


Fall Festival of Love, A Dark Shadows Original Fanfic

by JoACurl



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 95,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U with Barn/Vicki pairing.  It is fall and Vicki is facing where her life had been and where it is gone and with whom. Mishaps and a mistaken identity from a powerful advasary threatens not only her life and Barnabas but the entire Collins Family.  It is a time of discovery for Vicki  when she learns about her parentage and where her heart truly lies. Will she find true love or be caught in nightmare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the copy rights of this work. All disclaimers apply and this is a fictional work to pay tribute to the original series of Dark Shadows.

Chapter 1

My name is Victoria Winters, the night at Collinwood is a long and lonely one, but nature and circumstances beyond my control will plummet me down a perilous and unpredictable path that will ultimately lead me to blissful happiness. 

My happiness was something; which seemed to be fleeting and seemingly unattainable since my arrival at Collinwood. That is until I face the truth of my heart and the truth of my past. Then and only then will I know my true love and will finally find my happiness. 

The air held a hint of crispness, fall solstice had arrived and soon the leaves would be turning. The summer had held on with a vengeance with an unusual tenacity. Now, with the smell of autumn fast approaching; Vicki Winters smiled as she remembered her days at the fondling home.

It was on days such as now that she along with the other children would rake the fallen leaves into a huge pile. Then she along with the other children would run and jump into the pile scattering them hither and yon. This particular memory brought a smile to her lips, which lit up her face.

Those had been days of pigtails and limbs growing too long for her slender body that made her seem to tower over her contemporaries at the tender age of 12. 

Now, she had grown into her legs and her arms and found she was not unattractive and had garnered her share of appreciative glances from the passing male observer. 

She had always held her make up to a minimum, only allowing for a slight brush of powder over a shiny nose and some mascara to accent her long lashes that complimented her hazel eyes. 

Her nose had been termed as pert by one of her teachers with a tap of an index finger to her nose with a loving smile and there were times she tilted her head to study her features and had to agree, it was pert.

She had once been told that her pert nose only accented the natural beauty of her face, from the fine cut of her jaw line to the slender set of her neck. 

All this was accented by long dark thick hair that was sometimes termed as dark brown. She was what she overhead one man say ‘the total package wrapped up in with a bow of innocence and purity.’ 

She was not sure if that was a compliment or not being oblivious to the fact she was pretty. She knew she was smart but sometimes had trouble fully understanding meanings. She would look curiously at the speaker and wait for them to try and explain exactly what they meant. 

Rubbing her arms vigorously to warm them and regretting she had not brought a heavier sweater out to the patio; she watched the last visage of daylight as the sun set in the west. 

The air was not only crisp but held heaviness with humidity and a roll of thunder vibrated the ground. A late season storm was making its way on shore and she sighed deeply. 

Turning to move towards the front doors, she made it under the cover of the Porte conchere to the front door as the first huge drops of rain greeted the fall of night. 

Thankful for wearing her sensible shoes, she pulled her thin sweater over her white blouse that tucked neatly into her black skirt. She was the picture of schoolgirl innocence as she made her dash for the front door.

The morning had been rushed with David being more difficult than usual, wanting more of her personal attention instead of her professional attention. She was just as determined to make sure he had his lesson plan for the day completed before he and Carolyn set off for Logansport and the movies. 

So distracted by his excitement for wanting to see Dr. Doolittle, though the argument had been for Vampire Killers, which Mrs. Stoddard had vetoed immediately. He could not or refused to pay attention to the lesson Vicki was giving him.

So she capitulated and gave in to that stubborn inability to concentrate on her lessons she told him he would have to make up his lessons first thing this Monday. To which with his eyes dancing with his excitement hugged Vicki and dashed to Carolyn’s room to announce he was ready to go.

Feeling the night air growing heavier with moisture and sure she would be drenched; she ducked her head and rushed head long under the covering. With her head tucked, she was not aware of the dark familiar figure watching her advance to the door and bumped into the solid body.

It was then she had felt the strong set of hands that had come out to steady her before she fell. “Oh, excuse me!” Popping her head up she smiled at Barnabas. “Oh Barnabas, do forgive me. I should have watched where I was going.” 

He chuckled softly and with slow reluctance released her. “Please forgive me for enjoying bumping into you this way.” 

Vicki flushed and then laughed as they both entered the manor together. “I can forgive you, if you forgive me for being so careless.” 

The cousin to the Collins Family, was a formidable figure in his Inverness Cape, his dark hair styled forward in three commas. His aristocratic features immediately caught the observer’s attention and the command he held when he entered a room brook no argument and begged for attention. 

Vicki was particularly drawn to his dark soulful eyes. He had been actively courting Vicki for sometime. At least that is how Vicki felt with the lavish attention he had placed on her lately. 

Barnabas allowed her to help him with his coat as she gingerly laid it on the table in the foyer. “What brings you to Collinwood? I know Julia is in New York at some type of convention.” 

Barnabas turned and smiled, “My dear, it is you I came to visit.” Vicki eyes lit up, she loved spending time with Barnabas, and he had been a tremendous comfort to her since Burke’s disappearance. 

Not to mention the other problems she had experienced since the séance and the arrival of a man named Jeff Clark whom reminded her so much of Peter Bradford from the past. Someone she would rather have forgotten for now. Graciously she offered, “Oh? Won’t you please join me in the drawing room?” 

She had noted earlier that the drawing room was empty and a nice warm fire was blazing, it would take the chill out of the air, which would warm and cheer her. 

Barnabas smiled, “I would be delighted to enjoy your company in such cheerful surroundings.” Hooking her hand through the crook of his arm he escorted her into the drawing room to the sofa and seated her, before moving around to join her on the sofa. 

“What would make this more enjoyable would be a hot cup of tea. Would you excuse me while I go put the tea on?” Barnabas smiled and offered to come with her. Vicki loath to miss out on his company so readily agreed to share the kitchen with him.

Together they made their way through the ornately furnished dining room into the comfortable breakfast room and from there to the kitchen. Mrs. Johnson’s kitchen was pristine and had warned any that used her kitchen to leave it as they had found it.

As Vicki lit the pilot of the professional looking gas stove. Setting the kettle on, she glanced up as the lights flickered. “Oh my. “ She laughed uncomfortably. “So, have you completed the restoration of the old house?” 

The small talk was a ruse to keep her mind off the wind as it began to pick up and howl with the onset of the storm. Barnabas sensing her discomfort and unease smiled as he watched her set the tea tray. Pulling the Royal Arms China teapot from the teak cabinet, she quickly arranged two cups on the silver-serving tray.

“Willie is still working on the servants quarters, but the main part of the house is complete. You really should come by. I have a new set of some very rare and very rare and very old volumes of poetry by Von Goetz, Wordsworth, and Burns. I think you would find them very entertaining.” 

The kettle began its whistle and Vicki turned to pull the teakettle from the stove. Pulling the pot from the flame, she switched off the stove. Making quick work of preparing the tea tray, she smiled. “I would love to come by and see the old house and of course look at the books.” 

Vicki went to pick up the tea tray, Barnabas every bit the proper gentleman, took the tray from her. “Allow me my dear.” She smiled her appreciation and opened doors as they made their way back to the drawing room. 

Entering the drawing room, she took the tray and set it on the table and began to pour two cups of tea. “Oh dear I was assuming you wanted tea, would you like something a bit stronger?” 

Barnabas seated himself next to her again and Vicki noticed her heart was a flutter as the distance between them was barely three inches. This train of thought caught her breath and she looked down flushing with modesty.

The lights flickered and Vicki looked anxiously up and then to him, “It appears the wind is picking up and playing havoc with the power lines.” 

This nice distraction was enough time to give Vicki time to recover her senses and her equilibrium. Clearing her throat she glanced up nervously and laughed. “Two all we need is one more flicker and then they will go out.” 

As if to confirm her fears the wind picked up and lashed the window with rain. It almost felt like the wind was using the rain as its rock bed and throwing the rain at the windows for attention. 

Victoria sighed. “I am glad you are here, what with everyone being away tonight, you have no idea what comfort it is for you to be with me.”

“Where is the family?” Barnabas politely inquired as he looked around and then to her. Vicki smiled and glanced towards the drawing room windows. 

“Roger and Mrs. Stoddard went to Bangor on a business trip. David and Carolyn went to Logansport to a movie and Mrs. Johnson went to visit her sister. So, I am here alone.” 

Barnabas smiled and leaned back against the sofa. “Then it was fortunate that I came to call. So, you would not need to be alone during this storm. If it will make you feel better, you are always welcome to come with me to the old house and spend the night in Josette’s room.”

Vicki nodded, “I am very grateful. I confess that I really do get a little nervous during storms. I appreciate your offer for the use of Josette’s room, but I fear I would not feel right leaving the house unoccupied while the family is away.”  
Again, the lights flickered and Vicki looked up nervously and the lights flickered a fourth time and went out. “Oh dear.” Vicki rose and moved to the cabinet against the wall and pulled out the candles. 

Turning she nearly bumped into Barnabas again. Each time she was near him, her heart skipped a beat and she got a fluttery feeling in her stomach. “Oh, excuse me my dear. Allow me to take those and help you back to the sofa.” 

Vicki let him take the candles from her and hooked her hand through his arm allowing him with his excellent eyesight to guide her back to the sofa. She sat and watched his dark outline as he went through the motions of lighting the candles. 

She suppressed a shiver and watched as the room came into view through the soft lighting of the candles. If it were not for the storm, she would have felt it a very endearing and romantic scene and flushed at where her thoughts were taking her.

Once again, flashes of lightening filled the room and the loud crash of thunder shook the very foundation of the manor house. This caused Vicki to jump and cling close to Barnabas as she gave a slight gasp, “Oh dear that was close. I really should check to make sure all the windows are closed.”

Barnabas lit several more candles and then smiled at her, “Would you like some company?” 

Vicki looked at him gratefully. “Would you mind?” Barnabas chuckled, “I would not have offered had I thought it an imposition.” He offered his hand to help guide her, stopping to grab a candle as they both moved to check the house. 

Upon entering the foyer the phone rang. Picking up the phone, Vicki could hear static on the other end. “Hello?” The line crackled and Vicki could hear Roger’s voice.

“Vicki? It’s Roger. Liz and I are going to stay in Bangor, this storm apparently has flooded all the roads and the State Police have set a curfew here. Are you all right?”

Vicki trying to hear his words was having a hard time with the static, so she spoke overly loud into the phone. “Yes, I am fine. Barnabas came by and has kindly offered to stay with me.” The phones’ static was making their conversation hard to understand. 

“Good, well I will call you in the morning. Oh, would you check the green house and the windows? I am pretty sure I left my windows open and Liz is sure she left hers open.” 

With the next peal of thunder the static disappeared with Roger’s connection all before Vicki could assure him she would close the windows. Vicki flicked the phone button, “Hello? Roger? Hello?” 

Were it not for Barnabas being present, she is sure she would have felt a sense of foreboding and doom being in such a notorious house known as the haunted house on the hill. She cringed at the thought of being trapped alone in the house especially now on such a frightful night.

Frustrated and sighing softly, she turned to look at Barnabas. “The phone is dead.” 

Barnabas smiled taking the receiver replacing it in its cradle. “Come we need to check the windows. We will be fine.” 

Vicki paused and then looked at Barnabas. “Roger asked me to check the green house. I will go check it if you will check Rogers’ room and Mrs. Stoddard’s room. He said he had left his window open and I fear that it may have already drenched his room. Mrs. Stoddard’s room is leeward of the storm so her room will be less problematic.” 

Barnabas stared with concern. “Are you sure you do not wish me to check the greenhouse?”  
Vicki chewed her lip. “I . . “ her hesitation was enough for him to leave her on the stairs and go for his coat. 

“It is no problem my dear. You hurry before Roger’s room becomes flooded.” Vicki moved down the steps and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you.” He smiled and moved to the front door. 

“If I can receive rewards like that all the time, it will please me to come to your aid anytime.” He held tight to the door and opened it and rushed into the driving rainstorm.

Vicki moved up the stairs and hurried to Roger’s room. As she opened the door a deluge of water greeted her. “Oh dear. “ she muttered under her breath as she began fighting against the wind driven rain flooding Roger’s room. 

She moved to close his window and turned to survey the damage. Sighing with resignation she moved with haste to the pantry on the second floor, she grabbed an arm full of towels, a mop and bucket.

Making quick work of the standing water, she moved to find a fan to put on Roger’s antique area rug prepared to use it once the power was restored. 

Using the towels she soaked as much of the water out of the rug as she could manage. Stepping back to mop the hair out of her face she could feel how damp her hair had gotten in just a short period time while she fought to close his windows.

Barnabas made his way back to the house; glad he had chosen to check the green house. It was a mess, a large limb had fallen on the roof and glass was everywhere. 

If Vicki had tried to come out in this she could have been injured. That would have been disastrous to his plans. He would have been very upset and it was very disturbing to him now as he thought of her lovely body lying bleeding in the remains of the green house. 

He was beginning to feel he had made considerable gains with Vicki since Burke Devlin’s disappearance. He even felt he was gaining her affection. At least that was the impression he had since her return from the past.

He still felt panic that she would remember what had happened to him which would be disastrous. He had hoped beyond hope that she would remain ignorant of what he had become in 1795. 

He was enamored of her and wanted only to gain her trust and affection so that she would come to him willingly and he was prepared to wait for an eternity if that was the case. 

His mistake had been in trying to use Maggie Evans as his ideal Josette, simply because she had looked like Josette. That was a big mistake that nearly cost him. 

He had realized that Maggie was too willful and did not possess enough of the tender qualities that his beloved Josette had. 

What was worse was while he was wasting his time on Maggie, a waitress at the local diner, and somewhat popular in the community, he was allowing Vicki to be courted by that barbarian Burke Devlin. 

In his rush to recreate his Josette, he very nearly let the real jewel that was right under his very nose get away. Had providence not intervened, she would be married to the oaf now.

It was his good fortune that Devlin wanted to take a business trip to South American where divine intervention had interceded on his behalf and sent Devlins’ plane down in a fiery crash. 

He could not believe his luck when on the very night he was going to take Maggie Evans as his eternal bride, and she tried to kill him, that he discovered how precious Vicki Winters was. 

He recalled how when she asked about the music box that had belonged to Josette and she asked if it still worked. Allowing her to hold the music box and listen he was enraptured by the look she held while listening to the music. 

That is when he found that not only was she fascinated by the past; but the reason behind her fascination for the past. She was a foundling, left on the doorsteps and abandoned as a baby. Not only was she beautiful; she was also intelligent and held a fascination for the past. 

He realized that he was beginning to fall in love with her and he was not so sure he was ready to avoid this feeling again. His fear had been Angelique’s curse that all he would love and love him in return would die.

The only other time he had felt this deeply for another was when he had become engaged to Josette duPres. She had been the love of his life. However; his unfortunate dalliance with one of Josette’s maids had brought that love to a shattering end.

That was when he discovered the maid was a witch and had placed his beloved Josette under a spell. The interference of the witch had caused Josette to fall in love with his Uncle. This event had culminated in the two eloping. 

Upon learning that Josette and Jeremiah had eloped Barnabas found them at a local inn and discovered them indelicate in a room. He was devastated that they had consummated their marriage. 

So enraged and angered by this betrayal he demanded satisfaction and called out his uncle in a duel. Barnabas had been successful in killing his uncle. With the death of Jeremiah he found that Josette hated him to the very fiber of her being.

It took his faithful servant Ben Stokes to finally confess to him that the witch was not Miss Wycke, but was Angelique. The woman he had reluctantly taken as a wife. 

When he had confronted the witch with what she had done, he had been forced to shoot her to keep her from hurting his little sister. 

That was when Angelique Buchard Collins put a curse on him that he would never love or be loved and all that did in fact love him would die. 

Soon after her words were uttered, Angelique was presumed to be dead and a vampire bat attacked Barnabas. Thus setting into motion his current condition and his life of eternal loneliness. 

Was it only the fact that he was one of the living dead and only wanted to be put to his eternal rest? He had begged his father to full fill that wish. However when the time came his father did not have the heart to kill his son. 

So as he slept in his coffin, he was chained for nearly 200 years in that coffin, knowing that the night was upon him by the very need he had to feed. Willie Loomis released him in the 20th century. Willie Loomis who was the would be grave robber that now was bound to him by blood and command. 

Painfully, he digested how systematically all those that had loved him, and he had loved; his mother, his sister and his Josette had all died tragically. 

He watched in horror as his sister Sarah had succumbed to influenza. The tragic death of his sister had occurred because by chance she had seen him near the house. This was after Barnabas had been hunting for his next feast.

Sarah had seen him and followed him to the graveyard and seen what he had become. The sight of her brother covered in blood had frightened her so badly she had run out into the night. It had become night similar to the one that he now shared with Victoria. 

His sweet dear sister Sarah had run screaming into that night shouting he was not her brother and had hidden in the graveyard. His faithful servant Ben Stokes found her. He had gathered her chilled body close to his and knew she had grown ill from her night out in the weather.

Hearing of how ill she was and that she was near death’s door he had gone to the house and found her weak and sick in her bed. Lifting her into his arms he spoke his heart and love to her and watched as she closed her eyes speaking of her love for him. She died in his arms and it broke his heart. 

Then there was Josette, his beautiful sweet Josette. After the witch had been killed the spell Josette was under was disrupted and she went looking for him. 

She had in the beginning agreed to join him in his eternal life. Then the witch that would not die had reappeared and her intervention formed a frightful fear in Josette of Barnabas. She had run from him on the very night they were to be wed; so afraid of him that she had flung herself from widows hill. 

Finally, there was his mother, because of Angelique’s curse and the interference of Nathan Forbes, she had taken her own life. Perhaps upon reflection he should have been locked away in that coffin hidden in the secret room of the family mausoleum.

He may have deserved what fate held in store for him and suffered as he had those many years nearly going mad from blood lust. The need and relying on only his memories of what had been but was to never be. 

Somewhere someone decided he should re-emerge into this century pretending to be a direct descendent of his self. So much time had passed, it did not make his needs for blood abate, it did not take away the terrible longing he had for his sweet Josette. It did not abate his loneliness or need to feel love or be loved. 

Perhaps that was the reason he had rushed headlong into trying to bend Maggie Evans to his will. To make her into something or someone she was incapable of being. 

That was his mistake, and then he discovered that Vicki Winters held his same interests. She was sweet, loving, caring, and oh so lovely. How could he have been so blind, their meetings had been brief but enjoyable to a degree? 

She was the governess to his cousin’s son, David. She challenged him with her thought provoking ideas and opinions but she never tried to exert those opinions onto him. 

She was direct and honest to a point of being adorable with her honesty and she held a modicum of modesty. Perhaps it was all those qualities to which he was attracted.

Regardless of the facts she was his Josette reborn. Now all he needed was for her to come to him of her own free will and then he would take the next step and make her his eternal bride. He would no longer be alone. 

He would have evenings filled with sweetness and poetry as he with his newly invented Josette enjoyed the rest of their lives together. But something was changing in him when it came to Vicki. She represented all that was good and right in this modern age and she was her own person. 

Though he had thought he would change her or invoke his influence over her by mixing his blood with hers something held him back and it was a familiar but lost feeling. He had been exploring those feelings since her return from the 18th century and even to himself he did not want to admit he was falling in love with Victoria Winters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More intrigue begins with the arrival of a dangerous new man that wishes to create the past with Vicki.

Chapter 2

Entering the hallway, he noted Vicki was still absent. This caused him some alarm. As he moved to the foot of the stairs, she appeared through the door on the top landing. She was disheveled and wet to the skin. 

“Oh Barnabas, I am so sorry. Roger’s room is soaked. I have been cleaning it and now I am a mess. Would you mind if I changed?” 

Barnabas found her enchanting. “A gentleman will wait an eternity for a beautiful woman my dear. Of course I do not mind. “ He did not need his vampiric senses to see the charming color flood her cheeks. 

Another plus was the modesty and the enchanting way when being complimented that she would bring color to her cheeks. A blush fresh upon her face touched his heart because he knew she had no idea how absolutely beautiful she truly was and her modesty at compliments readily shown by that color on her cheeks. 

“I have said it before and I will say it again, you re the most gallant man I have ever met. It will not take me but a few moments to put on dry clothing.”

He bowed to her and turned to take his coat and hang it up so it could dry. Then he moved into the foyer and noted her tea she had fixed earlier was cold. Taking the tray, he went to the kitchen to heat it up. 

She would need something to warm her when she returned. He admired the tenacity she had in making sure the room where Roger slept had to be dried, so menial tasks were nothing to her. She thought of others before her own self. 

Another quality he had come to admire. Were he had shown the same affection for her in his original timeline, his father would never have approved because of the mystery of her bloodline. When in fact his father had questionable associations with a nefarious sea captain that bordered on piracy. 

As he moved to the drawing room with the hot tea, a loud knock came at the door. Moving to the foyer, he glanced up and looked at Vicki as she paused in the foyer with her hair in a towel. 

Pulling the towel off her hair, she shook it out, and presented the picture of domestic beauty with her hair slightly tasseled and damp and it struck Barnabas as another of the tender qualities he had learned to love. 

He supposed it was due to the graceful way she always presented her self to the those with whom she shared her company. He was one to admit he loved to observe and learn more about this woman that had grown so close to his heart.

Which brought about longings in him that he could be made human again and if such a thing could occur he could then properly court her in a way she should be courted.

Pausing she smiled at Barnabas, “It is probably Carolyn and David, she must have forgotten her key.” She started down the stairs. 

“Would you mind going to Mrs. Stoddard’s room and closing her window. With what I found in Roger’s room; it took up most my time and I never had a chance . . .” 

Barnabas picked up the candle. “I will be happy to check her windows. You go let Carolyn and young David in.” Though he would have preferred to have her solely to himself for the rest of the evening, he knew that Carolyn and David would not manage the rest of his time with Vicki. 

Passing her on the stairs he could smell she had put on her favorite perfume lilac. She was attempting to make her self-presentable to him and this touched him in so many ways. 

Vicki watched him disappear as the person at the door knocked again. Going to the door she opened it and said with a soft chastising voice, “Forget your key?” 

Only to look up into the most piercing set of black eyes that peered at her in stunned silence. Realizing she was letting the rain and wind whip around her she shook her head. 

Remembering her good manners; she smiled tensely at the man that stood with a flat brimmed hat and in a coat very similar to the one Barnabas wore.

“Yes?” She realized that she must look a mess. 

The voice was heavily accented and cultured, “Many pardons madam. I was told that Barnabas Collins was here.” 

Vicki remembering her manners and realizing they were both getting wet, stepped aside and said, “Yes, won’t you please come in.” 

He towered over her as he smiled and moved into the foyer. Vicki fought the wind and rain to get the door closed, and then doing so, she turned and faced the man in the foyer. 

“May I tell him who is calling?” She was struck by the command in which he carried him self.. His hair was dark with a hint of grey at the temples and his features were what Carolyn would term as dreamy. 

When his gaze did not catch her she could not help but note his strong jawline, and an aristocratic nose. He was regal, commanding, and obviously high bred. However, what held her attention the most were those eyes. They were almost piercing and compelling. 

Turning to peer back at her he smiled charmingly, moving forward to take her hand and draw it to his lips. ‘Old world charm’ was another item in her checklist of what this new man had. His old world charm was comparable to the same charm Barnabas had presented to her on many occasions. The difference was his charm was unsettling. 

He studied her with intensity then realizing she was waiting for an answer, he smiled again with the utmost charm. “You may tell him it is Radu Florescu. A distant relative from Romania.” 

His gaze held Victoria slender form and he smiled charmingly. “Well Mr. Florescu, Barnabas is helping me with checking windows on such a horrid night. He should be down shortly. Would you care to wait in the drawing room.” 

He looked at his coat and she realized he was dripping water on the Italianate floor. “Oh my, please let me have your coat.” He released the coat to her but not before he captured her hand and kissed it.

Blushing at such a show of charm, she cautioned him as she hung up his coat to dry. “Please take care not to slip on the floor, excuse me a moment while I get a mop.” She had lead him into the Drawing room,. Then going to the kitchen she returned with a mop and quickly mopped up the puddle. Taking the mop back she rinsed it; finishing her chore she returned to the drawing room. 

“May I offer you some tea or something stronger?” She extended her hand to the teapot and then to the liquor sideboard. 

“No, thank you I am fine.” His stare was so intense and she turned to move to the drawing room doors peering up to see if Barnabas was returning. It also gave her a respite from Radu’s gaze that was making her feel uncomfortably odd. 

“I am sure he should return shortly.”

She spoke as she turned and realized he had come up behind her. Startled she stepped back, “ Oh, excuse me, you are welcome to come and warm yourself by the fire . . . “ She was caught up again by that intense stare he gave her as his gaze locked with hers. 

She felt the floor giving way beneath her and she was falling head long into darkness. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she was aware that she had been swept up in strong arms. Though she was sure the stranger that had swept her up in his arms, the feeling was almost familiar in a peculiar kind of way.

In her dark realm she felt herself being carried to the sofa. Tenderly, he stroked her hair from her face and spoke, “Dragstea meu te-an gasit in sfarsit.” Some part of her mind she knew those words, the words from an ancient time, in a place far away in the mountains, and the voice was familiar. 

It was a voice that had brought her comfort when there was fear and doubt. In response to his words of “My love I have found you at last.” 

She murmured, “Inima mea bate alaturi de a ta. Lubita mea.” In the deep recesses of her mind she translated those words, “My heart beats next to yours my beloved.”

Radu gasped and spoke softly as he stroked her hair from her face, “Printesa mea!” He bent and kissed her softly on her lips, saying again, “My Princess.” in his Romanian tongue. 

His eyes glowed with a red intensity as he peered down as her slender throat and could hear her heartbeat and the rush of blood though her veins. Stroking her throat with soft fingertips he fought his desire to take her then and there. He could not take her not now, not at this time.

Barnabas left Elizabeth’s room, the last of the rooms windows closed as the storm raged outside. He stopped as the soft familiar scent surrounded him. At the end of the hallway he could see the form of his beloved Josette beginning to materialize. 

 

“Oh Barnabas, you must hurry. Victoria is in danger. You must hurry before it is too late.” As quickly as she appeared she disappeared. Leaving behind her scent of jasmine.

Heeding her warning, Barnabas turned and rushed to the upstairs landing, calling out, “Vicki? Victoria?” He rushed down the stairs to the drawing room doorway where he saw Vicki laying on the sofa, unconscious. Fear gripped the pit of his stomach and anxiety filled his soul as he rushed forward to her side.

Moving forward he dropped to one knee and checked her pulse. “She lives for now Collins.” Hearing the heavily accented voice Barnabas stood and turned peering over at the form standing in front of the windows of the drawing room.

Lightening lit up the sky outlining the figure making him appear more ominous and threatening. “Identify yourself and what you are doing here.” He had assured himself that he told the truth that she was breathing on her own and appeared unharmed. 

“I am Vlad Tepes, and I have come for you.” 

Barnabas placed himself between Vicki and the stranger. “Come for me? What do you mean you have come for me?” 

Vlad moved to the fireplace so he could look upon Vicki’s face and then to Barnabas. “You are brethren of our kind. You are violating the order of the vampire kind. As you are aware you are not the only one of your kind. You are unique in that you were brought over by the curse of a vengeful witch.” 

Barnabas glanced down noting Vicki was still unconscious. “So, what has that to do with you being here for me?” 

Vlad looked from Vicki to Barnabas, “There is a grand council that rules our kind to make sure we remain unknown to the general populace. You need to be brought under the council’s guidance.” 

Barnabas frowned and looked at the angular features of the man before him. “I take it that I am in the presence of the Prince of Walachia, the Impaler himself Dracula?” 

He caught the slight nod acknowledging a yes. “I know of no order that requires me to follow rules of the order of the Dragon or Vampires.” 

Again there was a stiff silence as Vlad seem to consider his words and he frowned. “It matters not of your ignorance of our ways, you are bound by the laws of the ancient order of the Dracul and Vampire kind. I have come to acquaint you of these rules.”

Vicki’s mind was forcing her to awaken and she called softly, “Barnabas?” Her eyes fluttered open and she started to rise.

Barnabas immediately dropped to his knees again, and Vlad saw the love and devotion Barnabas held for Victoria. “Vicki, my dear. Are you all right?” 

He helped her sit up and studied her face and his eyes were immediately drawn to her neck. Seeing no tell tale marks he visibly relaxed. She blushed and looked at him, seeing the concern she gave an uneasy laugh. 

“I am so sorry. I must have fainted. There was a gentleman here looking for you. He said his name was Radu Florescu and he was a distant relative of yours.”

Barnabas stepped aside so Vicki could see Vlad. “Yes, he is a distant cousin by marriage on my mother’s side of the family. Radu may I present Miss Victoria Winters. She is my cousin David’s governess. Victoria this is Radu Florescu.” 

Vlad stepped forward and took her hand turning to kiss her wrist then her palm. Speaking in his heavy Romanian accent he spoke, “My pleasure Miss Winters.” 

Vicki flushed deeply and dropped her gaze; his eyes disturbed a part of her. Gently, pulling her hand back, she spoke softly. “Welcome to Collinwood Mr. Florescu.” 

Rising slowly, she felt her body sway and Barnabas scooped her up and held her close. “Slowly my dear,. You still must be suffering from whatever affected you earlier. “ He sat down with her on his lap and peered into her eyes.

What she saw there in that gaze made her heart race and once again she felt her thoughts trailing off into an area that was best kept hidden. This also sent a flush of color to her cheeks. 

Barnabas seeing the blush smiled. “There that is better, you are finally getting some color back.” His concern was even greater than before and once again he studied her.

“Have you eaten today?” 

Vicki flushed again and felt secure in Barnabas’ hold. “I believe I had breakfast and then I got busy and I forgot to eat.”

Vlad watched the play between the two and his gaze narrowed. He could feel the draw these two had for each other and a deep part of him fought his jealousy. She was his Elizabeta; she spoke the words they said to each other on their wedding day.

“My dear, you must allow me to fix you some soup, would care to join me in the kitchen.” Again, Vicki had that charming way of showing her embarrassment with twin peeks of color staining her cheeks.

“It is I that should be offering you both some tea or brandy?” She glanced up at Vlad and smiled and then looked into Barnabas’ eyes. 

Barnabas cupped her face in his hand. “Non sense, you must allow me to pamper you. I fear that I will destroy Mrs. Johnson kitchen, so you will need to direct me and I am sure that Cousin Radu may join us or entertain himself in here until we return.”

Vlad not to be out done bowed to her slightly and smiled charmingly, “My dear I would be delighted to share a repast with you and my dear cousin.” 

Barnabas stiffened but forced himself to relax because he knew Vicki could feel the tension in his body. Forcing himself to relax he placatingly put a smile on his lips. It was too late, she was aware that there was a tension between the two cousins.

“Then allow me to carry my lady fair to the kitchen.” Vicki was beginning to feel she was in a perpetual mode of embarrassment as she flushed deeply and moved from his lap and started to stand. 

Barnabas rose and before he could scoop her up, Vlad was already lifting her effortlessly into his arms and glancing over at Barnabas, “Lead the way Cousin, we shall gladly follow.”

Barnabas did a slow burn as he rose and bowed to Vlad and with a flourish wave of his arm he escorted them to the kitchen. Vicki spoke softly to Vlad, “ I feel so silly. I was just a bit woozy and you make me feel so helpless.” 

Glancing around the room she nodded to the barstool. “You may put me down on the stool at the center island please.” 

Vlad smiled at her, “As disappointing as that will be, for I love holding someone as beautiful as you my dear Victoria, I shall acquiesce to your request.” 

With gentleness born of chivalry he placed her on the high-backed stool. Barnabas not sure of where to look, began to open cabinets and finding tea bags. Putting the pot on he began to brew some tea. Once again he went in search of what he could put together for her in the larder. 

Finding cheese, meat and home made bread, he began to build her a sandwich. “Cousin, I did not realize you were so domesticated.” 

Barnabas heard the barb n his voice and turned to smile at Vicki. “I can amaze and astound for someone I am very fond of, and Vicki qualifies.” 

Vicki tucked her chin to hide the hot flush of her cheeks and smiled for Barnabas. “I am truly grateful, but I feel I should be fixing you and Mr. Florescu something.” 

Vlad slid onto the stool next to her and took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Do not worry yourself over me, my dear. I am sure that Barnabas is correct in seeing such a beautiful woman should be properly nourished and pampered.” 

Once again, Vicki could feel the tension in her own body as those magnetic eyes swept her up in a wild ride on an emotional roller coaster. 

The teakettle whistle breaking the moment, and Barnabas used the moment to put Vicki’s sandwich in front of her and a hot cup of tea. Then he sat across from her and Vlad. “So, Cousin how long do you plan to stay? I am sure that I can put you up at the old house.”

Vlad focused his attention back on Barnabas, “I had hoped to finish up my business and my trip by the end of the month, but I had no idea that my cousin has such enchanting acquaintances’.”

He glanced away from Barnabas and looked at Vicki as she ate daintily from the delicate china dish embellished with roses. He smiled as he watched her flush with modesty. 

“You will find Radu, that Vicki is very modest and flowery compliments brings such an enchanting flush to her cheeks.”

Vicki smiled sweetly for Barnabas and dropped her gaze to her plate. Vlad glanced at Barnabas and knew he would have to make the next move if he wished to secure his love and whisk her away from Barnabas before he had a chance to make her into his eternal mate.

Vicki swallowed took a sip of her tea and spoke softly, “If you two continue to shower me with such flowery compliments, I am sure I shall become very vain.” 

Barnabas reached for her hand and raised it to his lips. “I would find that near impossible to believe my dear.” 

Vicki looked into Barnabas’ gaze and smiled. “You always seem to find the right words Barnabas.”

She pushed her plate away and gently pulled her hand back and smiled at Vlad and then Barnabas. “Shall we make a tray and set it with cups and I will be happy to serve you both some tea.” 

Barnabas looked at the sandwich she had pushed away and frowned. “My dear I truly believe that a bird could eat more than you.” 

Vicki laughed. “Really Barnabas, I am full. Please allow me in Mrs. Stoddard’s absence to play the proper hostess.”

For a short time, the storm outside seemed to be forgotten until another earth shattering roll of thunder vibrated the house and an intense flash of lightening lit up the candle lit room.

From a distance, there was the sound of a crash and Vicki jumped. “Oh dear, what was that?” She slid from the stool and before either man could stop her she was off moving to the front foyer. 

The large cypress tree that had edged the front of the house now lay tipped in through the double doors and in the foyer obstructing the grand entrance. Vicki stood looking at the damage and did not hear the moaning sound of a stress fracture to the other large limb that dangled precariously over head.

As she glanced at the damage she did not realize she was in the direct path of the second largest limb beginning to give and slide towards her. 

In a flash, Barnabas was moving forward to grab her as the limb broke and came crashing down on top of her. Vicki screamed as the limb found its ground on top of Vicki. 

Vicki was pinned beneath the limb and Barnabas was moving quickly to remove the limb that held her pinioned to the floor. Vicki struggled to stay alert under the weight of the limb.

She was sure she heard Radu shout “Elizabeta, look out!” to Barnabas’ shout of “Vicki!” She could feel the weight of the branches pressing down on her chest and the suffocating feeling was making it hard to breathe. 

The struggle to keep her eyes open and remain conscious was beginning to fade, so was the candlelight that illuminated the foyer and drawing room. As she again slipped into the welcoming embrace of the darkness, she was vaguely aware that she was in a lot of pain. 

A strong gripping pain that pushed thought from her mind and allowed the darkening shadows to creep ever closer around her until she slipped into welcoming unconsciousness. 

As Barnabas lifted the limb from her, Vlad pulled her to safety, but too late to avoid damage. A large gash marred her pretty features and blood flowed from the wound. 

Vlad began to speak rapidly in Romanian and the one word that Barnabas understood was “Elizabeta” Barnabas noticed that Vlad’s eyes glowed red as the smell of blood filled him. Barnabas growled low, “Vlad do not think of taking blood from her. You must know Vicki is to be mine. I have plans for her and you will not interfere.” 

Vlad looked up at Barnabas who now stood towering over him. Tepes’ fangs receded and his eyes cleared. He was already making his plans and there would be nothing Barnabas would be able to do to prevent him from taking the woman for which he had waited over four centuries. 

He knew he was more powerful than Barnabas, but he was on Barnabas’ home ground. Covering his feelings he reluctantly handed Vicki over to Barnabas. Barnabas lifted her lifeless form and moved around the tree to the drawing room. “We need to stop the bleeding. Then we need to call for an ambulance and the sheriff.” 

 

Vlad looked to the phone lying askew from the table. The branches had knocked the phone from its position on the table. Barnabas looked at Vlad, “Will you watch her while I call for help?” 

Vlad nodded and moved to bend over Vicki’s pale lifeless form. “Of course I will.” Barnabas moved to the table and put the phone together. Lifting the receiver he listened for a dial tone and much to his dismay discovered the tree must have pulled the telephone line down. Then he recalled Vicki had lost connection with Roger. Growling with frustration he turned and looked at Tepes. “The phone is dead.”

This was the one time he wished he had installed a phone at the old house. Looking to Vlad and not wanting to trust him alone with Vicki he moved back into the room. 

“Vlad, I am going to ask you for a favor. I need you to go to the old house and bring Willie back with you. I need him to drive Vicki to the Hospital.” 

Vlad looked down at the pale beauty before him and nodded. “I do this for her Collins, not you.” Barnabas watched as he evaporated into mist form and disappeared. With Vlad no longer in the room, Barnabas bit his wrist and pressed it to Vicki’s lips. 

“Drink Vicki.” Vicki felt the salty taste of blood and licked her lips feeling the pressure. She moved her hands to feel what was pressing against her lips and opened her eyes to see Barnabas bending over her.

“Barnabas?” She muttered against his wrist and he pulled his wrist away from her mouth.

“Lay still my dear, you have been injured and your head is bleeding.” Even as he spoke he could see that her forehead was beginning to heal, not as fast as he had hoped but the blood flow was slowing over the wound.

Vicki started to raise her arm and found it was also hurting and lying at an odd angle. Grimacing she dropped her arm and cradled it with her other hand. 

“It hurts.” She whimpered softly as she held her arm. “I think it’s dislocated.” From the doorway Barnabas heard a voice. 

“Hello? Miss Winters?” Immediately he recognized Sheriff Patterson’s voice. Barnabas shifted Vicki to a comfortable position on the sofa and moved to the foyer. Negotiating the large tree in the foyer he called out to him. 

“Sheriff! Sheriff Patterson, we need help. Miss Winters has been seriously injured.” Patterson could hear the worry and concern in Barnabas’ voice. 

“Mr. Collins, would it be possible for you to let me in through the garage? I can pull my car around and we can put her in the car and get her to the hospital.” 

Feeling hopeful, he called back to Patterson, “Meet me by the garage Sheriff, she needs medical attention.” Barnabas turned back to Vicki, “Vicki, I am going to bring Sheriff Patterson in, I will be right back.” 

Vicki lay still and nodded and found that it hurt to nod. “I will be fine, go.” 

Taking his cue, Barnabas moved as fast as he dared to meet with the sheriff. Opening the doors to the garage he waited as the sheriff pulled his squad car into the garage. George exited his unit and met Barnabas. “How bad is it?” 

Barnabas showed his anxiety as he led George through the house. “She is bleeding from a head wound and I believe her shoulder is dislocated.”

George Patterson had been sheriff for several years. The town of Collinsport, Maine had taught him that not much got past anyone in the town. 

The past few years had been hard on him and his family. It began with cattle being drained of blood and talk of extra terrestrials being the cause. Then it went to young women mostly ladies of the evening being attacked, found walking dazed and suffering from blood loss. 

Then the Evans girl went missing after suffering from medical problems. When her father found her on the beach disoriented and reverting to the mental state of a young child, he was pretty sure he had now seen it all. 

Miss Winters had her fair share of odd occurrences with her abduction by Matthew Morgan who had been the Collin’s caretaker for many years. Sheriff Patterson was sure they would find her body lying in a ditch on one of the back county roads when she went missing and had stayed missing for a week. 

He had always felt an affinity for the girl and when Roger Collins called asking him to check on her he thought nothing of it. It was on his way home and right now his concern had been his wife and her constant illness from that damnable cough she had gotten several weeks ago.

George Patterson was getting closer to retirement and he was ready. His hours and his eating habits had taken a toll on his once svelte figure. With three kids to raise and a wife that was constantly ill he held in there for the sake of home and family. 

Now sporting forty-five extra pounds along with a hairline that had receded he knew it would be a matter of time before his health would suffer. Dr. Lang had already warned him he was borderline diabetic and that if he did not get his stress under control he would also be a good candidate for a stroke. 

At the rate Collins was making him pace to the drawing room he very well may make that date with a stroke or a heart attack. He was trying to control his breathing as he followed the cousin of Liz Stoddard.

Stopping briefly in the foyer he used the time to survey the damage from the inside. He had seen the damage from outside but it was a lot worse in the main foyer of this big old mansion on the hill. “Looks like you will need to find a way to secure the house.” He mused softly then remembering that someone was injured he slipped his hat on and moved into the drawing room. 

George hurried in behind Barnabas. “Was it the tree?” 

Barnabas nodded. “It crashed through the doorway and then as Vicki was examining the damage, one of the large limbs broke off and pinned her beneath it.” 

George Patterson knew how important Vicki Winters was to this family and was even familiar with the fact she had been engaged to Burke Devlin prior to his death in the air plane crash. 

Liz was partial to the girl had even brought her all they way from New York as young David’s governess so he was not about to allow any more harm come to the girl if he could prevent it. Many would think he would help her only because he knew she was the sole heir to Burke’s fortune. The facts of the matter was he liked her and he liked Burke and he would have helped no matter what.

He also heard through the rumor mill that she had not acted on claiming it as her own. Still holding to the belief that Burke was going to come back some day and she wanted to make sure that his fortune was waiting for him. Pushing those thoughts aside, he was fond of Vicki and did not wish to see her in pain or in harms way. So, he moved with Barnabas back through the house to the drawing room. 

“Ok, Vicki, its George Patterson. We are going to get you to the car in the garage.” 

As Barnabas carefully lifted Vicki from the sofa another voice sounded from the front foyer area. ‘Barnabas?” Willie tried climbing over the downed tree and rolled into the foyer bouncing up to look at Barnabas holding an injured Vicki.

“Oh man Barnabas, this place is a mess.” He looked around and then at George and Barnabas. Vicki laid her head on Barnabas’ shoulder. When she bumped her arm she whimpered softly. 

“Sheriff, take Vicki and I will get Willie to bring me. We need to do something about this and securing the house.” 

Patterson gingerly took Vicki. “I will send Chris up with a couple of chain saws and post a deputy until you can get the doors fixed.”

Willie looked at the mess and nodded. “Barnabas go on and go with the Sheriff, I am sure Vicki would feel better having someone she knows with her.” 

Barnabas looked around and then at Willie. “Thank you Willie. Where is Radu?” 

Willie dropped his chin and that errant strand of sandy brown hair fell over his eyes. “He stayed at the old house.” 

Barnabas frowned. “ I see. Well then when you get back there, see to his accommodations, then you may want to join me at the hospital.” Willie glanced up at Barnabas and nodded.

Barnabas moved out and the slender youth that had become the daytime servant protecting Barnabas as he slept assessed the damage. He knew he would need a chain saw and knew exactly where it was kept. 

Willie Loomis had arrived at Collinwood shortly after one Jason Maguire. Willie had been trouble from the get go. His pushy attitude and arrogance had rubbed a lot of the citizens of Collinsport and at Collinwood the wrong way. 

If his mouth had not gotten him beat down, his penchant for illegal activities caught up with him the night he broken into the mausoleum intent on robbing the grave of Naomi Collins in search of jewels. 

He had already put his unwanted attention on Vicki and then turned his attention on Carolyn. It had bothered Carolyn to the point she ended up pulling a gun on the young hooligan. 

Willie was not an unattractive young man he was just what most termed a ‘bad boy’, with a bad attitude. He had gotten into fights when he let his temper get the better of him. 

So much so one night Vicki along with Burke had witnessed him try to attack an older gentleman with a beer bottle. Had Jason Maguire a smarmy man with a ski sloop nose and beady eyes and an accent to go with his name, stopped Willie from starting a rumble at the Blue Whale. 

Both men were con artist with a rap sheet to go with their extensive travels over the world and the contingent United States. So, when Willie decided to rob the Collins graves in the mausoleum he got more than he bargained for in his life. 

Willie Loomis had affected a life change that had everyone puzzled. Little did those that cared to venture a thought about Willie realize exactly why he changed? Those that did speculate on his transformation credited the change to one Barnabas Collins. 

From the garage the sheriff honked his horn, and Barnabas reached under the branches and retrieved his coat. Moving quickly he joined the sheriff and sat in the back seat where he tried to make Vicki as comfortable as possible. 

As the car pulled out into the driving rainstorm, Patterson put on the lights and siren. In short order George Patterson had negotiated his car under the emergency room canopy of the Collinsport Hospital. An orderly moved from inside pushing a wheel chair. Barnabas slid out and then reached in and gently helped Vicki to the wheel chair.

Patterson turned to Barnabas. “Well Mr. Collins, I am going to head back to Collinwood and see what I can do to help with that tree. If you need me, contact the office and I will be happy to give you and Miss Winters a lift back to Collinwood.” 

Barnabas smiled his gratitude and shook the sheriff’s hand and then turned to follow behind Vicki and the orderly. 

Barnabas paced the waiting room as he waited for permission to go back in the exam room. When the doctor finally granted him permission he rushed to the room to see Vicki laying on the gurney covered in a sheet.

She had a sheet over her and he noted she was wearing one of those unflattering hospital gowns. Her own dress was a mess, torn and covered in her blood. A man bearing a nametag of Dr. Lang stood at the foot of her bed and looked at her chart.   
“Ahh, you must be the Mr. Collins that Miss Winters has been asking about. She gave me permission to tell you that she had to have a couple of stiches in her scalp and that should heal in a couple of weeks. I know it looked like a lot of blood but because the area is close to the surface they bleed a lot. We also discovered she had a nasty bump on the back of her head which means she also suffered a concussion and a broken rib along with the dislocated right arm.” 

Lang continued to read her chart as he spoke of all he had done for Vicki, “I have given her some painkillers and would like her watched over the next 8 hours. It is imperative that she not fall asleep.” 

Barnabas looked from Vicki back to Lang. “Why?” Lang took his glass off and chewed the end earpiece crossing his arms over his chest. 

“With a concussion she could easily slip into a coma if she were to fall asleep. With the kind of damage she has suffered, she is going to be sore, and uncomfortable for a couple of days. I have written out some instructions and I should see her in my office in about a week. Oh and I will send some pain medication home with her.” 

Barnabas glanced at Vicki, his concern evident in his demeanor. “But she will improve?” Holding to a hopeful tone, he watched Lang trying to gage his true thoughts. 

Lang hung her chart on the end of the bed and nodded. “Of course she will. We just need some signatures on the discharge papers and you can take her home.” 

Lang left the room, pulled the curtain as he went out. Vicki lay lethargically and glassy eyed cradling her injured arm. Glancing up at Barnabas she tried to give him a brave smile. 

“I must look a fright?” She spoke so softly as she glanced up at him. “Barnabas?” 

He moved to her side and looked down at her. “I am here Vicki.” She reached her good hand over to him and took his hand in hers. 

“I am so grateful to you. You are such a wonderful friend and I love you so much.” She yawned and closed her eyes. Barnabas smiled and he lifted her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

“There have been very few people in my life that I have loved Victoria, you are one of them. I will always love you.” Barnabas knew her defenses were down and the painkillers were affecting her feelings. Knowing she was vulnerable made him even more protective. 

He watched her face and noticed the small endearing smile she had used to capture his heart. She fluttered her eyelashes and glanced up at him. “Thank you for being you Barnabas.” 

A nurse pulled open the curtain. “Well are you ready to go home Miss Winters?” 

Barnabas leaned over the bed and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. “I will be waiting for you out in the waiting room. Sheriff Patterson said he would give us a ride home.”

The nurse smiled at Vicki and helped her with her clothing. “Is that your boyfriend?” 

Vicki smiled and shook her head. “He is a very dear friend.” Patty continued with her chatter, “He is very handsome and so cultured. Someone said he was a Collins. Is he related to the Collins family up at Collinwood?” 

Vicki was not comfortable discussing her private life and the life of the Collins family with a total stranger. “Oh he is a cousin of the family. “ She was trying to think of a way to change the subject when a call for assistance rescued her from the nosey prattle of Patty the nurse. 

Taking her time, she continued to get dressed. Dr. Lang moved into the room and smiled at her. “Here is a prescription for some pain medication. I did take some blood tests and I should have the results back by the time you come for a follow up visit.” He handed the script over to Vicki and she took it with her good hand. “Now you wait here and I will have the orderly bring a wheel chair.”

As Barnabas moved from the cubical he pulled the curtain closed and headed for the reception desk. Requesting permission to use the phone he called for Sheriff Patterson. His heart was filled with joy and he could not believe his luck. 

Victoria Winters had just confessed to him she loved him. While he stood in the glow of those words he could not shake an ominous feeling that his joy would be short lived. He half expected Angelique to appear out of the dark and storm filled night to quash his joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Sheriff Patterson pulled under the canopy he sighed, the night had been filled with flooded roadways and accidents. He was glad he was able to redirect Carolyn and David to the Collinsport Inn. “Mr. Collins, I am going to suggest that you and Miss Winters stay at the old house tonight. We were able to get the tree out, but we could not really secure the house so I have posted an officer out there until we can get a repair man out there to replace the doors.”

Barnabas nodded and then adjusted a blanket around Vicki to make her as comfortable as possible. “That will suit us fine Sheriff, and we so appreciate your help.” Vicki shifted and Barnabas adjusted to support her as much as possible. “Sheriff Patterson, thank you so much for all your help. I don’t know what I would have done.” Vicki sounded tired but sincere. George nodded as he negotiated the roads heading back to the Collins estate. 

“We’ve had a busy night and from the sound of what the weather man is telling us, this is going to be around a little longer than we thought. With all the rain it is bringing with it I think it is safe to say it will cause a lot of flooding. Apparently, this is a low category hurricane that made landfall.” George was trying to make small talk. It was more to calm them as he tried to navigate around roads that had washed out from the flooding. 

**

Vlad stood in the middle of Josette’s bedroom and peered up at her picture. “So, you are the reason Barnabas is a vampire.” From the corner of the room, a figure began to appear. “You must leave Victoria Winters alone. She is not for you.” Vlad looked over at the figure and smiled. “She is exactly for me. She is my Elizabeta returned to me over four centuries.” 

Josette moved to the center of the room to peer up at her portrait. “Barnabas tried to replace me once. He found that his idea of what he remembered as his love for me was not what he really wanted. Perhaps you should reconsider your ideas as well.” Vlad chuckled and shook his head. 

“You were his greatest love and you killed yourself to avoid becoming what he wanted you to become. My Elizabeta killed her self because she thought I was dead. Once she is reawaken she will join me in the life we deserve.”

Josette turned and looked at the handsome man before her. “If you pursue this you may find that Victoria will hate you for what you have done to her and she may follow my path and take her own life.” She studied him as she floated in the center of the room. Vlad studied the beautiful apparition before him and he smiled, “And you do not think what Barnabas plans to do to her is any less heinous than my own plans?”

“Barnabas will be human again. When he becomes human he will not need to bring Victoria over.” This information caught his attention and he moved towards her. “What do you mean he will become human again? That is impossible.”

Josette knew she had his attention so all she did was smile and said, “So you say. But miracles can happen. After all, he is a Collins.” Josette faded from view leaving her scent behind. He moved around the room and paused in front of the dressing table. So like his Elizabeta in so many ways, how alike Barnabas and he were he pondered the question? If it were not for the fact that he wanted Victoria Winters as much as he wanted his Elizabeta back he felt that he and Barnabas could have been brothers of a kind. Moving from the room he went down the stairs and stood in the drawing room. 

Closing his eyes he began to summon any gypsies in the vicinity. If he were to take Victoria back to Romania he would need Romney gypsies. “I summon you to me, children of my children, blood of my blood. I summon you as your duty to the Order and family of the Dracul. Come to me.” Holding his arms wide he closed his eyes and waited. The very air around him was charged, as he appeared to take on a trance-like pose.

Minutes passed as he stood in his trance, the storm outside raged as he stood arms spread and head back. He continued his Romanian chant of summoning. He knew that any Romney within 100 miles of this place would hear his summons. It was in their blood to obey him. They were obligated by their ancestry to obey his command.

There came a knocking at the door and Vlad opened his eyes and smiled. With a flick of his wrist the doors flew open. One by one seven male gypsies moved into the room and stood before Vlad and then knelt before him. “Master we have come as you summoned us and we are here to do your bidding. Command us we are yours to command!” Vlad smiled and motioned them to stand. “Come children, we have much work to do before the sun rises.”

**

Barnabas tucked Vicki into bed in Josette’s room. Making her as comfortable as possible he pulled a chair up to the bedside and sat back. “So, my dear we have a long night ahead of us, I need to keep you awake.” Vicki yawned and smiled at Barnabas. “Do you know what I wish?” He smiled at her and said, “If it is in my power to grant it, then it is yours to ask.” 

 

Vicki smiled at him. “Hold me. Hold me Barnabas and never let me go.” Barnabas looked at her with such tenderness. Rising he moved to the bed and sat next to her and with gentle care gathered her into his arms and held her. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

With her head resting on his chest she expected to hear a heart beat. Because she did not she thought perhaps it was the painkillers Dr. Lang gave her was affecting her. Barnabas again felt that secure feeling of complete happiness as he held her close. 

Resting his chin on the top of her head he drank in the scent that was unique to her. He drank in all her scents, the lilac perfume she wore, and the floral fragrance of her shampoo. He reveled in the feel of her hair against his face. It felt like spun silk against his cheek as he held her close. “Thank you Barnabas. I have never felt so secure and safe as I do now.” It was all he could do to keep the monster inside of him. He had come to far to give in to his blood lust now. 

They spent the next eight hours in each other’s arms talking and sharing their deepest thoughts. Vicki speaking of her life at the foundling home and her quest to find her identify, and her family. “I suppose what I missed the most was not knowing who my mother was.” Barnabas taking care not to put pressure on her arms, or bump against her sore on her head. Using care, Barnabas gently stroked her hair and listened to her. “Perhaps one day soon, you will no longer need to worry about your family. Perhaps you will be able to begin anew and have your own family.” Vicki smiled and closed her eyes.

“That would be wonderful. I could think of nothing more wonderful than sharing that dream with my dearest friend.” Lifting her chin she smiled at Barnabas and looked at him with eyes filled with love. Barnabas lifted her chin and placed a sweet tender kiss on her lips and lost himself in the moment. That is until Vicki shifted and grimaced with pain. It broke the kiss and the moment was broken. “My dear I am so sorry. Are you all right?” Vicki sighed and shifted her arm so she would not bump it and rested her head against his chest. “It was my fault and I should be the one to apologize.” 

As the night grew longer and the time for Vicki to stay awake expired, Barnabas allowed her to drift to sleep as he tenderly held her. Glancing up at the portrait of Josette and sighed softly and thought to himself. ‘If only it had been possible for this to have been for us. Since you are truly gone, I must look to someone from this time. I hope I have your blessing.’ Gently and with the utmost care, Barnabas put Victoria on her pillow and removed him self from her hold. Covering her, he moved across the room as the clock began to chime and Willie met him at the door.

“Barnabas, I arranged for Mr. Tepes to use the mausoleum at dawn.” Barnabas listened as the storm continue to rage outside the old house. “I fear we are in for a strong northeaster Willie, I am sure we will have a few more hours of this before it moves back out to sea.” 

Willie sighed and looked over where Vicki slept. His gaze showed his concern and he tried to determine if Barnabas had bitten her. Rubbing the back of his neck, Willie looked at Barnabas. “I heard on the radio it’s a Category 1 hurricane and the weather man says it will be down graded later today as a tropical storm then it will go back out to sea as a depression. They think it might very well come back on shore as another storm so it could be around for a couple of days. The eye is expected to pass over Collinsport around 10 am. Um, Barnabas?”

Barnabas was becoming irritated with Willie as he noted how he was trying to see if he had taken advantage of Vicki. “Yes, Willie?” Willie looked as Vicki shifted and found a more comfortable spot and continued to sleep. “Is she going to be ok?” Barnabas closed the door and started down the hallway. “She will be sore but the doctor said she should be feeling better in a couple of days. Now, Willie since she will be staying here until they can fix the doors at Collinwood. I need you to go over there and bring some fresh clothing for her and of course we will need more groceries. I do not want her disturbed by anyone especially Tepes. I am hoping to conclude our business and send him on his way.”

Willie nodded and watched as Barnabas slipped down to the cellar. Once Barnabas was out of sight he moved to the kitchen to take stock of the inventory. Securing the cellar door, he let himself out the front door. He figured he could get to Collinwood, pick up some fresh clothing for Vicki, get into Collinsport and try to pick up some supplies and be back before she awoke. 

 

Willie moved out of the kitchen door, securing it behind him as he moved to his pick up truck that had seen better days. Two dark figures hid in the dense foliage of the old house and watched as Willie pulled away. Looking back and forth to each other they seemed to communicate in what many would call gypsy cant. The two men were dressed in rugged clothing with full blouson sleeves, button up shirt, knickers for pants with bright sashes tied around their waist and complimentary vests that lay open. Their complexion was unmistakable as to what ethic group they belonged. Many would cross the street rather than walk next to them. It was not because they were unclean by not stepping closer to the soap. It was because they were gypsies. 

After watching Willie leave they began to make their plans complete. They used little movement of their fingers communicating silently between the two. Once they agreed, it was a matter of moments when they were ready to make their next move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carefully Giovanni and Gustav moved up to the front door. Finding Willie had been thorough and locked the door. They then moved to the windows and jimmied the lock. Opening the window they moved into the house and began their search. In short order they found their prey. 

Entering Josette’s room, they found Vicki in a light sleep. As she sat up and demanded what they wanted, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

They quickly subdued her, “Quiet, you are going to the old country!” Giovanni placed a chloroform soaked hankie over her nose. She struggled for only a moment and then collapsed in Giovanni’s arms. 

“Quickly Gustav, we must be gone before the fair haired one returns.” 

Wrapping her in the blanket they lifted her and moved quickly with a sense of urgency out of the old house and to a waiting mobile vardo. Placing her on a makeshift bed, they moved with haste with a coffin and a drugged Vicki. 

Moving with speed the van navigated through the roadways and over the country to a nearby private airfield. Giovanni and Gustav joined the others that were gathered inside the hanger arguing with the pilot about whether or not he could take off in the bad weather.

As dusk began to fall, Vlad appeared in the hanger. “Where is she?” 

Giovanni pointed to the van. “Master we cannot take off in this weather. The plane will crash and the pilot says he cannot fly out until this passes.” 

Vlad frowned, “Do we know how much longer this storm is suppose to last?” 

Gustav sighed and looked nervously around the hanger, “The weather man is saying at least another 12 hours.” 

Vlad moved to peer at the sleeping Vicki and shook his head. “Then we travel out of the path of the storm. We need another pilot and another plane, we need to travel inland further away from this storm and its path. Come. We need to go now.” 

“But can you not control the storm?” Gustav asked, knowing that Dracula was supposed to have control over the weather.

“This is something I never started, so I cannot finish, this storm is a storm of nature and another force at work, so I cannot control what another has begun. I said come, before Collins finds that his precious Vicki is missing and comes for us. We must be in my homeland by midnight tomorrow.”

**  
Barnabas awoke to the sound of the storm still lashing the house. He had hoped that the storm would have abated. He moved up the stairs to the drawing room. “Willie!” He called and Willie moved from the kitchen. 

“Yes Barnabas?” He wiped his hands on his apron. 

“How is Vicki?” 

Willie shrugged, “I let her sleep. I left her things out in the hallway because I was afraid of waking her.” 

Barnabas nodded. “May I tell her when supper will be ready? You may set the dining room table and I will bring her down after she has freshen herself.” Barnabas went to climb the stairs and Willie stopped him.

“Sure thing Barnabas, you can expect dinner in an hour.” 

Barnabas nodded and moved on up the stairs moving down the hallway he saw her suitcase outside the door. Going to the door he knocked lightly. “Vicki?” 

Opening the door he paused and looked at the bed. It was empty and the room looked disheveled. Frowning he looked around the room. Moving to the bed, he found a handkerchief, lifting it he drew it to his nose and frowned and felt if he were not a supernatural being surly his vision would have blurred. 

Josette’s voice came to him from behind. “She has been taken Mon Cherie. Two men came and put that cloth over her face.” 

Barnabas turned and looked at the apparition of Josette before him. 

“Who has done such a thing?” 

Josette floated to the settee and folded herself upon its surface. “They looked like gypsies my love.” 

Barnabas crumpled the cloth in his hand and with controlled anger spat out. “Tepes!”

“He believes she is his dead wife Elizabeta.” 

Barnabas moved to sit next to Josette. “So, he has taken her.” It was more a statement than a question. “I must get her back Josette. She has become important to me.” 

Josette leaned over and took his hand. “She has become important to all of us, Barnabas. She is a Collins and she needs our help.”

Barnabas looked down at the tiny hand in his and smiled then her words brought his head up. “What do you mean she is a Collins.” 

Josette released his hand and stood, “My dear Barnabas, why is it no one notices how much Victoria looks like Elizabeth Collins Stoddard?” Barnabas watched as Josettes’ figure stood and moved to look up at her portrait. “She is Elizabeth’s illegitimate daughter.”

Barnabas stood as well. “I really never gave it much thought my darling Josette. I just knew she was special and reminded me so much of you.” 

Josette turned to look at him sadly. “You know you made a mistake with Maggie Evans. You knew she was not me.” 

Barnabas sighed and nodded. “I know, and I was wrong to think I could make her into you.”

From the hallway Barnabas could hear Willie talking with someone. “Yeah sure Julia, he is with Vicki now.” 

There was a light tap on the door and Barnabas knew Josette had disappeared. “Come in Willie.” Willie opened the door and let Julia enter. 

Both paused looking at the empty bed and Barnabas holding a crumpled cloth in his hand. “Barnabas, where is Vicki? I was going to examine her and check her dressing.”

Barnabas held out the cloth in his hand. “She has been kidnapped and this was laying on the floor next to the bed.” 

Julia took the cloth and sniffed it and blinked. “Chloroform. A nasty drug used to sedate.”   
Barnabas looked at Willie, “I will need a plane Willie and a pilot. Julia I hope you will help me.”   
Julia frowned and nodded. “Of course. Do you know who has taken her?”

Willie looked at Barnabas, “Tepes?” 

Barnabas nodded. 

Julia looked from one man to the other. 

“Tepes? Surely you do not mean Vlad Tepes, the same Vlad Tepes that Bram Stoker wrote about?” 

Barnabas nodded and walked to the settee, sitting down he sighed and nodded again. “It was not a book of fiction, Dracula did exist. He gave up his soul for eternal life when his wife killed herself and the priests refused to bury her on sacred ground. They damned her so he damned the church and made blood his life.”

Julia moved to sit across from Barnabas. “Then Vicki is in danger. We must act quickly or she will be doomed to the life of a . . .”

Barnabas finished her sentence. “A life of the undead.” Rising he turned to Josette’s picture. “He thinks she is his wife reincarnated in Vicki and I truly believe he plans to take her as his eternal mate.” 

Julia gasped and stood tugging on her jacket and moved to Barnabas’ side. “And here I came back with hopeful news. I suppose in order to battle Tepes you will not wish to continue with your treatments.”

Barnabas looked at the woman across from him. In her own right Julia Hoffman was a stately and attractive mature woman with short stylish red hair, penetrating blue eyes and a slender build. 

His thought had been she smoked too much for her continued good health. He was not only fascinated by her brilliant mind but her directness unnerved his sensibilities at times. 

She had come from being an adversary to a dear friend. Whenever danger had presented itself to his family or him self, she had without thought or hesitation been there to support and help when she could.

Which was what Barnabas suspected had kept her from pursuing her own happiness for marital bliss. Looking down at his hands he studied his fingernails as he thought about her question.

Barnabas nodded. “I will need all my supernatural powers. My abilities compared to his are like an infant. But you said you had hopeful news?”

Julia smiled and spoke confidently. “I found some new studies on blood disorders at this convention and it even hypothetically spoke of a particular destructive cell that takes over the blood and causes a disease like vampirism. “

Julia shifted in the chair and slid her hand into her pocket, “It offered a plausible cure for this destructive cell. However, because no one there had a vampire to try and cure, they put it out there as only a hypothetical cure.” 

Barnabas looked down at his fingers as he played with them and sighed. “That would have been good news in deed Julia.” 

She looked over at Willie, “I brought some blood back with me Willie, and you can store them in the refrigerator in my work room in the cellar.”

Willie looked at Barnabas. “I will see about hiring a plane and pilot for you in the morning Barnabas.” He quietly left the room closing the door behind him.

Julia folded her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. “Barnabas, I think we are going to need Elliott Stokes help on this. I really think we can get Vicki back and deal with Tepes.” 

Barnabas looked hopeful. “I suppose I am hampered by only being able to travel during the night. I know Tepes is as hampered as I am in that respect. I think he intends to take her back to his home in Romania. I hope he will not decided to bring her over as soon as he arrives. I feel he will want to woe her and then he will bring her over.”

Julia began to pace. “If he does convert her, at least we will be able to work with the both of you to bring her back and you back to human form. What I have at this time is only a temporary fix. It would at least allow you to move in the day light.” 

Barnabas looked up hopefully. “It is as you said Julia, we may need Elliott’s help. I know he would do it for Vicki, he is quiet fond of her.” 

Julia nodded, “I will go over to his house tonight.” 

Barnabas sighed and shook his head, “Sheriff Patterson said the roads are swollen with flood waters. I know Tepes cannot leave the country until this storm passes completely. All air traffic I am sure is, as one would considered grounded. He would not wish to go by ship, it would take too long.” 

Julia smiled and moved to the door, “Faith Barnabas, we will get her back where she will be safe and sound.”

Barnabas sat back down on he settee and steeple his fingers together. Then he smiled, a rather deliciously devious smile and stood up, moving to the door he turned to look at Josette.

“Perhaps it is time to teach an old vampire a new trick.” With a lighter step he moved out into the hallway and called, “Julia! “ 

Julia paused at the head of the stairs and turned to face Barnabas. “Yes?” 

Barnabas moved to her side and cupped her elbow. “I have an idea and I think I know how we can defeat Tepes and get Vicki back home safely.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vicki opened her eyes and looked around the dark confines of the room she was in. It had a strange feel to it and she was sure that the air even felt lighter. 

Feeling a throbbing pain in her head she pushed her hair back and glanced down to see she was wearing an odd but expensive nightgown. The soft pale yellow gown was made of silk. It draped her body and wrapped her in a softness that was sensual and comfortable. 

The pain from her arm was still prevalent and reminded her that she had an accident. Cradling her arm close to her body she slid her feet to the floor and realized she was standing on a thick comfortable carpet. 

Although the room was dark, she could make out shapes and she noticed that there was a lamp by her bedside. Moving her good arm, she leaned over and turned on the lamp and as her eyes adjusted to the new light in the room that is when shear terror and panic filled her.

The room was huge and held beautifully preserved antiques. Kindling in the fireplace had been laid and awaited lighting. The room was three times the size of her bedroom at Collinwood and was decorated in ornate tapestries on the walls.

The drapes at the two large windows were made of velvet and appeared to be heavy. A dressing table invited her to the stool that sat in front of it and she moved to sit in front of the mirror. Her reflection showed a slight bruise on her forehead under a large bandage.

The table held a silver gilt brush, comb and crystal bottles; which reminded her very much of the vanity in Josette’s room. Vicki fingered the brush and sighed. 

Her hair was in need of a good brushing. Using the brush she made her appearance more orderly and then rose and moved about the room. There were three doors, one led to a closet filled with dated gowns of rich brocade and silk. 

The other led to an on suite with bath, shower, sink and toilet. Finally, she made her way to the other door and found it securely locked form the outside.

Feeling a flush of heat in her cheeks and the room sway she slowly made her way back to the bed. The room was growing chilled and she shivered and curled herself under the heavy rose-colored duvet. Pushing the pillows up behind her she leaned her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

A soft knock at the door and Vicki peered anxiously over as a female servant dressed in black midi length dress with a white crisp apron entered the room and smiled at her.

“Madam.” 

She curtsied and Vicki looked at her curiously. She had an accent that was similar to the one Radu had. 

“Hello.” She said to the servant that went immediately to the fireplace and began to light the fire. “Where am I?” 

The servant stood and looked at her curiously and said “Îmi pare rău că nu te înțeleg.“ Again, this language that seemed familiar yet she did not understand one word she had said.

“I am sorry, I don’t speak your language.” 

From the doorway a deep voice with a touch of humor edging its tone said, “She said she did not understand you.” 

Vicki glanced over and saw the woman servant immediately bow to the man in the doorway; her manner was one of respect and fear. 

He spoke to her and said, “Adu doamnă ceva de mâncare și apoi vin înapoi și de a ajuta rochia ei.” 

She curtsied and spoke softly in response to him, “Da, Alteță.” She hurried past him as he entered the room.

“What did you say to her?” 

He moved to sit on the edge of her bed. “I told her to get you something to eat and then come back and help you get dressed.” 

She nodded and then tilted her head. “And she said?” 

He chuckled, “You are a curious one are you not? She said “Yes, highness.” 

Vicki looked at him and sighed, “Highness?”   
He nodded, “I am a Prince here in my country.”   
Vicki blinked her surprise and then asked, “And your country is Romania?” 

He reached for her hand and she stilled herself to keep from pulling it back. “It is now, it used to be Transylvania. We were brought into the Romanian Territories in 1918.” 

Vicki felt her head throbbing and tried to smile and found she was more afraid than cordial. “So, I am in Romania? Radu why have you done this to me? Why am I here?” 

Lifting her fingers to his lips he placed a light cool kiss on them. “You are here to become my wife of course. What I want I usually get.”

Vicki gently pulled her hand back and he grabbed her elbow. Looking down she frowned, “What makes you think I would consider becoming your wife, I do not love you.” 

He looked at her curiously. “Come, I have something to show you.” He slid from her bed and held out his hand. 

She looked at him and then took his hand as he helped her from the bed. With care and ease he navigated her to the door and out into a very spacious hallway. 

Leading her down the hallway, they came to a grand staircase with polished mahogany wood and again in evidence a very elegant rug runner that covered the risers; he paused and nodded to directly across from them on the wall, which hung a portrait of a man and woman.

Vicki gasped, the man was an exact double of the man next to her and the woman was an exact double of her image. She stood regally next to the man, her hair a dark as a raven’s wing, her eyes were the same hazel, she wore a dress of rich brocade with a golden embossed corset, the dress was the deepest richest red Vicki had beheld. 

Over her shoulders she wore a ermine trimmed cape with an embroidered dragon, over her dark hair she wore a light veil and on her head she wore a golden crown that was an exact duplicate of the male counter part only more delicate. 

Vicki was thunder struck as she peered at a portrait of her mirror image. “She. . . “ 

He watched her as she realized how much they looked a like. “She is you, her name was Princess Elizabeta of Moldavia, and she was my wife.” Vicki peered at the portrait and estimated from the style of dress it to be from the mid 15th century. 

She wondered when the white rabbit would appear and began to worry that the man known to her, as Radu was hopelessly insane.

Trying to remain calm she resolved she would try to escape and seek help from the nearest law enforcement agency. He turned to her and smiled. “You are Elizabeta come back to me after four centuries.” 

Vicki began to back away from him and said very softly. “I am not your wife and you sir are quiet mad.”

He tipped his head back and laughed, “You really don’t believe me. That is fine, you will remember with enough time. Come, back to your room. Katrina will be waiting for you. You must eat then dress and join me in the drawing room. We have much to discuss.”

Vicki watched as he extended his hand to her. Fearful of him, she put her own hand in his trembling at his cold touch. “You must understand Victoria, I am not mad, I am Vlad Tepes, Prince of Wallachia son of Vlad the second and a member of the House of Dracul. You are my wife, Princess Elizabeta and we are finally together at last.” 

He pulled her into his arms and spoke in his native tongue, “Tu ești inima mea, viata mea, sufletul meu, dragostea mea pentru acum și în veșnicie.” 

Vicki did not know how she knew it but she knew he had declared his love for her by saying ‘you are my love, my life, my soul from now and eternity.” She pushed against his chest trying to break his hold on her and he became angry. “Look at me Victoria, look into my eyes.”

Vicki struggled against his hold and when he commanded she look into his eyes, she was drawn into the depths of his gaze. She felt her will beginning to dissolve and she found herself holding close to him. 

Laying her head on his chest she spoke softly, “My love at last we have found each other.” She felt him drawing closer and his lips upon hers demanding a return of the same passion he held for her.

Vicki was not sure what broke the moment; it was the hint of a scent that was more familiar to her than this man’s arms. Her mind registered it, ‘Jasmine.’ 

Breaking his hold on her, she stepped back and looked around, the room was beginning to spin out of control and she knew she must have swayed on her feet because she felt herself swept up in his arms. “It is all too new for you. You will rest, eat, and then join me in the drawing room.”

Vicki had little appetite. The food that was delivered to her room was delicious; a culinary delight of braised beef in a wonderfully scented sauce, baby potatoes, and mixture of sweet and sour vegetables.

The situation she was in would not allow her to eat. The ordeal had made her feel physically ill. Katrina helped her bathe and then dressed her in one of the dated dresses from the closet of the same type of clothing.

Normally as in the case when she first wore Josettes’ dress she had been excited and delighted to do so. However, this time it was not a charade but appeared to be something more real. 

The realty of the situation was disturbing and very frightening. The dresses appeared to be a perfect fit, as if they were made for her. Katrina dressed her hair in curls and placed a small tiara on her head with a veil. Vicki peered at her image. If she thought she looked like Elizabeta before; this dress made her an exact double of Elizabeta. 

Katrina escorted Vicki down the grand stairs to a large receiving hall then to a large entranceway that led into a atrium then into another entrance to a large room that apparently was his drawing room. 

Vlad sat in a large wing backed chair and like most furnishings in this castle, they were period and very well preserved. Ornately over stated to give one the feel they had been at one time throne chairs. Like most of the furnishings in this castle they were done in royal red velvet with satin trim. They decorated the room with their opulence and Vlad was at home in his surroundings. 

“Welcome home my love. I hope you enjoy what I have done to the place. Modern updates were essential in this new age.” 

Vicki moved in the heavy gown with a modicum of difficulty as she took the chair he indicated. “I know how difficult it must be for you, and I hope to enlighten you as to what is going on.” 

He rose and moved to stand in front of the fireplace that took up most of one wall. “You believe me insane; a mad man. I assure you my dear I am not. You must wonder at how I can claim to be over 400 years old. I do so by the same means Barnabas Collins claims to be nearly 200 years old.”

“You are wrong, Barnabas is not 200 years old, and he is in his late 30’s or early 40’s at the most.” 

He smiled at her and shook his head. “I see he has kept his secret well.” He moved to sit across from her and studied her features. She was being sincere, she really did not know. 

“Barnabas Collins is nearly 200 years old my dear, there is no other Barnabas Collins except for the one that resides at Collinwood Estate.”

“That is impossible, he is the great, great grandson of . . . “

Vlad held up his hand and shook his head. “Hear me out and all will become clear to you.” 

Vicki sat back; her head was spinning with this information. “In 1795, Angelique Collins. . “ 

Vicki sighed, “Was a witch, yes, I know, she tried to have me hanged as a witch, she made everyone believe I was doing what she was doing.”

It was Vlad’s turn to look at her curiously, “How is this possible?” 

Vicki looked down at her hands and spoke softly “Because I was transported back in time during a séance’ and lived in the Collins house as a governess to young Sarah Collins and Daniel Collins. I was tried as a witch and was hanged, except when the hangman’s nose was removed.” 

The retelling of her trial and execution was trying on her as she spoke her voice grew softer with each word. 

“I was in Collinwood and I was told a young lady, the original governess for the Collins children had traded places with me. We assumed that I exchanged places with Phyllis Wicke, and when I was hanged she was the one that was hung and I came back to Collinwood.”

Vlad smiled at her, “Interesting, so you have traveled through time. Well I can assure you Angelique cursed Barnabas to a living death. He walks the night as a member of the undead, seeking to curb his thirst for blood. Your Barnabas Collins is the same one you met in 1795.” 

Vicki felt her stomach tighten and the hint of bile edged the back of her throat. “And you are like him?” Her voice was hoarse with emotion. 

“I was the first, I am Dracula, Prince Vlad Tepes. History was unkind and recorded me as Vlad the Impaler. I will not defend my actions to you now as I did not defend my actions to you 400 years ago.” 

Vicki raised a shaky hand to her forehead and rested it against the uninjured side. “This cannot be happening.” She whispered. 

“But my dear it is happening. I am the original Vlad Tepes born in 1431 and died . . .” he laughed out right and shook his head, “I have not died now have I? I live on during the night and sleep during the day.” 

Vicki stood and moved behind the fireside chair. Using its weight to lean against she looked around the huge opulent room. Easily, she could see that Collinwood’s drawing room, foyer, den, dining room and kitchen could fit in this one room. 

If she did know any better the way he had it designed she would have thought it was the throne room. It was very elegant with rich priceless antiques accenting the room with areas for groups to sit and converse. 

Obviously the fireplace was center stage and the focal point of the room. It was as tall as Vlad and she could put one of the estate cars inside it. She wondered if they had actually cooked in the fireplace. 

It was decorated with teak and Italianate fixtures. The two fireside chairs were wingback and very old. Running her hands across the top of the chair, just by touching it she could tell that the material was rich and textured.

Chewing her bottom lip she glanced at him and noticed he was watching her. “Elizabeta would stand behind that chair and run her fingers over the chair, she said it made her feel safe knowing that this was her home and I was here sharing it with her. She was a Princess of Moldavia and never was there a more beautiful talented woman that ever lived.” Vicki tucked her chin and flushed.

Feeling the chill of the evening creeping into the room she wanted very much to move closer to the fire. However, the fact he towered over her from the fireplace, she was shy and afraid of him. “Do you play?” He nodded to the piano in the corner of the room. 

Vicki glanced over at the beautiful grand piano and nodded. “I am not very good. But I do play.” Vlad moved towards her and Vicki stayed her fear and stood her ground. 

He smiled and extended his hand to her and waved his fingers. “Come, play for me.” She put her hand in his and he could feel the warmth of her hand and lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them. “They are slender and long, a pianists fingers. I believe you are like Elizabeta, she did not think she played well. She did and she soothed the beast in me.” 

He guided her to the piano, the long brocade skit brushing the parquet floor and the soft-soled satin shoes making little noise on the floor as she was guided to the piano. He seated her on the stool and then lifted the lid exposing the ivory keys. A sheet of music was sitting on the rack. “Please this piece was a favorite of my Elizabeta, please honor me and play it.”

Vicki looked at the sheet music and laid her fingers on the keys and began to play. She moved across the keyboard with ease as she played the hauntingly sweet and romantic song of ages past. Closing her eyes, she felt the music through her fingers and without having to look at the music the tune came to her with little effort or a need to look at the sheet music. She became lost in the piece. Eyes closed she felt a sense of security.

Vlad watched her as she played and he was convinced his Princess was returned to him. He sat beside her on the bench and watched as her long slender fingers moved over the keys. He frowned as he looked at her hand and waited for her to finish the piece. 

As she made a flourish with the piece, she sighed deeply and laid her hands in her lap. From the entranceway there came a clapping sound. “Bravo, beautifully played my dear.” Vlad stood and moved towards the older gentleman dressed in formal attire. 

“Ahh Count Rudolph, welcome old friend. Please come and meet Victoria.”

Victoria stood and moved towards the older gentleman. He was of average height and weight, but carried himself with such arrogance and authority that Vicki felt compelled to curtsy before him. Vlad smiled proudly as she held her humble position. 

The older gentleman reached a hand forward and cupped her chin in his palm. “Bella, she is as you said Vlad, she is so much like Elizabeta, I almost feel she has returned to us from the dead.” 

Vlad laughed and helped Vicki to stand. “She does not have all of Elizabeta’s memories but she is coming along nicely.”

Vicki stood awkwardly in front of the gray haired gentlemen with striking intense blue eyes and a meticulously groomed mustache and beard. Looking at him, Vicki could not determine an age as he appeared ageless. 

He felt his eyes tear up as he looked at the beauty before him. “I feel as if my little girl has returned home to her Papa. Come child sit with an old man for a while and let me drink in your beauty.” 

Vicki felt drawn to the old man as he took her hand and hooked it through the crook of his arm. “When you sent me her picture Vlad, I could not believe my eyes.” Vlad followed them to the fireside chairs and seated the old man in one chair while he escorted Vicki to another chair.

“Count Rudolph was Elizabeta’s’ father.” Vicki knew better than to doubt him, he had after all shown her his truths of being nearly 470 years old. She sat in the chair and folded her hands demurely in her lap. 

He looked at her and smiled, “Child do not be afraid, you are safe here with Vlad. He will take good care of you.” Vicki tucked her chin and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

Once again, Vlad looked at her ring less finger and frowned Moving to the long pull cord by the fireplace he tugged. On silent footfalls a male servant dressed in red livery entered the room and bowed to Vlad. 

He looked over at the servant and ordered, “Du-te adu inel doamna lui și o aduce la mine.” 

Rudolph looked at Victoria’s fingers and smiled. “So, you think the time is right to give her Elizabeta’s’ ring?”

Vlad nodded and met the servant as he entered with a golden cask. Taking the cask from the man, he set it on the side table opened it and removed a ruby ring surrounded by diamonds set nicely on a gold band. 

Moving to Victoria’s side he took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. It fit as if it had been made for her. The stones weighted her finger and she looked at the blood red ruby and frowned.

“I . . . really don’t think . . .” she tried to take the ring off and found it would not come off.

“Do not try my dear, the only thing that will remove that ring will be your death. It is enchanted by a gypsy and it is yours until the end of eternity.” 

Rudolph smiled and nodded and sighed. “So, you do plan to take her as eternal mate?” 

Vlad moved to pull a chair next to Victoria and sat. “Why should I not, she is Elizabeta and my wife.” 

Vicki was feeling sicken by the fact they spoke about her as if she were not in the room with them.

She could taste the bitterness of the bile as it tickled the back of her throat and she knew if she did not do something she was going to be sick. She stood from the chair and paced to the fireplace and hugged her arms close to her chest. 

“I will give her time, time to remember who she is and where she belongs, here with her prince.” Vlad spoke to Rudolph and sat back to watch her. 

“I wish her mother had lived long enough to be brought over. After Elizabeta died, it took the life out of my beautiful Katharine. She no longer wished to live and grieved herself to death.” 

All her life Vicki had wanted a sense of family, to know her ancestry, to be a part of something or someone’s life as a family member. Now all she could do is close her eyes and call silently to the night.

“Oh Barnabas, where are you! Please save me.” A single tear slid down her cheek. She could feel him by her side and she did not wish to look at him. 

He took the expensive linen kerchief and wiped the tear away. “Do not cry my love. I will give you time to adjust. When the time is right, I will invoked my rights as husband and bring you over.”

Vicki’s thoughts raced through her mind. She needed to stay calm and make a plan. Surely, she would be able to gain his trust and find her way out of this castle and to the nearest U.S. consulate. She just had to keep a clear mind. 

Strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace interrupting her thoughts. “You look tired my love. I shall have Marisa escort you to bed and have her prepare you for the night.” 

She felt him guide her to the rope pull. Rudolph stood and moved to her side. “Sleep well my darling. Soon we will be one big happy family again.” 

Rudolph leaned over and kissed her cheek and then turned to Vlad. “I must be going. I have another engagement. I hope to see you and Elizabeta out soon socializing with the rest of our kind.” 

Vlad sighed. “That would not be wise Rudolph, not as she is now. She would be a big temptation to the newborns. Once she has been brought over, we shall socialize. Why I might even have a gala here. At least here when she is introduced, I have more control over our brethren.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marisa moved into the room and Vlad turned to her and said, “Ia amanta ta în camera ei și să se pregătească ei pentru pat.” 

The pretty maid curtsied to her master and spoke softly with a deep respect born mostly from fear, “Da, Înălțimea Voastră.” 

Rudolph sighed and watched as Victoria was led from the room. “And what of this Collins did you get that situation addressed?” 

Vlad frowned and moved to sit by the fireside. “No I fear he may become a problem. He had his own plans for my Elizabeta. I saw them together and he had already marked her for his mate. I could not let that happened so I brought her here before I was able to advise him of the rules and the counsel he must abide.” 

Rudolph frowned, “Does he know she is here with you?” Vlad stood and paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back and head bent.

“I believe he knows I have taken her. I do not believe he is aware that I have left the country with her.” 

Rudolph watched as the male servant from earlier entered with Rudolph’s’ coat. Slipping it on he turned to Vlad and clasped a hand on his shoulder. “I would guard myself well Vlad. If he has tender feelings for her, then I am sure nothing on this earth will stop him from coming here to take her back.” 

Vlad followed Rudolph to the front entrance. His chauffer awaited outside; the stretch limo with the door open. Because the evening had grown into the early morning, the mountain air had dropped in temperature. 

“I will take great care old friend. Now we have our Elizabeta back, our lives will be complete.” 

Rudolph hugged his son in law and moved down the stairs to his car. “I will see you tomorrow my dear son. Do take care of her.”

Vlad turned to peer up at the front of his castle. It was an impressive sight. The accent exterior lights light up the six level building. He admired the structure having personally seen to the construction of his home he had been careful to address every need and every facet of security.   
Even by this day and age standards his renovations still catered to his needs. The windows were bullet proofed, the towers still stood strong for anyone to stand watch for an approaching army bent on his destruction.

The balconies were reinforced with bars to keep out any intruders. Stylishly arranged to secure and keep safe what he treasured the most which was his Elizabeta.

His particular attention at this hour was drawn to a set of balconies that showed a sliver of light from the closed curtains. “I must go and see her before she retires for the evening.” 

He turned and hurried back into the castle. Pausing to speak with his butler, “Anton, am nevoie de tine pentru a posta mai multe gărzi în jurul castelului și asigurați-vă că prințesa este blocat în siguranță în camera ei.” Giving Anton instructions to post more guards, he heard the reply he expected from his staff. 

“E ca și făcut Alteta.” Anton assured him that he would see to it reassured him, he moved towards the stairs. 

The grand staircase Vlad moved up the left side and down the long hallway to the end and opening the door to the suite of rooms, he stepped inside and peered around. “Victoria?” 

He had expected to see her in the large ornate canopy bed. The curtain rustled and then she stepped through and closed the door behind her. Vlad felt his world spin. Dressed in the white lace and satin gown, her long dark hair trailing over her shoulders, Vicki was the image of Elizabeta the night he left to go to war.

He felt he had to tell her of his love for her and how beautiful she looked, speaking from his heart he spoke, “Printesa mea, esti inima mea, lumea mea, viata mea Tu ești frumusețea am visat timp de patru secole.” 

Not realizing he had spoken in Romanian. To his amazement, he watched her as her eyes glazed over and she spoke to him in his native tongue, “Prințul meu, vă țineți inima mea, dragostea mea.” 

Then shaking her head, she stepped to the chaise and sat on its edge. “What did you just say and what did I say??” She looked up at him surprised at the words she had just utterd in perfect Romanian. 

He moved to sit next to her and picked up her hand and kissed each finger and then her palm. “I said, My Princess, You're my heart, my world, my life. You' are the beauty I dreamed about for four centuries. Then you said, “ He kissed her fingers, “My Prince, you hold my heart and my love.”

He leaned in to kiss her and she recoiled from him. “I don’t know why I said that. I . . .” 

He turned her face to peer into her eyes. “See me, my love. See me and know me.”

Vicki felt herself pulled into that gaze and her world was spinning out of control. Pulling back and standing she looked around the room. Its opulence was overwhelming as much as that stare had been. 

“You have a strong will.” He stood and moved to stand in front of her. “You are Elizabeta, you may fight it now but soon you will remember.” 

Putting his hands on her arms he peered down at her. “You are tired. You must rest we have a busy evening tomorrow.” He bent to place a light kiss on her lips and then on each cheek. “Dream of me my Princess.” He held her for a moment longer, then turned and left the room.

Vicki rushed to the door and arrived in time to hear him lock the door. Pulling on the door she pleaded with him. “Please, don’t lock me in.” 

Hearing him walk away, she turned, putting her hands to her face she began to cry. “I have to get out of here.” Moving back to the balcony door she moved out and peered out over the front lawn. 

Perfectly groomed and cultivated. Looking down she gaged the drop would be 30 feet, peering around for something to try and climb. The walls were barren. Moving back to her room, she went to her bed and sat on its edge.

Hopeless and alone she laid down and cried herself to sleep, her last thoughts were of Barnabas and how much she needed him and cared for him. 

In her sleep she dreamed she was in the old house and Josette was there. “Do not be afraid. Don’t.” 

Vicki began to plead with her, “Why? Is Barnabas coming?” 

Josette turned and moved from the room by passing right through the wall. “Josette, please come back. Please!” 

Vicki woke up and sat up. “He is coming.” Feeling a sense of hope and peace, she gently laid back on her bed, no longer feeling the soft mattress was clinging to her sucking the life from her. Vicki fell asleep with a sense of happiness as she let her dreams lead her to Barnabas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Julia sat on the plane next to Barnabas. “We should be landing in an hour Barnabas. Then we will need to move quickly to get to our next objective.” 

Barnabas peered out the window of the plane. There he saw the darkness of the night blending with the clouds. Clouds he could have reached out and touched from the window. 

His thoughts had been preoccupied with bringing Victoria home. Twice he thought he had heard her calling to him for help. “Barnabas?” Julia touched his arm. Barnabas turned his head. “What, keeps you so deep in thought?”

“I was just marveling a what an age we live in. Where you can board an air ship and fly to a destination in less time than by sea.” 

Julia smiled and steeple her fingers together. “Yes, it is a marvel. Barnabas did you hear what I said earlier?” She watched him as he focused back to her. 

“Yes, my dear. I had Willie hire us a guide to take us to Castle Wallachia.” 

Julia sighed, “And the supplies I will need?” 

Barnabas nodded, “The guide will get the supplies for us and a place to prepare what you need.”

Julia smiled, “Good. I hope that Victoria is safe, that he has not changed her.” 

Barnabas nodded his agreement. “Willie will follow us on the next plane. He has found us a place to live until we can resolve this situation.” 

The plane began to bump and roll and the ‘fasten seatbelt” signs came on and the captain came over the intercom. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the captain. We have hit some air turbulence, I am going to ask you to return to your seats, extinguish all cigarettes, and fasten your seat belts.”

Julia put out her cigarette and fastened her seatbelt. Since Barnabas had not unfastened his, he turned his attention back to the window and closed his eyes. Mentally he tried to project his thoughts out to Vicki. “Vicki, my dear, I am coming. Have faith my dear. I will be there soon.” 

From behind Julia and Barnabas, Professor Stokes spoke to Julia. “My dear Julia, has everything been prepared for our arrival?” 

She leaned around her seat to look at the scholarly gentleman in a grey suit and sitting uncomfortably cramped in his narrow seat. Timothy Elliot Stokes was a robust and portly gentleman with more knowledge than anyone Julia Hoffman had ever met. 

That was one of the many reasons she had come to admire him. He looked every bit a scholar from the top of his full head of greying hair to the bottom of his obviously large feet. 

He was always impeccably dressed and she loved the fact he wore a rather soft scent of a special blend of after-shave he must have had imported in from France or Egypt. 

She noted when he addressed her it was always with his rapt attention and his full respect for her standing in the medical community. “Barnabas assures me that Willie has taken care of everything. That a guide has been hired to take us to the castle and that he has procured my supplies.”

“Yes, yes, my dear. I am aware of those arrangements, what I was speaking of was the arrangements for our friend Barnabas.” 

Julia flushed prettily and then nodded. “I took care of that personally. Before we boarded the plane.” 

Stokes leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach. “Good, good. That was a concern for me. It should not be long before we land and we should have about 2 hours before daylight.” 

Julia held up her hand. “I have given Barnabas an injection and it should last for at least another 8 hours so daylight is not a problem.” 

“Very good my dear. Then I shall try to take a small nap before we land.” 

Julia turned back and noted Barnabas had his eyes closed. Thinking Timothy had a good idea she closed her eyes and tried to relax until they were to disembark the plane. 

Barnabas continued to try and navigate time and space to find Vicki and see if she were safe. The shot Julia had given him was inhibiting his supernatural abilities. Wrinkling his forehead in concentration he continued to try and draw on his abilities.

He saw a huge castle surrounded by beautiful ornate gardens with a large water fountain in the front courtyard. A tall wall surrounded the grounds and the entrance had a tall iron gate with an emblem of a Dragon accenting it. Pushing forward into the castel he saw a huge receiving hall with parquet tiling and the focal point was a huge dual staircase with a mid landing. Going up the staircase he was met by the apparition of Josette.

Beckoning him to her follow her, she led him down the large hallway to the room at the end of the hallway. He arrived at the end of the hallway, and tried to open the door and found it locked. 

Knowing he was in ethereal form he walked through the doorway and paused. There on the bed laid his sweet Victoria. Moving quickly to her side he glanced down at her. She lay sleeping with tears drying on her cheeks.

Reaching his hand forward he gently moved her hair so he could look at her neck. She bore no marks of a bite from a vampire. Smiling down at her he gently touched her forehead. 

He watched her smile and whisper his name. “Barnabas, my love.” Leaning over he kissed her forehead and stepped back.

She was safe for now; he just needed to make sure she stayed that way. Josette hovered in the doorway. “Barnabas, she will be safe for now. I fear that his patience will wear thin and he will force her to embrace him and his belief that she is his wife reborn.”

Barnabas turned to look at her, “He will learn her will is strong and he will need to contend with me.” 

Josette sighed and then turned, “He comes. We must not be here when he enters the room.” 

Barnabas sighed and nodded he and Josette disappeared. Barnabas sat up as the Captain announced they would be landing. The stewardess moved from seat to seat to make sure all tables and seats were in the upright positions and all seatbelts were locked.

* *  
The luxury car navigated the narrow Burgos Pass and pulled into the quaint village. Neat white cottages peppered the hillsides and small businesses doing what appeared to be a brisk business caught the casual observers eye as the car navigated the town. 

The car moved through the narrow two-lane road with little difficulty giving way to the occasional bicyclist, motorbike and scooter. Rarely were larger conveyances seen as they rolled to the out skirts of the village. 

Such an opulent and regal vehicle was the curiosity of the villagers. The occasional pedestrian stopping to speculate who would own such an extravagant vehicle. 

Barnabas was just beginning to feel fatigued as they moved towards a two-storied cottage at the end of a cul de sac. Their chauffer was also the guide exited the vehicle and opened the two doors to the car. 

“I have procured this home for your use while we are here in Wallachia.” 

The house was two-storied abode with shuttered windows and a nice courtyard with lovely flowers growing in the garden beds. A three-tiered fountain flowed with a soft tinkling sound. 

Ian, was a stocky short man that doubled as a guide and a delivery of parcel post. If anything he was a resourceful jolly man whose intent was to please all his clients no matter the wear and tear on his life. 

He wore a chauffer’s uniform that was a size too small. Waddling his robust and squat barrel chested figure to the front door, he opened the door with a set of keys and turned to hand the keys to Julia. 

“This is lovely Ian, thank you.” Julia smiled as he led them up the cobble-stoned walk to the front door and opened it.

Taking the keys she followed him through the door to a neatly kept home. The inside was well appointed with modern conveniences and furnishings. 

“There are six bedrooms upstairs 3 that face the front of the house and 3 with a rear garden view.” 

Ian moved around to show them the house, a sitting room, dining room, kitchen, living room, bathroom and den on the lower level, there were two staircases leading to the upstairs. 

One set of stairs was in the kitchen and the other in the front of the house as you entered the foyer. Long narrow hallways upstairs and down with open doors allowed the viewer to peer into the rooms.

Julia went upstairs and claimed a room with a rear view, as did Barnabas. Elliott chose a room with a view of the street and front garden. As Ian moved the luggage in, a truck arrived with a long narrow crate. 

Ian directed the men to carry it to the cellar. Barnabas followed them down the stairs to a comfortable cellar that housed a wall of wine. The foreman turned to Ian and asked, “Are domn vrea să deschidă cutia?” 

“Mr. Collins, they want to know if you wish them to open the crate?” 

Barnabas shook his head. “No, I will have my man servant take care of the contents when he arrives..” Barnabas gave Ian some gold coins, “For their trouble and thank them for me.” 

Ian turned and said, “El nu și dorește să aibă acest semn al aprecierii sale.” The foreman smiled and took the coins and divided it up with his help and looked at Barnabas and said, “Vă mulțumesc Vă mulțumesc și la domn.”

Ian looked at Barnabas and said, “I think you have made a friend, he said thank you very much.” 

Barnabas nodded to the men as they moved past him. “Now, Ian, where will Julia set up her lab?” 

Ian looked to a door at the end of the room. “Come, I have already brought in the items she needed.” He moved to the doorway and opened the door and Barnabas was amazed, the room was almost identical to the one his crate lay in, except this room had no wine racks. 

It was a huge room by definition and pristine except for the cardboard boxes that set on three tables against the wall.

Julia entered the room holding an embossed envelope and smiled. “Excellent, this is perfect. Thank you Ian.” 

Turning to Barnabas she spoke softly, “It seems that Elliott and I have received an invitation for a gala event at the Castle. I just found this on the hall table. It would seem that he is aware that we have arrived. You are also invited.” 

She handed over the envelope with Barnabas’ name written in calligraphy. The ink gold flecks glistened on the envelope. Barnabas smiled and moved past her and Ian. “Excellent, did you pack your gala clothing Julia?”

She sighed, “I am afraid I came with only business clothing.” 

Ian bowed to her; “If Madam will permit, I will be happy to take you to the nearest clothier so you can purchase a gown for tonight.” 

Julia nodded, “Thank you Ian, I would appreciate that very much.” Ian bowed to her and followed her out. Julia was caught by his charming smile, twinkling blue eyes and the blond hair that refused to stay in place as it fell over his eyes. He complimented her height by almost towering over her.

“I will be back shortly.” Julia followed Ian out the door. 

Professor Stokes came down the stairs and looked at the envelope. “It would seem that Mr. Tepes has thrown down his gauntlet and wanted us to know he knows we are here.” 

Barnabas moved to the sitting room and looked around at the cozy cottage style room. “He is doing exactly what I hoped. I had Willie send him a telegram saying we were coming to the Village.” 

Stokes moved to the window and folded his hands behind his back. “Speaking of Willie, he has just arrived.”

Barnabas moved to peer out the window with Stokes and watched as Willie arrived in a hired car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a three suitcases and closed the trunk. 

Stacking two cases on top of each other and resting them against his body, he lifted the third one, which appeared to be quiet heavy. Looking at the house he ambled up to the front door, Willie knocked. 

Barnabas went to meet him, “You may choose a room upstairs Willie, unpack and then join Professor Stokes and myself in the sitting room.” Willie nodded and moved past Barnabas to the stairs.

In short order, Willie was back downstairs and looking for Stokes and Barnabas in the sitting room. “It would appear that Mr. Tepes is having a ball tonight Willie. The Professor and Julia will be attending. You and I will arrive later; we have much to do between now and then. “ 

Willie looked around the room. “Sure, sure Barnabas. Where is Julia going to set up her lab? I brought the rest of her stuff.” 

Professor Stokes moved to the doorway, “If you will follow me Willie, I will show you to Julia’s lab and there is the matter of Barnabas’ coffin. It is in the basement and will need uncrated.”

Barnabas stepped back from the window. He had not noticed he was sweating in the sunlight and Barnabas felt lethargic. 

“Thank you Professor, I fear I had let time get away from me. I must be in my best form in order to do what I need to do tonight. If all goes well, Victoria will be on her way home.” 

Willie stopped and turned. “I have a plane and pilot on standby ready to fly us to Austria. From there we can hire another plane to fly us to England and then home to the good old U. S. of A.” 

Barnabas nodded. “Then we must be ready to move fast once Julia does what she needs to do.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The evening air was crisp as Ian drew up in front of the castle; he assisted Julia and Timothy out of the car. The front of the castle was lit up and there were servants at the front door dressed in livery with the insignia of the Dragon on their vests. 

The sound of laughter and music could be heard from inside. Julia pulled her fur wrap closer to her as she looked anxiously around. 

“Julia may I tell you how utterly enchanting you look this evening.” 

Julia flushed and said softly, “Thank you Elliott. I am rather fond of my new dress.” 

She looked down at the black and white flowing gown of chiffon accented with sequins. The slender cut of the dress accented how tiny Julia really was.

“It is a step up from your two piece business suits. I particularly like the way you have styled your hair.” 

Julia looked down at her shoes and then up, she had taken time to put curls in her hair and fluff to accent her high cheekbones and expressive eyes. 

“Thank you again Elliott.” 

He offered his arm and escorted her up the long stairs to the front doors of the castle. Handing over their invitations, the livery immediately bowed and opened the door for them.

Upon entering the foyer, a maid dressed in a long black dress with white apron and hat took their wraps. Julia hugged her purse close to her and Elliott noted she let her thumb play with the rhinestone-encrusted catch.

“I take it you have our special cocktail in the ready?” He whispered softly in her ear. 

She nodded. The maid then escorted them down a long hallway to the rear of the house and to a large ball room with an atrium above looking down on the festively dressed people on a dance floor below. 

A man at the top of the stairs announced them to the room. “The Honorable Professor Elliott Stokes and Dr. Julia Hoffman.”   
From below they saw a tall elegantly dressed man move towards them. “Taller than I expected.” Elliott said as Vlad dressed in black tux with his coat of arms on the breast pocket moved to their side. 

“Ahh, Professor Stokes and Dr. Hoffman so glad you could make it. I was expecting Mr. Collins to be with you.” 

Julia felt her gloved hand taken and he kissed it and then shook Professor Stokes hand. “I have read your books Professor and find that your take on the black arts to be quiet prolific and amazingly correct. Where do you get your information?” 

Stokes laughed, “From experience dear boy. I must say I am surprised that you took the time to read something as mundane as my take on the occult.” 

Vlad tucked Julia’s hand in the crook of his arm and lead them down the stairs and across the room where two throne chairs sat. Vlad moved to seat Julia in a side chair and then extended his hand to Stokes and invited him to sit next to Julia. 

“I see you are seating me to the right of the Queen’s chair. You are doing us great honor.” 

Vlad laughed. “I do honor to my sweet Elizabeta, she thinks of the two of you as parents. How could I not treat you with nothing but honor.” 

The music stopped and all eyes turned to the top of the stairs. The courtier announced. 

“Her Highness Princess Elizabeta of Wallachia.” Vicki appeared at the top of the stairs and stood resplendent in a gown of soft gold trimmed in ermine with a red day coat. 

On her head rested a crown of gold with rubies embedded in it. “Ahh, my Princess has arrived, excuse me. I am sure you will wish to speak with her, but you must wait until I have officially welcomed my guest and we do the opening waltz. I know it is not of my era but it is a lovely dance to open a ball.” 

Vlad glided across the room like a giddy groom. He moved up the stairs and took Vicki’s hand and laid it on top of his and escorted her down the stairs. 

“I see he has dressed her in the 15th century gown of the royal wife of his house.”   
Julia watched to see if Vicki showed any signs of being bitten. “She appears to be untouched.” 

Elliott glanced at the open neckline of her dress and looked at her throat. As they passed in front of the mirror, Vicki’s reflection was apparent, Vlad’s was not. 

“She has not been turned, she has a reflection.” Julia mused and stood as Vlad and Vicki moved to them.

“Julia!” Vicki was genuinely happy to see her and then she looked up at Professor Stokes. “Professor! You both are here, where is. . .’ she glanced around with eyes that shined with hope. 

Julia reassured her, “He was not feeling well, he did promise to be here later.” Vlad stiffened and Vicki could feel his displeasure at her being so excited about Barnabas coming later. 

“Come Elizabeta, our guests would like to enjoy the music. We must open the gala by doing the first dance.” 

Vlad led Vicki to the floor and the maestro began the music. Vicki felt herself being twirled in a waltz around the room. She had lifted the train of her skirt, took his hand and felt his hand on her hip and he pulled her closer and then began to move. 

“She looks very striking in that gown. If it were not for the fact that I know the waltz was not introduced until 1799, I would almost believe she had stepped out of a portrait of the 15th century. Look at the detail on the gown. Why I believe they are originals from that period. Elliott had lifted his monocle to study the detail of her dress. 

Julia watched Vicki and noted the intense concentrated look she had. “Elliott, look Vicki is fighting him for control of her mind. When she looked into his eyes, she looks away and begins concentrating. He is trying to exert his will on her.”

Elliott studied the two on the floor and nodded. “She is fighting him. I fear we must make our move tonight or she will succumb to his will and we will loose her forever.” 

Julia nodded her agreement. “We must act soon. When you see me leave with her, you will need to go and get the car. Have Barnabas meet us in the rear garden. He will need to carry her to the car and then we can leave.”

With the fading of the music and the end of the dance, Vlad escorted her back to the chair on the dais. Seating her in the right chair, Vlad turned. “Dear Friends, please enjoy!” 

The floor began to fill with dancers as more people arrived. The partygoers read like a blue plate special. With the arrival of each new couple or group that entered the room. They came with titles of her grace the Duchess or his grace the Duke, Count and Countess and on and on. Each arrival brought Vlad to the floor to welcome his guests with his courtly and effusive manner of the host; he shook hands or kissed the back of the ladies’ hands and welcomed and then thanked them for coming. 

With Vlad leading them back to meet his wife, and Vlad making it a point to introduce Vicki as Elizabeta. Vicki was showing her reserve as she accepted the introduction, holding herself stiff and proud as she sat with hands folded neatly in her lap. Her mood was pensive and she appeared to be anything but the happy wife of the Prince of Wallachia. 

Expectantly, Vicki watched the top of the stairs and as the major domo announced the arrivals and the one she hoped would be announced was not. The moment left her heart with a heaviness and the look of hope dying with each new name spoken. 

In her deepest recesses of her mind she began to feel she was lost and would not be rescued by that knight in shining armor she had dreamed would appear and take her from this madness she had found herself trapped and afraid. 

Julia stood and moved to Vicki’s side. “Vicki, would you like to take a stroll and get some fresh air?” 

Vlad looked at Julia and then to Victoria. “Elizabeta? Are you unwell?” He had narrowed his eyes and Vicki had been around him long enough to know that look was a dangerous one.

Hoping to placate him, she spoke softly, “I am a little warm, my lord husband.” 

Vlad motioned for a servant. The servant was at his side immediately, “Please escort the good Doctor Hoffman and my wife while they stroll in the gardens.” 

Leaning into the servant he whispered, “Do not leave them alone for any reason.” The servant bowed to his master and offered his arms to both women.

Julia sighed; she had hoped to get her alone long enough to tell her they were there to rescue her. That Barnabas was waiting for their signal to whisk her away to home. 

“Your grace.” He said and bowed to Vicki and then to Julia. Julia took his arm and Vicki hesitated and then took his arm.

“Thank you.” They moved in tandem towards the patio doors and out into the evening. The air was crisp and cool and Vicki could feel her cheeks cooling with its caress. 

Walking slowly she glanced at Julia, “I am so happy to see you and Professor Stokes. You said Barnabas was feeling ill?” 

Julia nodded and spoke softy in return. “He had a long flight here and I fear he stayed too long awake. I believe he is suffering from jet lag. He did promise he would be here later.” 

Julia pressed the little button on her ring and carefully moved her hand so it rested against the servants arm. She knew that the jacket he wore was too thick to press the needle into his arm and the gloves on his hands would not permit penetration of the sleeping medicine.

Pausing she moved to in front of the servant to face Vicki. “My dear, I could not help but notice the lovely ring you were wearing is that a ruby?”

She reached for Vicki’s hand and pressed the needle from her ring into Vicki’s palm. Vicki blinked feeling the stick then look at Julia’s ring. Hiding the confusion over what just happened she nodded.

“It is the wedding ring Vlad gave his wife. He felt I should have it.” Julia smiled and then stepped back to the servant’s other arm. “It is lovely my dear.” They started to move again, strolling slowly towards a multi level water fountain..

“Yes, its very pretty.” Vicki nodded and then stopped. “Oh, I feel kind of woozy” 

She swayed and the attendant caught her before she fell. Julia bent to her. Checking her pulse and then pressing her fingertips to her face, she looked at the servant. 

“Put her over here on the bench and go fetch some water, she is very dehydrated.”   
The attendant looked around not knowing what to do. “Go and get your master if you must, but do not return unless you have some water. Hurry man, she could need a hospital if she is not hydrated.” 

Hearing the sense of urgency in her voice, the servant placed her on the bench and turned to sprint to the ballroom. Julia looked around and saw Willie moving at break neck speed to them. 

“Julia, we gotta hurry.” 

He lifted Victoria and carried her towards the back gate. From the ethereal world another watched Vicki leave with Julia and Willie. The other form shimmered into view. She had taken on the appearance of Victoria and took Vicki’s place on the bench. 

Barnabas appeared beside her. “Thank you Josette.” The figure peered at him winked and smiled. “Go Barnabas, I shall gain you some time until you can get to the airport, after that, I will not be able to hold this form for long. Did Julia give you the . . .” 

Barnabas nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out a syringe.  
“You know what to do?” 

Josette took the syringe and hid it in the folds of her dress. “I will take care of it.” 

There was the sound of angry voices as Barnabas looked up to see two men rushing to where Josette lay. Shifting to mist form, Barnabas faded from view. 

Vlad with Rudolph moved to the unconscious figures side. “Elizabeta! My darling.” He lifted her into his arms and looked at Rudolph, “Find the good Doctor Hoffman.” 

Rudolph looked around and the faux Vicki opened her eyes. “Oh Vlad, Julia said the servant was taking too long and she went to get me some water.” He kissed her forehead and carried her to the ballroom.

Moving with speed he waded through his guests up the stairs and to her room. Laying her on her bed, she looked at him and spoke imploringly, “My love, do not leave me. I feel so strange, I need you.” 

She held her arms up to him and as he gathered her into his arms. She slipped the syringe out of her sleeve and plunged it into his back depressing the fluid into his body. He screamed in shock as the burning liquid filled him. He staggered back and watched horrified as the figure he thought was Vicki shimmered into Josette.

 

“I told you before this had to happen. She is not for you. Now you will know what it is to feel human, to grow old and face your own death.” 

Vlad held his hands out in front of him screaming. “What have you done!” His hands were beginning to age growing old and wrinkled. Turning he could see his reflection in the mirror, his face was beginning to age. He screamed again feeling his body beginning to age. 

“No, what have you done.” Josette slowly faded from view and Vlad was left alone.

The door opened and Vicki’s maid entered the room. Vlad reached for her and pulled her to him, she screamed in freight as the old crone of a man held her and pulled her hair aside and bit deeply into her neck, He drank of her blood, and dropped her dead body at his feet and staggered to the nearest chair and slumped into it. 

“Collins you will pay dearly for this betrayal.” He was feeling weak and closed his eyes, “Elizabeta! My Elizabeta! I will get you back.” He felt his life slipping from him as his supernatural abilities began to fade, the blood had not helped him and he was aging becoming a 400-year-old man and would soon turn to bone and dust. 

Closing his eyes he saw his life pass before him. “I will come back. When I do, I will seek my revenge and reclaim what is mine.” 

His skin drew against his body, and then he was nothing more than a skeleton, and then dust. His clothing sagged and folded with the dust of his body. 

Rudolph entered the room, “Vlad? Vlad!” He rushed to the chair and saw the dust of his son in law. “Vile creatures, you think this is the end of Vlad?” 

Collecting all the dust, into a vase, Rudolph moved with haste. He knew what he needed to do and he would have to move quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vicki, Barnabas, Julia, Willie, and Professor Stokes sat on the private jet. Vicki was being held on Barnabas’ lap. Barnabas looked at Julia, “How much longer will this sleeping draught be in effect?” 

Julia shook her head. “I had it measured for a 180 pound man, on him it would have only been a couple of hours. Because Vicki is smaller, I fear she may sleep another 3 hours. Why don’t you put her on the sofa Barnabas.” 

She nodded to the half curved sofa seating on the private jet. He looked at her still in her 15th century ball gown. 

“I fear if I do, she may disappear again.” 

Stokes chuckled, “Well I am sure that when Josette disappeared for Vlad he was quiet surprised, but in our Miss Winter’s case, she is here old friend and I am sure she will be here to stay.” 

Willie moved to Barnabas and lifted Vicki from him. “In the rear there is a small bed, I will put her there.” 

Julia nodded. “That would be best. We should be in Austria in about 2 hours, the pilot has agreed to refuel there and take us on to England, then we can catch a commercial flight out.”

Willie walked back into the common area of the plane and shook his head. “We don’t have Vicki’s pass port. So I talked to the pilot and he said he would take us to England refuel there and then fly us onto Bangor.” 

Barnabas sighed deeply. “I had not even thought about a passport. Thank you Willie. Have you notified cousin Elizabeth we are on our way home with Vicki?” 

Willie nodded, “Yes and she is most anxious to see her.” Julia sat next to Barnabas. “Well we have averted one more threat to the Collins family.”

Professor Stokes looked at Julia and laughed, “I would say we were very successful this time. I would have thought Dracula would have been harder to kill than what we have accomplished.” 

Barnabas glanced around the interior of the plane. “I really don’t think someone as legendary as he will stay gone for long. As long as he thinks he can take Vicki she will not be safe.” 

Stokes sighed and paced around the cabin finding a bottle of sherry he poured himself a small glass. “I would think we could protect her.” He sipped his sherry and leaned back in the chair. 

“Elliott, is there a protection spell we could use?” 

Stokes shrugged. “I would need to research it, but I am sure there is something that could shield her from him.” 

Barnabas stood and moved to check on her, seeing she was sleeping, he moved back to the others. “We need to do something to protect her. If the formula Julia used did not destroy him, he surely will be coming back for her.” 

Julia sighed deeply and looked at her hands. “I used enough of the formula that it should have aged him, and he being 400 years old, he should have turned to dust at the end of its effect.”

Barnabas stood and began to pace himself, “Not if he was able to feed before it took complete affect. He will then revert back and be as youthful as he was before.” 

Julia nodded, “Possibly, but if he fed he would still age. There was a new element in the formula. I told you about the new information I had gotten from the convention I had attended.” 

Barnabas looked hopeful. “And this new formula will destroy him?” 

Julia nodded, “Yes, he would age rapidly and then begin to disintegrate.” 

Elliott moved to sit next to Julia, “You received some new information from the convention Julia?” 

She smiled at Stokes, “Yes, they were talking in hypothetical formats but I was able to translate it over to what I already knew about Barnabas. Using him as the case study, I was able to refine the formula to meet the criteria that would allow Barnabas to remain awake and able to tolerate the sun. If you adjusted it to a more finite form, then it was a killing potion for Vlad.”

Elliott chuckled, “I knew there was a reason I found you utterly fascinating and wished to ask you a personal question.” 

Julia peered at Elliott, “What is it Elliott?”   
He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. “I have been trying to get up enough nerve to ask you to marry me my dear.” 

Julia looked stunned but pleased. “Why Elliott I had no idea.” She looked at the ring and then at him, “I would be honored to marry you.” 

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. A perfectly cut marquises ½ carat diamond rested on a golden band. Julia flushed a deep pink then smiled through tear filled eyes, “I would be honored.” 

Elliott smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

“Congratulations you two.” Willie smiled and moved to shake Professor Stokes hand and leaned over to kiss Julia’s cheek. 

Barnabas smiled and shook Elliott’s hand. “I don’t have to tell you what a lucky man you are to get our Julia.” 

He too leaned over and gently kissed Julia’s cheek. “My sincerest congratulations.” 

Elliott turned and hugged Julia, “I am the luckiest man alive and I will have the most beautiful wife in my life, not only is she beautiful, she is intelligent and compassionate to take pity on an old fool like me.” 

Julia returned his hug and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I am the lucky one. I think we shall make a wonderful match.” 

**

Vicki stood on the patio of Collinwood, looking up at the night sky. The full harvest moon painted a beautiful picture. She noticed since her return the leaves had turned and were beginning to fall. 

Soon, she and David would be raking the leaves into a pile and Mrs. Stoddard would pay Willie to bag them for mulch. The air-hung heavy with moisture and the weatherman had forecasted thunderstorms. She knew there would be an early winter and lots of snow has been predicted.

Tonight, she had taken care to dress her hair, which lay in ringlets and she wore a pink sheath dress with her beige sweater. The air had grown cooler and soon it would be time to start wearing her coat. 

She began to reminisce on her arrival to Collinwood and was amazed that Julia, Professor Stokes, Willie, and Barnabas had rescued her from that horrible man Vlad. Julia had explained he was delusional when he lived his fantasy with her. He had even believed he was 400 years old and a vampire.

When Vicki had told Julia how he said Barnabas was the original Barnabas and was a vampire like him, Julia reassured her that it was all part of his delusion. 

Julia had further reassured her that there were no such beings as vampires. Vicki could not wait to get out of the old fashion ball gown he had forced her to wear. 

There was the problem with the ruby ring she wore. No matter how hard she trued to take it off, it would not come off. It was not until Professor Stokes had examined it, he discovered it was enchanted by some kind of binding spell. 

With some research, Professor Stokes found a spell to break the enchantment and Vicki was relieved when it came off. Locking the ring away, Vicki was happy to finally be rid of the memories and feelings that had been invoked by the mad man and his delusions.

Now, the only thing that would make her life blessed would be if her relationship with Barnabas were complete. She had been asked by Julia to be in her wedding to Professor Stokes and that day was fast approaching. Professor Stokes had asked Barnabas to be his best man and Julia had asked Vicki to be her maid of honor. Vicki had been touched by the request and accepted immediately.

Now, she was feeling the pangs of loneliness as she stood on the patio. The air filled with a familiar scent and she turned to see the apparition of Josette standing behind her. “Cher, you are sad?” 

Vicki nodded sending the curls on her head bouncing. 

“But why?”

Vicki sighed softly and ducked her chin. “He has distanced himself from me and it took me a long time to realize how much I need him in my life. He really is my best friend and well . . . “ 

Josette glided to hover beside her. “You love him?” 

Vicki thought for only a moment and then nodded. “I do love him. I did not realize it, but I do love him wholly and completely.”

Josette laughed, “Then tell him. He cannot read your mind.” 

From the garden, there was the sound of footsteps and Vicki turned to peer out into the night. She knew Josette had already disappeared from view and she waited hoping and then she smiled and felt her heart grow lighter. 

“Barnabas.” 

He moved to her side, resting his cane against the concrete railing. “How are you my dear?” 

She wanted to go into his arms but felt that wall between them. “I am fine, thank you for asking. I hope this evening finds you equally well?” 

Vicki asked him about his well being as a means to keep him from leaving. As soon as she had replied to his question he had picked up his cane and turned to walk away. 

Barnabas paused and pivoted on his toes to face her. Smiling at her cordially, he said, “I am well. Now, if you will excuse me . . .”

Vicki reached out and touched his arm. “Barnabas? Please don’t leave. I wish to speak with you.” 

Ever the correct and proper gentleman, Barnabas paused in making his retreat and watched as tears welled in her eyes. “Vicki, whatever is wrong my dear?” 

She took a deep breath and turned away from him. “I get the feeling that you are avoiding me and it’s breaking my heart Barnabas.” 

A myriad of emotions flooded his face. “Why whatever do you mean?” 

Vicki turned back and looked deeply into his eyes. “I love you Barnabas, I did not realize how much you meant to me until Vlad took me away. I don’t know what I would do if you were to refuse my love. I need you in my life, without you I am lost and alone.” 

Barnabas reached out puling her to him for a loving embrace. Gazing into her eyes he smiled and then he bent and kissed her deeply. Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

It seemed like hours but it was only seconds until the kiss was broken and Barnabas pushed her hair back from her face and wiped the tears from her cheek. “Vicki, I have waited what seemed a lifetime to hear those words you just spoke.” 

Vicki smiled through her tears and laid her head on his shoulder. “The only thing that would make my life more complete would be to hear you say you love me in return.” 

Barnabas kissed her forehead and held her close. “I thought you knew that I have loved you from the first day I met you. I was afraid to declare that love for fear that you would reject me. You were engaged to Burke.”

Vicki felt safe, secure and content in his arms as she nestled her head on his coat. “I thought I loved Burke, he was the first person I met when I first came to Collinwood.”

She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts, “ Then my life turned upside down and I felt conflicted. There was someone else slowly making his way into my heart.”

She lifted her gaze to look up into his eyes, “After Burke died, I was alone and you were there. When you weren’t there Barnabas, my life felt bleak and I felt I was so alone.” 

She lifted her fingertips to stroke his cheek, her eyes were shining more than with the tears she had just shed, ” You gave me hope and you loved me in a way that dear friends love one another.”

Her lips edged with a tender smile as she poured her heart out to him. “I was so alone and afraid when I was with Vlad. I could not think of anyone else but you.”

It had been a while since he felt the urge to take her as an eternal mate and now the feeling was stronger. He wanted her so badly, to sink his teeth into her neck, to drink of her blood and make her his forever. The emotions he was feeling always triggered the blood lust. 

He had to get control, she had just professed her love and the serum Julia had given him yesterday must be wearing off. Fighting his desire to bring her over, he closed his eyes and concentrated. After the feeling passed he knew he loved her heart and soul and he could never do to her what he had wanted to do with Josette and that was to make her as he was.

Barnabas pushed her back and peered deeply in her eyes. “I was beside myself with fear. I did not know what he would do to you and I was afraid for you.” 

 

She hugged him close and spoke into his chest, “Why did he say he was your cousin and you agreed with him?” 

Barnabas had to think quickly and replied, “Because my dear, he is my cousin. Unfortunately, he was mad and took his madness out on you. I was filled with guilt that someone I was related to could do such a horrible thing to someone I loved very much. I have been beside myself with guilt, so that is why I was avoiding you.”

For Vicki it made perfect sense now why he had been avoiding her. He had felt guilty because one of his relatives had done her harm. 

“Oh Barnabas, do you not know? I would never have blamed you for his actions. I prayed nightly that you would come to rescue me and you did. I will be forever grateful for all you have done for me. That is one of the many reasons I love you as I do.” 

Barnabas kissed the top of her head and going down on bended knee he then said softly. “I would like to ask you Victoria, would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

He had carried the box around in his pocket for 2 weeks. He had gotten her an engagement ring over a year ago but felt it would never be on her finger. 

Vicki looked up her eyes filling with tears. “I would be honored to be Mrs. Barnabas Collins my sweet precious love.” 

Barnabas reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, opening it Vicki peered at a large one-carat marquise cut diamond surrounded by a circle of emeralds on a wide gold band. Taking the ring out of the box, Barnabas slid it on her finger.

“I hoped you like it.” 

Vicki was over whelmed with feelings as she peered at the ring. “It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.”

Barnabas smiled, very pleased with himself. “Well shall we go and tell the others. I know they are waiting for us to come in.” 

Vicki nodded and felt Barnabas slid his arm around her waist. Walking together they moved to the front entrance and Vicki opened the door and moved inside, Barnabas took off his coat and moved with Vicki to the drawing room.   
Elizabeth looked up and smiled. “Hello Vicki, darling I was wondering when you were going to come in. I knew it had to be getting cold. Hello Barnabas won’t you please come in and have a seat?” 

Roger was standing by the fireplace looking quiet provincial in his smoking jacket. He too cordially invited Barnabas to come in and sit. “Barnabas we have not seen so much of you lately. Is everything all right at the old house?” 

Barnabas put his arm around Vicki’s waist. “Roger, Elizabeth, we have an announcement to make.” 

Vicki was beaming as she leaned into his hold. “I have asked Victoria to marry me and she has graciously accepted.” 

From behind them David shouted, “No! You can’t! You took my house away and now you want to take Vicki!” 

Vicki turned and looked at the crestfallen face of David. She had watched him start to mature from the ill-mannered hot-tempered prankster of 9 to a more mature 10.

Seeing his look, those soulful brown eyes fringed with his sandy blond hair, his face streaked from some ungodly play place he had frequented earlier gave all the signs of a major melt down for the young boy. 

“No, David, I am not going any where. I will be living at the old house with Barnabas and you will see me every day.” 

David turned and ran off, taking the steps two at a time in a temper fueled tantrum..

Roger followed him bellowing, “David, young man you come right down here and apologize to Miss Winters and Barnabas immediately.” 

David slammed the door on the landing. “Will you excuse me for a few moments, I want to talk to David.” 

Vicki kissed Barnabas on the cheek and then turned to face Roger, “Roger its ok. He is upset, let me talk to him.” 

Liz stood up and moved to Barnabas. “She will get him calmed down. I am happy for you Barnabas, and this gives me a chance to speak with you about something important.”

Roger moved back into the room and poured himself a stiff drink, “Does anyone else need anything after that tirade?” 

Elizabeth turned to her brother, though Roger held an arrogance of wealth and privilege to his slender build, he was still Roger, born with an inherent weakness to avoid taking responsibility for his own actions and the actions of his son.

Elizabeth tolerated his highhanded ways because he was a Collins and her brother. She recognized what he was and accepted he would never change. He would manipulate any situation and favor anyone that could better is position even if it went against his sister. 

Liz had a serious look to her countenance and tone. Speaking slowly she looked at Barnabas but spoke to Roger. “Roger would you pour me a sherry and Barnabas anything for you?” 

Barnabas shook his head. “No thank you cousin Elizabeth.” 

Roger came back handing his sister a sherry while he took up his post at the fireplace. 

“Thank you Roger, I am glad we are all together. There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time.” 

Liz took a sip of her sherry for courage then she looked at Roger and then Barnabas. Barnabas had known her for a while and if anything Elizabeth Collins Stoddard was direct, forceful and to the point. 

Now he felt she was gathering courage for some kind of life changing announcement. Finally, she looked down at the drink in her hand “I have been keeping a secret for some years and I did not know how to tell you, Roger. I had sworn that you would never know” 

Roger looked at Liz and then to Barnabas, Liz continued “I did not . . . my wish was not to become the black sheep in the family, I was afraid of bringing shame to the family.” 

She stood and moved to stand at the window and Barnabas felt he was about to be privy to some personal information. “Perhaps I should go find Vicki so you and Roger may talk.” 

Liz turned to look at Barnabas. “No, Barnabas, this affects you too. I want you to stay. You see, I have known about your affection for Vicki for sometime. When she was going to marry Burke it was something I intended to take to my grave.”   
Roger set his glass down and moved to sit on the sofa with Barnabas folding his arms over his chest he tried to keep the bored look from taking over his features  
.  
“Liz, what exactly are you trying to say?” He then sat back and crossed his left leg over his right one. 

“Roger, Barnabas, before there was Paul Stoddard, there was a man. I was young and I had fallen in love with him. We were lovers.” 

Roger sat forward unfolding his legs and uncrossing his arms and the look Roger had on his face reminded Liz of their father Jamison Collins. “What! Did father know?” 

Liz shook her head. “You were at college and no, father did not know I had became pregnant. I left Collinsport and went to New York to have the baby. It was a girl and I gave her up and placed her in a fondling home.”

Roger stood then picked up his drink and started to swallow, choking on the drink. 

He sat his glass down. “Elizabeth, are you saying that that Vicki?” Roger stood and moved to his sister who was now in tears. 

“Yes, Vicki is my little girl. She was a child born out of wedlock and I gave her up. I brought her here as David’s governess so I could bring her home.” 

Barnabas stood and moved to Elizabeth and hugged her, “Why have you not told her?” 

Liz stepped back and held Barnabas’ arms. “I just could not find a way to tell her and I did not want to tell her until Carolyn was told. I was so close so many times and then fate seemed to step in and stop me.”

Barnabas pulled her close, “When do you plan to tell her?”

Roger was pacing back and forth behind the sofa, his hands clasped behind his back. “Elizabeth, you have hurt me by keeping this secret. Why I could have made a big mistake in trying to seduce her.” 

Elizabeth looked over at her brother and shook her head. “Roger had you shown anything but contempt for her when she first arrived, I would have told you then to avoid a nasty situation.” 

Barnabas released his hold on Liz and moved to sit back on the sofa. “So, do you plan to tell her before our wedding?” 

Liz moved to one of the fireside wing back chairs and sat. “I was hoping that now you know, you could be present when I tell her and Carolyn.” 

Barnabas nodded, “I think that would be fine my dear cousin.”

Roger began to pace back and forth again. “I am terribly hurt Liz, that you did not tell me. Who is her father?” 

Liz stood and moved to the fireplace. “I would prefer you not know Roger, he is married and it was so long ago that for now, I would prefer to keep that information quiet, you see I never told the father that I was pregnant and he went away to college.”

She took a huge breath and let it out slowly, then she continued with her defense of her actions, “He has children and well, I would not like to upset the family.” 

Roger was running through the list of men that he knew and Liz had known back in the day before Paul Stoddard.

“Do you ever intend to tell Victoria who her father is? For that matter he still must be living or you would not have hesitated in telling us.”

Liz wrung her hands and fought back her tears. “Roger the man is a prominent member of our community and in the public eye, I do not wish to ruin that for him now.” 

Roger stopped pacing as Liz’s eyes welled up. “Oh Liz, I am sorry. I just guess I am playing the outraged brother 22 years too late.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, in David’s room Vicki sat on the edge of David’s bed. David laid face down crying into his pillow. “Go away, Vicki, I hate you, go away.” 

Vicki sighed and bit her bottom lip. “David, you don’t hate me, you are just upset because you think I won’t be here any more. I want to assure you, that I will be here, and you will continue to be a very important part of my life.” 

She gently rubbed his back and then patted it softly, “ I will be living at the old house and we can come and visit each other. You may say you hate me, but I love you David, you have become important to me and if anything were to happen to you, I would be grief stricken.” 

David sniffed and rolled onto his side. “But Vicki, Barnabas? I thought you loved Burke?: 

Vicki stood up from his bed, and David saw how upset she had become as she moved to the window and pushed it open. “David, I will always love Burke. Burke is dead and I have to move on with my life.”

She was struggling with her guilt as she continued to explain the unexplainable. “Barnabas is a wonderful man who loves me for whom I am and does not wish to change me.”

She turned using her hands to be expressive with her thoughts and feelings. “It is hard to explain, I have feelings inside me that allows me to feel a different kind of love for Barnabas than what I felt for Burke and what I feel for you. “ 

David stood up from his bed and wiped his nose on the back of his shirt sleeve. Using his sleeve to wipe his eyes, he moved to stand next to Vicki. “You said you loved me?” 

Vicki turned and nodded, “Umhuh. I feel you are the little brother I never had. That is why I love you so much and worry about you. You know how you love Carolyn as your sister? Well I love you like you are my little brother. I worry about you?” 

David hugged her around her waist and laid his head on her chest. “Worry about me?” 

Vicki kissed the top of his head. “Yes, when you were sick, when you went missing, I was sick with worry over you and I was in tears, and when your mother . . . “   
She paused to carefully chose her words. “When your mother wanted to take you away, I was sick at heart thinking I would not see you again. So, I guess you can say I know how you feel about my getting married.”

“I didn’t mean it.” His voice was low and soft.

“I know.” 

David looked up at her,” But the old house? It does not have any modern conveniences.” 

Vicki hugged him and rested her chin on top of his head. “David, I am sure that Barnabas will allow me some leeway to put in electricity, a phone, and bathrooms.” 

David looked up at her and sighed, “He is not Burke.” 

Vicki chuckled and looked down at him, “No, Burke was very different from Barnabas but in a lot of ways they shared the same point of views and they both loved me. When I marry Barnabas, David, I will be just like you a Collins and I won’t be that far and I will come to see you every day.” 

David looked down at his shoes and felt secure in her arms. “But Vicki, you won’t be my governess any more.” 

“That is true, but you better bet I will be finding you someone you along with your Aunt Elizabeth will like. I will be checking your homework and expecting you to come and visit me at the old house if you have any problems. I even hope you will spend the night with us sometime.” 

David released her and moved to his desk, ”Do you really mean it?”

Vicki laughed, “David, I will let you pick out your own room and you can put some of your things in there so it feels more like home.” David smiled and sniffed. “You love me?”

Vicki moved to him and tuned him to face her. “Yes, I love you and nothing could ever change that. “ 

David hugged her back and she smiled as she turned to go back down stairs and David stopped her at the door. “Vicki?” 

She paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at him. “Yes?” 

He sat down at his desk, “I’m sorry, please tell Barnabas I am sorry will ya?” 

Vicki chuckled, “Of course I will but I think I will let you tell him later. Right now, I would like you to finish your homework and when you are done meet me downstairs and I will take you into Collinsport for an ice cream.” 

David smiled, “You bet I will.” 

He pulled his books forward and opened them. Vicki laughed as she went through the door and headed back downstairs.

When she entered the drawing room she felt tension in the air and that she had interrupted an important conversation. Liz looked up and smiled at her, “How is he?” 

Vicki moved to sit next to Barnabas and took his hand in hers’. “He is fine, he thought that he would not see me any more and he was quiet anxious over me moving into the old house without modern conveniences.”

Barnabas smiled and kissed her fingertips. “You may make any improvements you wish to the old house as you see fit my dear.” Vicki laughed, “I do not plan to do anything except put in electricity, bathrooms, central heat and air conditioning, modernize the kitchen and a phone. But I promise that I will make sure it does not take away from the charm of the old house.” 

Barnabas sighed and shook his head, “No wonder I find you so accommodating and charming my dear.” 

Roger moved to stand behind the sofa, “Did David apologize?” 

Vicki nodded, “Yes, he did and wanted Barnabas to know he was sorry too. I told him perhaps later he could tell you he was sorry. I did promise him that I would take him into Collinsport to get an ice cream and I thought that would be a good time for you and he to try and make peace Barnabas.”

Barnabas shook his head. “No, I think you and David need this time together, I would feel an interloper.” 

Liz looked anxiously to Barnabas then Vicki and stood. “If you don’t mind, I think I will go and check on him now.” 

Vicki glanced around at the occupants in the room and frowned, “I get the feeling that I had interrupted something when I came in. If it is personal I can . . . “ 

Liz shook her had as she moved to the doorway to the drawing room. “No darling you did not interrupt anything other than Roger making sure that Barnabas was going to treat you right.” 

She forced a smile to her lips and Vicki looked around at each of them and got the distinct feeling that Liz Stoddard just lied to her. “Well of course he will; Barnabas is nothing but the perfect gentleman.”

Liz used the moment to make her escape and Roger moved to sit in one of the fireside chairs. “Well you two I know it’s a bit early, but have you set a date?” 

Vicki smiled at Barnabas and then at Roger, “Well I was thinking of a winter wedding, it is entirely up to Barnabas if he would prefer something different.” 

Barnabas lifted her hand and looked at the engagement ring on her finger, “I will bow to your wishes. However, if you wish to have a lot of people at the wedding, we might wish to consider that winters in Maine are very snowy and might prevent them from coming.” 

Vicki looked down at their linked fingers and nodded, “I suppose you are right. Well perhaps a spring or summer wedding in the rose garden?” 

Barnabas smiled and looked at Roger, “That would be up to you and Elizabeth.”

Vicki chewed her bottom lip. “I actually wanted to be married on Halloween, but I thought it was too close to Julia’s wedding and did not wish to take away from her day.” 

From the doorway, Julia spoke as she waited for Elliott to take off his coat. “That is nonsense Vicki, if you and Barnabas wished to be married on all Hollow’s eve, then by all means you should be.” 

Vicki looked up and smiled at her, “Julia, its nice to see you.” 

Professor Stokes moved into view next to Julia, “What is this? We are going to be attending another wedding?” 

Roger stood up and invited them in. “Yes, Barnabas asked our Vicki to marry him and she accepted.” Julia moved to take a seat in one of the fireside chairs and Elliott joined her in the one next to hers. 

“So, congratulations you two. Halloween? Sounds like a lovely time to be married.” 

Vicki laughed and looked down at her hand and the engagement ring that set predominantly on her ring finger. “I was thinking when Burke and I were going to be married that a summer wedding in the rose garden would have been nice.”

She had grown thoughtful, “I just did not wish to wait that long so I was thinking of Halloween and then you and Professor Stokes are being married in two weeks and I thought it way too soon after your wedding to set a date for Halloween.”

Julia shook her head, “I think that it would be a wonderful time for a wedding, to me it would be a perfect time to celebrate a wedding and please Elliott and I will be having a small informal wedding here at Collinwood. We are both old enough to not expect to have a large wedding.”

Vicki frowned and looked at Julia, “Are you not going to wear a bridal gown?” 

Again Julia modestly smiled and shook her head. “Vicki, I was going to wear the gown I bought in Romania and Elliott his best suit and we were going to ask Judge Hanley to marry us here in the drawing room.”

Vicki shook her head. “Julia, I think this is your first and only wedding you should at least buy a gown to wear. I was kind of looking forward to going dress shopping with you and now I will need a dress so . . .” her voice trailed off and Julia studied Vicki’s crestfallen face.

“I would be delighted to go dress shopping with you and maybe I will look for that special dress you are certain that I need.” 

She glanced over at Elliott, “My dear if you wish to be more formal, that will be fine by me. I had only planned to ask a few of my fellow colleagues to come and I know you had about 10-12 people you wished to invite.”

“Well yes, I have some of my fellowship and colleagues from Wyndcliffe to invite.” Roger moved to sit on the fireside bench and looked at the two as they discussed their plans.

“So, how many people do you expect? We may need to open up the French doors and put a covering over the patio to get everyone seated.”

Julia and Elliott looked around the room and then back at the patio. “Well if the weather permits, perhaps we could have the wedding out by the gazebo?” 

Liz entered the room and moved to sit next to Vicki. “So we are discussing wedding plans?”

Roger stood and looked at the men present, “Gentlemen, shall we adjourn to the den, so the ladies can talk fashion?” 

Barnabas leaned over and kissed Vicki’s cheek, and then stood, Stokes followed them out of the room. Vicki tuned to Liz, “Mrs. Stoddard, since I don’t have a mother I would be honored if you would join us in finding a dress.” 

Carolyn bounced into the room and exclaimed, “Ohh shopping, I am just in time. So, what are we shopping for and when are we going?” 

Vicki turned to Carolyn who had draped herself over the back of the sofa between Vicki and her mother. Vicki half turned to look at Carolyn, “Well, Carolyn, Julia needs a wedding gown and . . .” 

She smiled and extended her hand to show her engagement ring. “So do I!” 

Carolyn grabbed her hand and looked at the ring and then at Vicki! “Wow, what a rock. So, do I know the groom.” Vicki flushed and gently disengaged her hand from Carolyn’s. 

“Let us just say I am finally going to be a Collins!” Carolyn squealed and hugged Vicki from behind the sofa. 

Liz dropped her gaze and looked at her nails. “Oh Vicki I said it before and I say it again, if anyone deserves to be a Collins it is you. So, you and Barnabas?” Vicki nodded and flushed pettily.

“He asked me tonight and I accepted.” Carolyn was still hugging Vicki around the neck. “So have you set a date?” 

Julia chuckled and looked at Carolyn, “Well she was going to pick Halloween but was afraid I would be upset.” 

Carolyn moved around and flopped on the sofa. “Oh that would be so perfect.” She glanced at her mother. “It means we need to find David another governess.” 

Vicki looked at Liz and noticed she was being really quiet and in an insecure moment thought that Liz was upset about Vicki asking her to go with her to pick out her wedding gown.

“I told David that you and I would interview governesses. That is if you have no objection?” 

She looked hopefully at Liz and then Liz looked up and smiled. “It would be welcomed Vicki.” 

Liz noting the look of insecurity written in Vicki’s eyes and the chewing of the bottom lip she knew what Vicki was feeling. Smiling brightly she looked with genuine pleasure and said softly, “As for going to help you pick out your gown. I would be honored to go with you to pick out your dress.”

Then she squared her shoulders and continued, “And your help in finding David another governess would be greatly appreciated.” 

Vicki smiled at Liz and relaxed. “Well then are you and Barnabas going to be married on Halloween?” 

Vicki looked at Julia and she nodded, “I think it would be a perfect time to get married.” 

Vicki leaned back and then thought a moment. “But it is kind of short noticed to start planning a reception and a wedding.” 

Carolyn laughed, “Don’t be silly, we can cover this and it would be a perfect time to open up the ballroom to have the wedding.” 

Liz turned to Julia; “You know we could do that for you and Elliott too. It’s a very large room and could easily seat 100- to 150 people.” 

Julia laughed, “Liz, Elliott and I hardly know that many people to invite, we were going to have a private little ceremony here with Judge Hanley.”

Liz stood and moved to the fireplace, “Don’t be ridiculous you are both professionals and I know you will have more people here than that. We will get help from Collinsport and will have a nice wedding for both of you.” 

Julia glanced at Liz and Carolyn, I was going to ask Carolyn to be a part of the wedding party along with Maggie and Liz, I was hoping you and Roger would be present to give me away. I know I am hardly of an age to ask this but it would be important to me.” 

Liz smiled at Julia and nodded, “I would be honored Julia and I am just as sure that Roger will be honored as well.” 

“Oh speaking of Maggie, Mrs. Stoddard did you consider asking her about taking my old position?” 

Liz shook her head. “No, I had not thought much past your announcement tonight.” 

Julia glanced over to Carolyn, “So, Carolyn would you be a bridesmaid?”

Carolyn laughed, “If it means getting a new dress and shoes and planning a party of course I will, I would be honored Julia and thank you for asking.” 

Vicki stood up as she heard the men coming back into the drawing room. Moving to stand by Barnabas she ran her arm around his waist. “Well my darling, it appears that you and I will be trick or treating our wedding on all Hallows eve.” 

He kissed her forehead, “I look forward to it my dear. So have you figured out all the details?”

Carolyn stood up and moved to hug Barnabas, “Oh no, but we have a good idea of what we will be doing. Tomorrow we go shopping.” 

David bounced down the stairs and seeing Barnabas in the doorway of the drawing room, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slumped shoulder to Barnabas. “Um, Cousin Barnabas, I am sorry about earlier.”

Barnabas smiled down at David, “Thank you David, you have no idea how important it is to me to have you apologize. I hope you will be able to come and visit us at the old house and perhaps you could spend a night as well.” 

David smiled and looked to Vicki, “Ok, all home work done and now I am ready for an ice cream.” 

Vicki looked at Barnabas, “May we give you a ride home?” 

Barnabas kissed her cheek. “No thank you Vicki, I have a few concerns to discuss with Roger and Cousin Elizabeth.”   
Vicki looked over at Carolyn, “Ice cream?” Carolyn laughed, “Of course, let me get my coat I can bring yours down too.” Vicki nodded, “Thank you Carolyn, my purse too? I promised David ice cream my treat.” 

Julia walked Elliott out to his car and returned. “Well it’s late for me, so if you all will forgive me, I believe I am going to make it an early night.”

After Vicki, Carolyn and David left, Barnabas turned to Roger and Elizabeth. “Well, Cousin Elizabeth, what did you decide?” 

Liz stood and moved to sit on the fireside bench. “We will have the ballroom opened and I am sure it will need a new coat of paint and the floor varnished. I think it will do nicely for you and Vicki as well as Julia and Elliott.” 

Barnabas smiled, “I remember reading about how grand the ballroom looked.” 

Liz looked down at her hands. “Yes, at one time it was, but it has not been used in over 30 years, when mother got ill father started closing down more rooms and that was one of the first ones he closed. I think we can safely get it ready for yours and Vicki’s wedding.” 

Barnabas rose and looked from Liz to Roger, “Well I really must be taking my leave. I have a few business details to address. Good evening to the both of you and thank you for all you have done for Vicki.” 

Roger moved to escort Barnabas to the door. “Think nothing of it Barnabas, Vicki is one of the few people I felt was worth knowing.” 

Smiling he agreed with Roger, “Yes, she is quiet remarkable and I feel truly blessed to have her in my life.” Barnabas slipped on his coat and moved out of the house into the brisk cool fall evening. His thoughts were on one person and it made his step more lighthearted and his mood happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

High into the Carpathian Mountains in the subterranean dungeon of Castle Dracul, a dark and sinister service was being performed. Thirteen hooded men dressed in red with a Fourteenth dressed in black stood in a circle around a vase of ashes. One by one they slit their hands and moved to pour their blood onto the dust. 

With each contribution, dark words were spoken to the hiss of the blood burning into the ashes. The putrefied smell of burning flesh filled the air. One by one they moved to speak the words of a long dead culture, and one by one they cut their hands to pour their sacrificial blood into the urn. As the moon began to wane, they ended their ceremony and moved from the room leaving behind one lone male dressed in black. 

He lifted the urn and placed it n a crypt, closing a heavy iron door on the crypt. “Now, Vlad we wait, we wait for the arrival of Eve Toate Hallow lui ziua morților. It will be the time to bring you back and to seek vengeance on Barnabas Collins. Even now our pet dogs watch the swine and report back to us what he is doing. Our Romany slaves will help you reclaim what is rightfully yours. For now rest my old friend, rest and come back to us.” 

Rudolph moved from the room, removing his cloak and walked quickly to his limo. Once there he ordered his driver to make haste to get him back to his resting place. 

His son Peteru sat next to his father. “So, the ceremony is done and now we wait for his return on Eve Toate Hallow lui ziua morților. .” 

Count Rudolph nodded and then smiled, “And we bring your sister home and we teach this upstart Collins a lesson.” 

Petru looked at his father, “Is she Elizabeta?” 

The Count turned and looked at his son. “If she is not she could be her twin. She moved like Elizabeta, she plays the piano like Elizabeta, and her voice is like Elizabeta without the accent.” 

Petru nodded and said softly, “Then its time to bring home my sister.”

* *

Julia waited for Barnabas in the drawing room of the old house. She had prepared the injection and was waiting to give it to him. 

When he came through the door, he called out, “Julia?” 

Standing to move to the secretary she lifted the syringe, “Here Barnabas.” 

Barnabas removed his coat and hung it up by the door and placed his cane on the extra hook. Moving to Julia, he removed his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeve. 

“How long until these start to take affect Julia, will we be completed by Halloween?” 

Julia found the vein and slid the needle into it. ”I would think in the next 2 or 3 days you will be able to tolerate sunlight for limited amounts of time again Barnabas.”

She watched the syringe as she depressed the plunger. “ So, by Halloween, you should be up to an easy 8 hours of daylight.”

“I am very anxious to know when I might expect progress on eliminating this affliction once and for all.” 

Julia withdrawing the used syringe slid it into her medical bag. “I would think very soon, you will or should be able to enjoy your honeymoon without injections until your return.”

Snapping her bag shut she turned and smiled, “By the way congratulations on your engagement, you now have everything you wanted. You will have your Josette back.” 

Julia had said it with a tinge of sarcasm as she clipped her bag shut with some force. 

Barnabas rolled his sleeve down and put his jacket back on before sitting in one of the wing back chairs. “I don’t want Josette back I want Vicki for who she is and not what I thought I could make her.”

Julia smiled, “Good, I am glad to hear that Barnabas it would be a shame to change her into an idea of what you thought she should be.”

She folded her arms over her chest and spoke sincerely, “To just accept her for whom she is. And that is a beautiful, sensitive, loving young woman who just wants to be loved and be a part of a family identity.”

“And you don’t think that is what I wanted?” 

Julia moved to sit next to him. “I know what your original agenda was for her Barnabas. What was the epiphany that changed your mind?” 

Barnabas looked down at his nails and thought a moment before he responded. “Vlad Tepes and what he tried to do to Vicki. I could not do that to her and Josette told me to love Vicki for whom she is and not what she could represent to me.” 

He stood and moved to the secretary his fingers playing over the snap of her medical bag. “That is a substitute for Josette. She said I needed to love Vicki, not my perception of her as Josette.”

Julia smiled and nodded. “I am glad you are accepting the fact you are now in the 20th century and that Josette died in the 18th century.”

Glancing over at Julia he smiled, “I know it took a while to reason it out and I did and I discovered I no longer wished to compare her to Josette.”

His own voice had dropped to a more contemplative tone. “ She is Victoria Winters and will soon be Victoria Collins.” 

Julia stood and moved to her bag, lifting it she smiled at Barnabas, “Then for you both I am happy. I really must be getting back. Apparently, tomorrow, we are to go shopping for wedding dresses.”

Barnabas rose and followed Julia to the door. “Then I bid you good night Julia and will see you tomorrow evening.” 

Barnabas slid the bolt across the door after Julia left and turned to see Willie coming from the cellar. “Willie, come to the drawing room I have something to tell you.” 

Willie followed him into the drawing room and stood waiting. “I wish to announce that I asked Miss Winters for her hand in marriage and she has accepted.” 

Willie smiled, “I am happy for you Barnabas and I am glad you are letting Doctor Hoffman start her treatments on you again.” 

Barnabas nodded, “It is important to me that I can be human again. Oh, and Miss Winters had indicated that she would like electricity installed in the house. We did discuss this and that it might be wise to install a along phone and adding additional bathing cambers. I suggested we should also make improvements to the kitchen.” 

He noted the happy expression on Willie’s face at the suggestion of performing such improvements. Barnabas paused and grimaced slightly, “She also mentioned something called central air and heat.”

Willie could barely suppress his excitement. Then the icing on the cake was what he said next. “As you are the one that has been restoring the house, I will leave it to you to get me some estimates on the electricity, and phone service. I will let Vicki and you decide where bathrooms should be placed.”

Willie was jubilant over the fact he was allowing Vicki to put in the electric and phone. The fact they were going to put in multiple bathrooms made him even more ecstatic. 

“Um, Barnabas what about electricity for the cellar? Do you want me to relocate your coffin?” 

Barnabas paused and nodded. “I am sure for the time being, I can cover the windows in the master bedroom and I can rest there. I would suggest that my bedroom is wired first, after that is done, I will prepare it for my resting time.” 

Willie nodded, “I will make sure that it is done first.” 

Barnabas looked around at the burning candles and the drawing room. “It is almost a shame that we will change the atmosphere in this house.” 

Willie walked up to him and looked around at the burning candles. “Well Barnabas, if Miss Winters wants it and you don’t why don’t you ask her not make the changes to the house?” 

Barnabas looked at Willie and shook his head. “It is time to come into the 20th century Willie, and if it makes Miss Winters happy, then it shall be done.”

He was adamant about the changes going forth to make Vicki happy. Then as he thought about it he looked at Willie, “I just need estimates on how much it will cost so I can sell some more coins and jewels to accommodate her.”

He turned to Willie, “I want you to do this first thing this morning. We plan to wed on Halloween eve.”

Willie shook his head, “I am not sure if we can get this all done by then.” 

Barnabas glowered at Willie, “Then the contractor should hire extra help to see that it is done. I know today Miss Winters is going to pick out her wedding gown.”

He moved to the bay windows and spoke softly, “Which reminds me. Josette’s room, I need you to take all of clothing and put them back in the trunk in the attic.”

He had thought long and hard about this and if Vicki was going to use Josette’s room, then it needed to reflect her personality. “ If Miss Winters wishes to use the room, then we will allow her to store Josette’s things.”

Willie looked down and rested his hand on his hip. “How does that make you feel?”

Barnabas turned and moved and moved away from the bay windows. Once again his voice took on thoughtful tone.

“I love Miss Winters for who she is and Josette is gone. Where Josette was coerced by witchcraft to betray me, Miss Winters has never betrayed me. I know that when she was with that . . . that Vlad. She thought only of me during that time.”

“I know she is really special. How did Julia take the engagement?” Willie asked taking a chance Barnabas would be open with him.

Barnabas turned movinb back to stand in front of the window and thought about what Willie had just said. 

He turned and looked at Willie, “She is happy for us. Her and Miss Winters are going to look for their wedding gowns today.” 

Willie blinked and shook his head. “Dr. Hoffman is getting a wedding dress? What for?” 

Barnabas glanced down at his fingernails. “Because Vicki talked her into having a big wedding with the Professor. Collinwood is going to have the weddings in the grand ballroom.” 

Willie shook his head. “I did not know there was a ballroom in that house.” Barnabas got a far away look in his eyes. “Yes, we had very nice balls and other gala events in the big house ball room.”

Willie laughed, “I bet it was something to see.”

Barnabas nodded, his voice going softer thinking of the bygone days. “My mother would look so beautiful on the night of the events. Father would deny it now if he were alive, but he was so proud of how beautiful mother would look as she made her grand entrance into the room. All eyes would turn to look at mother.” 

Willie thought he sounded almost human when he spoke of his family. Willie wished he were like this all the time. It would make his life easier and happier. “Miz Stoddard looked like your mother didn’t she?”

Barnabas nodded, “As Elizabeth is a strikingly beautiful woman so you can imagine my mother dressed in the finest French ball gowns gracing the ballroom floor.” 

Barnabas heard the chiming clock and turned to Willie. ‘You need to retire Willie, you will need your rest so you can get started on the modernization of this house.” 

Willie turned and made his way up the stairs and he was feeling kind of jovial as he thought about how making this house a more modern house was going to change all their lives.

* *

Liz, Carolyn, Julia and Vicki sat in the reception area of Woodward and Lothrop’s Bridal section. Vicki had glanced at several gowns and bit her lip. There was no way she was going to be able to afford one of these gowns. She smiled tensely at Liz and then looked down at her hands. Why had she allowed Carolyn talk her into coming here. 

The bridal consultant, Penelope moved from the interior of the fitting room and paused, “Carolyn? Carolyn Stoddard?” 

Carolyn had been holding up a bold red ball gown and upon hearing her name she turned and smiled, “Penny? Penny Patterson!” 

Both girls moved to hug each other and then she drug her to Vicki and Julia. “Vicki, Julia, this is Penny, Sheriff Patterson’s daughter and one of my best friends from grade school.” 

Vicki immediately struck by the lovely young woman in front of her. Tall, willowy would be one way to describe her with dark eyes and dark hair. She held an almost gypsy look to her and dressed in a bright red dress with yellow accents. 

Vicki could almost believe this young beauty was in deed a gypsy or at least embraced the flair for dress as a gypsy. Long skirts that moved with life like movement around her legs, slender ankles that begged to be encased in bells, slender wrists that would look tress elegant encased in multitudes of silver bracelets. 

Still young and innocent, Vicki could easily see her as a contestant in a beauty contest. 

Vicki smiled her greeting while Julia extended her hand. “My pleasure.” 

Penny shook Julia’s hand then turned to Vicki, “So you are Victoria Winters my bride and you must be Julia Hoffman my other bride.” 

Vicki nodded and then looked at Julia. “Yes, as a matter of fact we are.” Julia laughed. 

“Now how pleasant is this? Carolyn are you in both weddings?” Penny was thrilled seeing her old school friend and a neighbor from Collinsport. Penny turned and saw Liz looking through gowns and she beamed. 

“Mrs. Stoddard! What a pleasant surprise, you just missed Daddy, he was here about 10 minutes ago, and promised to come back and have lunch with me. I hope we all can go to lunch.” 

Liz smiled tensely and moved to sit next to Vicki. “Why is your father in Bangor?” 

Carolyn asked and Penny sighed and looked sadly at her hands. “He came to bring mother to the hospital, apparently there is something going on with her lungs and Dad wanted to make sure she got the best doctors.”

Liz looked concern, “Gretchen is ill?” 

Penny looked around and then placed her gaze on Elizabeth. “We think she has lung cancer. Daddy tried to get her to stop smoking for years and now they found a spot on her x-rays and she does not heal from respiratory problems.” 

Vicki looked down and felt sadness for Penny and her siblings if Mrs. Patterson had lung cancer she knew it had to be serious. 

“Have they admitted her?” Carolyn sounded concern and glanced at her mother. “Maybe we should send flowers mother.”  
Penny looked touched. “I am sure she would appreciate that Carolyn, she really is scared.” 

Looking for a graceful way to get out of a shop filled with gowns she could never afford Vicki piped up, “Well maybe I can go take care of that for you. I really don’t ‘think I see anything I like.”

“Vicki sit down, you are not going to leave until I see you in something. You have not tried on a single dress.” Liz was using her forceful voice and it left Vicki little choice to sit down. 

So, Vicki sat down and grew quiet. “We will go to the florist when we leave here. Julia I believe you said you saw something you liked, perhaps you would like to go pull it and try it on while we find something for Vicki.” 

Elizabeth had taken on her no nonsense attitude and moved back to look at dresses hanging on the racks. 

Carolyn had followed Julia over to look at the dress that had caught Julia’s eye. Julia pulled out an A line in Chiffon that was simple in cut, three quarter length lace sleeves. 

For Julia It was understated and simple but elegant. “Oh Julia, I would love to see it on you.” 

Julia took it over to Penny. “I would love to try this one please.” Penny took it from her and led her back to the dressing room.

Liz found an empire waist flowing chiffon gown with lace embellishments and crystal beading. The sleeves were long Austrian lace with pearl buttons

Then she pulled a princess style antebellum-hooped skit of satin, organza overlays, long sleeves that lay off the shoulders and a six-foot train. 

“Vicki, why are you not looking for a dress? I have found two I would like to see you in.” 

Vicki swallowed and sighed then standing she looked at Liz, “Mrs. Stoddard, none of the gowns here are within my budget.” 

Liz smiled and then patted Vicki’s hand and moved to lay the dresses over the back of the Princess Anne styled chair. Using her motherly tone she spoke with a sincerity. 

“Vicki, darling, I am going to buy your gown. You are not to worry about the cost. Now go find a dress or accept the ones I have picked out.” 

“Mrs. Stoddard, I can’t ask you to pay for the gown. It would not be right.” 

Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip. Not only did her child not know she was picking her gown out with her mother; she thought her mother should not pay for the gown. 

“Do not be ridiculous. I and Roger decided we were going to pay for your wedding dress before we left this morning.” 

Vicki felt the sudden burn of tears as she looked down at her lap. “I don’t know what to say.”

Penny moved out to the reception area. “Oh two to choose from, come along dear and I will help you with this one.” She held up the princess styled dress and grabbed the simpler one. 

Vicki paused, “But I wanted to see what Julia looked like in her choice.” Penny laughed and nodded to Julia as she moved out of the fitting room area. 

“Julia you look lovely my dear.” Elizabeth lavished her praise on Julia as she moved out to a dais and stepped up on it. 

She pivoted around so everyone could see her. “I must admit the dress makes me feel beautiful.”

“You do look beautiful Julia. It is perfect for you.” 

Julia turned as Penny moved to put a birdcage style net veil on her. “There, now what do you think?” Julia beamed and pivoted peering at herself in a 360-degree mirror. “I feel like a bride. I will take it.” 

Carolyn gushed, “Very Grace Kelley!” Liz smiled, “Does it need any alterations?” 

Julie shook her head. “No it’s a perfect size 2 and fits me to a tee.” 

Penny stood back and picked up Vicki’s two pulls and moved back to the fitting room. 

Vicki followed her and reverently lifted the lace sleeve of the princess styled dress. “It is so pretty but very expensive”  
Penny laughed, “It should be, it’s a Mori Lee gown. She is one of the top wedding gown designers in New York. So when is your wedding?”

Vicki started to undress. She would try on the empire waist one first. “Halloween.”

“And your groom?” 

Vicki flushed and let her slip the soft chiffon Empire waist gown over her head. “Barnabas Collins.” 

Penny whistled and smiled at Vicki, “So, you were lucky enough to snag a Collins, lucky you!” Penny zipped up the back and Vicki stepped back, “Oh this is lovely too.” 

It accented her small figure, with its simple graceful flow of material. The train was short and trailed on the floor as she moved from left to right. “It kind of reminds me of the gown that Elizabeth Taylor wore when she married Richard Burton.” 

Penny laughed, “Which time?” 

Vicki chuckled too. “I am not sure, I just remember seeing their picture on the news one night when I was still at the fondling home in New York.” 

Penny lifted the back of the gown and gave it a quick flick to flare the gown out. The gown fell to the floor and looked lovely, “Come lets go show everyone.” 

Vicki feeling shy moved out with Penny as she entered the room, Liz turned and felt herself tear at the sight of Vicki, Carolyn ever the one not to be silent gushed.

“Vicki, its beautiful! It is kind of simple but so very pretty. Come look at yourself in the mirror.” 

Vicki moved forward and stood on the dais and turned right then left looking at herself in the mirror. “It kind of looks like a prom dress. Don’t you think?” 

Liz tapped a finger against her lips. “That would make a great reception dress, you would be able to dance and move in it. Vicki, go try on the Princess style dress. Penny hold that one, while we try to decide what we want to do.”

 

Vicki moved self-consciously off the dais and followed Penny back to the dressing room where they met Julia. “Oh that is lovely Vicki.” 

Vicki flushed and dropped her gaze and tucked her chin. “Thank you Julia.” They moved into the dressing room and Penny helped Vicki out of the first gown and then helped her into the heavy Princess styled dress of taffeta, satin and organza. 

Penny lifted the back of the dress and the long train flowed back and around Vicki. “

“Oh I want to put a veil on you in this dress.” She moved to a set of drawers in the room and she pulled out a 8-foot lace veil. Pulling it up and around to the back she let it fall over the back of the dress. 

“Oh we have to show Mrs. Stoddard this one.” Penny held up the train as she moved through the door and out into the reception area.

Carolyn, Liz, and Julia turned and paused; Vicki was a vision in the dress. All three women began to tear up as she moved to the dais and took up her position on the center of the raised runway. 

Penny flipped the back of the dress and let it fall gracefully around Vicki and arranged the veil. From the entranceway of the saloon George Patterson paused and he was caught up in a past memory. 

Seeing Vicki standing there like that he remembered another bride so long ago and his regrets that he was not the lucky groom for that fair maiden. He remembered his youth and a passion filled couple that could not stay apart and snuck out to be with each other.

Standing there in that dress, Victoria Winters looked like Elizabeth Collins at that age. In that moment, George Patterson knew Victoria Winters was Elizabeth’s daughter but another part of him glanced at Penny then back at Vicki. 

Penny looked like his mother and when Vicki turned her head and he caught her profile, Vicki looked like his mother too. In that moment he was thunder struck as he gazed at the image before him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The realization that he was looking at his daughter he never knew anything about allowed him to run a full set of emotions from anger, to amazement, to forgiveness and then shame. 

Holding his hat in his hand he moved forward, “Vicki, you look so beautiful. May I ask who is the groom?” He felt it important to know whom his eldest daughter would be marrying. 

Vicki smiled at George, “Barnabas Collins has asked for my hand Sheriff Patterson.”

Liz shifted uncomfortably as George came to stand next to her. “She reminds me of you on your wedding day to Paul Stoddard.” 

Liz smiled a bittersweet smile. “I think it’s the dark hair and the style of the dress.”

Carolyn giggled and nodded, “You know you are right Sheriff Patterson. But mother is right; she wore a dress kind of similar to that one. Oh Vicki you have to get that dress, its so dreamy and Barnabas will go gaga over it.” 

Vicki shook her head, “I can’t Carolyn its over a thousand dollars.” 

Elizabeth held up her hand and shook her head. “No, Penny we will take it. Does it need any alterations?” 

Penny sighed and shook her head, “No this one is a perfect fit. The other one needs only minor alterations which we can do here and then have it shipped to you or I could bring it to Collinwood myself.” 

“Mrs. Stoddard that is a lot of money.” Vicki was turning to view the back of the dress and had to admit it was as beautiful as the front of the dress. 

“No matter, you will be married in this one and you can wear the other one at the reception.” Vicki attempted to protest some more but Elizabeth Stoddard had made up her mind. 

George looked at Penny and smiled, “Hey pumpkin, ready for lunch?” Penny laughed, “Well I need to help Miss Winters out of her dress. I asked Carolyn, Mrs. Stoddard, Dr. Hoffman and Miss Winters to join us. How is mother?”  
Liz turned to face George and could see the hurt in his gaze as he looked back at her. “She is resting comfortably but does not want any company.” 

Liz put her hand on his arm. “George I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do. . .” 

George Patterson looked down at her hand on his arm and he covered her hand with his. “Thank you Elizabeth.” His words were soft but spoke volumes as she took her hand away. 

At that moment she knew he knew about Vicki and she dropped her gaze to her pocket book on the seat she had occupied earlier.

“If you would prefer to have lunch with your daughter alone, George we can head on back to Collinsport.” 

George sighed and looked at Penny as she helped Vicki move back to the dressing rooms. “No, I would love the company.” 

Carolyn moved over to George and her mother. “So, when do we choose bridesmaids dresses? I found several over there that would be perfect for Julia’s and Vicki’s wedding.” 

Julia accepted her gown in its zippered bag and turned to Carolyn, “Oh, come show me.” Julia followed Carolyn and moved to the bridesmaid’s dresses. 

Carolyn pulled the red one she had been looking at earlier and held it up to her. While they were alone for a moment George looked at Elizabeth. “You know we have to talk about it.” 

He said it more as a statement than a question. “You should have told me Liz. I had a right to know.” 

Liz looked up at George and tears brimmed her beautiful blue eyes. George offered her his hankie and she dabbed at her eyes. “I have not even told her, how could I tell you. We will talk but not now not here.” 

Vicki came out with gown in a zipper bag and looked at the one Penny was writing up for alterations. It had taken only a few moments for Penny to get her measurements. Then she was back in her street clothing. 

Moving to the bridesmaid’s dresses, Vicki looked at them as Carolyn pulled out two, one that would work for Julia’s wedding and one that would work for her wedding. They were similar but in different colors. Vicki looked at them and nodded, “Sure I like the deep blue ones, and we just need to get you and Julia and Maggie in to be fitted. “ 

Julia nodded, “And you Carolyn, and Maggie to be fitted in the red ones.” 

Vicki looked at Carolyn, “I am sure we can come back, get fitted and then head back to Collinsport.” 

Carolyn laughed, “Perfect idea. Come on lets go, I am famished.”

The afternoon was productive and soon the happy bridal party had picked out invitations, dresses and food for the receptions. As the happy group loaded up the estate car, Julia looked at Vicki, “Now all that remains are the rings for the grooms and the music for the wedding and the reception.” 

Vicki lovingly laid her gown in the trunk of car. “Oh I was thinking about letting Barnabas help me with our music. I also want him to decide on who we will have to perform the wedding.” The conversation was about the weddings and honeymoons. Vicki had slipped away to order flowers for Gretchen.

The ride back to Collinwood ended on a happy note and both brides moved to put their dresses up and come down for one of Mrs. Johnson’s famous New England boiled dinners. 

After dinner Vicki dashed off to her room and got ready for her date with Barnabas, she was going to meet him at the old house. She so wanted his opinion on her bridesmaid dresses and the invitations. A deep part of her wanted to see his reaction to her dresses.

However, being an old fashioned bride, she knew he could not see the dress until the wedding day. He could however look at the scripted invitations she had picked a long with the color swatches of her brides maids dresses. 

Checking her hair one more time, she paused and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. A voice was calling out to her from a great distance and it was a familiar voice. It was as if were born from subconscious thoughts that were being filtered through cheese cloth and implanting itself in her mind. 

Putting two fingertips to her forehead she rubbed and backed up until she sat on the edge of her bed. “Elizabeta, I have not forgotten you my love, I am coming for you.” Vicki felt a rise of panic as she recognized the voice of the insane Vlad Tepes. 

Pushing those thoughts deeper into her mind, she shook her head and grabbed her scarf and moved down the hallway to the stairs and out the front door. Nightfall was not far away and she looked to the setting sun would soon be obliterated by the heavy cloudbank that was rolling in from the north. 

Making her way along the pathway to the old house she was excited about showing Barnabas the invitations.. Moving with lighter footsteps she was soon as her destination unaware that two sets of eyes followed her every move. Going up to the door it opened before she had a chance to knock.

Willie held the door for her, “Hello Willie, how are you this evening?” 

Willie smiled at Vicki, “Oh, I am fine thank you for askin’. So, um Barnabas says you want to make some changes before the wedding? “ 

He let her in the door and helped her off with her coat. She slid her headscarf off and tucked it in the pocket. Vicki held a thick packet under her arm as she straightened her hair and clothing.

Willie lead her in and over to the original drawings of the house and its interior. “I’ve been goin over the house prints and well, I marked placed for the phones and electricity and well Barnabas said you wanted bathrooms.” 

Vicki looked at the drawings and cocked her head. “I was thinking we could go over the area and pick out places for bathrooms and I was hoping you would figure out where the electrical outlets should be.”

Vicki looked around and pointed to the sconces on the wall. “I thought we could transform them into the kind of lighting that Collinwood has.” 

He glanced at the sconces and smiled, “I had the same idea and I think Barnabas would like it better if they still held that old world charm.”

“Did I hear my name mentioned?” Barnabas moved into the drawing room and moved to place a chaste kiss on Vicki’s forehead. 

“Hello my love, come sit by the fire you feel chilled.” From the outside the wind was beginning to pick up and Vicki suppressed a shiver. 

“Oh and insulation might be nice to cut down on that chill, and central heating and air conditioning.” 

Willie turned to look at Vicki and then remembered, “Oh, I got an estimate on the work that will be needed.” 

Willie moved to go to the kitchen where he had left the estimate and Vicki turned to put a more passionate kiss on Barnabas’ lips. 

“Oh and I have something for you to look at as well. I ordered the invitations today and brought you a sample of my bridesmaids dresses so you can pick out the tuxedos shirts to match the dresses or the ties?.” 

Moving back to the secretary desk she lifted the packet and pulled out an envelope.

Opening the envelope she withdrew the slender card and handed it over for him to study. 

Barnabas took the card and noted the stylized scripted print. He read the card’s details reading them aloud.

“Roger Collins and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard requests the honor of your presence of the nuptials of Victoria Winters to Barnabas Collins at Collinwood on October 31, 1967, at 7:00 p.m. with a reception to follow.”

In small print in the left hand corner was the R.S.V.P. request. Barnabas looked at the invitation and then at Victoria, “Do you like them?”

He moved to sit in one of the matching chairs by the fireplace. She sat on the arm of the chair and looked down at the invitation. “I think it’s charming with its scripted stylized writing. But do you like it?” 

She chewed her bottom lip and when he did not answer right away she reached for it. “We don’t have to get this one, if you don’t like it. We can always go together and pick out something else.” 

Barnabas took the invitation back and smiled, “My dearest Victoria, do not be silly my dear, if you like them, then I like them. I was just reveling in the wording on the card. It seals my most fervent dream of finally having you as my beautiful bride.” 

Vicki smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “I picked out my wedding dress today. I hope you will be as enchanted with it as I was when I put it on. Mrs. Stoddard insisted on getting two dresses, one for the wedding and then one to change into for the reception. I felt it was very extravagant but she was most persuasive that I should have them both.”

Barnabas chuckled, “My dear if I have learned one thing, that is when Elizabeth has made up her mind there will be no changing it.” 

Vicki sighed and moved to sit next to Barnabas. “I know, I was going to find a gown and pay for it myself. But, when we got to the Department store in Bangor, I saw how expensive things were and I knew I was not going to be able to afford a gown there.” 

Julia had no problem and found her a gown right away.” 

Barnabas watched her and smiled, “She did? Did Julia like her gown?” 

Vicki smiled, “Oh yes, and it is very lovely, and suits her. I think Professor Stokes will find it very becoming on her. She also picked out her invitations.”

Barnabas laughed, “It sounds like you all had a very successful trip to Bangor.” 

Vicki laid the invitation on the table between them and sat back getting comfortable in the chair. “I think so, I did want to discuss the music for the wedding and our wedding announcement and the music for our reception.”

Barnabas stood and moved to the window peering out as lightening lit up the night sky. 

“Vicki, did you realize you were going to be trapped here with us tonight? There is a storm brewing and it appears to be a rather substantial one.” 

Vicki stood and moved next to Barnabas. “I saw clouds moving in but did not think it would be here until later.” 

As if in answer to his question, the house vibrated with the sound of thunder and another bright bolt of lightening lit up the sky. “Well, my dear it appears you are going to be stuck here tonight. I shall have Willie prepare Josette’s room and see if we can find a gown for you to wear.”

She snuggled in close to him and laid her head on his shoulder, “Thank you Barnabas. This will allow us more time to discuss the wedding.” He draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “I was hoping to use the melody from Josette’s music box as my entrance music. You know the music they play when the bride comes down the aisle.” 

He turned her to face him. “You don’t want the traditional wedding march?” 

Vicki leaned into him and put her arms around his neck. “No, I think I would like to enter with Josette’s music box melody. I am sure that the pianist can duplicate the tune and it can be played and heard by the guests.”

He watched that familiar pursing of the lips when she was in deep thought “I somehow think it appropriate to honor her at my wedding. She was so beneficial in bringing us together.” 

Barnabas could not hide his joy at her request and held her close to him. “Then my dear, you shall have the music from Josette’s music box played when you come to join me in holy matrimony.” Sighing contentedly she closed her eyes. 

“The music I think I want played for our first dance is a song called, ‘The closer I get to you.’ I think it suits us.” 

He held her close to him and smiled, “Sounds appropriate.” She pushed back from him and smiled, “Have you heard the song? I was hoping to get Mrs. Allen’s daughter to sing Defying Gravity and Joes’ nephew Glenn to sing The Closer I Get to You. There is another song I really liked too; I am dearly hope that Mrs. Allen’s daughter will sing it for us, it’s called The Only Girl in the World. It is kind of fast paced but it states how I feel about you.”

Vicki shifted then continued with her plans and thoughts, “As for our wedding bands, do you think they should be matching?”

He looked intently into her eyes and found himself drowning in the love he saw there. “Is that what you wish?”

She nodded, “I think it appropriate that we have matching bands. So, do you wish to plan a date for us to go and pick them out?” 

Barnabas pulled her back into his arms and sighed softly, “I will have Mr. Braithwaite come by with a selection and we can pick them out here. If we do not see anything we like, we can have him make them for us.” Again, there was the sound of the storm growing closer to land fall, which was a not so subtle reminder to them of its presence.

Willie came back with the estimate in hand and handed it over to Barnabas who glanced at the cost and handed it back to Willie, “Be sure to get them started on this project tomorrow. Also Vicki will be spending the night in Josette’s room, I will need you to find her a gown and make sure the room is prepared for her.” 

Willie looked at Vicki, “Then I guess we can get started on where you want the bathrooms in the mornin’?” 

Vicki felt a chill travel up her spine as once again she could hear Vlad’s voice calling out to her through time and space.

“Elizabeta, you belong to me your Prince. I am coming for you!” 

Barnabas frowned feeling her tremble. “Vicki? Is there a problem?”

She laughed uncomfortably. “No, no, I just got chilled. I guess I am more tired than I thought.” She hugged him tighter.

“Then perhaps you should go on and retire for the night.” 

Vicki laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. “I still needed to talk to you about our announcement in the paper, Mrs. Stoddard, said she would contact the editor about coming to our engagement party.”

She snuggled closer to his body hoping to share body heat with him and found it lacking. Pushing that thought aside she spoke softly, “ That is the other thing; we need a date before Julia and Professor Stokes’ wedding to have an engagement party.

Feeling him shift she adjusted her stance next him and spoke into his chest. “We thought it might be nice to have a theme engagement party and it would give Mrs. Stoddard a chance to open up the Ballroom.” 

She felt Barnabas shift to make her more comfortable against his chest and found he was stroking her hair back so he could peer down at her profile. “A theme party? What kind of theme?”

Vicki smiled, “Well we were thinking of recreating another date out of the past and everyone dress in 18th century clothing. I was hoping I could wear the gown you loaned me once before that belonged to Josette.” 

Barnabas was more pleased than he could express. “That would be a lovely idea my dear. We could recreate one of the many balls that were held in the ballroom at Collinwood.” 

Tipping up her chin he smiled, “Of course, you may use the dress, anything you wish to use shall be at your disposal.” He could tell she was happy that he agreed with her idea. 

“I was thinking as Julia and Professor Stokes will be married in 3 weeks, we could have the party next Saturday. I was also thinking that would be enough time because we would be married the weekend after Julia and Professor Stokes.”

Willie moved into the room. “I have everything laid out in Josette’s room for you Vicki. “ 

She slid from Barnabas’ lap waiting for him to stand. “Thank you Willie. Oh, while I am thinking of it, would you consider being one of the groomsmen, and Barnabas have you thought of whom you might ask to be your best man?” 

Barnabas stood “Well my dear as Roger will be giving you away, and cousin David will be a ring bearer, I was thinking that Professor Stokes would be my choice to stand up with me.”

Vicki sighed and then looked at Willie, “You will escort Carolyn, and Joe could escort Maggie and Julia will be my matron of honor. I have asked Chris Jennings sister Amy to be a flower girl, so she can be paired with David. Mrs. Stoddard and Roger will both escort me to you and give me away to you.” She grew quiet and moved to peer out at the building storm. 

Barnabas could sense where her heart lay at this moment, she was missing the fact she had no true father to give her away and mother to stand with her. Deep down, Barnabas wished he could tell Victoria about her mother, little realizing at that moment George Patterson had arrived at Collinwood. 

* *

The wind was whipping up white caps on the ocean and the weatherman had not been promising about this Nor’easter that was coming on shore with a vengeance. They had until November 30 until hurricane season was over. Pulling under the Porte-cochere, George was glad for the protection from the covering.

His heart was heavy for two reasons, Gretchen had just died and he found out he had a daughter and was never told. Not only was he not told, she was raised in a fondling home away from him. 

Moving to the front doors, he knocked and waited. Turning he peered over at the roiling ocean and shivered. This house had been a happier house at one time. 

He remembered the daughter of the master of this house as a beautiful happy young lady that held the stars, moon and sun kissed days in her heart and eyes. It had been on a night much like this, in the middle of summer when they got trapped in the old fishing shack. One thing had lead to another and soon they were locked in a passionate embrace.

It took little time for the passion to flare and they became one with one another. It was an enchanted summer and when fall came and he was going to leave for college, he had kissed her goodbye and promised he would be back and they could talk about a future together.

George had come from a long line of law enforcement officers dating back to his Great Grandfather. Hearing the door open he turned to smile seeing Carolyn. 

“Sheriff Patterson, come in before you drown.” She laughed lightly and stepped aside that so he could enter. 

Taking his hat off he looked at Carolyn. “I was hoping I could speak to your mother, is she home?” 

Carolyn led him into the drawing room and entreated him to make himself comfortable. 

‘She is working on the cannery books in the den. Would you care for some coffee or tea?” 

George smiled at her and moved to sit in a chair. “Thank you that would be nice.” She started to leave and stopped pivoting on the balls of her feet she turned. 

“Oh, I meant to ask. How is Mrs. Patterson?” 

George looked down at his feet and held his emotions in check. “She died tonight. We will be having her showing and funeral here in Collinsport Wednesday and Thursday with Burial Friday morning.” 

Carolyn showed her compassion for his loss and moved to put a hand on his arm. “I am so sorry. Please if there is anything we can do, let us know.”   
He smiled his appreciation and thought in this light she looked very much like Elizabeth at the age she must have had Vicki. “Thank you, Carolyn, that is very kind of you.” 

“George, what brings you out here on a night like tonight?” Liz Stoddard moved into the room, dressed elegantly in her velvet housedress that trailed to the floor. 

The cut of the neckline displayed the double strand of pearls against her white skin. Carolyn turned to her mother.

“Mother, I am going to go and make a pot of coffee.” 

She smiled then nodded watching Carolyn kiss her cheek as she went by, then turning she closed the door. She had been expecting this visit just not this soon. 

Moving to sit on the sofa, she looked at George standing with his hat in hand twirling it by its brim as he looked down at the floor. 

“Gretchen passed tonight Liz. I was not going to have this conversation with you until she was gone. The odd thing was, tonight her last words were about Vicki and you.”

Liz looked at the fire and sighed, “What did she say?” 

George moved to the comfort of the chair by the fireplace. “She must have seen Vicki in town and she saw the resemblances she had to you and to Penny.” Liz sat silent as she listened to George.

He took a deep breath and began to explain why he was there. “She saw her with Maggie Evans and when Penny went over to stand by Maggie she saw what I did. That in profile, Vicki and Penny could be sisters. So tonight as she lay in bed, she knew she was not going to last the night. She said;

‘George, you need to tell that child who she is and make it right with Mrs. Stoddard.’ She then reached for my hand and weakly squeezed it, smiled at me, closed her eyes, took her last breath, and died. So, I am here Liz to make it right.”

There was a soft knock at the door and Liz used the distraction to collect herself, she felt herself becoming very emotional. Opening the door, she let Mrs. Johnson in with a tray filled with coffee and coffee cups. 

“Mrs. Johnson, where is Carolyn?” 

Mrs. Johnson nodded to the sheriff and set the tray o the table. “She said to tell you she was going on up to her room and when Vicki came in to tell her to join her.” Liz cringed as the lightening outside lit up the night and announced another rumble of thunder that shook the house. 

“Where is Vicki?” Liz poured a cup of coffee for George and then herself.

“Oh she went over to the old house to talk about the engagement party.” 

Liz set her cup down and moved to look out the French windows. “I suppose she will more than likely spend the night there if this does not blow over. You may want to tell Carolyn.” 

George set his cup down and moved to the fireplace. “Which is more than likely the smart thing to do. According to the weather service, things are not going to get much better tonight. This is setting in for a few hours, one of the reasons I was out so soon after . . . “ 

Liz turned and her feelings were laid bare on her features. “I am so sorry George, you must know if there is anything we can do . . .” 

Mrs. Johnson turned to look at George. “What? Has Mrs. Patterson died?” 

George nodded and Sarah was now more sympathetic to the sheriff. “Oh, I am sorry. My condolences to you and your family.” 

George thanked her and waited for her to leave closing the door behind her.   
Liz moved to sit back down and crossed her leg over her other leg. “I found out about 3 months after you left, I was going to go on off to college, but I was pregnant. I decided I could not bring shame to my family or ruin your life, so I went to New York to an unwed mother’s home.”

Liz looked down at her fingers tightly clasped together as she continued to explain, “After I had her, I really did not want to give her up. I had no choice and so I put her in a fondling home.”

Her eyes blurred as she spoke, “My family never knew and I swore Roger would never find out. I finally told Barnabas and Roger the other evening.” 

George held his temper; he had not been sheriff of this county for this long by reacting with emotion. “When were you going to tell me?”

There were tears in her eyes and she looked down. “I wanted to tell Carolyn, and I was not about to upset your home or cause friction in your marriage George. I had planned to never say who her father was. Barnabas and Roger don’t know.” 

George and Liz were so caught up in their conversation they had not heard the door open. “Barnabas and Uncle Roger don’t know what mother?” Carolyn dressed in her raincoat stood on the threshold and looked at George then to Liz. Carolyn moved into the room. 

“Where are you going darling?” Carolyn unbuttoned her coat. Moving to sit on the edge of the sofas’ arm she shook her head.

“No you are not going to change the subject. The quick answer was, to the old house to see if Vicki wanted to come home. Now, back to what does Barnabas and Uncle Roger don’t know.”

George looked at Liz and laid his hat on the chair he had been sitting. “Your mother has been keeping secrets Carolyn, big secrets and perhaps she needs to tell us both.” 

Carolyn remembered the last time she had found out about one of her mother’s secrets and it involved her father, Paul Stoddard.

Apparently, this was as emotional as the last secret because her mother was in tears. “Mother?” 

Liz stood up and moved to the piano in the room. “Carolyn, I wanted to wait to tell you this. I just thought I would have more time to think about how to tell you.” 

Carolyn looked at George then to her mother. “Mother? You are scaring me.”

“Carolyn, what I am about to say, I want you to just listen and not say a word.” 

She looked at her mother and the panic in her was rising. She could not speak, all she could do was just nod. 

“Several years ago, when I was about your age, George and I were friends, we became more during a summer break from high school before College. During that time, we became lovers and well, George went away to college and I found out I was pregnant.” 

Carolyn stood up, shoved her hands in her coat pockets and looked at George and then her mother. She opened her mouth then closed it and sat back down. 

“I was afraid of upsetting my father, your grandfather, and I did not want to ruin George’s life so I went away and had the baby. I had a baby girl.”

“I have a sister?” 

George could see that bit of news had shaken Carolyn to the core. 

“I had her for 12 hours and I weighed my options and decided that the family name was more important than my baby girl.” 

“I gave her up, put her in a fondling home in New York. You see Carolyn,” she turned to face her daughter and sighed and looked at her hands clasped together. “Vicki, Victoria Winters is your sister. I brought her home as David’s Governess and wanted to tell her and there were many times I wanted her to know who she was.”

“But I felt I needed to tell you about her first.” 

Carolyn was torn, she did not know if she wanted to be happy or mad at her mother for keeping this a secret. 

“Did you know?” She looked at George. He shook his head. Seeing him shake his head she turned to her mother, “How could you do this to Vicki and George?” 

George quickly jumped to Liz’s defense, “Carolyn, your mother was young, scared and I was away at College and then a year later, I was engaged to Gretchen and your mother was involved with your father. “

“So, I am sure she had her reasons and the true wounded party in this whole mess is Vicki.” 

Carolyn plopped down on the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “Vicki is my sister? When do you plan to tell her?” 

George moved to Liz and put his arms around her and drew her into his hold. “I think we should tell her together. I think it best to wait after the funeral and before the engagement party.”

Liz looked at George and leaned her head forward to rest on his shoulder. “I don’t know if I will be able to do this alone.” 

George looked at Carolyn and then placed a light kiss on Liz’s forehead, “We will do it together and pray she does not hate us.” 

Liz looked up at George and smiled and then another voice came from the doorway, “If I were Miss Winters I would hate you all for being so mean. I had another cousin and did not know it.” 

Liz and Carolyn gravitated to each other and looked at David. 

“David. That is enough young man, you will not speak to your aunt like that.”

George moved to look down into David’s young face. 

“You can’t tell me what to do. I am going to tell Vicki and maybe she and I will run off together.” 

David spun around and ran to the double doors and swung them open and dashed out into the storm filled night.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

George looked at Carolyn, “Stay with your mother I am going after him.” George took off and did not see him when he got to his car. Knowing he would head for the old house, George got in his car and drove to the old house. 

Cutting off his lights and rolling to a stop he moved out into the rain and up to the front door and knocked. Barnabas turned to look at the door and then moved to it. 

“Who is it?” 

George shouted, “Its Sheriff Patterson Mr. Collins.” Barnabas opened the door and ushered the sheriff in. 

“My goodness Sheriff, what brings you out on a horrible night like tonight?” He escorted George into the drawing room. 

“I was hoping to catch David before he got here. He over heard a conversation he should not have heard and he ran out of the house and I thought he might come here looking for Miss Winters.”

Barnabas sighed, “Well Vicki has retired for the night. She is asleep in Josette’s room.” 

George nodded. “I am pretty sure he will try to come and speak with her tonight.” 

Barnabas looked down at his fingertips and then at the Sheriff, “Am I to surmise that the conversation he over heard was about Vicki and who her mother might be?” 

George nodded, “He knows that Liz Stoddard is Vicki’s mother and I am her father.” 

Barnabas was shocked, “You!” 

George nodded, “Apparently, Liz thought to keep that information from me to protect my marriage.” 

Barnabas extended his hand to one of the fireside wing back chairs. “Please sit down.” 

George sat in the chair and rested his hat on his knee. “I see, so young David . . . “ 

George rubbed his chin and sighed, “And Carolyn knows about Vicki’s parentage.”

Barnabas moved to sit next to him, “That is unfortunate, and how will your wife react to this information.” 

George looked at the braiding on his hat and the star that marked his hat as a sheriff’s hat. “My wife died tonight Mr. Collins. Her dying wish was to make sure Vicki knew who she was.”

Barnabas look saddened by his news and then extended his condolences for his loss. “Well since we are going to be related by marriage, please call me Barnabas.” 

George smiled his thanks, “I appreciate that Barnabas. I hope you know how lucky you are to be getting someone as talented, beautiful and sweet as Vicki.” 

Barnabas steeple his fingertips together studying them and then nodded. “I am most fortunate that she has accepted me. I promise you that I shall cherish her for the rest of our lives together.”

“My concern right now is that she finds out before Liz and I have a chance to tell her. I am afraid of what it might do to her.” 

Barnabas stood and moved to peer out the windows, having heard something there earlier. He motioned to the sheriff, and George stood up and moved over to the door. Using as much stealth as possible, George jerked the door open and moved to grab David. 

“David, come on lets go back to Collinwood. You are soaked and will get sick and your aunt and I wish to talk to you about what you heard.” 

David pulled against his hold, and George lifted him up and carried him to the backseat of his car and put him in. The doors once closed could not be opened except from the outside. 

David tried to roll the windows down and found they were locked as well. Sitting with arms crossed and a sullen look on his face, he waited until the Sheriff pulled under the Porte conchere. 

George turned to look at David. “Do you want to hurt Vicki or your Aunt Elizabeth?” 

David shook his head, “No, but she needs to know.”  
George sighed and looked out at the pouring rain. “Yes, she has a right to know, but that is not your place to tell her David. Her mother and I will tell her and we will do it to make is less harsh than it is.” 

David looked at his feet, and could feel himself beginning to shiver.   
“All right. But you need to tell her soon.” 

George opened his door and got out and moved to open David’s door. “We need to get you inside David and into some dry clothing. I promise you David that after my wife’s funeral, we will sit her down with Carolyn and tell her she is a Collins. She will need time to adjust to her new family, I have 2 sons and 1 daughter, who are half sisters and brothers to her and Carolyn is her sister. We do not want to overwhelm her now do we?” 

 

David sniffed, “No, but I feel bad because I was so mean to her. Do you think she will hate us?” 

George watched him slid out and walked with him to the front door. “No, I think she will be confused and maybe hurt that she was not told sooner, hate us I hope not.”

George opened the door to Collinwood waiting for David to enter, “Now come in and apologize to your aunt then up for a hot bath and dry clothing.” 

David with head hung low walked through the door following George back into the foyer. Carolyn and Liz moved from the drawing room and looked at David. 

“David you are soaking wet, you will catch your death of cold.” 

David looked up at Carolyn and ran to put his arms around her waist and hug her and then moved to hug his aunt. “I am sorry Aunt Elizabeth, Carolyn.” He then turned and dashed up the stairs.

“Well.” Carolyn said as she watched his retreating back up the stairs. “You must have put the fear of God into him.” 

George shook his head. “No, I explained how it would hurt Vicki if he told her and that we would tell her.”

Liz moved back into the drawing room and over to the fireplace. 

“I have to tell Roger about you George.”   
George moved to put his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly. “I married Gretchen on the rebound Liz, she knew I had always loved you and she accepted it. I hope some day we can revisit those feelings, but not until we tell our daughter about us.” 

Liz covered his hand with hers and smiled. “I never forgot my feelings for you either George.”   
Carolyn started to leave, “I am going over to see if Vicki . . . “

George turned to look at Carolyn and smile, “She has already gone to bed. Barnabas said she was sleeping in Josette’s room.” 

“Well then I guess I will go on up. . .” And the lights flickered. “ . . . to bed. Great the lights are going to go out. Goodnight you two. I will see you in the morning mother.” 

George moved to Carolyn, “I think when we tell Vicki about us, you should be there with my children.” 

Liz nodded in agreement. “I will make arrangements to have a dinner here at Collinwood after the funeral.”

Liz sighed looking down at her hands folded in front of her, “I will tell Mrs. Johnson that I will have it catered and we can tell everyone at that time.” 

George smiled and moved to get his hat from the table in the foyer. “Thank you Liz, Carolyn, well I will see you in the morning. We will have visitation around 11 a.m. Thursday. I hope to see you both there.”

Liz and Carolyn escorted George to the door. “We both will be there for you George. You must promise me to take care of yourself in this weather.” 

He leaned over and placed a light kiss on Liz’s cheek. “I will. Good night.” 

Liz watched him go out the door and then turned to Carolyn. “I hope you are not mad at me Carolyn, I did it because I had to protect our name. I had not told Father because he would have been livid and he would have blamed himself over what happened. I think that is why I rushed into a marriage with your father.” 

Carolyn hugged her mother. “I don’t blame you for not telling me mother, I am happy to know Vicki is my sister. Now, she will be a Collins more than by marriage.”   
The lights flickered again, and Carolyn moaned, “I think we both would do well to go on to bed before the lights go out.”

Mother and Daughter moved up the stairs and to their bedrooms, while in David’s room a spectral visitor stood at the foot of his bed and spoke to him. 

“Poor David, you must know you would have hurt Victoria very badly had you told her.” 

David leaned back on his pillow, locking his fingers together behind his head and gazing at the ceiling. “I know now, I was just mad that Aunt Elizabeth let me be so mean to my own cousin.” 

Josette drifted to the corner of his room and peered out the window.

“David, no one let you be mean, you were being mean to Victoria because you were angry at your father. Victoria was nothing but kind to you unless you needed her to be stern. She has been through a lot and she will need your understanding even more now she has returned from the past.”

Josette turned to peer over at her cousin, “ She loves you very much David, and she will want you to support her when she has to make some decisions soon. Please promise me you will be supportive of her.” 

David closed his eyes. “Ok, I will promise, but . . . “ 

Josette shook her head. “No buts David, you must be there for her, she will need you more now than ever.” 

David closed his eyes and yawned, “Ok, I promise.” 

Josette drifted to his beside and kissed his forehead. “Thank you Mon petite, now to sleep with you.” 

He felt the covers drawn up over his body and he rolled over and closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Josette faded from view and reappeared at the old house in her room. 

Victoria slept soundly as the storm raged outside. “My poor Victoria so much is about to happen and you are going to be tested. Sleep sound my sweet Victoria, make my Barnabas happy again.”

Vicki shifted to a more comfortable position and smiled in her sleep.

 

Barnabas glanced at the mantle clock and worried that Julia would not make it in the storm to give him his injection. He paced the floor and when the knock came at his door he opened it to let in Julia. 

“Julia, you are late, did the storm delay you?” 

Julia shook out her scarf and set her doctors bad down on the hall table. “Yes, Elliott and I had a gathering of his some of his fellowship and they threw us a surprise engagement party at the college. We took the gifts to his house and the storm hit. It did not take long for the water to cover the roads and I had a terrible time getting here, you have a wash out at the end of the driveway. You really should consider having the drive blacktopped.” 

Barnabas moved to the secretary in the drawing room and made a note on a slip of paper. “I will have Willie check into that tomorrow. I will be having a great deal of improvements done to the house and I can add this onto that list.” He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve.

“How much longer Julia do I need to wait to test this out in the sunlight?” 

Julia drew the syringe and used a cotton ball of alcohol to wipe his arm. “I think it will be safe for you in 3 more days.” 

Barnabas smiled, “Good, because Vicki said the newspaper wanted pictures and I want to make sure I give them an image of me.” 

Julia wiped his arm after injecting him and put the syringe into her bag. “That should not be a problem. So what kind of improvements are you planning?” 

Barnabas handed her the list he had made with the estimates. “This will cost a small fortune.” 

Barnabas waved it off, “I have more than enough money. Victoria and I will be able to live comfortably on what I have until we are very old and great grandparents and some of my investments will pay for those great grandchildren to go to college. “

Julia laughed. “I understand she came to see you, is she in Josette’s room? I know she would not try going through the woods in this mess on foot.” 

Barnabas nodded, “She is resting upstairs in Josette’s room, I had Willie find her one of Josette’s night gowns and to make her comfortable for the rest of the night.” Julia moved to sit in one of the fireside chairs and she cross her leg. 

“ You do realize that once you are relatively safe from your curse you will be able to father children with her. Have you thought about this?”

Barnabas smiled and nodded. “Yes, I have. I am looking forward to having a daughter that looks like Victoria and a son that looks like me.”

Julia smiled. “Elliott and I think we are past the age of having children, we do not rule out adoption.”

Barnabas looked at his old friend and smiled, “Julia, I hope you are as happy with Elliott as I am with Vicki, I am so happy that you found someone that can equal your intelligence.” 

Julia folded her hands in her lap. “Now our lives seem to be more settled, I cannot help but wonder about Vicki and what she learned in the past, and if Angelique will try to put a damper on your happiness together.”

Barnabas turned to look out the front windows and grew pensive and silent. “I was so afraid to tell Vicki I loved her for fear of the same fate that took Josette from me would do the same to her. I feared that Angelique would come back and wreak havoc on my life and reign down death on those I loved, that was after all her curse for me.”

Julia stood and pulled her jacket down over her hips and moved next to Barnabas, “Well perhaps that is over now we can all have a peaceful happy life.” 

Barnabas turned to face her and kissed her on her forehead. “That is what I hope for you too Julia, you have been a good and loyal friend.” 

Julia smiled and put her arm around his waist and looked at the storm filled night. “Perhaps we can finally rest and be happy.” 

Julia took leave and left Barnabas in the drawing room and moved to the drive and her car. Barnabas sat reading in one of the side chairs and felt someone string at him. Glancing up, he saw Vicki standing on the stairs, dressed in Josette’s gown and matching housecoat he smiled and until he realized she was sleep walking.

“Vicki?” Rising he moved to her. She stared blankly ahead.

He watched as she moved down the stairs and towards the front door. Blocking her way, he softly called her name again, “Vicki? 

Touching her arm, she closed her eyes and began to sway and he swept her up in his arms. “Vicki my dear, Vicki wake up my dear.” 

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused, “Barnabas?” 

He moved to the drawing room and set her in one of the chairs by the fire. Stroking her hair back from her face, Barnabas spoke softly to her. “Dearest are you well?” 

Vicki blinked and then looked confused, “Barnabas?” She glanced around the room and then focused back on him. “What am I doing here?”

Barnabas smiled encouragingly at her, “Well, I think you were walking in your sleep.” 

She flushed sweetly and looked around the room. “I was?” 

He moved to pull a coverlet from the settee in front of the bay windows. Covering her he knelt beside her, “Yes, you did not notice me when I came to your side and it was not until I touched you that you fainted.”

“Well, I have not done that in a very long time. I remember as a small child, perhaps around 5 or 6 that I would awaken down n the parlor of the foundling home and I would be very frightened not knowing how I got there. The doctor said I was having some repressed memories that I was trying to resolve.” 

Barnabas stoked her hair from her face. “Come let us get you to bed.” He helped her stand and she looked at him then went into his arms. 

“I would sleep better in your arms my love. Say you will stay with me until I fall asleep.” 

He kissed her forehead and holding her close moved with her to the stairs. “Always and some day soon we will be together forever.” 

Vicki paused and laughed, “Wait did we not have this conversation in this very room before?”

He looked confused. “When you first came to Collinwood, I got trapped by that silly sticky door. You and I talked about this house and you made me define forever. . .”   
He chuckled and walked with her arm and arm up the stairs. “Yes, I do recall that lesson. I found you as intelligent and enchanting then as I do today.”

Reaching Josette’s room, Barnabas opened the door and let Vicki enter. Moving to the bed, Vicki smiled and took off the housecoat laying it across the foot of the bed. 

“Come and hold me until I fall asleep. Please?” 

She waited for him to lie down on the bed. Barnabas lay in a sitting position and held his arms out to take her in them. Vicki moved to the other side of the bed and laid down next to him curling into him. 

He stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead. Pulling the blanket up close to her shoulders she sighed as she relaxed into his hold. Sleep overtook her and soon he could hear the slow breathing and knew she was sound asleep. 

His mind allowed him to visualize their life together as man and wife. He could even see their children every time he peered into her eyes. He had not felt this complete and happy since; he stopped and glanced at the picture of Josette. 

Then he felt a sense of panic, when he had been that happy with Josette it was so short lived. Angelique! She had damaged his happiness with Josette. Pausing in his thought he wanted to be fair and playing the advocate for the devils own, had to admit that was not entirely true. 

His dalliance with her has created the conflict; it was her need for vengeance and her wickedness that caused him so much grief. So much death, and the curse had isolated him, making him as he was.

It was the love of a pure and good woman that had changed it all. That and the brilliance of a good doctor that believed in him. “Cher. Your happiness will be complete. But not until you face another to save her from a fate much as your own.” 

Josette stood at the end of the bed and smiled at Barnabas. “She is not safe, and will not be safe until you claim her as your own once and for all.” 

Barnabas felt his hold on Vicki tighten. “What do you mean Josette?”

She drifted to the portrait and looked up. “You did not defeat the Prince of Darkness, you did not destroy him, he will rise again and he will come and reclaim what he feels is his to own.” 

Barnabas protectively held Vickie and gazed upon her face, “So lovely, she will not be harmed by him or any one.” 

Josette turned and smiled at him, “Protect what you love so that you can have the happiness you deserve.” 

Josette disappeared as Barnabas and put his cheek against Vicki’s forehead, his words and resolve were wrapped in the passion of his words, “Nothing will harm you. Nothing will ever harm you or those I love again.” 

Barnabas held her until he had to leave. As the cock crowed announcing dawn’s arrival, Barnabas instructed Willie to watch her and not leave her alone while she was in the house. Vicki awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. Willie set the tray on the demi table.

“So, Vicki you want to eat, get dressed and we can go over the house and decide where you want bathrooms. Um, the electrician will be in today and you can talk to him about where you want the electricity and the phones. I figured you would want a phone in the foyer hallway and kitchen and maybe one in the upstairs hallway and in your day room. Do you want one in the bedroom with you and Barnabas?” 

His chatting was excited and she could not help but laugh as she ate her breakfast. “Willie, I don’t believe Barnabas would want a phone in our bedroom. The places you mentioned are fine. Oh and one in his den. I am sure he would like one there.””

“Well what about the bathrooms, how many? The plumber is coming this afternoon. “ 

Vicki finished her breakfast and stood. “Well, let me get dressed and we will decide where we will need water closets, powder rooms and bathing chambers.” 

The morning went quickly and Vicki soon saw where more repairs would be needed in the extra guest bedrooms and what rooms could share a Jack and Jill bathroom. 

She discussed with Willie where her and Barnabas’ bathroom would go and where her and Barnabas would share a walk in dressing room and closet. 

She went from room to room and ordered closets to be built and a shared bathing chamber. She looked over the area and discovered that she now knew her new home from the first floor to the attic.   
Willie had been very adamant about waiting for the decisions in the cellar, there were still some broken steps and Barnabas said he did not want her injured and that they could wait until they were fixed. 

He assured her that Barnabas had told him where he wanted the gas generator and the outlets and lights for the cellar. She acquiesced to his superior knowledge and went to make her notes on what was going where and what they had decided would be good bathrooms. 

She found two rooms she thought David would like to claim as his own. It would be a matter of getting him to come over and choose.

It was early afternoon when she finished and was ready to head back to Collinwood. David had come in search of her and together she had walked with him to find a room he could make over as his very own when he came to visit and spend the night with her and Barnabas. 

She had secretly picked out a nursery; it had been Sarah’s. As she went from room to room, she could see the house filled with children, her children and Barnabas’ children. 

It had filled her with a sense of completion. As she finished up with David and Willie, Willie loaded them into his pick up truck and drove them back to Collinwood. 

Vicki got out of the truck and saw Mrs. Stoddard and Carolyn dressed in black and getting ready to leave for Collinsport. The look of concern on Vicki’s face told Carolyn and Elizabeth that Vicki had no idea that Gretchen Patterson had died. 

Liz looked at David as he ran up and smiled, “Aunt Elizabeth! Vicki let me pick out a room to stay in when I go to spend the night!” 

Liz smiled at her nephew “That is very nice of Vicki. Now go on in and see Mrs. Johnson, she has your lunch ready.” 

“Oh Aunt Elizabeth! Vicki and Willie fixed me lunch at the Old House.” 

Elizabeth smiled at Vicki then turned to David, “Then tell her to pack it up and save it for later, you can have some of it for a snack.” 

Vicki waited for David to go in and she turned to look at mother and daughter, “Did something happen?”

Liz bit her bottom lip then glanced down at her gloved hands. “Sheriff Patterson’s wife, Gretchen died last night and they are making her arrangements and having a showing tomorrow with the funeral on Friday. So, Carolyn and I were going in to order flowers and to see if we might help the family.” 

Vicki looked down a feeling of sadness filling her. “Do you want me to stay here with David?” 

Liz nodded, “If you would. Mrs. Johnson is going to make up a tray of cold cuts and cheeses and a casserole, when she gets it done, if you would drive her to the Trask Funeral Home, I would really appreciate it.” 

Vicki nodded, “I would be happy to help, any idea when the funeral will happen?” 

Carolyn stepped next to her mother, “Sheriff Patterson said he wanted a day for showing and then he wanted the funeral services the next day. We know you and Barnabas have a lot to do with your wedding coming up, so if you want to come for the visitation and not the funeral, mother and I thought we would leave it up to you.” 

Vicki sighed and felt a burn of tears as she thought about the vibrant dark haired woman with bright loving blue eyes. “I am sure that Barnabas and I will be happy to be at both, Sheriff Patterson has been a dear friend and so very helpful to us all.” 

Carolyn got in the car and Elizabeth leaned over and hugged Vicki, “He is a very kind man.” Vicki smiled as she got the hug from Liz and stepped back as they drove off.

Vicki entered the front door of Collinwood and started up the stairs when the phone rang. Turning she moved to pick up the phone, “Hello?”

The line crackled and a voice called, “Hello? . Hello? . . . Is this Collinwood?” 

Vicki held the phone back because the loud male voice was aptly heard as the static cleared, “Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling and to whom do you wish to speak?” 

The male voice laughed, “Oh great, I get a wonderfully sweet voice just as the phone lines clear up and I probably blasted your ear drum. I beg your pardon.” 

Vicki could not help but chuckle. “It is all right. I am sure you had trouble hearing me.” 

He laughed with her, “Yes, I did. Well is this the lady of the house?” 

Vicki fiddled with the telephone’s curled cord and chuckled, “Well, I am a lady in the house but the Mistress of Collinwood is in Collinsport, may I take a message for her?”

The voice became flirtatious. “Yes, you certainly may. You may tell her, that her devastatingly handsome cousin Quentin Collins has landed in Bangor and will be driving down tonight. I understand some roads may be washed out, so my drive may take longer than I intend.” 

Vicki looked confused. “I am sorry, I don’t recall her speaking of a devastatingly handsome cousin, let alone a Quentin Collins.” 

Roger entered the front door, and hearing her say Quentin he smiled, “Vicki is that Quentin on the phone?” 

Vicki turned to see Roger and nodded, “Excuse me Mr. Collins, Roger Collins just came in, I think he wants to speak with you.”

She handed the phone over to Roger and went towards the kitchen. She could hear how happy Roger was speaking with the mysterious cousin and was happy for the family; someone pleasant and interesting was about to visit. 

Moving into the inner sanctum of Mrs. Johnson’s kitchen she was greeted with the very wonderful smell of a ham and cheese casserole. She noticed the heavily laden tray of roast beef, ham, turkey and cheeses with a relish garnish in the center of 2 rings of meat and 2 rings of cheeses. 

“Oh Mrs. Johnson that looks lovely. Mrs. Stoddard said when you were ready to take it into Trasks’ funeral home, I was to drive you.” 

Mrs. Johnson wiped her hands on her apron. “I just want to freshen up before we go.” Vicki nodded, “I do too, so I will be down in a few minutes.”

“Mrs. Johnson!” Roger popped his head into the door and stopped seeing the tray and smelling the casserole. “Oh, is that for the Patterson Family?”

Mrs. Johnson nodded, “Yes, it is.” Roger lifted the tin foil off the casserole and smiled, “Well, when you get a chance I need Quentin’s room cleaned and fresh linens put on his bed, he should be in later tonight.” 

Mrs. Johnson was about to fuss, when Roger held up his hand. “The room just needs to be aired, dusted and the sheets changed, that is all you need to do.” 

Vicki looked at Roger and then to Mrs. Johnson and she smiled, “Mrs. Johnson, just tell me what room is Quentin’s and I will do that if you Roger will take Mrs. Johnson to Trasks’ Funeral Home.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Vicki finished vacuuming the floor, dusted the furniture and changed the sheets out. She was picking up the sheets and heading out the door when she ran headlong into a broad chest.

“Oh!” She exclaimed as she dropped the sheets and stood back to see who had blocked her exit. 

He was tall, strikingly handsome with dark hair that styled rakishly over his brow, which shadowed the most incredibly beautiful blue eyes she had seen. “Excuse me?” 

She bent picked up the sheets and held them like a shield against this stranger. Then she heard the whirl of helicopter blades and glanced out the window. A helicopter was lifting off from the front lawn. 

“You must be Victoria Winters?” 

Still hugging the sheets she nodded, “I am cousin Quentin.” She immediately relaxed. 

“Oh, I thought you would not be here until tonight. I just finished cleaning your room.” 

He stepped past her and brought two suitcases in and put them on his bed.

“Roger told me all about you. So, you are the enchantingly beautiful and lucky lady that caught the eye of my stodgy cousin Barnabas. I really must say after seeing you he is the lucky one.” 

Vicki flushed. “Thank you. So, you caught a helicopter ride?” 

Quentin laughed, “No, I bought a helicopter and now we will never be land locked and unable to get where we want.”

Vicki laughed, “My goodness. Well I suppose that is one way to . . .” 

There came a loud squeal of excitement as David came bounding into the room.

“Vicki! Did you see the helicopter?” Then he saw Quentin and shouted, “Quentin! You came back home!” He ran to throw his arms around Quentin’s body.   
Quentin laughed heartily, “David! It is good to see you too.”

David looked up at him with a wide grin. “No one told me you were even back in the United States. The last letter you wrote came from Egypt.”

Quentin moved to sit down on the divan at the end of his bed. Laying his arms across the back of it, he crossed one elegant pant leg over the other. “Come David have a seat and let us catch up.” 

Vicki walked out of the room taking the dirty sheets. Dropping them down the laundry chute, she went to her room and laid out her best black dress. Moving down the hallway to the bathroom, Victoria was thinking about the new bathrooms that would be built in the old house and happy that Barnabas and she would have their own bathroom just off their room.

Taking a quick shower she dried her hair with a towel and pulled out the hair dryer from under the sink. Curling her hair, she put the plastic cap over her head and turned the dryer on high. 

Taking time to put on her makeup, she stepped back to pull out a curler to see her hair was curled and dried. Going back to her room, she dressed and fixed her hair pulling it into a half ponytail. 

Finding her earrings and pearls she stepped back and satisfied with her appearance, she moved to get her coat and purse and went back down the hallway to Quentin’s room. 

Knocking on the door, she poked her head inside. “Hello? David, I am going into Collinsport to Trasks’ Funeral Home.” 

Quentin had gotten up and was unpacking and David was playing with a magician kit that Quentin had obviously brought him.

Quentin quit hanging up his clothing and paused. “Did someone die?” 

David was pulling out the rings and looked up. “Yeah, Vicki’s Dad’s wife died.” 

Quentin paused and looked at the stricken look on Vicki’s face and then at David who was playing with the magic rings. 

“David, what did you say? “Vicki’s voice was trembling as she looked at David. 

“I said the Sheriff, your Dad, his wife died and they are meeting to arrange the funeral.” Quentin became aware that Vicki was trembling and obviously in shock watched as she leaned into the doorframe. 

“David, how do you know Sheriff Patterson is Vicki’s father?” 

David caught up in his new game answered, “Because I heard him and Aunt Elizabeth talking about how she is her mother and he is her Dad. Can I go now?” 

Vicki felt her legs beginning to shake and she turned and started down the hallway.

Quentin started after her, “Vicki? Are you ok?” 

Vicki did not hear him, and Quentin turned on David, “David, are you trying to hurt Miss Winters on purpose?” 

David looked up and then chewed his bottom lip. “Oh shoot. I was not supposed to say anything.”

Quentin moved to sit next to him. “Ok, tell me what you know so I can try and fix this.” 

David shrugged. “What do you need to fix?” Quentin sighed and took David’s face in his hand. 

“David, Miss Winters is really hurt right now. I am not sure if you were supposed to say anything or not. I just know she looked very sick when she left here.” 

David crossed his arms and looked at his shoes with a sullen expression. “Aunt Elizabeth said she and Sheriff Patterson wanted to tell Miss Winters about her being Aunt Elizabeth’s daughter born out of wed lock. Aunt Elizabeth had not told anyone including Sheriff Patterson. I got mad at them and was going to go tell her but Sheriff’s Patterson talked me out of it.” 

Quentin released his chin and sighed. “Well it looks like you told her and she was very upset.” 

David stood up, knocking the magic tricks on the floor. “Oh no. Aunt Elizabeth is going to be really mad.” 

 

Quentin stopped him. “David, let me see what I can do. Let me go talk to her.” He stood up and then looked at David. “You stay here and play with your things. I will be back in a little bit.” 

Quentin moved to the hallway in search of Vicki.

Vicki blindly made her way down the hallway, to the upstairs landing, down the stairs and out the door. She walked towards the pathway to the old house and detoured to Widows Hill.

Stopping on top of widows hill she watched the crash of the waves onto the craggy rocky abutment below. She stood there until she knew nothing else except the call of the gulls, the thrashing of the waves onto the beach.

Vaguely she became aware of someone standing behind her. “Vicki?” 

She turned to see Quentin. “Well, it would seem we are cousins.” His poorly executed attempt at humor went past her and she turned back to watch the waves.

“All my life, I wondered who I was and where I came from. I asked Mrs. Stoddard repeatedly if she knew my parents, my mother. She always gave me some glib response.”

Quentin could feel her pain as she spoke. “Maybe had David not been so reckless Cousin Liz would have been able to tell you this and the reason. I am pretty sure that David was not trying to be cruel and hurt you intentionally.”

She was such a tragic figure standing there and a part of him wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms to give her what comfort he had to give. “He told me that Patterson and your Aunt wanted to tell you together. He told me he was mad at them for keeping the information from you.”

Instead he shoved his hands down into his pockets and slumped his shoulders, “But whatever reason Liz had, it had to be a good one in her mind.” 

Vicki felt the threat of tears as her eyes burned and her voice quivered as she spoke. “She knew how important it was to me. Then when Burke Devlin came and we were engaged, I felt it was no longer important because Burke was going to be my family. Burke died in a plane crash. Then Barnabas came into my life and he gave me a chance to be a Collins for one night, I felt so special.”

He could tell her thoughts were jumbling up together and she was making little or no sense. “ The night of the costume party, I was allowed to wear Josette’s dress. We all played parts, Roger was Joshua, Mrs. Stoddard was Naomi, Carolyn was Millicent and I was Josette. I told everyone how proud I was to be a Collins.”

Quentin moved to her side and he pulled her into his arms and that was all it took and she cried, she cried for all the times she missed her mother, she cried for not knowing who her parents were, she cried because she felt robbed, cheated, confused, and hurt. Quentin held her and let her cry. As she finally gained control she stepped back and accepted his kerchief. 

“Thank you.” She dabbed her eyes and delicately blew her nose. Turning she went to sit on the large rock. Pulling her coat about her, she hugged her arms to herself. 

Quentin moved to sit next to her. “Vicki, maybe you should not react until you know everything. I did not know Jamison that well, but I had heard he was a very strict disciplinarian.”

Quentin was trying to make sense of this for her as he continued, “If his daughter had gotten pregnant he would have done anything to protect the family name to and including sending Elizabeth off and taking the child away.”

He paused and then sighed softly and finally plead out the case for Liz, “So, I am going to ask you to wait and when Elizabeth is ready with Sheriff Patterson to tell you about what happened, then keep an open mind and do not hate her.”

Vicki looked at Quentin and nodded, “You are right, it is just hard knowing this now.” 

Quentin put his arm around her and hugged her. “We all have some secrets we keep and we have our reasons for keeping those secrets. For you my dear, this is going to be especially hard, but it is something I feel you can do.” 

Vicki sighed and looked down at his crumpled kerchief. “I will launder this and get it back to you, you don’t mind if I keep it do you?” 

He closed his hand over hers holding the kerchief. “No, keep it, dry those pretty eyes, blow that cute nose and go freshen up. I am sure they are expecting you at the funeral home.”   
Vicki stood and straightened her coat. “Thank you Mr. Collins, you have been a great help. I am sure David will be worried that I am going to say something. Reassure him that I will be silent until they tell me.”

David appeared at the edge of the wood line. “Vicki do you hate me?” He was in tears and she held her arms out to him.

“No David.” She hugged him tightly. “How could I hate you? You are so special to me. We shall have our little secret for now.” She could feel the strength in his arms as he held onto her. She bent over and kissed the top of his head. 

She could feel the tension leave his body and he smiled as he peered up at her. “Miss Winters, Vicki, I love you.” 

She smiled and sniffed and hugged him tightly, “I love you too. Now go on with Cousin Quentin and I am going to see if Barnabas is back. I think we both need to go to the funeral home together.” 

Quentin put a comforting arm around David as he moved next to him and together they disappeared down the pathway. Vicki sighed deeply and sat back down on the rock.

She had to think. She really did not wish to go back to Collinwood and she needed time to think. The wound was too fresh and she needed time to collect herself. 

“Go to the old house Cheri, go and stay there until you are ready to face them. You will need to be with Barnabas.” 

Josette’s ghostly form drifted next to Victoria. 

“Did he know?” Josette hesitated only for a few seconds and then answered her truthfully. 

“He only just found out and he has been waiting for your mother to tell you. He feels it is her place to tell you. He wants you happy Mon Cheri. Barnabas wants his happiness and yours. Pack some things and stay in my room.”

**

Vicki unpacked her things and hung them up and put them away in the dresser drawers in the dressing room. Coming out she laid her comb and brush next to Josette’s and sighed. Glancing up into the mirror the face that peered back at her was drawn, pale and sad. She had left a brief note on the table in the foyer. It was short and to the point. 

“I will be staying at the old house for a few days while I go over the changes with the contractor. I have given David some homework and asked him to come here so we can go over his lessons for the day. I hope this won’t inconvenience you. I hope you understand that Barnabas and I have a lot of plans to go over before the wedding. If you need me, just send word, and I will be back

Vicki

There came a light knock on her door and she called, “Come in.” 

Willie poked his head in and looked at her. Something had upset her and she was still upset from the tragic look on her face. “Um, Vicki, you all settled in?” 

Vicki nodded and put a brave smile on her face. “Willie, would you do me a favor and take the estate car back to Collinwood? I want to change and look over the house plans. Do you know when Barnabas will be back?”

Willie glanced over at the window and sighed, “He is downstairs, and he wants to know when you want to go to Collinwood. I told him that Gretchen Patterson’s showing is tomorrow from 4-9 pm and the funeral is on Thursday at 10 am.”

Vicki took the brush and moved it through hair and then turned to Willie. “Would you please ask him to come up here? I need to speak with him.” 

Willie nodded and tuned to leave, “Um Vicki you ok?” 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yes, I am. Thank you for asking Willie.”

He looked at her one last time and then left the room, leaving the door open. Vicki moved to the dressing room and brought out her make up bag. Taking out her blush, and foundation she made quick repairs to her face and then turned as Barnabas entered the room. 

“Hello my dear. Willie said you wanted to talk to me?”

Vicki stood up and moved to the settee and sat down. She smoothed her dress down and for a moment was caught by the irony. She had dressed for mourning and now she truly was in mourning. 

Barnabas knew every nuance about her and could tell she was terribly upset. He pulled the Petite point chair over in front of her. “Talk to me darling. Tell me what has happened to upset you so much?”

Vicki felt the tears welling up, “I found out something today that has affected me to the very core of my being.” 

Barnabas moved forward and collected her into his arms. “My love, please tell me, what is it?” She pressed herself into his arms and began to cry, deep heart wrenching sobs into his shoulder. Barnabas could hear the heartbreak in her voice. 

Her body trembled and she began to calm. “I found out who my mother and father were today.” 

Barnabas held her tightly. “Did Elizabeth tell you?” 

She shook her head and sniffed. “No, David told me by accident and I guess I am still upset. I am trying so hard to be rational about this Barnabas but I can’t. Not now, not at this time. I need time to collect myself. I know you wanted to go to Collinwood. I guess you heard Quentin is back.”

“Yes, I got word when I returned home that they were having a dinner for him tonight and we were invited.” 

Vicki sighed and looked away. “I can’t go there tonight. Would you go and make excuses for me.. Say I have a horrible headache?”

Barnabas drew her close and stroked her hair. “Of course I will.” 

Vicki drew away from him and moved to look out the bay window to the front of the house. “It won’t be a falsehood. I do have a bad headache.” 

Barnabas came behind her and rubbed her arms and she leaned into his chest. “Do you want me to send Julia up when she comes by? I am sure she could give you something to help with your headache.” 

Vicki felt secure in his arms and she put her hands over his arms as he drew her closer to his hold. “I think if I lay down and take a little nap. I will be fine.”

As an after thought she said, “About tomorrow, do you want to go with me to the funeral home?”   
She lifted her chin to look up at him and then she turned and rested her throbbing head on his shoulder. 

“Of course I do.” 

She held him and sighed. “I suppose we need to get our own car. What do you want to do about transportation?”

Barnabas kissed the top of her head. “I have already taken care of that. Willie had instructions to take you into town to purchase a car today. He said you got so busy, that he forgot. So, he went ahead and rented one for your use until you can pick out your own car.”

She smiled and kissed him deeply. Breaking the kiss she whispered, “Thank you my love.” She pulled away from him and went to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. “I am going to lay down now. Please if I am asleep when you get back, wake me. I want to spend some time going over the wedding plans with you.”

**

Barnabas found the Collins family in the drawing room when he arrived. He was torn between leaving Vicki alone with Willie and wanting to come and welcome Quentin home. It had been a long time since he had seen Quentin, 1897 as a matter of fact and he could not think what it was that had brought Quentin back to Collinwood.

Fearing something serious, he managed a cordial smile and moved into the drawing room to shake his hand. 

“Where is that lovely finance’ of yours cousin?” 

Barnabas turned to Elizabeth and smiled, “Vicki sends her regrets she has managed to work her self into a terrible headache and was retiring when I left the old house.” 

Liz showed some concern as she accepted Barnabas’ hand and his kiss to her knuckles. “We of course miss her. I understand she plans to stay at the old house until the contractors complete the work they have started.” 

Barnabas moved to stand next to Roger and smiled at Carolyn and then to Roger and shook his hand. 

“Yes, she feels she is doing something by being there to over see things while I am in Portland and Bangor in the daytime.”   
Quentin lifted his drink and saluted Barnabas, “She is lovely and you are a very lucky man cousin.” 

Barnabas nodded his head in turn to Quentin and smiled, “I am a very lucky man. However, right now I feel she is over doing things.” 

Mrs. Johnson entered the drawing room; “Dinner is ready when you are.” She glanced around and frowned, “Where is Vicki?” 

Barnabas looked at Mrs. Johnson, “I am sorry she was not feeling well so she sent her regrets.” 

Elizabeth, Carolyn and Quentin stood and the family followed Mrs. Johnson into the dining room.

The conversation was light and relatively at ease as Quentin regaled them with some of his adventures. 

David was noticeably absent from the adults and Barnabas finally asked, “Where is young cousin David?” 

Roger lifted his wine goblet, “David is in his room. He was given a gift by Quentin and has been trying to master the art of magic. He plans to astound and mesmerize us later I think.” 

Quentin quickly changed to the subject to the upcoming nuptials. “So, I understand Professor Stokes and Julia are getting married this weekend?” 

Carolyn jumped in enthusiastically, “Yes, and then the following Friday is Barnabas and Vicki’s engagement party and we are having a 1790’s theme for the engagement party.” 

Quentin quirked a brow and smiled, “Really? Well, where do we get costumes for the party?”

Barnabas chuckled, “I have some of our ancestors old clothing in the attic at the old house, you can come by anytime you want and find something that will fit.” 

Carolyn shivered, “I remember the first time I wore that dress of Millicent, I had the oddest feeling.” 

Roger chuckled as well, “Yes, and I must say when Vicki dressed as Josette, I felt she captured her look remarkably well. She was so happy and proud to be a member of the Collins family and now Barnabas you are going to make her officially a member.” 

Barnabas smiled, “Yes, a member of the Collins family.” The dinner progressed until it was time to adjourn to the drawing room for drinks. 

As the family filed into the drawing room, Stokes and Julia arrived and soon the talk was of the impending nuptials. Barnabas caught Julia’s attention and led her over to the piano. 

“When you come by later Doctor, I need you to check on Vicki, she had a horrible headache earlier and took to her bed.” 

Julia looked concerned at this information and queried, “What happened to give her a headache.” 

Barnabas sighed and looked around to make sure no one could hear them. “She found out by accident today that Elizabeth was her mother and Sheriff Patterson was her father.” 

Julia sighed deeply. “Poor child, well I will be by later and we will see what we can do to ease her pain.” 

Barnabas nodded, “I was hoping you could make her forget until Elizabeth and George could tell her. She has moved into the old house unable I think to deal with this without explanation.”

“Just what are you two plotting.” Quentin asked as he moved to stand next to Julia. Barnabas looked from Julia to Quentin. 

“I was trying to entreat the doctor to come by the old house to examine Vicki, she really was in a lot of pain from her headache.” 

Quentin read between the lines and nodded. “Yes, I am sure Julia could easily take care of her headache.” 

Roger then joined them and the talk turned to business and the trades and the new improvements at the cannery. As the evening grew longer, Barnabas excused himself and headed to the old house. 

When he arrived he found Vicki curled up in a chair in front of the fireplace in her nightgown reading one of his books. Coming to place a kiss on her lips he moved to sit next to her. “Would you like a glass of claret?”

Vicki lifted her glass of water that Willie had gotten her earlier. “I am fine my love. How was the dinner party?” 

He looked at her with true concern, “It was a lovely evening of course everyone missed you.” She folded her book closed and looked at the fire. “I am sure they were concerned.” Barnabas could hear the melancholy in her voice. 

“Julia and Elliott are going to stop by before going home to Elliott’s house.” Vicki perked up hearing this. 

“Oh that will be lovely, perhaps I should go change.” Barnabas halted her from going upstairs.

“No, Julia heard about your headache and grew concerned so she wants to see you and she wishes to examine you to make sure it is nothing more than your being upset and doing too much.” 

Vicki turned and moved to sit down. “I see, and what makes her think I am doing too much?” 

Barnabas knelt in front of her and then taking her hands in his, he studied them. They were long and delicate, an artists fingers. He kissed each finger and smiled. He could smell her hand lotion. It like her perfume had the subtle scent of lilacs. 

In so many ways she was like his beloved Josette, but she had her own truly endearing traits that he had learned to love. “I am only going on what Julia had told me about people that get migraines. She is concerned that this is a stress related head ache and merely wants to reassure herself it is nothing more than a terrible headache.” 

Vicki stood and Barnabas stood with her, stepping around him, Vicki moved to the bay window. “I am upset, but it has nothing to do with the wedding or my plans to get married to you.” 

Barnabas moved to pull her against him and she turned and went into his embrace. “I feel betrayed by people I love and trusted. I am working through it and I guess that with today being so hectic with David and the arrival of your cousin, I just managed to get a nasty headache.”

“Vicki, who has hurt you?” His tone was menacing and bordered on an unsaid threat. She pulled back and kissed him. The kiss was a passionate deep kiss that left little doubt that she loved him but was not going to answer him. 

Barnabas returned the heartfelt kiss and let her break it “Well perhaps I should question you more often if I am to get a response like that.”   
Vicki chuckled and put her head against his shoulder, “I think instead you should answer the door, I heard a car drive up.” She moved past him and went to the chair she occupied earlier. 

Barnabas arrived at the door, as Elliott was about to knock. “Elliott, Julia, come in. Vicki is in the drawing room awaiting you.” Julia removed her coat and handed it over to Elliott as she adjusted her bag. 

Walking into the drawing room, her initial assessment of Vicki was she was pale and might have been crying. “Vicki, Barnabas tells me you have a headache? Is it a migraine?” 

Vicki nodded and smiled bravely for Julia, “It is affecting my eye sight and I am having trouble getting it under control.” 

Julia nodded, “I see, well why don’t we go to your room and let me do an assessment.” Vicki stood and moved to the stairs, she paused to go and hug Elliott. 

“I wished I had been in better health to receive you and hope that you will forgive me Professor Stokes.” 

He hugged her in return and smiled. “My dear young lady, there is nothing to forgive. I am here with my lovely bride to be in hopes that Mr. Collins will offer me some of his excellent sherry.” 

Vicki nodded, “I am sure he will do just that. Barnabas, please come to see me later.” 

He nodded and moved to kiss her cheek. “Go with Julia, I am sure she can get you fixed right up.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Julia used the small penlight in her bag to test Vicki’s pupils, and then using a ophthalmoscope, she peered into Vicki’s pupils. “I see you are having a stress headache. I can give you something to help. But, I would like to try something different.” 

Julia pulled out her medallion and dangled it in front of Vicki, “I want you to look deep into the facets Vicki, look deep and see the lights, how they are captured and reflect back.” 

Vicki stared into the lights and felt herself growing sleepy. “That is right relax and look into the lights. Now, close your eyes and listen to my voice Vicki. Can you hear my voice?” 

Vicki nodded, “Now, Vicki, you are to . . . “ 

Vicki sat up and with fear in her gaze, she demanded, “Doamnă, cine ești tu și unde sunt? Unde este soțul meu, Printul Vlad?” 

Julia shocked and unsure what language she was speaking, returned the haughty tone, “In English, Vicki, speak to me in English.” 

Once again, looking outraged and confused, she spoke, only this time it was in English. “Madam, who are you and where is my husband Prince Vlad and why do you keep calling me by that ridiculous name?” 

Julia was truly shocked by this outburst; she smiled trying to be reassuring. “I am calling you Vicki because it is your name.” 

Vicki leaned back against the pillows and shook her head. “Again, that is not my name. My name is Princess Elizabeta wife of Vlad. My husband is Prince Vlad of Wallachia. I demand you bring him to me at once.”

Using a more forceful tone, Julia commanded, “You will let me speak to Vicki now.” 

Vicki’s eyes fluttered and shut, then reopened, she looked at Julia, “Am I speaking to Vicki?” She nodded and Julia smiled, “Good, now Vicki today you got some disturbing news about who your birth parents were. I want you to forget that information until Elizabeth and Sheriff Patterson talk to you. Only then will you learn the whole truth of your birth. You are to forget. Do you understand?” 

Again she nodded. “Good, now when I snap my fingers you will awaken feeling refreshed and your head ache will be gone, you will go to Collinwood when you are done with the house plans here.”

Julia snapped her fingers and Vicki closed her eyes and then opened them. “Goodness that worked. Thank you Julia, my headache is nothing but a bad memory.”

Julia put her scope and pen light back in her bag and smiled at Vicki. “I will be by tomorrow to check on you. Now you just get some rest. I am sure that you will want to be ready to go back to Collinwood and ride to the funeral home with the family tomorrow.” 

Vicki nodded. “ Well, Barnabas and I were going to go together, when he gets back from Bangor,” 

Julia stood from the bed and moved to the door. “I am not sure that Barnabas will need to go to Bangor tomorrow. I will tell him you are better.” 

Vicki slid beneath her covers, “Thank you again Julia.” Vicki leaned over and opened up the music box and listened to the soothing tinkling sound. Closing her eyes she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Reaching over she closed the music box and curled into the comfort of the bed.

**

Julia injected Barnabas with the serum and stood back. “That should allow you time in the sunlight tomorrow Barnabas. I ran some more tests and I think you are safe for now.” 

Elliott came from the Den and looked up. “I must say you have an excellent selection of books in there Barnabas.” 

Julia snapped her medical bag shut as Barnabas rolled down his sleeve. “Ahh and I see you got your new injection.” 

He walked over to Julia and bent to give her a kiss. Julia smiled and moved to get her coat. “I think I am done here. I did hypnotize Vicki and she will forget what David told her, but there was something odd that happened during the hypnosis. “

“Oh, and what was that Julia?” Barnabas slipped his coat back on and moved to stand with Elliott and Julia by the door.

“She claimed to be Elizabeta and wanted to know where her husband was.”

Elliott sighed and shook his head. “I do hope that poor girl has not been possessed by that blood sucking demons deceased wife.” 

Julia pursed her lips and shook her head. “No, I don’t think that is the problem. I am wondering if I should do a past life regression with her sometime to see if she is the reincarnation of Elizabeta.” 

Barnabas looked concerned as he considered this possibility. “Could it create a problem for us?”

Stokes shook his head, “Only, if he were alive. We know that Julia injected him with a dose of serum that she has been using on you, with devastating effects. I believe we have heard the last of Dracula.”

Barnabas sighed with relief and smiled. “Well thank you both for coming by and for taking care of Vicki for me.”

Julia nodded, and lifted her bag as Elliott held the door for her. “If you need me, you can call me at Elliott’s.” Barnabas watched them walk to their car and watched the lights disappear down his drive.

“Sir, who are you! And where is my husband?” Vicki stood at the top of the stairs and glared down at Barnabas. 

He turned and hurried up the stairs to her. “Vicki? Come lets get you back to bed. Julia said you needed to rest.” 

As Barnabas took her arm, she jerked it away from him. “Unhand me sir, I said who are you and where is my husband.” 

Barnabas grabbed her and shook her hard, Vicki’s chin lifted and her eyes fluttered and she fell, Barnabas caught her and carried her back to the bedroom. “Vicki?” 

He watched anxiously as her eyelashes fluttered and then opened. “Barnabas?” 

He grabbed her close and held her tightly. “Oh my dearest Vicki, you are back and safe?” 

She obviously was confused and pushed away looking at him with some concern. “Barnabas what is going on?”   
He kissed her forehead and spoke softly into her ear. “You were sleep walking again my love.”

She clutched him close to her and spoke into his ear. “Then hold me tonight and don’t let me go.” 

He stood up and moved to the door and closed it. “Come, come with me.” He took her by the hand and led her down the back hallway to his bedchambers where he picked her up and put her in his bed. 

Then going to change out of his suit jacket, he came back with his smoking jacket on and moved to lie next to her in the bed. Holding her close he felt her curl into his body and closed her eyes. 

At this moment, in her life she had never felt so safe and secure as she did in his arms. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep. Speaking softly, Barnabas smiled, “This is how my life should have been with Josette, and now I shall have all that I wanted and more with you my darling Victoria.”

**

] The next morning Vicki awoke to the secure feeling of Barnabas’ arms around her. She snuggled closer and twisted her head to peer at her future husband. 

He had been a gentleman to the end. He lay fully clothed and on top of the covers. Careful not to disturb his sleep, she rolled over and watched him as he slept. 

She resisted the temptation to move fingertips to brush his hair over and rather liked seeing him slightly disheveled. The sliver of sunlight filtered into the room and traveled over to the bed to lie on them both.

She noted that he must have had a sleepless or restless night. Noting that there were dark circles under his eyes, they almost looked bruised. 

Smiling she watched him in rim sleep and hoped those dreams were of their impending wedding. She sighed and rolled onto her back and then rolled her head so she could watch him. 

She wanted to see him awaken and wanted to present him with a smile. She watched and as the sun climbed higher in the sky, she watched him open his eyes and look at her. She smiled and rolled onto her side. “Good morning my love.” She spoke softly and hoped she did not having morning breath. 

He blinked smiled at her then realized the sun was up and shining on them both. She watched the wonder of his gaze as he lifted his hand to bath it in the warm sunshine. 

“Good morning to you too my precious Vicki, did you sleep well?” 

She rolled over and planted a kiss on his lips. The passion in them both grew with the kiss and as suddenly Barnabas broke the kiss and stood up. Turning his back, Vicki assumed he was getting his desire under control. 

Turning back, he glanced down at her, “Shall we get dressed and go down for some breakfast?” The sounds of drills and hammers could be heard from below and Vicki sighed, “I am thinking that we should consider going to Collinwood for Breakfast. Mrs. Johnson will have it ready in,” she looked at her watch and then at him.

“Oh dear it is later than I thought breakfast is ready now. Let’s leave Willie to take care of the workers, I fear that there will be a great deal of disruptions over the next two or three weeks.” She slid from the bed and looked around to the back entrance to his room.

She remembered this was the way servants entered the master’s chambers to prepare them for the day or night. Moving to the door, she blew him a kiss. 

“I shall be ready in 15 minutes, see you downstairs my sweet.” 

He smiled and watched her move from the room, then went to the window and opened the curtain wide and closed his eyes. 

He stood basking in the sunlight and smiled, his heart was filled with happiness. As soon as he allowed himself to have those feelings, it quickly was replaced with apprehension and a tinge of fear.

How was it possible that he was so happy? Did he really deserve this much happiness? Pushing aside those thoughts, he moved to his dressing room and dressed and was moving down the stairs as Vicki was making her appearance from Josette’s room. 

He awaited her to fit her with her new mink coat then donned his own coat, picked up his cane, and was opening the door, to allow a flurry of plumbers, carpenters and electricians entry into the house. 

Helping Vicki to step around the cables and saw horses, he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and together they set off for Collinwood. 

 

Vicki hugged close to him as they entered the wooded area and she glanced up to see the leaves in all their glorious colors as the sun filtered through them.

“Oh Barnabas! I am so happy, thank you for loving me.” 

He patted her hand and smiled, “I am the one that should be thanking you my dear.” They broke through the wood line and could see the majesty of Collinwood bathed in the morning light.

“I have said it before and I will say it again, Jeremiah knew what he was doing when he built Collinwood on the hill there.” 

Vicki smiled and nodded, “I can appreciate its beauty even more, Jeremiah was such a sad man, in a way, and he was a tragic victim of Angelique as was the first Barnabas.” 

Barnabas stiffened and she felt it through his coat. 

“Barnabas? What is the problem?” 

He turned to peer down at her and his smile was forced, “I am sorry Vicki, it is that I still do not believe that Barnabas, my ancestor was married to a woman named Angelique. I feel the family history dictated that he moved to England, married a lady of minor nobility and thus my line was created.” 

Vicki frowned and looked back at Collinwood. “Do you think they would be disappointed that you are marrying someone of low birth?” 

Barnabas lifted her chin to peer deeply into her eyes. “Miss Victoria Winters, you are not of low birth. The truth of the matter is we do not know, for all that we do know you came from noble birth yourself.” 

She smiled at him and then she sobered for a moment. 

“It does not bother you that we do not know my background?” 

Barnabas lightly kissed her lips, “My dear, your background will be my background upon our marriage.” 

She returned the kiss and laughed, “As you wish Mr. Collins, I will be so proud to be a Collins. I promise not to do anything to embarrass you.” 

Making it to the front door of Collinwood, Vicki opened the door for them and entered the foyer. Liz and Carolyn were in the drawing room and the smell of hot coffee filled the air, Barnabas helping her take her coat off, moved to the drawing room doors and smiled at the cozy picture they made.

“Hey you two, room for two more?” From the top of the stairs the tall demanding figure of Quentin appeared, “Make that three. I can smell eggs and bacon from here.” 

Barnabas appeared in the foyer and smiled up at Quentin. Quentin gave Barnabas a curious look surprised to see him there. “Yes, cousin I too can smell them cooking and with all the turmoil at the old house, thought it fortuitous to get an invitation from my charming fiancé.” 

Quentin moved into the drawing room and placed a kiss on Liz’ cheek and one on Carolyn’s. They were dressed in funeral black. “I thought you had business in Bangor today.” 

Quentin spoke as he accepted a cup of coffee from Liz. “No, I concluded it yesterday and freed up my schedule so we could go to Mrs. Patterson’s showing.” 

Quentin gave a half salute with his cup and smiled, “We are grateful you did. And how about you Miss Winters? I understood you had a headache? Are you much improved?” 

Vicki took a cup of coffee from Liz and sat in one of the chairs. “Yes, thank you. Julia came by last night and gave me something for my headache and I awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the morning with my wonderful fiancé.” 

Mrs. Johnson appeared in the doorway and announced that breakfast was being served. Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Vicki stood and moved towards the dining room, Quentin held back and as they disappeared through the door he turned to Barnabas and smiled widely.

“I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you here this morning.”

Barnabas smiled in return and nodded, “Not half as happy as I am cousin. Julia gave me another shot last night and thought I might be able to tolerate food and sunlight.”  
Quentin moved to the door with Barnabas following, “I am happy for you cousin, perhaps for once we all can find peace at Collinwood and be happy.”

With breakfast over, Vicki excused herself to go up and check on David, and then to dress for the funeral home. When she opened her closet she found a dress bag in her closet. 

Pulling it out, she took the plastic covering off and saw two new black couture styled A line dresses. Elizabeth stood in the doorway and smiled seeing her look of surprise. 

“I knew you did not have anything black to wear Vicki, so I ordered new dresses for all of us.” 

Vicki turned and moved to hug her. “Thank you Mrs. Stoddard. Would it do any good to offer and pay for them?”

Liz shook her head. “No, they are black dresses, good for a night out for dinner, or funerals. I always said a girl needs at least two good black dresses in their closet. Now you have them.”

Vicki smiled and nodded, “Yes, now I have them, thank you again.”

Liz started for the door, “We should leave here around 1, and so you have plenty of time to get a bath and change.” 

Vicki nodded, “ I really want to get David on his homework while we are at the funeral home. By the way who will be staying here to take care of him while we are in town?” 

Liz paused and looked at her hands. “Willie volunteered to let him help out in the old house, they are going to be working on the room he picked out to be his when you are married.” 

Vicki sighed, “Then I should hurry and give him his lessons before I loose his interest in school work completely. Have you given any thought to using Maggie Evans as his tutor when I am married?” 

Liz glanced at her, “Do you think we could ask her today. I understand she and Joe will be coming by the funeral home sometime today. What with Gretchen dying, your engagement party, Julia’s wedding and then your wedding, I completely forgot to ask her.”

Vicki studied the dress then glanced up, “I can talk to her if you like.” Liz moved to hug her one more time. “Thank you Vicki, I do appreciate you so much.” 

Liz unconsciously pushed back a lock of Vicki’s hair, pausing a moment to look at the dark hair in her fingers. For a moment she was transport to the night she gave birth to Vicki and how she rolled the baby fine dark hair through her fingers curling it in a large curl on top of her tiny head.

Releasing her hair she turned her back on Vicki feeling a wave of guilt wash through her. She would make this right if it was the last thing she did. Without another word, she left Vicki’s room and headed to her own bedroom. She had to get herself under control.

Vicki laid out the dress she had chosen to wear to the showing, and went to David’s room. Knocking lightly on the door, she heard him call, “Come in.”

She opened the door and looked at him hard at work on his lessons. “Oh excuse me, I thought this was David’s room.”

He looked at her his eyes shining bright with excitement. “Vicki! It is I, David.” 

She laughed and moved to hug him. “Well, I came to give you some lessons and you have beaten me to it.” 

He turned in his chair and hugged her back. “Yes, because I am going to help Willie with my room while you are in town.” 

She pushed the errant lock of hair back from his forehead and smiled. “Just as long as you finish this up. Do me a favor, and when you are done, put it on your Aunts desk down in the drawing room so I can go over it.”

He laughed, “Yes ma’am.”

Leaving him to finish up, she went to bathe and wash her hair, using the cover dryer and the big rollers, she styled her hair up on her head, then put on a light coat of make up. 

Moving back to her room, she dressed in her new black dress and looked for her Black Hand bag. As she moved to the foyer, the phone rang. Picking up the phone, “Hello?” 

Willie’s excited voice came over the line. “Vicki, its me Willie, we have a phone!”   
She could hear the joy and jubilation in his voice and laughed. “So, I see. Well now I have you on the phone, would you do me a big favor and bring over my car, then you can walk David back to the old house.” 

Willie was so happy to have a new phone and then the word came down from the upper floors. “Oh and we have bathrooms too! Aint’ it great?” 

Vicki could not help but laugh and the school marm in her wanted to correct his English but stopped. “Yes, Willie that is wonderful news.” 

Willie still sounding excited spoke to a workman telling him he would be leaving for a short time and warned them about going into the cellar, then came back on the phone. “Well, I will be on my way. Bye Vicki.” 

She hung up the phone and went into the drawing room. Barnabas glanced up and seeing her he was taken back by how beautiful she looked. “My dear Vicki you are well worth waiting for anytime. You look lovely.”

Vicki moved over to sit next to him on the sofa. “Thank you Barnabas. Willie is bringing over my car and we can leave when he gets here.” She looked around and noticed the others must have already left and as the clock in the foyer chimed a quarter after the hour she sighed. “Late again. I truly did try to hurry my love.” 

Barnabas kissed her nose and tipped her chin up. “Well as I said you were well worth the wait you look lovely. So, I take it we have a phone?” 

Vicki nodded and chuckled, “Yes, Willie was excited to make the first call. We also have bathrooms too. He was as excited about that as he was the phone.” 

Barnabas picked up her fingers and played his thumb over her engagement ring. “Then perhaps after the showing we an go to Portland and have dinner and celebrate? Will you be staying at the old house tonight?” 

Vicki lifted his hand and kissed his palm. “I think I will be staying here. I understand we have a photo shoot tomorrow after the funeral for our engagement announcement.” 

Barnabas smiled at her and lifted her chin to peer into her eyes. “Well, I am disappointed, but I can be patient until you are in my bed for an eternity.”

Willie came through the door and handed Vicki her keys. “I will go get Davy. Will you be home tonight for dinner Barnabas?”   
Barnabas shook his head. “No, tonight we shall be dining in Portland Willie. Do not wait up for me, Vicki will be sleeping here tonight.” 

David came bounding into the room. “Willie! You’re here! Come on lets go.” He grabbed Willie’s hand and tugged him out the door.

Vicki stood and moved to get her coat from the coat rack, Once again; Barnabas helped her into her coat. 

Together they headed out the door and into town. Finding a spot in the parking lot, Vicki waited for Barnabas to exit and lock his door. She pocketed her keys to the new little sports car and hooked her arm through his and let him lead them to the double doors of Trask’s funeral home. 

Attendants took their coats and escorted them to the entryway. Vicki could see Carolyn talking to two young men that bore a resemblance to Sheriff Patterson and then she saw his daughter standing by her father.

Liz sat near George as he stood by the closed casket of his wife. A large portrait of Gretchen in happy and healthier days sat beside the casket on an easel.

Quentin joined Liz on the sofa and looked from the casket to Liz. They were speaking in soft tones to each other and had not noticed the arrival of Barnabas and Vicki. 

Barnabas signed the guest book and handed the pen over to Vicki for her to sign. The room had a cloying sweet smell of the fresh cut floral arrangements and the room was filled with flowers. 

As Vicki turned to look at Barnabas she noticed one of the men talking to Carolyn point to her and Barnabas and he punched his brother’s arm and pointed over to her. 

Both boys looked shock and Carolyn spoke softly to them and then moved away to grab Vicki, “Vicki, and Barnabas glad you made it. Barnabas would you excuse Vicki and me for a moment. 

Mrs. Johnson is in the break room with some food and I thought she could help me set it out.” Vicki looked at Barnabas who ushered her towards Carolyn.

“I shall let Sheriff Patterson know we are here and give him our condolences and tell him you and Carolyn are setting up the food.”

Vicki kissed his cheek and smiled at him. “Please. If Maggie shows up send her in to me. I need to talk to her about taking over my duties to David after we are married.”

He kissed her hand and smiled, “Your wish is my command my dear.”

Vicki followed Carolyn back to the break room; Barnabas followed her with his eyes and then turned to move to Sheriff Patterson.

“Sheriff, my condolences on your loss, if there is anything Victoria and I . . .”  
Sheriff Patterson took his hand and shook it, “Thank you Mr. Collins, may I present my children.” 

The two boys moved to stand by their father and looked curiously at Barnabas. “This is my daughter Penelope, my son George Jr., but we use his middle name so he is Thomas, and my son Jason.” 

Barnabas kissed Penny’s hand and then shook Thomas and Jason’s hand. Thomas leaned in to Barnabas and asked, “The lady that came with you. What is her name?” 

Penny answered for Barnabas, “Oh that is Victoria Winters, Mr. Collins fiancé. Is she not one of the most enchanting ladies you have ever seen?”

Jason chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Vain much?” 

Penny glared at her brother, “And just what is that suppose to mean?”

Thomas punched his brother’s arm. “Just that we think she looks just like you.” 

Penny sighed and shook her head. “Not hardly, she looks like Vicki Winters.” 

George turned that stare on his sons and shook his head. “Enough, you have to remember where we are and why we are here. Now, manners children.” 

Barnabas stood quietly. “Well she looks like Grannie P. That dark hair and those hazel eyes.” Jason ended the subject with his comment. Which made George cringe and Penny looked at Mrs. Stoddard then back at her dad. 

George turned on Jason and gave him the second look and both boys tucked tail and grew quiet.  
“I believe Victoria is helping Carolyn set up food or something like that in the break room.” 

Thomas and Jason, hearing food excused them selves and turned moving out of the parlor and headed to the break room. 

George laughed nervously and shook his head. “Boys, two thoughts on their minds, girls and food.”

Barnabas nodded, “Yes, they are fine lads. Are they in college?” 

George put his arm around Penny’s waist and smiled, “Yes, George is 20 and Jason 19, and Penny here is the baby at 18.” 

“I would hardly call you a baby my dear.” Barnabas graciously said as he watched her blush. 

“Thank you Mr. Collins. Carolyn and I went to school together. She was a year ahead of me.” 

Barnabas smiled and nodded, “Yes, Carolyn. So tell me my dear will you attend college too?” 

Penny nodded and sighed. “I want to go to New York and attend fashion school.” 

Barnabas found her charming. “I want to thank you for helping Vicki find a dress for our wedding. I understand I may be moved to tears by her beauty.” 

Penny giggled and bounced excitedly, “When she came out in the first dress it was so beautiful, but the second dress was breath taking. Mrs. Stoddard picked them out because Miss Winters did not want to look for a dress.” Barnabas frowned hearing this.

“And I wonder why that was.” He said it more as a statement than a question, but Penny took it as a question.

“Well truthfully, Carolyn said she did not think she could pay for the dress and was kind of embarrassed to say so. Well then Mrs. Stoddard stepped in and well, she has them both now. Oh which reminds me; before you leave I have the second dress in my car. She can take it home tonight if she wishes.” 

Barnabas still being gracious smiled, “ Thank you Miss Patterson, I will be sure to tell her when she comes back.”

Vicki came up behind Barnabas and kissed his cheek, “Tell whom what?” 

Barnabas turned and smiled at her, “Why you of course my dear. Miss Patterson tells me that your second dress is ready and she has it in her car.” 

Vicki brighten, “Really, may we go get it? I can put it in my car.” Vicki kissed him one more time on the cheek, and then moved with Penny out of the parlor. 

“I see where the boys could see a slight resemblance to Vicki and Penny, it is subtle but it is there none the less.” 

George pulled on the collar of his dress shirt. “I wish you could have seen my mother. She was Romanian, she had gypsy blood in her.”

Barnabas quirked a brow, “Really, from which family name did she come?” 

George Patterson smiled and shook his head, “She was a Romano.” Barnabas looked suitably impressed, but not as impressed as Quentin. 

He had walked up behind George while he was talking to Barnabas. “Romano you say?” 

George turned around and nodded, “Yes, he was some big chieftain of the Romanian tribes and she was descended from them.”

Quentin smiled and shook Patterson’s hand, “I am sure Liz forgot to introduce me, I am Quentin Collins, here on a visit from England.” 

George shook his hand and looked up to see Vicki and Penny coming back into the room. “Ahh the ladies are back I see.” 

Vicki stepped up to Barnabas and huddled close to him, he could feel the air outside had taken a chill of its own. 

“Barnabas, I have been talking to Penny and she had a wonderful idea for our first dance at the reception.” 

Barnabas drew her closer so he could warm her. He knew the flushed cheeks were from the bite of cold outside, but there was excitement in her eyes that gave it a special sparkle.

“Oh and what is that my dear?” Vicki looked into his eyes and smiled, “She suggested that because I wanted to use Josette’s music box as the tune to make my entrance, she thought it would be an enchanting idea if we did a minuet at the reception as our first dance.” 

Barnabas smiled at Penny and then back to Vicki, “Is that something you would wish to do?” 

Vicki nodded her eyes alight with the anticipation of the moment. “I would love too. Would that be something you would want to do?”

Barnabas lifted her hand and kissed it, and then smiled, “I think I would my dear. Do you know the minuet?”

She laughed, “No, but I thought you could teach me, unless you think I should have a professional teach me the steps and in that case, Penny has a friend with an Arthur Murray studio in town here. I could take lessons from him.”

He smiled and nodded, “That might be the best route my dear. It has been many years since I have danced a minuet at a cotillion. Then perhaps we could practice together.” 

Vicki kissed his cheek and nodded, “That would be perfect.” 

The boys came in bragging about the feast laid out in the break room and moved to relieve their Dad and send him and their sister back to eat.

Barnabas took this time to go to Liz and see how she was holding up. Liz looked exhausted, she just wanted Roger to come and take her home. Vicki immediately stepped in to offer her a ride home with her and Barnabas but Liz declined, she did not feel like crawling into the back seat of a small sports car. 

Quentin moved to sit next to Liz and took her hand in his, “Elizabeth, I can get the keys to the estate car from Carolyn take you home and come back for her.” 

Carolyn strolled up to them and smiled, “Not necessary, Jason offered me a ride home earlier. I will go tell him I am going to accept the offer and you can leave, besides, “ she looked around and saw more towns people coming into the room. “It appears that more of the towns people are showing up and I know you are tired.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Then switching from Vicki and Barnabas to Julia and Elliott, he began to snap pictures of them. If she was not fighting a headache Vicki knew she would have been thrilled, this was one more step bringing her closer to a day she had dreamed of. 

Putting Julia and Professor Stokes in the foyer, the reporter finally had his pictures. Thanking the couples for their time, the reporter began to gather his equipment. “Oh, I understand the night of the engagement party, we will have a couple of photographers to take pictures for the Society Editor. If there are any pictures you wish to keep, you will be given an opportunity to have them. Again, thank you so much for your help.” Barnabas saw Mr. Porter out and then returned to Vicki, picking up the drink he had made for the picture he sipped it. “I hope that turns out well. Now, dear will you be staying with me tonight or here?” 

Vicki looked around the room and sighed, “I really need to catch David up with his home work, and tomorrow, I need to take Josette’s ball gown to the cleaners and then go talk to Maggie about coming here to live after we are married.” Barnabas looked down at his drink. “I see.” His words were soft enough that Vicki knew he was upset she would not be spending the night with him. “Wait here a moment and let me run up to see what David has gotten done and then I will join you and we can go on to the Old House.” Barnabas immediately smiled his appreciation and kissed her cheek. “Thank you my dear.” 

Vicki disappeared up the stairs and down the hallway to David’s room. The family made their presence known by the sounds of laughter and quick lively repartee. As they entered the foyer, Carolyn and Penny saw Barnabas and zeroed in on him. “Oh Barnabas! Where is Vicki, we have a huge favor to ask.” Barnabas smiled at the flushed faces of the group. “I see you all must have been involved in your dancing lessons?” Carolyn nodded and Penny reached impulsively and lightly touched his arm. “Oh Mr. Collins, you just have to allow us this favor!” 

“What favor?” Vicki said as she entered the upstairs landing and held her overnight case in her hand. “We had this positively wonderful idea while taking our lessons. Would you allow the Dunst Family to perform some of their dances at the engagement party? We thought while the guests were eating they could take the dance floor and be our nights entertainment.” Vicki glanced at Barnabas and shrugged her shoulders, “I have no objections, and we are already going to do the waltz, might as well, while the guests are dining to entertain them. From what I saw, the whole family is very talented.” Barnabas took her overnight case and kissed her forehead. “If it is your desire then it is my desire.” The girls squealed with delight and moved to speak rapidly with each other.

George and Liz moved through the arch, and by the flushed excited look in her eyes, Barnabas could tell that George must have stolen a kiss or favor from his cousin. “Cousin Elizabeth, if you will excuse us, Vicki and I have matters to attend at the old house.” Elizabeth looked over at Vicki and nodded, “Have you check David for his home work?” Vicki nodded. “I left him with more home work. Tomorrow when I am in town, I will be speaking to Maggie about the position. I am also taking Josette’s ball gown in to be cleaned so if there is anything you need me to drop off some dry cleaning for you, just leave it on the foyer table. I will stop by here on my way into town.” Roger moved into the foyer past the chattering youths and moved to Vicki. “I have some suits I was going to drop off on my way to town. Do you want me to drop off Josette’s ball gown?” 

Vicki nodded and then tiptoed to kiss his cheek, “Thank you Uncle Roger. It is lying on my bed.” He smiled and cupped her chin in his hand. “With a sweet smile like that anything for you my dear.” Roger turned and looked for Quentin. “Where is Quentin?” Barnabas nodded to the stairs. “While we were having our pictures taken for the paper, he made haste to hide in his room.” Roger started for the stairs. “Well I will say this. It certainly is nice to have the house full of laughter and family again.” Roger disappeared up the stairs. 

Elizabeth moved to the drawing room with George and Vicki looked at Julia and Professor Stokes, “Would you two like to join us at the old house? I am sure it will be somewhat quieter and we can have some sherry and relax. I for one am exhausted.” Julia glanced at Professor Stokes, “Well we do need to pick out our costumes for the party. Just give me a chance to give my regards to Elizabeth.” Julia moved towards the drawing room while Barnabas and Vicki put on their coats. “ Then we will see you over there is a few minutes, Barnabas and I will be walking through the woods. Oh, I forgot, there are trees down over the path.” Barnabas smiled at her, “Do not worry about it. I had Willie call for help to clear the path earlier. It should be cleared by now.”

Vicki clutched his arm. “Good, because I was followed earlier by some gypsies in the woods.” Barnabas frowned. “When did this occur?” She looked at him, “When I left the old house this morning.” Barnabas led her to the door, “My dear from now on I wish you to have Willie drive you home or you drive your car.” Vicki looked confused, “Why? They did not bother me and they moved through the woods like they had business some where else.” Barnabas put his arm around her. “Because they are not to be trusted, do I make myself clear, do this for me.” Vicki stepped out into the crisp clean air and pulled her coat closer to her. “If you insist then for you I will do what you ask. “ He led her to the pathway to the old house. “Come or Julia and Professor Stokes will beat us home.” 

Vicki had time to run up to Josettes room and pull out the costumes that Professor Stokes and Julia were going to wear for the engagement party. Laying them on Josette’s bed, she busied herself with unpacking her over night case and moved to sit at the vanity. There she freshened her face and her hair. Removing her glasses she left them lying on the vanity. 

Preparing to leave Josette’s room she paused, the air had filled with jasmine perfume. “Josette?” The apparition appeared in the room and turned from looking at her portrait to studying Vicki, “Yes, Cheri?” Vicki moved back to face her, “Thank you.” Josette drifted to the vanity and touched her music box. “Why are you thanking me?” Vicki smiled and moved to the vanity to stand next to the apparition. “For being there for me when I need you. For looking out for me.” She turned and looked at Vicki, “As long as you take care of your Barnabas, I will always be there for you.” Vicki felt touched and wanted to hug her. “I owe you so much for making me see how important Barnabas was for me.” 

Vicki felt the warmth of what should have been an ice-cold feeling as Josette turned to embrace her. “You are my Cheri, and family. I will always be there to protect you and this family called Collins, now off with you. You are getting company.” The love that was transmitted by that hug was indescribable as Vicki turned and left the room. “Danger is ahead for you my dear Vicki, I will need to stay close and watch over you.” Josette faded into the astral plane that was now her home.

Vicki moved down the stairs upon reaching the bottom she heard Julia and Professor Stokes in the drawing room. “Ah, here is the topic of our conversation now.” Professor Stokes smiled at Vicki as she entered the room. Barnabas had pulled more chairs into the drawing room and arranged them around the fireplace; two side chairs complimented the two wing back fireside chairs. “Here my dear, I poured you a small sherry. We were discussing your experience earlier. The professor thinks it is a harmless possession that you are not fighting and may very well be related to a past life you led, which essentially is you possessing yourself.” 

 

“Thank you.” Vicki accepted the drink and smiled at her company. “Then I have nothing to fear?” She cupped her drink in her hand and looked to Professor Stokes. “Because it disappears after the dance is done, makes me think that you may have a residual past life wanting to relive an important moment in that life, so it takes control and then lets you go once the dance is done.” Vicki sipped her drink and then set the glass on the coaster of the side table. “I see, so it is something I should not necessarily be concerned but may wish to at a later date explore?” 

Julia had been listening quietly sipping her drink. “Vicki remember when we explored your time in the past? How we were able to break through and find the crux of your fear and problem from the past?” Vicki nodded and then offered, “But we determined that was due to the fact I thought I had fallen in love with Peter Bradford, we were able to determine that my true feelings for Peter had been nothing more than a need to hold onto someone that had been kind to me.” Julia nodded and then steeple her fingertips together and looked distant as if she were recalling something from the past. “That is especially true now because you realized it was nothing more than self preservation on your part to cling to someone that had shown you kindness and was helping you out of what obviously was a difficult situation. Now, it appears that you have a past life that is trying to reassert itself back into your present life. 

My thoughts are that perhaps after you are married and have returned from your honeymoon we could explore this more and try regression therapy. “

Vicki nodded, “If that is what you think would help.” Stokes was quick to add. “I would only try that if the past life manifests itself in a negative way. At this time, it is only trying to relive a part in its life through Vicki and it only seems to manifest itself when she is dancing the waltz.” Vicki lifted her drink and stopped, “I do know that Josette came into my body while I was doing the minuet, I find her possession less of a problem. She is only trying to live through me and capture a time from her past. So perhaps this other possessive spirit is as harmless as Josette. If that is the case, then I am not so concerned.” Julia moved her hands expressively; “It is entirely up to you as to how you wish to handle this.”

Stokes stood and went to retrieve Julia’s medical bag. “Come my dear the hour is late and we have much to do. We will see you at the party then?” Vicki rose, “Oh wait, I need to bring down your clothing for the party.” She excused herself and went back up the stairs. Returning with the garments in a bag on hangers she handed them over to Julia. “I am sure they should fit you both. They have been cleaned.” Julia took the bags and thanked her. Together Barnabas and Vicki walked Julia and Stokes to the door. “Well, thank you for coming by and I guess I will see you both on Saturday at the party!” Stokes took Vicki’s hand and patted it. “Good night my dear.” Turning to Barnabas he shook his hand. “I bid you both adieu.” 

Vicki hugged Barnabas as they stood and watched Julia go to Professor Stokes car. “I really am happy for them. I hope they will be happy together.” Vicki spoke softly as she held to Barnabas, her head resting on his chest. As she stood watching them drive off, she sighed softly, “Yes, Elizabeta, I too am happy for them as I will be for us?” Vicki snapped her head back and looked up at Barnabas. She blinked as she looked into the hypnotic features of Vlad Tepes. “Barnabas!” She pulled away and looked with panic in her gaze.

The figure of Vlad stepped forward and Vicki turned away in fear, “No, stay away! Barnabas!” She heard herself scream as the figure of Vlad approached her and she backed away and felt herself falling backwards, until she was jerked back and against a hard chest. “Vicki! Vicki!” Pushing her hair out of her face she looked up and saw Barnabas standing before her, holding her. “Barnabas! Oh thank god! He was here, Vlad, Tepes was here!” Barnabas stroked her hair and spoke to her soothingly. “No my dear, he is dead and gone. He was not here.” He held her trembling body and pushed her head back to gaze down at her. Brushing the tears from her eyes, he spoke soothingly to her. “My dear you are tired, come.” He led her back and up to Josette’s room.

“Why don’t you prepare for bed my dear, and I will bring you a nice little night cap.” Vicki clung to him, her voice filled with fear and confusion.. “Don’t leave me, stay with me. I am afraid Barnabas.” He moved to the settee and folded himself onto the comfort of the delicate piece of furniture. “Please darling, don’t leave me alone.” Barnabas smiled reassuringly to her, “My dear Vicki, I do not plan to leave you alone, I will wait here, while you do your nightly duties to prepare for bed. Once you have completed those duties, then I shall take you to our room and we shall sleep together, I will hold you until you fall asleep, then I will prepare for bed. I plan to hold you all night. Now hurry along and, get ready for bed and I will wait for you here.” Vicki smiled and moved to gather her pajamas and went down the rear hallway to bathe. As soon as she disappeared, Barnabas called “Willie, come here please.”

Willie entered the room and found Barnabas waiting for him. ‘Willie, when you were in the woods today with the construction men, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?” Willie thought a moment and shook his head. “No, Barnabas, we just cleared the path and I brought the wood back here to use. Why?” Barnabas turned and looked to where Vicki disappeared, “Because Vicki saw gypsies in the woods when she went home this morning. I want you to hire some trackers and see if they can find out what the gypsies are doing in the wood and who gave them permission to be here.” His thoughts were racing and then he smiled, and folded his hands together. “I also want you to check around town and see if any new tourists are in town. More particularly, if perhaps Angelique has come to town.” 

The thought he had figured out that Angelique might be behind what was going on with Vicki he smiled. “If she has come back, I will need to alert Professor Stokes so we can prepare a counter spell to whatever she is doing to Vicki.” He turned, “Tonight Vicki will be staying with me. Tomorrow I shall be taking her back to Collinwood. We want nothing to go wrong with the engagement party.” Willie looked nervously around the room, expecting to see Angelique popping out from behind the curtains. “How much longer until the house is completed?” Willie put his hands on his hips and thought a moment. “Most of the work is already done. Clean-up on the projects started today, should be done by Julia’s and Professor Stokes wedding.”

Barnabas turned hearing Vicki coming down the hall. “Good, now off to bed with you. You have a busy day tomorrow.” Willie nodded and turned and left the room. “Barnabas?” Vicki entered the room and Barnabas was again enchanted, she had chosen one of Josette’s nightgowns and coats. “My dear may I say how charming you look.” Vicki moved into his arms and put her arms around him

 

. “I love you so much.” She whispered into his ear. He held her tenderly in return and vowed in a soft voice. “Nothing will harm you my dear. As long as I draw breath, I will not allow anything to touch you in any way.” Vicki sighed softly and smiled, looking up into his eyes, she stroked her fingers through his bangs and then held him close again. “I believe that. Thank you for loving me. I promise I will make you a good wife.” He lifted her and carried her to his bedchambers, laying her on the bed, he slipped his shoes off and took his jacket and placed it over a chair. 

Covering her with a blanket he once again, lay next to her and cradled her close and held her until she fell asleep. He looked down at the beauty in his arms and made a silent vow, ‘Angelique, so help me, if you harm one hair on her head, I shall send you back to your dark master to burn.”

 

**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by quickly and the night of the engagement party was upon the Collins family. Vicki got up early and felt a hint of excitement in the air. Carolyn bound into her room. “Vicki wake up, look your engagement announcement is in the morning paper.” She handed the paper to Vicki and she read the paper a soft smile playing at her lips. “Doesn’t Barnabas look handsome?” She glanced up at Carolyn who nodded her head. “He looks less European and more American in that casual attire.”

Vicki sighed and rolled over and got out of bed. Have the floral arrangements arrived?” She glanced over at the clock and realized she had overslept by an hour. “Oh yes, and the caterers will be arriving shortly and they will taking over the kitchen, so Mother plans to send Mrs. Johnson into town to pick up the dry cleaning and deliver costumes for other guests coming. Oh and Reggie, Rita and Rhonda have come in to claim a room in the servants quarters to use as a place to change. I think they have it worked out that you and Reggie will do your waltz demonstration, then the girls will demonstrate a fox trot, and rumba ending up with a quick step. “ 

Vicki was getting her clothing out to change and was listening to Carolyn’s chatter. “So, we have the band set up for tonight, the food is being prepared, and what about the flower arrangements?” Carolyn plopped down on Vicki’s unmade bed and nodded, “Mother is directing everyone around to the west wing entry. You know I have never seen so much activity in the old closed off section of the house like there has been the past few days.”

Vicki came to sit next to Carolyn on her bed, “It is kind of sad, your mother was going to allow us a section of that wing to live in when I married Burke, now I am being married in that section and not to Burke but to Barnabas. “ Carolyn turned and hugged her sister. “Know what, I am glad you and Barnabas are getting together. I am just sorry I am loosing my sister so soon after finding her.” Vicki hugged her back, “Don’t be silly Carolyn, I am about a 5 minute walk from you.” Carolyn broke the hold and then jumped off her bed. “You better get dressed, we have a lot to do between now and 7 pm tonight.”

 

A knock on the door and Liz came in, “Vicki, this was just delivered from Braithwaite’s.” She held a large thin package and placed it on her bed. “Who sent it?” She moved to pick it up and found a card slipped under the tied box, “Oh it’s from Barnabas.” She opened the box and was delighted by what awaited her inside. “Oh my, mother look what Barnabas sent me to wear tonight!” 

She pulled out the most exquisite necklace; Liz moved to take it from Vicki, “I think this was one of Josette’s necklaces, it is very beautiful.” Vicki flushed with pride and was touched and tears formed in her eyes. “He is such a sweetheart.” Carolyn walked over and looked at the necklace, “Wow, this is really something. Are you going to wear it tonight?” Vicki nodded, taking the necklace back from Carolyn as she handed it over to her. “I am almost afraid to wear it, I might loose it and then I would feel horrid.” Elizabeth smiled at Vicki, “Don’t be silly darling, I am sure that its insured and Barnabas would be hurt if you were to hide it away in a safe. He bought it so he could see you wear it.

“Now, girls, get dressed, we have a very busy day ahead of us. I have sent David over to Willie and he is going to keep him busy with his room and out of our way for a while. Oh and Maggie called this morning Vicki, I would appreciate you speaking with her about the position before you are married. “ Vicki moved to gather her undergarments and clothing and turned to face Elizabeth. “Of course mother. I will be happy to discuss it with her tonight. She is going to come here early and get dressed before the party. Oh and Joe is going to bring out the flowers. He was able to get a canary truck and said he will fill it up. Then bring it to the rear entrance.”

Carolyn had been making Vicki’s bed and then flopped on it. “Oh and the caters are coming around 10 to begin preparing the food, so mother you might wish to send Mrs. Johnson on some errands or she will be having kittens with them messing in her kitchen.” Liz smiled and looked to Vicki, “Do you have anything in town you might need her to pick up?” Vicki put her clothing down and went to her dresser and pulled out a slip of paper. “Oh that would be perfect. I was going to run into Braithwaite’s to get the pocket watch I got Barnabas as an engagement gift.” She handed the receipt to Liz. “That reminds me, I have a couple of engraved items I wish her to pick up. That will keep her busy for about an hour. I need more errands for her to do. I know she will pretend to be very put upon but in all sincerity, I feel she will be happy to be of help.”

Vicki and Carolyn laughed together. “I know, we can have her pick up the decorations for the bridal shower we are having for Julia and Vicki on Sunday.” Carolyn moved to Vicki’s desk and began to make a list. She wrote furiously for a few minutes and came to her mother. “There, that should keep her busy until its time for her to get ready to come to the party.” Liz chuckled, “I can then put her new dress I bought her on her bed. That way she will be surprised when she gets back.” Liz took the list and left the room. “Ok, girls better get a rush on, breakfast will be cold by the time you get downstairs.”

The morning had gone by quickly, Vicki had met with Maggie and asked her if she would be interested in the job as governess. “Maggie, I have a lot to discuss with you and first of all, I have some amazing news. So, I am glad you are sitting down.” Maggie turned to look at Vicki smiling brightly she said, “Oh what would that be?” Vicki turned sideways to look at her, “Well, I found out who my parents are.” Maggie’s eyes glowed with excitement, “Really?” Vicki nodded, “Mmmhmm. My father is George Patterson and my mother is Mrs. Stoddard.” Maggie was stunned. “You are kidding!” Vicki shook her head. “No, I am not kidding. I was a product of a tryst one dark and stormy night. Mother and George were dating and well they got stranded and things kind of got heated and well I am the product of that time. Mother was afraid of bringing shame to the family and Dad had gone off to college.

“She felt alone and was afraid of what Grandfather would do if he found out. So, she went to New York, had me and then put me in the fondling home.” Maggie was flabbergasted. “What, how, did you find out?” Vicki sat back growing sober she looked over to the fireplace, “Apparently, Mrs. Patterson saw me with you in town and noticed how much I looked like Mrs. Stoddard and Dad’s mother and drew her own conclusions. So, her dying wish was to have them tell me who they were. So, now I am not an orphan and I have a family. With my marriage to Barnabas, that will seal my identity even more.” 

As the girls were talking, a deliveryman entered the foyer from the open front doorway. “Hello?” Vicki stood, “Excuse me, people have been coming all day long.” Maggie smiled and watched Vicki move into the foyer. Vicki came in holding a package that gave the impression it was a canvas painting in a frame. “This was just delivered for me from Barnabas.” She moved to the desk and stood it on the desk and unwrapped it. When it was revealed, Vicki dressed in Josette’s gown, sitting in a chair in front of the window with a seascape behind her. “Oh Vicki, its beautiful! You look so charming. The artist captured your essences. Who painted it?” Vicki peered down at the signature, “C. D. Tate. I have never heard of him, have you?” Maggie nodded, “Pop talked about an obscure artist that lived in the area some years ago by the name of Charles Delaware Tate. Do you think Barnabas had him paint the portrait?”

Vicki looked for a card from which the portrait had come and found nothing. “Odd, no card came with the gift. I am sure it was Barnabas. I will ask him abut it when he comes tonight. I think I will find the easel in the cellar and bring it up and put the painting on the easel.” Maggie, touched Vicki’s arm, “No, I have a better idea, why not display it at the engagement party tonight. Put it in the hallway so that those coming to the party will be able to see how beautiful you are.” Vicki flushed and looked at Maggie. “If you. . “ To confirm Maggie’s idea, Liz walked in and saw the picture. “Oh, Vicki, how wonderful. Look how beautiful you look. We really must display it tonight at the party!” Maggie laughed and nudged her, “I told you so.” 

“Oh Mother, while you are here and I run down to get an easel from the cellar, why don’t you ask Maggie about the job.” Liz smiled and kissed Vicki’s cheek. “All right darling, Maggie would you join me on the sofa?” She moved to take a seat by the fire and waited for Maggie to join her. Vicki headed down to the cellar and found the easel. Stopping she was reminded of her first time she came down in the cellar the night she heard the crying lady. She was a stranger then and now she was a member of this family.

Entering the drawing room, she stopped to watch her mother shake Maggie’s hand. “Good, then you can begin on Monday. I will have Mrs. Johnson prepare a room for you.” Vicki went to set up the easel and put her portrait on the easel. “I have a room already prepared for Maggie, Mrs. Stoddard. I put her down from Carolyn.” Liz stood and nodded to Mrs. Johnson. “Thank you Mrs. Johnson. Oh, I have a few errands for you to run and have called a taxi to take you to pick up a few items we will need for tonight.” Mrs. Johnson snorted and moved to the hallway, “Carolyn has already told me what is needed. The caterers are in the kitchen. I told them if they make a mess they have to clean it up. I am not able to do all that cleaning.” 

Elizabeth behind Sarah Johnson’s back rolled her eyes and then smiled at Vicki, “Yes, Mrs. Johnson we don’t expect you to clean up after hired individuals that have been paid to clean up after themselves. “ The sound of a horn gave them all a reprieve from Mrs. Johnson tirade. “There is your taxi, now here is the list and we need you to pick up Vicki’s gift to Barnabas from Braithwaite’s.” Mrs. Johnson turned to Vicki and smiled, “I will be happy to pick up your gift.” Vicki smiled at her, “Thank you Mrs. Johnson. It is paid in full and they promised to gift wrap it for me.” Mrs. Johnson patted her hand and said with true affection. “You leave that to me, I will make sure they do gift wrap it for free.”

Vicki turned to Maggie, “Why don’t you follow me and I will show you your room.” Maggie turned to Liz, “Oh Mrs. Stoddard, and thank you so much for this offer. I hope I won’t disappoint you.” Liz smiled at her and shook her head. “Let’s hope you are as happy after you deal with David. Oh and while I am thinking of it, we will be having Amy Jennings staying here, so you may have her as a student and you can use the library for lessons.” 

Vicki led her upstairs and down the long hallway to the room Mrs. Johnson said she had prepared. “It should be very comfortable. Later once I am out of here if you wish to have my old room so you can be closer to the children, just tell Mrs. . .” She paused and then chuckled, “Its hard sometimes to remember, tell mother and I am sure she will have Mrs. Johnson move you.”

Maggie hugged Vicki, “I am so happy for you.” Vicki hugged her back and stepped back. “Well, I need to go to the west wing and see how things are coming and take the portrait. I think I will let the coordinators do the setting up and staging the portrait.” Maggie started to unpack her things and turned to Vicki. “Oh and the nearest bathroom?” Vicki led her down the hallway and opened the door to a nice large bathing area. “I am sure you know you share this bathroom with Carolyn. I share with David and Mother.” Maggie nodded. “Well I will see you in a bit, if Joe shows up, tell him I will be down in a bit.”

Vicki disappeared downstairs and went to check on the ballroom. The beauty of the west wing hallways always astounded her and the one leading to the ballroom was even more beautiful tonight. The doors leading into the ballroom were opened and she walked to the center of the ballroom holding her portrait. Mr. Gavin rushed towards her. “Miss Winters is there a problem?” She shook her head. “No Mr. Gavin, I was wondering if you would want to display this portrait my fiancé had done?” she turned the painting around and he immediately was gushing compliments about the beauty of the subject and the quality of the painting. Vicki was flushing deeply as he took the painting from her. “I am thinking we shall display it right in the center of the hallway so everyone coming tonight will be able to see your beauty.” 

 

Vicki eased away from the enthusiastic praise of Mr. Gavin and made her way to her room so she could dress for the night. She had taken her bath when Carolyn came to tell her the hair stylist was in her room and she should come there to get her hair dressed. Putting on her housecoat she made her way to Carolyn’s room. Linda Gains had finished Carolyn’s hair and Maggie’s when Vicki came in. Linda made quick work of adding the hairpiece in to compliment Vicki’s styled hair and stood back. “Well my dear you are enchanting.

Vicki stood and moved to Carolyn’s mirror to look and smiled, “Thank you so much Linda. Have you been given a room to change?” Linda nodded, and started packing up her things. “Willie showed me a room earlier. I am going down to shower and change so I will see you lovely ladies later. Oh and Vicki, congratulations. I hope you will be very happy.” Linda hugged Vicki and then took her case of beauty equipment with her. Vicki turned her eyes alight with excitement. “Well, I am going to change and will see you in the ballroom.” Maggie and Carolyn hugged her and they went their separate ways.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elizabeth immediately drew her into her arms and hugged her. “Vicki darling. I would have given anything to keep you. I wanted to bring you home when I hired you as David’s governess. I just did not know how to tell you and then so much began to happen. Now, you know can you forgive me?” 

Vicki hugged her, “I understand mother, I really do. I am just glad to be here now. I have a history and a past and I am complete. I not only have two sisters I also have twp brothers.” 

Thomas came over and tapped her shoulder, she turned and he picked her up and swung her around. “Welcome to the family sis!” He kissed her cheek and sat her down and Jason then picked her up and gave her a big bear hug. “Yeah what he said sis, welcome to the family.”

He set her down and then the boys looked around the large house. “Nice set up you have here sis, but I hear you are marrying that guy over there and will have your own digs. Hope you invite your brothers for a visit.” 

Vicki felt herself welling up with tears this time it was tears of joy. “Anytime, you all are welcome to our home right Barnabas.”

Barnabas moved to her side and smiled, “Whatever you want my love.”

He kissed her forehead and moved with her to the sofa. “Speaking of the wedding, we have an engagement party to plan.” 

Vicki lifted his hand to her lips. “Oh its all taken care of. I have a small band coming to play music, we have the same caterers that will be serving and an open bar, we have a theme and Dad, you and the boys and Penny have to come. Oh, and I need to find a place in the wedding for you all.”

Vicki was bursting with happiness. Her heat was full as she looked around the room at all of her family. She felt loved and she felt like she was a part of something much bigger.

Roger stood up, “So, do you want your father to walk you down the aisle?” 

Vicki stood and moved to Roger, “I suppose I need to call you Uncle Roger now.” 

She for a moment saw a look of pride and love in his gaze as he waited for her answ

er. “I would like my Uncle and my father to walk me down the aisle to my future husband.” 

Roger stood up and took Vicki in his arms and held her tightly. “I would be honored Vicki, so what pet name should I call you, Carolyn is my kitten so you could be . . .”

He did not have a chance to finish, “Why don’t we wait on that for now let us just say I am Vicki and you are Uncle Roger.“ 

He smiled, “If that is what you want for now.” 

Vicki sighed happily and hugged him. “It is exactly what I want for now.”

* * *

Vicki drove Barnabas home telling her family that she would be spending the night at the old house, she needed time with her fiancé to take in everything she had just learned. 

Barnabas wanted this time alone with his future bride and was delighted with the idea of holding her in his arms for the rest of the night. Packing a over night bag she put it in the back with her second dress and prepared herself to go. 

Barnabas made their farewells for them and moved to the door. Listening to the outside storm, he was glad that they would be under roof soon and in each other’s arms for the rest of the night. 

* *

The night left a few trees down on the pathway to Collinwood so Vicki had to take a detour around the storm-wracked carnage. Picking her way around the heavy foliage she stopped thinking she was hearing someone else in the woods “Who is there?” She called out to the wooded area. The whole area had become deathly silent. 

Ahead of the new trail Vicki caught the sight of a figure in a flowing white gown drifting along to pause and look back at her. “Josette?” 

She whispered the name and began to follow her drifting ethereal form. “Wait Josette.” The smell of jasmine filled the air around her. With the appearance of Josette and the sounds she heard earlier made Vicki pick up her pace only to find herself face down as her foot caught a raised root. 

The sound of a rushing form met her ears and Vicki turned and rolled under a desiccated tree that lay on the new pathway. Vicki put a trembling hand over her mouth to silence the fear filled breathing she was experiencing. 

Eyes wide and hearing attuned to what was going on around her. Uncontrolled fear filled her very being as she listened and then they appeared. Vicki watched as the figures of three males dressed in colorful bolero type vests with gold embroidery, bandanas tied around their head, and leather pants with brightly colored sashes around their waists. 

The first thought that appeared in her mind was ‘Gypsies.’ Why were they in the woods and more what were they doing following her? 

“There, look she is up ahead.” They all rushed forward towards the image of a figure picking their way through the woods. Vicki took a chance to stick her head up and look to see what they were chasing. 

Ahead on the trail was a female figure that appeared to look like her or at least dressed as she was. The air filled with the scent of Josette. Josette was making the gypsies think she was Vicki as she drifted along on the trail. 

Vicki lay still and quieted her breathing and then she got up and dusted her coat off and looked around. Feeling more secure, she moved back to the trail and walk swiftly to Collinwood.

Arriving at the door, she opened the door and went into the vestibule, taking her coat off, she hung it on the coat hanger and then stepped into the foyer. There she met Quentin.

“Good morning my dear Victoria.” He smiled at her charmingly. 

She returned his smile and moved to the drawing room. “Have you seen David?” 

Quentin had followed her into the room and paused. “Oh your mother said to tell you she was taking him into Bangor to pick out his suit for your wedding. I think something about he and Amy Jennings needed a fitting for a tux and a flower girl dress.” 

Vicki sat on the sofa. “I guess I could have stayed at the old house to over see the construction of the rest of the bathing chambers.”

Quentin laughed and moved to stand by the fireplace and rest his elbow on the mantel. “You are something special Victoria Winters Collins, I would have never thought my cousin would have permitted any modern conveniences in the old house.”

Vicki chuckled softly, “I don’t really think I have anything to do with it. Barnabas realizes that a soon to be growing family will need to progress with time and look for the conveniences needed for that family.” 

Quentin quirked a brow, “Really are you expecting to start a family soon?” 

Vicki flushed and nodded. “I am hoping Barnabas and I can fill the house with children. That would be lovely, to have three girls and three boys, I feel a house needs to be lightened with love and the feel of family.”

Quentin moved to sit next to her, “Well perhaps that prediction will come soon. Cousin Elizabeth and Sheriff Patterson are going to be married as soon as it is proper after the death of his wife.”

Quentin shifted his long lanky form sideways so he could better look at Vicki, “As a matter of fact, Mrs. Johnson was preparing bedrooms for the boys and Penelope, to move in.” 

He laid his arm over the back of the sofa and made himself more comfortable, “ George is renting his house and will be moving into Collinwood by the time of your wedding.” 

Vicki smiled hearing that Collinwood was going to be full of life again. “That is wonderful.” The sound of the doorknocker interrupted their conversation, Vicki stood nodding to Quentin, “Excuse me,” Vicki moved to the foyer and then to the door. 

Reginald stood at the door and waited for it to be answered. He turned and looked over the grounds. Then turning he peered at the ocean view. “Man this place is beautiful.” 

Vicki answered the door and he turned to smile at her. His smile was warm and inviting. “Hello there, it seems its time for dance lessons.” 

Vicki let him in and he stood in the foyer and took in the grandeur of the place. “I thought we could start with the Minuet first and then the waltz for this weekend’s event.”   
Vicki turned as Quentin came into the foyer. “Oh Quentin, this is Reginald Dunst he is my dance instructor. Would you show him to the ballroom while I go change?” 

Quentin shook his hand, “I would be happy if you will allow me the privilege of watching.” 

Vicki laughed and went upstairs. “As long as Mr. Dunst does not mind.”

Reginald nodded, “Not a problem. If you don’t mind I have some things in the car we need to carry the ballroom.” 

Quentin followed Reg to the car, and watched as he opened the trunk. There were 3 gowns and a record player and a stack of records. In the back seat lay a long container and Quentin queried, “What is in the box? A body?” 

He chuckled at his joke and Reggie laughed, “Well, no its dance shoes. Mother had some and thought Miss Winters could choose some shoes to wear to do the waltz.” 

Quentin led him into the foyer and together they moved through the house past the kitchen to a separate wing that appeared to never have been used.

The smell of age met them and Reggie grew nervous. Quentin smiled and reassured him, “Don’t worry about the smell or the look. The men have been working on the ballroom and it has a separate entrance. It was easier to bring you through this way.”

Moving him along at a quick pace he led him towards the ballroom continuing his explanation. On the night of the engagement party and the weddings, guests will be directed to another location to park and then they will see the entrance from the west end of the house.”

He paused to shift the items he had been carrying. “It really is quiet beautiful. I believe Elizabeth has hired a cleaning crew to come and clean the hallways here to the guests may use the restrooms.”

Reg nodded and followed him down the long hallway. “This place is huge and beautiful.” 

Quentin nodded, “My Great- Great Uncle knew what he was doing when he built this place.” 

They came to a long hallway that had three double doors and one was opened. The smell of fresh varnish filled the air. Reginald and Quentin entered the room. 

Even in the shadows of the closed curtains could not hide the grandeur of the room. Tall vaulted ceilings that held magnificent crystal chandeliers that gleamed when hit by a filtered light. 

Quentin went to a set of tables and put the record player and stack of records on the table. Then moving to the wall of doors, he flipped a series of switches and the chandeliers sprang to life. 

“Welcome to the Collins Ballroom Mr. Dunst.” Then to add to the lovely lighting in the room, Quentin moved to the series of curtained doors. Pulling back the twelve foot long red velvet drapes, the sunburst into the room giving Reginald a full look of the room. 

He turned and looked up at the painted vaulted ceilings, from which hung at least 10 ornate crystal chandeliers. The scenes painted on the ceiling were indicative of pre revolution period paintings of cherubs playing in a field of exotic flowers smiled beguilingly down. 

The ceiling had to be at least 20 feet tall making the acoustics in the room unimaginable in room of this size.

As Quentin talked the echo was minimal but traveled well for another to hear each word he spoke with no problem. The room held golden gilt-edged ten foot by four-foot mirrors accenting spaces between doors. 

Each end of the room held the same mirrors spaced every four feet. This pleased Reg as he circled the room. Fresh paint on the wall of a neutral color, tables and chairs lined each wall and the dance floor, was a professional dancers dream. 

It gleamed with the new varnish giving an invitation to walk or dance across its slick surface. “This place is incredible.” Quentin nodded and invited him over to look at the patio that adjoined the ballroom. 

Quentin pointed to the balustrades that complimented the railing around the patio. A large six-tier water fountain lay dormant in the center of the courtyard, long elegant steps lead to a side parking area and the doors opened to reveal a more public patio with tables that held chairs upended on the patio tables.

“Liz tells me on the night of the engagement party, the whole area will be lit with color lights and they will have more seating out here and they will be heating for the patio area. The grounds will be groomed and the water fountain will be working. I think this place will once again awaken to the grandeur of the by gone days.”

Reginald was taking in the lovely setting when Quentin turned and smiled, “Speaking of bygone days, well Miss Winters if I did not know any better, I would have thought Josette Collins just joined us.” 

Reginald turned to see Vicki dressed in a 18th Century gown wearing satin slippers and looking breath taking in her gown. “You look lovely Miss Winters. Breath-taking to say the least.” 

Vicki flushed and smiled, “Thank you Mr. Dunst.” 

Quentin pulled out a chair and sat down crossing his arms. “We had an ancestor, the wife of the man that built this house and right now, Miss Winters looks like she stepped from the portrait and joined us here in the 20th century.” 

Reginald was duly impressed. “Really?” 

Quentin expressively extended his arms. “Yes, really.” 

Reginald broke the moment reminding them why he was there. “Well then my dear Miss Josette, would you care to join me in the middle of the room to learn the minuet?”

Reginald went to the table with the record player and plugged it in, and then he thumbed through the records and found one and put it on. “The first thing we will do is listen to the music and as we do, I will explain about the dance. History time, the waltz that we will do next is the first of explanation of the dance.”

Being the proper instructor he began to talk with a degree of knowledge about the dance. It was very evident he was well informed and educated to the dances and his knowledge was vast.

“The Viennese custom is to slightly anticipate the second beat, which conveys a faster, lighter rhythm, and also breaks of the phrase. The younger Strauss would sometimes break up the one-two-three of the melody with a one-two pattern in the accompaniment along with other rhythms, maintaining the 3/4 times while causing the dancers to dance a two-step waltz. The metronome speed for a full bar varies between 60 and 70, with the waltzes of the first Strauss often played faster than those of his sons.”

He almost appeared arrogant in his knowledge of the subject as he continued with his explanation. “Shocking many when it was first introduced, the waltz became fashionable in Vienna around the 1780s, spreading to many other countries in the years to follow. It became fashionable in Britain during the British Regency Period having been made respectable by the endorsement of a wife of the Russian ambassador.”

He paused another moment as the minuet had played through and then he went to the table and turned, “In order to dance and understand why and what you are dancing are very fundamental in learning and doing.”

His explanation began to become complex and complicated and his audience attention was beginning to wane. Ignoring the stifled yawns he stood and demonstrated the move. He moved around to face his audience and continued to explain. 

He turned to Vicki who smiled, “So you seem to be so well versed in the history of the waltz do you know the history of the minuet?” She watched as he moved to the center of the room and beckoned her to join him. 

But for you my dear for your wedding dance, we shall keep it simple and to form.” He moved back to the record player and put on the record with Don Juan’s Minuet. “Now, follow my steps and watch the mirrors. 

Vicki felt nervous as she waited in the center of the room and she smiled shyly at Quentin whom during Reginald’s dissertation appeared to be ready to fall asleep.

As Vicki extended her hand she focused on the mirror image and again, she felt herself lifted out of her body and transported to another time. She began to gracefully move with Reginald as they moved around the room doing the tiny steps that was the dance. 

The very air around them filled with the scent of jasmine and Vicki could see herself in Martinique, she was Josette and they were dancing with Barnabas at one of the Plantation balls. She moved gracefully and did not need to peer at the mirrors she could feel the music and she was enchanted with her dance partner as he walked her through the steps. 

Quentin immediately became aware of the sudden chill in the room and the scent though light was that of Josette’s ghost. As she walked through the steps Vicki could see her body but the face was no longer her’s it was that of Josette’s.

Reginald was pleased and accredited her quick study of the dance to his instructions. When the song was over and the dance was done, they turned to bow and curtsy to one another. Vicki felt light headed and moved to steady herself on one of the side tables.

“Miss Winters are you all right?” Quentin stood up and moved to Vicki, “She was here using you to dance wasn’t she?” 

Vicki nodded and Quentin looked at Reginald, “She is fine, she had a late night and this room is a little warm, perhaps I will open one of the doors to allow some fresh sea air in.” 

Vicki smiled up at him. “Thank you Mr. Collins.” 

Quentin looked down at her incredibly green eyes and smiled, “Please we are related call me Quentin.”

She tried his name and it slid easily from her lips. “Okay Quentin.”

Reginald caught up in getting the next record ready to play turned to look at the two standing by the table. “I found a wonderful waltz I would like you to consider for Saturday’s demonstration. Mother picked out a few gowns and sent them with me. They are over there.” 

He nodded with his head to the plastic garment bags with zippered fronts. There are matching shoes to each gown. Mother said you might wish to consider the Red Chiffon gown with the sequins back or the black chiffon for this song.” 

He put on the record and the piano and violin filled the air with its hauntingly sweet melody. Then the soprano began to sing, ‘ we are the lucky ones . . . ‘

The music swept Vicki up into a tumultuous roll of emotional feeling that she wanted to move to the music. It was a sad song of a lost love and finding their way into the light together. Vicki wanted to dance to the song, to the music, which was so hauntingly sweet. She started to move to the music and she felt Reginald joining her.

Once again, while dancing with Reginald she felt herself taken away and this time it was to a long, long time ago, to some mountains to a castle high upon a hill and a man, not Reginald was now dancing with her as she moved to the song, she felt loved and secure in his arms. 

He lifted her and spun her around and then let her down to the ground, they moved in sync to the music. As she danced to the song, she was unaware that she now had a growing audience, Carolyn, Penny, Liz, George, the boys and Quentin watched as the two dancers made poetry out of the music.

They stood amazed at how well Vicki took to the advanced form of the waltz, allowing Reginald to lift he over his head to spin her around and then gently put her back on the ground to pick up with flawless execution of the dance. 

As the music swelled with the last note of the operatic singer, and the music played its final chord, she was lowered to the floor into a sitting position where she reposed in a high arch of her back. 

Then the applause came and Vicki was no longer in her trance she was sitting on the floor in Josette’s dress. Reginald picked her up and hugged her. 

“That is how the waltz should go, we shall practice that and we will be a hit.” 

Carolyn and Penny rushed into the room, followed by Thomas, Jason, George, and Liz. “Vicki, darling that was so beautiful.” Liz gushed as she moved to hug her daughter. 

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” Carolyn asked.

Penny sighed, “The Dark Waltz was always one of my favorite songs and now you have created something as equally beautiful in dance.” 

Vicki was not used to all the attention so she deferred to Reginald. “Miss Winters is a natural and takes instruction well. We are going to do a demonstration of the waltz at her engagement party this weekend. We hope you all will enjoy it as much as we will have demonstrating it.” 

Carolyn smiled beguilingly batting her eye lashes while sizing up Reginald, “Well if this is any indication of what to expect, then show me where to sign up!” 

Reginald turned to Carolyn and gave her a most charming smile, “At my studio on Dockside Street in Collinsport.” 

Penny giggled and tried to work her way to the front of the class for attention from Reginald, “Me too! I mean when we were watching you and Vicki just now dancing to that beautiful piece of music, I felt like I was intruding on a tryst.” 

Carolyn nodded, “It was so intimate, it was like two lovers caught in a very personal moment between each other and it was like you were saying goodbye to each other and your love was so intense that good bye was not an option.” 

George looked at Liz and hugged her close, “So what do you think want to take some ballroom dancing classes so when I get the father daughter dance at the wedding, I won’t look like a clumsy fool?” 

Elizabeth leaned into the strong arms and chest of George and smiled, “My dear George, you could never look clumsy or a fool.” 

Penny and Carolyn turned and looked at them and together said, “Aw, that is so sweet.” 

Then they looked at each other and together said, “Jinx!” and both began to giggle.

Vicki stepped back from the group as they huddled around Reginald making arrangements to take lessons and she moved on satin soft feet to the table holding the portable record player. 

Taking the arm of the record player off the record, she found the jacket and put the record away. She stood for a moment organizing the records and then moved to peer out at the setting sun. 

Fall had the most glorious sunset with all the colors of fall mixed into one and reaching with golden tendrils over the landscape. Her mind however was not on the way the sunlight danced through the colorful leaves on the trees, or the way the clouds enhanced the colors to smudge it with shadow and filter the light. 

Instead her mind was on what happened to her while she danced. The waltz was different from the minuet. She had felt like she had been torn apart to become two very different people. 

One filled with memories of a by gone era and another mourning a loss of someone very loved. Folding her arms over her chest she leaned against the door jam and let her mind wander. She had never learned French, yet at the séance when she channeled Josette she spoke it fluently. She knew when Josette took her body. Josette was always careful to shelter her from harm. 

This new form was second nature to her as she moved to the music. It was always the same each time she danced a waltz. Then there was the mysterious man with the dark mesmerizing eyes who was her partner in this dance. 

Why was this happening and who was he? This man who danced with her like an intimate lover? “Penny for them.” Vicki blinked and looked up over her shoulder. Quentin slouched next to her. 

“My thoughts?” Vicki smiled up at him keeping her pose of thoughtful contemplation. 

Quentin leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. “Yes.” 

Vicki did not move at the close proximity of their bodies and continued with her nonchalant poses against the door’s jam. “Why?” She kept up the easy banter failing to give into his flirtatious mood. 

“I was curious as to what put such a lost romantic look in your gaze as you watched the setting sun.”

Vicki sighed and looked back at the sunset. “I was just thinking about the sunset and the upcoming engagement party. I really want to make Barnabas a good wife.” 

Quentin moved to stand in front of Vicki. Peering down into her eyes, he tapped his finger to her nose and spoke with a sincerity that surprised even him. “You my dear would make any man that had your love a good wife. My cousin is a very lucky man.”

A familiar and deep voice from behind them chimed in, “I know how lucky I am cousin, I have always said that anyone that had a chance to know Vicki was very fortunate in deed.” 

Quentin noticed how her demeanor brightened at the sound of her fiancé’s voice.

“Barnabas my love.” She moved to embrace him and was received with welcoming arms and a light kiss on her forehead. “I understand that I missed quiet the performance.”

Quentin stepped around the two lovers and smiled broadly at his cousin. “Oh yes dear cousin you certainly missed a very interesting performance that touched the hearts of all our relatives. Why I do believe our dear Victoria captured the hearts of everyone of our family members and our extended family members.” 

Barnabas took Vicki’s hand and kissed it. “Then I look forward to the performance at our engagement party.”

Carolyn came bouncing over to them. “Quentin, Barnabas, Vicki come on. Reginald is going to do a private demonstration of the various dances they teach. Penny and I are going to get our first lesson tomorrow. Mother and George are going to take lessons for your wedding dance. Isn’t it exciting.” 

Vicki chuckled at the excitement Carolyn had as she practically bounced on the balls of her feet. “And Reginald is soo dreamy too.” She reached for Vicki’s hand and tugged her to the direction of the chairs being set up by the open doors.

Vicki turned to Barnabas and Quentin, “Come on, you heard the lady.” 

Barnabas watched her move across the room dressed in Josette’s gown. “When she came in earlier, she looked like Josette.” Barnabas stood shoulder to shoulder with Quentin and watched as his second love moved across the room. 

“There are times I too think she looks like Josette, but Josette had brown eyes and auburn hair. Where Josette had the fiery temptress looks, Vicki has her tender qualities and is a softer tempered temptress which is beyond compare. She is full of love, compassion, and tenderness. She puts others ahead of herself and is willing to sacrifice herself and happiness to save another.” 

Quentin chuckled, “Cousin I swear if I did not already know that you were in love with her, I would say you were in love with her.”

“Hey come on you two, Vicki and Reginald are going to do another dance for us.” Carolyn called and then sat and practically bounced in her chair as she waited. 

Reginald turned to Carolyn and smiled, “I promise that once you are done with lessons, you will be able to do this too. Now, would someone be kind enough to put on the waltz we danced earlier?” 

Jason popped up, “I will do it.” He moved to the record stack and found the record Vicki had earlier put away and set it on the record player. Turning up the volume he waited until the music a piano and violin opening of ethereal quality. 

Once again, Vicki felt herself transported to another time another place and she began to move, her look was focused and distant as she moved her body to the music. The operatic singer began her lines into the tune, ‘we are the lucky ones. . .’ The two melded together and began to move in harmony, with fluidity and grace. 

Reginald lifted Vicki and spun her around, while Vicki curved her body into his and Vicki assuming an angelic pose and moved into position as he lowered her to the floor and they began to dance and sway, twirling and moving in poetic unison. The whole dance appeared to be effortless as the duo moved and glided around the dance floor.

Barnabas felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Vicki with Reginald and wished he were the one partnering her in this almost erotic dance of love lost and tragedy. 

He found himself looking at Vicki’s face and for a moment it was as if she were no longer Vicki but another personality, another entity and he felt his heartbeat race. 

She was it seemed to be possessed by another personality. She moved like an angel but her face was set and too focused, it held a hint of sadness that was comparable to one who had lost everything. A look and feeling he was very familiar with on the very basic levels.

As Vicki danced with Reginald, she would turn in her dance to look at him, and once again that man, dark eyes, intense stare hidden behind a mask of gold. 

His face appeared and as she spun away she could see she was dressed in a more ancient period dress perhaps the 14th century and he was dressed regally in garments of the same period. When she went into his embrace she felt breathless and excited. 

The dance for them was a form of love making as they expressed their feelings with a simple caress, the turn of the body into each other’s arms, each lift. For a dance that lasted 4 minutes, it seemed like a lifetime from the moment he lifted her and spun with her in his arms, until he lowered her to the floor to pose with leg folded and elbow bent and folded fingertips touching her cheek.

Again, the room erupted with applause. Vicki and Reginald bowed to the audience. Flushing with her exertion and embarrassment, Vicki moved to Barnabas, who had stood up at the end of the dance. “My dear you did an exquisite job. I look forward to your performance with Mr. Dunst on Saturday.” 

Vicki flushed and lowered her gaze with a flutter of her eyelashes, “Thank you Barnabas, I did it for you. I can now dance the minuet and the  
waltz.”

Barnabas moved to pull her into his arms and kissed her forehead. “I hope that when we dance the minuet for our wedding dance, you will be as exciting and alluring as you were with that waltz and the music was very lovely. It was rather sad but touching.”

Vicki laughed uncomfortably, “Thank you my love. I really don’t know where it comes from. It is like when I hear the music, I become possessed and have to move. I go to a place in my mind and it just comes naturally.”

She was getting uncomfortable explaining what was happening to her when she danced. Barnabas felt her statement was answering his convictions and he pulled her into his arms and cradled her against his chest. 

“Vicki, my dearest Vicki, I watched your face and your demeanor during your dance recital was very intense and for a moment I wondered if it were really you. You just confirmed this when you told me you felt possessed.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vicki felt fear press into her very being as he spoke those words and she held tighter to him. “Do you think this is a dangerous possession?” 

Barnabas stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. “I believe it a harmless one. It only seems to come over you when you are dancing and as this is only for the engagement party and our wedding, I am just as sure that it will be nothing more than artistic expression. If you wish we could ask Professor Stokes.” 

Vicki trembled in his hold and closed her eyes. “Do you think he will know what to do if it happens again?”

Barnabas wanted to take her fear away and make her feel protected, holding her tightly he whispered in her ear, “I am sure of it. Now come the family believe we are depriving them of our presence.” 

Vicki turned and looked at her family and flushed, they were watching her and Barnabas and waiting patiently for them to join them. Barnabas turned her and wrapping his arm around her waist, guided her towards the little gathering. 

“Well Barnabas, what did you think of our little girl’s performance?” George shook his hand and then gathered Vicki to him for a bear hug. 

“Once again, my dear daughter, that was beautiful. I was very moved by your performance. I just hope that I won’t crush your toes for the father daughter dance at the wedding.” 

Vicki felt safe in his arms and the fact he called her dear daughter brought an inner glow and warmed her heart. “Oh Dad, I am sure that you will be as agile as Mr. Dunst, he made me look good, so I am sure he will have you light and gliding on your feet for our dance.” 

Vicki turned to Barnabas, “Mother and Dad are going to take lessons from Mr. Dunst. I also believe that Carolyn and Penny are taking lesson, though I feel Jason and Thomas are on the fence about lessons.”

She turned to look at her brothers and then a very lovely blond that appeared in the doors with Mrs. Johnson caught her attention. Reginald looked up at the very lovely young woman and the boys were immediately attracted to the blond, which was joined by another identical blond. 

Quentin chuckled, “It appears good and lovely things come in twos.”

 

The girls took off their street shoes and with reverence walked into the ballroom and looked around the grandeur of the ballroom. The girls with Reginald in tow were ushered over to Mrs. Stoddard, George, Barnabas, Vicki, and Quentin. 

“Mrs. Stoddard may I present my twin sisters, Rhonda and Renee’ Dunst, they are instructors for the dance studio.” 

Vicki muttered under her breath, “Well I think the boys are now officially interested in dance lessons.” 

Mrs. Stoddard smiled at each girl and noted they dressed differently to make it easier to distinguish. Rhonda wore a deep green dress and Renee’ wore a paisley dress with a black patient leather belt. 

Rhonda wore her hair down and Renee had hers in a ponytail. “You both are lovely young women.” They smiled and looked to Reginald and then back to Mrs. Stoddard. 

“Mother sent some more gown selections for Miss Winters to pick and well she was wondering if you would mind if we attended the engagement party and wedding?” 

Liz smiled at both girls and then turned to Vicki and Barnabas, “Well it really is not up to me. Vicki? Barnabas?” Vicki looked at Barnabas and said softly, “I have no objections do you?” 

He smiled at both girls; looking at them he wondered what Sarah would have looked at that age. He smiled graciously at the two girls. Noting how the boys were almost pleading with their eyes behind their backs for them to agree, “I would be delighted to have such charming and beautiful ladies celebrating our love.”

The girls flushed at his generosity and turned to squeal and hug each other until they heard their brother clear his throat. “Girls, did you forget something?” 

Again, embarrassed they turned to Vicki and to Barnabas and apologized, “We are so sorry of course thank you so very much!” 

Barnabas smiled and bowed to them, “You are most certainly welcome.” 

Jason pushed up next to Rhonda, “Hey are you instructors too?”  
Renee’ nodded, “We have been ballroom dancing since we could walk. Mother had us in competitions since the age of 7.” 

Thomas pushed up next to Renee, “Where do I sign up for lessons?” He smiled beguilingly and took her by the arm and led her over to the record player. 

Thomas shuffled through the record jackets and found one that caught his interest. “What is this one?” 

Renee laughed and tisked, tisked, tisked him while wagging her finger. “This is the Latin dance of love. It requires a lot of control and movement and body contact.” 

Thomas’ eyes lit up, “Really?” 

Renee put on the record and went to Reginald. “Come here and we will demonstrate what the dance entails.” 

The music began and Vicki whispered to Barnabas, “I am going to go and change and take those gowns Mrs. Dunst sent to see which will work for our party.” 

Barnabas frowned. “I thought you were going to wear what you are wearing.” Vicki kissed him lightly on his lips. “I am, but for the special waltz, I need to find something different.”

George was watching the demonstration with Liz and he leaned over and whispered, “Maybe that is one dance we could learn together?”

Liz flushed and then turned back to watch. The dance was slow and sensual with a lot of lifts and cross body extensions combined with hip action and slow steps. 

The dance almost seduced the observer and sucked the very air out of them as they watched. At one point Jason let out a long sigh as he watched the dancing duo move with the heat of the music. Having done a quick demonstration, the Dunst had two more students added to their dance studio credit.

Vicki and Barnabas slipped from the room along with Quentin. “I am afraid they will have me signing up for dance lessons.”

Vicki chuckled, “It would be easy to fall into that trap, I did. However, I am glad that I did learn the two dances I am going to perform.”   
As they reached the front foyer, Vicki excused herself and moved up the stairs. She had gotten Josette’s dress slightly soiled so she knew that in the morning after she checked on things at the old house she was going to take the dress into the dry cleaners. 

Barnabas watched her disappear upstairs and turned to Quentin, “She was possessed during the waltz. I am not concern because the possession ended with the dance.” Quentin nodded, “I watched her the first time she did the dance and was struck by how different she looked while performing that dance.”

A figure appeared in the doorway of the drawing room. “Did I hear someone was possessed?” Professor Stokes stood with monocle in hand and looked from Barnabas to Quentin.

“Oh Professor how long have you been here?” 

Julia moved up next to Professor Stokes and smiled. “For a while, Roger came home about the time we arrived. I fear we lost him to the ballroom and he must have gotten caught up in the lessons because we have not seen him since he left us.” 

Barnabas looked at Quentin then back to Professor Stokes and Julia, “We must have just missed his arrival, we left and came back here. I believe the Dunst family have recruited the whole Patterson Stoddard family as students.” 

Barnabas moved towards the drawing room and found a gentleman sitting patiently in a wingback fireside chair. “Oh, we have more company?” 

The gentleman stood and moved to Barnabas, “Mr. Collins? I am Harold Porter, the photographer that was asked to come and take your engagement picture for the paper.”

“Ahh, yes, the newspaper. Well Vicki has gone up to change and should be down shortly.” 

Harold smiled and looked at Dr. Hoffman and Professor Stokes, “I was also told to get your picture too Dr. Hoffman and Professor Stokes. We were going to run your marriage announcement in the paper, the big day for you two is coming up, correct?” 

Stokes looked at Julia and smiled, “Well I don’t mind if you don’t my dear.”   
Julia flushed, “I really don’t know why . . . “   
Vicki walked into the room, she had changed and now she looked studious. She had not had to wear her glasses for a while, and with the hint of a headache coming on she had put them on. 

“Oh Julia, you must. It will seem right if you have your wedding announcement in the paper with ours.” 

Julia uncomfortable being the center of attention she reluctantly agreed. The reporter-photographer began to pose the couples. Placing a drink in Barnabas’ hand he staged the couple by the piano. Barnabas stood proudly by her side as the reporter snapped several pictures of the happy couple. Vicki stood proudly next to Barnabas and her happiness radiated in her face as he snapped the last picture of them. 

Then switching from Vicki and Barnabas to Julia and Elliott, he began to snap pictures of them. If she was not fighting a headache Vicki knew she would have been thrilled, this was one more step bringing her closer to a day she had dreamed of. 

Putting Julia and Professor Stokes in the foyer, the reporter finally had his pictures. Thanking the couples for their time, the reporter began to gather his equipment. 

“Oh, I understand the night of the engagement party, we will have a couple of photographers to take pictures for the Society Editor. If there are any pictures you wish to keep, you will be given an opportunity to have them. Again, thank you so much for your help.” 

Barnabas saw Mr. Porter out and then returned to Vicki, picking up the drink he had made for the picture he sipped it. “I hope that turns out well. Now, dear will you be staying with me tonight or here?” 

Vicki looked around the room and sighed, “I really need to catch David up with his home work, and tomorrow, I need to take Josette’s ball gown to the cleaners and then go talk to Maggie about coming here to live after we are married.” 

Barnabas looked down at his drink. “I see.” His words were soft enough that Vicki knew he was upset she would not be spending the night with him. 

“Wait here a moment and let me run up to see what David has gotten done and then I will join you and we can go on to the Old House.” 

Barnabas immediately smiled his appreciation and kissed her cheek. “Thank you my dear.” 

Vicki disappeared up the stairs and down the hallway to David’s room. The family made their presence known by the sounds of laughter and quick lively repartee. As they entered the foyer, Carolyn and Penny saw Barnabas and zeroed in on him.

“Oh Barnabas! Where is Vicki, we have a huge favor to ask.” 

Barnabas smiled at the flushed faces of the group. “I see you all must have been involved in your dancing lessons?” 

Carolyn nodded and Penny reached impulsively and lightly touched his arm. “Oh Mr. Collins, you just have to allow us this favor!” 

“What favor?” Vicki said as she entered the upstairs landing and held her overnight case in her hand. 

“We had this positively wonderful idea while taking our lessons. Would you allow the Dunst Family to perform some of their dances at the engagement party? We thought while the guests were eating they could take the dance floor and be our nights entertainment.”

Vicki glanced at Barnabas and shrugged her shoulders, “I have no objections, and we are already going to do the waltz, might as well, while the guests are dining to entertain them. From what I saw, the whole family is very talented.”

Barnabas took her overnight case and kissed her forehead. “If it is your desire then it is my desire.” The girls squealed with delight and moved to speak rapidly with each other.

George and Liz moved through the arch, and by the flushed excited look in her eyes, Barnabas could tell that George must have stolen a kiss or favor from his cousin.

“Cousin Elizabeth, if you will excuse us, Vicki and I have matters to attend at the old house.” 

Elizabeth looked over at Vicki and nodded, “Have you check David for his home work?” 

Vicki nodded. “I left him with more home work. Tomorrow when I am in town, I will be speaking to Maggie about the position. I am also taking Josette’s ball gown in to be cleaned so if there is anything you need me to drop off some dry cleaning for you, just leave it on the foyer table. I will stop by here on my way into town.” 

Roger moved into the foyer past the chattering youths and moved to Vicki. “I have some suits I was going to drop off on my way to town. Do you want me to drop off Josette’s ball gown?” 

Vicki nodded and then tiptoed to kiss his cheek, “Thank you Uncle Roger. It is lying on my bed.”

He smiled and cupped her chin in his hand. “With a sweet smile like that anything for you my dear.” 

Roger turned and looked for Quentin. “Where is Quentin?” 

Barnabas nodded to the stairs. “While we were having our pictures taken for the paper, he made haste to hide in his room.” 

Roger started for the stairs. “Well I will say this. It certainly is nice to have the house full of laughter and family again.” Roger disappeared up the stairs. 

Elizabeth moved to the drawing room with George and Vicki looked at Julia and Professor Stokes, “Would you two like to join us at the old house? I am sure it will be somewhat quieter and we can have some sherry and relax. I for one am exhausted.” 

Julia glanced at Professor Stokes, “Well we do need to pick out our costumes for the party. Just give me a chance to give my regards to Elizabeth.” 

Julia moved towards the drawing room while Barnabas and Vicki put on their coats. “ Then we will see you over there is a few minutes, Barnabas and I will be walking through the woods. Oh, I forgot, there are trees down over the path.” 

Barnabas smiled at her, “Do not worry about it. I had Willie call for help to clear the path earlier. It should be cleared by now.”

Vicki clutched his arm. “Good, because I was followed earlier by some gypsies in the woods.” 

Barnabas frowned. “When did this occur?” 

She looked at him, “When I left the old house this morning.” 

Barnabas led her to the door, “My dear from now on I wish you to have Willie drive you home or you drive your car.”   
Vicki looked confused, “Why? They did not bother me and they moved through the woods like they had business some where else.” 

Barnabas put his arm around her. “Because they are not to be trusted, do I make myself clear, do this for me.” 

Vicki stepped out into the crisp clean air and pulled her coat closer to her. 

“If you insist then for you I will do what you ask. “ 

He led her to the pathway to the old house. “Come or Julia and Professor Stokes will beat us home.” 

Vicki had time to run up to Josette’s room and pull out the costumes that Professor Stokes and Julia were going to wear for the engagement party. Laying them on Josette’s bed, she busied herself with unpacking her over night case and moved to sit at the vanity. There she freshened her face and her hair. Removing her glasses she left them lying on the vanity. 

Preparing to leave Josette’s room she paused, the air had filled with jasmine perfume. “Josette?” 

The apparition appeared in the room and turned from looking at her portrait to studying Vicki, “Yes, Cheri?” 

Vicki moved back to face her, “Thank you.” 

Josette drifted to the vanity and touched her music box. “Why are you thanking me?” 

Vicki smiled and moved to the vanity to stand next to the apparition. “For being there for me when I need you. For looking out for me.” 

She turned and looked at Vicki, “As long as you take care of your Barnabas, I will always be there for you.”

Vicki felt touched and wanted to hug her. “I owe you so much for making me see how important Barnabas was for me.” 

Vicki felt the warmth of what should have been an ice-cold feeling as Josette turned to embrace her. “You are my Cheri, and family. I will always be there to protect you and this family called Collins, now off with you. You are getting company.”   
The love that was transmitted by that hug was indescribable as Vicki turned and left the room. “Danger is ahead for you my dear Vicki, I will need to stay close and watch over you.”

Josette faded into the astral plane that was now her home.

Vicki moved down the stairs upon reaching the bottom she heard Julia and Professor Stokes in the drawing room. “Ah, here is the topic of our conversation now.” 

Professor Stokes smiled at Vicki as she entered the room. Barnabas had pulled more chairs into the drawing room and arranged them around the fireplace; two side chairs complimented the two wing back fireside chairs. 

“Here my dear, I poured you a small sherry. We were discussing your experience earlier. The professor thinks it is a harmless possession that you are not fighting and may very well be related to a past life you led, which essentially is you possessing yourself.” 

“Thank you.” Vicki accepted the drink and smiled at her company. 

“Then I have nothing to fear?” She cupped her drink in her hand and looked to Professor Stokes. 

“Because it disappears after the dance is done, makes me think that you may have a residual past life wanting to relive an important moment in that life, so it takes control and then lets you go once the dance is done.”

Vicki sipped her drink and then set the glass on the coaster of the side table. “I see, so it is something I should not necessarily be concerned but may wish to at a later date explore?” 

Julia had been listening quietly sipping her drink. “Vicki remember when we explored your time in the past? How we were able to break through and find the crux of your fear and problem from the past?” 

Vicki nodded and then offered, “But we determined that was due to the fact I thought I had fallen in love with Peter Bradford, we were able to determine that my true feelings for Peter had been nothing more than a need to hold onto someone that had been kind to me.”

Julia nodded and then steeple her fingertips together and looked distant as if she were recalling something from the past. “That is especially true now because you realized it was nothing more than self preservation on your part to cling to someone that had shown you kindness and was helping you out of what obviously was a difficult situation. Now, it appears that you have a past life that is trying to reassert itself back into your present life. “

Julia fixed her gaze on Vicki’s face and spoke softly, “My thoughts are that perhaps after you are married and have returned from your honeymoon we could explore this more and try regression therapy. “

Vicki nodded, “If that is what you think would help.” 

Stokes was quick to add. “I would only try that if the past life manifests itself in a negative way. At this time, it is only trying to relive a part in its life through Vicki and it only seems to manifest itself when she is dancing the waltz.” 

Vicki lifted her drink and stopped, “I do know that Josette came into my body while I was doing the minuet, I find her possession less of a problem. She is only trying to live through me and capture a time from her past. So perhaps this other possessive spirit is as harmless as Josette. If that is the case, then I am not so concerned.” 

Julia moved her hands expressively; “It is entirely up to you as to how you wish to handle this.”

Stokes stood and went to retrieve Julia’s medical bag. “Come my dear the hour is late and we have much to do. We will see you at the party then?” 

Vicki rose, “Oh wait, I need to bring down your clothing for the party.” 

She excused herself and went back up the stairs. Returning with the garments in a bag on hangers she handed them over to Julia. 

“I am sure they should fit you both. They have been cleaned.” Julia took the bags and thanked her. Together Barnabas and Vicki walked Julia and Stokes to the door. 

“Well, thank you for coming by and I guess I will see you both on Saturday at the party!” 

Stokes took Vicki’s hand and patted it. “Good night my dear.” Turning to Barnabas he shook his hand. “I bid you both adieu.” 

Vicki hugged Barnabas as they stood and watched Julia go to Professor Stokes car.   
“I really am happy for them. I hope they will be happy together.” Vicki spoke softly as she held to Barnabas, her head resting on his chest. As she stood watching them drive off, she sighed softly.

“Yes, Elizabeta, I too am happy for them as I will be for us?” 

Vicki snapped her head back and looked up at Barnabas. She blinked as she looked into the hypnotic features of Vlad Tepes. 

“Barnabas!” She pulled away and looked with panic in her gaze.

The figure of Vlad stepped forward and Vicki turned away in fear, “No, stay away! Barnabas!”

She heard herself scream as the figure of Vlad approached her and she backed away and felt herself falling backwards, until she was jerked back and against a hard chest. 

“Vicki! Vicki!” Pushing her hair out of her face she looked up and saw Barnabas standing before her, holding her. 

“Barnabas! Oh thank god! He was here, Vlad, Tepes was here!”

Barnabas stroked her hair and spoke to her soothingly. “No my dear, he is dead and gone. He was not here.” 

He held her trembling body and pushed her head back to gaze down at her. Brushing the tears from her eyes, he spoke soothingly to her. “My dear you are tired, come.” He led her back and up to Josette’s room.

“Why don’t you prepare for bed my dear, and I will bring you a nice little night cap.” 

Vicki clung to him, her voice filled with fear and confusion.. “Don’t leave me, stay with me. I am afraid Barnabas.” 

He moved to the settee and folded himself onto the comfort of the delicate piece of furniture. “Please darling, don’t leave me alone.” 

Barnabas smiled reassuringly to her, “My dear Vicki, I do not plan to leave you alone, I will wait here, while you do your nightly duties to prepare for bed. Once you have completed those duties, then I shall take you to our room and we shall sleep together, I will hold you until you fall asleep, then I will prepare for bed. I plan to hold you all night. Now hurry along and, get ready for bed and I will wait for you here.”  
Vicki smiled and moved to gather her pajamas and went down the rear hallway to bathe. As soon as she disappeared, Barnabas called “Willie, come here please.”

Willie entered the room and found Barnabas waiting for him. ‘Willie, when you were in the woods today with the construction men, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?”

Willie thought a moment and shook his head. “No, Barnabas, we just cleared the path and I brought the wood back here to use. Why?” 

Barnabas turned and looked to where Vicki disappeared, “Because Vicki saw gypsies in the woods when she went home this morning. I want you to hire some trackers and see if they can find out what the gypsies are doing in the wood and who gave them permission to be here.”

His thoughts were racing and then he smiled, and folded his hands together. “I also want you to check around town and see if any new tourists are in town. More particularly, if perhaps Angelique has come to town.” 

The thought he had figured out that Angelique might be behind what was going on with Vicki he smiled. “If she has come back, I will need to alert Professor Stokes so we can prepare a counter spell to whatever she is doing to Vicki.” 

He turned, “Tonight Vicki will be staying with me. Tomorrow I shall be taking her back to Collinwood. We want nothing to go wrong with the engagement party.” 

Willie looked nervously around the room, expecting to see Angelique popping out from behind the curtains. “How much longer until the house is completed?” 

Willie put his hands on his hips and thought a moment. “Most of the work is already done. Clean-up on the projects started today, should be done by Julia’s and Professor Stokes wedding.”

Barnabas turned hearing Vicki coming down the hall. “Good, now off to bed with you. You have a busy day tomorrow.” 

Willie nodded and turned and left the room. “Barnabas?” 

Vicki entered the room and Barnabas was again enchanted, she had chosen one of Josette’s nightgowns and coats. “My dear may I say how charming you look.” Vicki moved into his arms and put her arms around him.

. “I love you so much.” She whispered into his ear. 

He held her tenderly in return and vowed in a soft voice. “Nothing will harm you my dear. As long as I draw breath, I will not allow anything to touch you in any way.” 

Vicki sighed softly and smiled, looking up into his eyes, she stroked her fingers through his bangs and then held him close again. 

“I believe that. Thank you for loving me. I promise I will make you a good wife.” 

He lifted her and carried her to his bedchambers, laying her on the bed, he slipped his shoes off and took his jacket and placed it over a chair. 

Covering her with a blanket he once again, lay next to her and cradled her close and held her until she fell asleep. He looked down at the beauty in his arms and made a silent vow, ‘Angelique, so help me, if you harm one hair on her head, I shall send you back to your dark master to burn.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The rest of the week seemed to fly by quickly and the night of the engagement party was upon the Collins family. Vicki got up early and felt a hint of excitement in the air. Carolyn bound into her room. 

“Vicki wake up, look your engagement announcement is in the morning paper.” She handed the paper to Vicki and she read the paper a soft smile playing at her lips. 

“Doesn’t Barnabas look handsome?” She glanced up at Carolyn who nodded her head. 

“He looks less European and more American in that casual attire.”

Vicki sighed and rolled over and got out of bed. ‘Have the floral arrangements arrived?” She glanced over at the clock and realized she had overslept by an hour. 

“Oh yes, and the caterers will be arriving shortly and they will taking over the kitchen, so Mother plans to send Mrs. Johnson into town to pick up the dry cleaning and deliver costumes for other guests coming.”

Carolyn bounced on Vicki’s bed as she continued with her excited chatter, “Oh and Reggie, Rita and Rhonda have come in to claim a room in the servants quarters to use as a place to change. “

Crawling across the foot of I think they have it worked out that you and Reggie will do your waltz demonstration, then the girls will demonstrate a fox trot, and rumba ending up with a quick step. “ 

Vicki was getting her clothing out to change and was listening to Carolyn’s chatter. “So, we have the band set up for tonight, the food is being prepared, and what about the flower arrangements?” 

Carolyn sat up Indian fashion on Vicki’s unmade bed and nodded, “Mother is directing everyone around to the west wing entry. You know I have never seen so much activity in the old closed off section of the house like there has been the past few days.”

Vicki came to sit next to Carolyn, “It is kind of sad, your mother was going to allow us a section of that wing to live in when I married Burke, now I am being married in that section and not to Burke but to Barnabas.“

Carolyn turned and hugged her sister. “Know what, I am glad you and Barnabas are getting together. I am just sorry I am loosing my sister so soon after finding her.” 

Vicki hugged her back, “Don’t be silly Carolyn, I am about a 5 minute walk from you.” 

Carolyn broke the hold and then jumped off her bed. “You better get dressed, we have a lot to do between now and seven p.m. tonight.”

A knock on the door and Liz came in, “Vicki, this was just delivered from Braithwaite’s.” 

She held a large thin package and placed it on her bed. 

“Who sent it?” She moved to pick it up and found a card slipped under the tied box, “Oh it’s from Barnabas.” 

She opened the box and was delighted by what awaited her inside. “Oh my, mother look what Barnabas sent me to wear tonight!” 

She pulled out the most exquisite necklace; Liz moved to take it from Vicki, “I think this was one of Josette’s necklaces, it is very beautiful.” 

Vicki flushed with pride and was touched and tears formed in her eyes. “He is such a sweetheart.” 

Carolyn walked over and looked at the necklace, “Wow, this is really something. Are you going to wear it tonight?” 

Vicki nodded, taking the necklace back from Carolyn as she handed it over to her. “I am almost afraid to wear it, I might loose it and then I would feel horrid.” 

Elizabeth smiled at Vicki, “Don’t be silly darling, I am sure that its insured and Barnabas would be hurt if you were to hide it away in a safe. He bought it so he could see you wear it.”

Liz smiled turned to face both her daughters, “Now, girls, get dressed, we have a very busy day ahead of us. I have sent David over to Willie and he is going to keep him busy with his room and out of our way for a while.”

Liz started for the door then paused with an after thought, “Oh and Maggie called this morning Vicki, I would appreciate you speaking with her about the position before you are married.“   
Vicki moved to gather her undergarments and clothing and turned to face Elizabeth. 

“Of course mother. I will be happy to discuss it with her tonight. She is going to come here early and get dressed before the party. Oh and Joe is going to bring out the flowers. He was able to get a canary truck and said he will fill it up. Then bring it to the rear entrance.”

Carolyn had been making Vicki’s bed and then flopped on it. “Oh and the caters are coming around 10 to begin preparing the food, so mother you might wish to send Mrs. Johnson on some errands or she will be having kittens with them messing in her kitchen.” 

Liz smiled and looked to Vicki, “Do you have anything in town you might need her to pick up?” 

Vicki put her clothing down and went to her dresser and pulled out a slip of paper. “Oh that would be perfect. I was going to run into Braithwaite’s to get the pocket watch I got Barnabas as an engagement gift.” 

She handed the receipt to Liz. “That reminds me, I have a couple of engraved items I wish her to pick up. That will keep her busy for about an hour. I need more errands for her to do. I know she will pretend to be very put upon but in all sincerity, I feel she will be happy to be of help.”

Vicki and Carolyn laughed together. “I know, we can have her pick up the decorations for the bridal shower we are having for Julia and Vicki on Sunday.” 

Carolyn moved to Vicki’s desk and began to make a list. She wrote furiously for a few minutes and came to her mother. “There, that should keep her busy until its time for her to get ready to come to the party.” 

Liz chuckled, “I can then put her new dress I bought her on her bed. That way she will be surprised when she gets back.” Liz took the list and left the room. Calling over her shoulder, “Ok, girls better get a rush on, breakfast will be cold by the time you get downstairs.”

The morning had gone by quickly, Vicki had met with Maggie and asked her if she would be interested in the job as governess. 

“Maggie, I have a lot to discuss with you and first of all, I have some amazing news. So, I am glad you are sitting down.”

Maggie turned to look at Vicki smiling brightly she said, “Oh what would that be?” 

Vicki turned sideways to look at her, “Well, I found out who my parents are.” 

Maggie’s eyes glowed with excitement, “Really?” 

Vicki nodded, “Mmmhmm. My father is George Patterson and my mother is Mrs. Stoddard.” 

Maggie was stunned. “You are kidding!”

Vicki shook her head. “No, I am not kidding. I was a product of a tryst one dark and stormy night. Mother and George were dating and well they got stranded and things kind of got heated and well I am the product of that time. Mother was afraid of bringing shame to the family and Dad had gone off to college.”

Vicki moved to the dresser and played with Josette’s music box, “She felt alone and was afraid of what Grandfather would do if he found out. So, she went to New York, had me and then put me in the fondling home.”

Maggie was flabbergasted. “What, how, did you find out?” 

Vicki turned to the chair by the window seat and sat back growing sober she looked over to the fireplace, “Apparently, Mrs. Patterson saw me with you in town and noticed how much I looked like Mrs. Stoddard and Dad’s mother and drew her own conclusions.”

She thought about the way Gretchen Patterson had realized she was her husband’s illegitimate daughter, “So, her dying wish was to have them tell me who they were. So, now I am not an orphan and I have a family. With my marriage to Barnabas, that will seal my identity even more.” 

As the girls were talking, a deliveryman entered the foyer from the open front doorway.

“Hello?” 

Vicki stood, “Excuse me, people have been coming all day long.”

Maggie smiled and watched Vicki move into the foyer. Vicki came in holding a package that gave the impression it was a canvas painting in a frame.

“This was just delivered for me from Barnabas.”

She moved to the desk and stood it on the desk and unwrapped it. When it was revealed, the portrait was of Vicki dressed in Josette’s gown, sitting in a chair in front of the window with a seascape behind her. 

“Oh Vicki, its beautiful! You look so charming. The artist captured your essences. Who painted it?”

Vicki peered down at the signature, “C. D. Tate. I have never heard of him, have you?” 

Maggie nodded, “Pop talked about an obscure artist that lived in the area some years ago by the name of Charles Delaware Tate. Do you think Barnabas had him paint the portrait?”

Vicki looked for a card from which the portrait had come and found nothing. 

“Odd, no card came with the gift. I am sure it was Barnabas. I will ask him abut it when he comes tonight. I think I will find the easel in the cellar and bring it up and put the painting on the easel.” 

Maggie, touched Vicki’s arm, “No, I have a better idea, why not display it at the engagement party tonight. Put it in the hallway so that those coming to the party will be able to see how beautiful you are.” 

Vicki flushed and looked at Maggie. “If you. . “ 

To confirm Maggie’s idea, Liz walked in and saw the picture. “Oh, Vicki, how wonderful. Look how beautiful you look. We really must display it tonight at the party!” 

Maggie laughed and nudged her, “I told you so.” 

“Oh Mother, while you are here and I run down to get an easel from the cellar, why don’t you ask Maggie about the job.”

Liz smiled and kissed Vicki’s cheek. “All right darling, Maggie would you join me on the sofa?” 

She moved to take a seat by the fire and waited for Maggie to join her. Vicki headed down to the cellar and found the easel. Stopping she was reminded of her first time she came down in the cellar the night she heard the crying lady. She was a stranger then and now she was a member of this family.

Entering the drawing room, she stopped to watch her mother shake Maggie’s hand. “Good, then you can begin on Monday. I will have Mrs. Johnson prepare a room for you.”

Vicki went to set up the easel and put her portrait on the easel. 

“I have a room already prepared for Maggie, Mrs. Stoddard. I put her down from Carolyn.” 

Liz stood and nodded to Mrs. Johnson. “Thank you Mrs. Johnson. Oh, I have a few errands for you to run and have called a taxi to take you to pick up a few items we will need for tonight.”

Mrs. Johnson snorted and moved to the hallway, “Carolyn has already told me what is needed. The caterers are in the kitchen. I told them if they make a mess they have to clean it up. I am not able to do all that cleaning.” 

Elizabeth behind Sarah Johnson’s back rolled her eyes and then smiled looking patiently to Vicki, “Yes, Mrs. Johnson we don’t expect you to clean up after hired individuals that have been paid to clean up after themselves.”

The sound of a horn gave them all a reprieve from Mrs. Johnson tirade. “There is your taxi, now here is the list and we need you to pick up Vicki’s gift to Barnabas from Braithwaite’s.” 

Mrs. Johnson turned to Vicki and smiled, “I will be happy to pick up your gift.” 

Vicki returned her smile, “Thank you Mrs. Johnson. It is paid in full and they promised to gift wrap it for me.” 

Mrs. Johnson patted her hand and said with true affection. “You leave that to me, I will make sure they do gift wrap it for free.”

Vicki turned to Maggie, “Why don’t you follow me and I will show you your room.” 

Maggie turned to Liz, “Oh Mrs. Stoddard, and thank you so much for this offer. I hope I won’t disappoint you.”

Liz returned her smile. “Let’s hope you are as happy after you deal with David. Oh and while I am thinking of it, we will be having Amy Jennings staying here, so you may have her as a student and you can use the library for lessons.”

 

Vicki led her upstairs and down the long hallway to the room Mrs. Johnson said she had prepared. “It should be very comfortable. Later once I am out of here if you wish to have my old room so you can be closer to the children, just tell Mrs. . .” 

She paused and then chuckled, “Its hard sometimes to remember, tell mother and I am sure she will have Mrs. Johnson move you.”

Maggie hugged Vicki, “I am so happy for you.”

Vicki hugged her back and stepped back. “Well, I need to go to the west wing and see how things are coming and take the portrait. I think I will let the coordinators do the setting up and staging the portrait.”

Maggie started to unpack her things and turned to Vicki. “Oh and the nearest bathroom?” 

Vicki led her down the hallway and opened the door to a nice large bathing area. “I am sure you know you share this bathroom with Carolyn. I share with David and Mother.”

Maggie nodded. “Well I will see you in a bit, if Joe shows up, tell him I will be down in a bit.”

Vicki disappeared downstairs and went to check on the ballroom. The beauty of the west wing hallways always astounded her and the one leading to the ballroom was even more beautiful tonight. 

The doors leading into the ballroom were opened and she walked to the center of the ballroom holding her portrait. Mr. Gavin rushed towards her. “Miss Winters is there a problem?” 

She shook her head. “No Mr. Gavin, I was wondering if you would want to display this portrait my fiancé had done?” She turned the painting around and he immediately began gushing compliments about the beauty of the subject and the quality of the painting.

Vicki was flushing deeply as he took the painting from her. “I am thinking we shall display it right in the center of the hallway so everyone coming tonight will be able to see your beauty.” 

Vicki eased away from the enthusiastic praise of Mr. Gavin and made her way to her room so she could dress for the night. She had taken her bath when Carolyn came to tell her the hair stylist was in her room and she should come there to get her hair dressed. 

Putting on her housecoat she made her way to Carolyn’s room. Linda Gains had finished Carolyn’s hair and Maggie’s when Vicki came in. Linda made quick work of adding the hairpiece in to compliment Vicki’s styled hair and stood back. “Well my dear you are enchanting.

Vicki stood and moved to Carolyn’s mirror to look and smiled, “Thank you so much Linda. Have you been given a room to change?” 

Linda nodded, and started packing up her things. “Willie showed me a room earlier. I am going down to shower and change so I will see you lovely ladies later. Oh and Vicki, congratulations. I hope you will be very happy.”

Linda hugged Vicki and then took her case of beauty equipment with her. Vicki turned her eyes alight with excitement. “Well, I am going to change and will see you in the ballroom.” Maggie and Carolyn hugged her and they went their separate ways.

**

Vicki stood in the hallway waiting for Barnabas. She was radiant in her gown and wearing her fiancés gift. When Barnabas entered he smiled as he gazed upon Vicki.

‘My dear, may I say how utterly enchanting you look.” 

She glowed under his praise and waited for him to kiss her. “Oh, I brought this back from Josette’s room so you may have it here. “

He handed her Josette’s tiara and she smiled as she lifted sitting it in place “I hope she is with us tonight.” 

Barnabas smiled and nodded, “I believe she will be.” 

Vicki felt so loved she turned facing after putting the tiara in place Barnabas, “I love you so much. Thank you Barnabas, for the wonderful gifts you gave me.” 

He was touched by how sincere she was and then her words sunk in.” Gifts?” 

She flushed and touched the necklace around her neck. “This is just beautiful and you spent way too much on it I am sure.”  
He leaned over and kissed her lightly on her lips. “I can assure you my dear, nothing is too much for you.” Vicki turned to sit the tiara box down and picked up a gift-wrapped box on the table. She handed it over to him. “This is for you.”

 

She watched as he glanced at her and then began to open her gift. Once it was unwrapped he held it up. It was a gold pocket watch engraved with his initials and as he opened it he found her picture inside. 

“I shall cherish this for the rest of my life.” He was touched that she had wanted to give him this watch. He leaned over and drew her into his arms and kissed her passionately. 

Breaking the kiss he stood back. “Well we really must go to our guests, come my dear.” He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and escorted her to the ballroom.

Enteriing the ballroom, the attendees began to applaud their arrival; Vicki glanced up to see Julia and looked for Elliott. Julia smiled and moved Vicki to a table that had been reserved for them and their family members and their guest. 

Reginald Dunst moved to Vicki’s side. “We are getting set up, are you ready to open the dancing with our waltz?”

Vicki turned to Barnabas and tilted her head. “Are you ready for me to leave your side?”

She smiled beguilingly at him. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. “I am never ready for you to leave my side. However, I will allow you to excuse yourself so you may show this entire room, one of the reasons I love you.” 

Vicki placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and turned to Reginald. “I will go change and will join you shortly.”

Reginald moved to the center of the dance floor with a microphone. “Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention, would you all please take a seat. By the gracious authority of Mrs. Stoddard, Miss Winters, Mr. Barnabas Collins and Mr. Roger Collins, we will be transporting you to another time and another place.”

On cue, Rhonda and Rita turned on the fog machine, the lights went down and a multi light machine began to dance colorful lights over the room. 

The fog began to form and flow over the ballroom dance floor, giving the room a surreal feeling of magic and mystery. Reginald turned to see Vicki standing by the doorway dressed in the black flowing gown

. He turned to his mother who began the music. The hauntingly sweet tones of a piano and a violin filled the room. Reginald dressed in black moved to the center of the ballroom and stood poised.

Vicki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she did she felt herself melt into another personality. Gracefully she moved to stand in front of Reginald. 

From a raised dais a pretty young girl with golden curls began to sing. “We are the lucky ones. . . “ Her angelic soprano voice captured the imagination and was hauntingly sweet as she sang.

Vicki and Reginald began to move, turning and spinning. Reginald lifting Vicki and spinning with her to let her slide down and hold her close to spin her back around and then glide around the room with her.

The overall effect was sensual, graceful and endearing as the two danced to the enchanting music and their dance was mesmerizing as they moved. 

Again, as before Vicki would look and see another’s face, she was no longer in her body but was watching herself move to the incredible song of the Dark Waltz. 

She moved, as she had never thought she could move. She was no longer aware of anyone else in the room except for her partner. His penetrating eyes held her transfixed as she danced with him.

As the music ended, Vicki felt herself slipping to a sitting position on the floor. The room erupted in applause. Reginald helped her to stand and together they bowed to the audience.

Shouts of “Bravo, Bravo, could be heard around the room.” Vicki curtsied and Reginald bowed to the applause and she turned searching for Barnabas and blew him a kiss. 

Turning to bow to Reginald, she broke into a quick retreat to the room she had used as her dressing room and quickly redressed in her period gown.

Opening the door to rush back out to Barnabas she found her way blocked by a man who held her pinned to the spot with a knowing look. His over all appearance was distinct in his small compact build. 

He wore his black hair tied back in a ponytail, his eyes were penetrating and left one feeling stripped of any confidence they may have proclaimed. Vicki felt her heart skip as she peered back at the silent man.   
“Oh, may I help you?” 

He smiled at her and then afforded her a mocking bow and allowed her to pass. Vicki scurried past him and moved to enter the ballroom. Pausing she looked back to where she had last seen this exotic looking man and saw nothing but an empty hallway. 

Shaking her head she turned back and hurried to Barnabas’ side. Sliding into his hold she smiled tensely as he smiled back at her and then a look of concern filled him as he felt her tremble.

“What is it my dear? Why are you trembling?” 

Vicki ducked her head and thought to shrug off the incident and responded softly, “I was missing you and wanted to be by your side again.”

He pulled her closer hearing this and held her tightly. “Come, the Dunst twins are about to dance.”

He led her over to their table and seated her. She noticed that food was being brought out as the dancing began. Once again, the room was low lit and the fog machine was sending pools of fog swirling around the room as Rhonda and Rita stood on either side of their brother in striking dress of black and pink for Rhonda and blue and black for Rita. Vicki felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck and looked around. 

Standing in the door way was the man from earlier; he was standing with a very lovely young woman. They both were watching Vicki and Barnabas and not the dancers.

“Barnabas?” Vicki spoke softly to him as he watched the girls perform their dance with their brother. 

“Yes?” He leaned to her and she nodded to the two in the open door way to the west wing patio. 

“Do you know them?” She inclined her head to indicate the two strangers in the doorway.   
Barnabas glanced and was immediately caught up with the exotic beauty’s stare. “No, I cannot say that I do. They are a striking couple are they not?” 

Vicki turned her attention to the Dunst family as she answered. 

“I would say yes. The man was in the hallway by my dressing room earlier.” 

Barnabas barely gave him a glance as he turned to watch the dancers. “Perhaps he got lost while waiting for his date.” 

He turned his head to peer at her and smiled. 

“Tonight is about us my dear. I am sure they are guests that were invited by Elizabeth or Roger from the cannery.”

Vicki smiled as he lifted her hand to kiss it. “I suppose you are right my love.” 

She turned her attention back to the ballroom floor as the dance ended to another burst of applause. Vicki sat back and nodded to the caterer as they served their first course of soup..

The Dunst family certainly showed themselves to be tireless as they performed the various dances to a captive audience. The party was deemed a success as the evening grew late and the guests began to leave coming by the table to congratulate Julia, Elliott, Vicki and Barnabas.

Vicki and Barnabas stood by the door leading to the west wing parking area and watched as the guests left. Elliott and Julia joined them and sighed.

“I really enjoyed the evening and my dear I especially enjoyed your waltz. I must say there was an element of drama, romance and some sensuality involved but by all means very entertaining.” 

Vicki blushed and leaned into Barnabas as she accepted a kiss on her cheek from Professor Stokes.

“I believe that Julia and I will be leaving as well. I fear I am not as young as the rest of you and require more rest. By the way, charming painting done by Charles Delaware Tate my dear.” 

Vicki smiled and hugged Barnabas; “It was one of the engagement gifts given to me by my fiancé.”   
Barnabas frowned, and turned to view the portrait. 

“My dear I did not commission it, I thought Cousin Elizabeth or Roger had commissioned the painting.” 

Vicki shook her head, “No, they thought you had commissioned it and there was no card with it when it was delivered.” 

Barnabas’ frown deepens, “Well no mind it has captured your essence and will grace our bedroom wall.” He kissed her forehead and put a smile on his lips. 

Feeling the awkwardness Julia leaned into Elliot’s arm. Julia shook her head and hugged Elliott’s arm.

“Elliott, you know that is not true, you want to leave because you got a new consignment of books in today and want to go through them.” 

Vicki chuckled, “So the truth is out. Then by all means Professor, go on to your books. Julia we will see you tomorrow?” 

Julia laughed and hugged close to Elliott. “Of course. I would not miss your bridal shower.” 

Barnabas looked perplex. “I still do not understand this concept of a bridal shower. What is the purpose?”

Julia rolled her eyes and looked to Elliott, “Elliott said the same thing. It is a social meeting of the bride’s friends to get her things for her honeymoon and her home. It is a chance to get together before the wedding and have girl time.” 

Barnabas looked at Vicki, “I see, so it’s a chance to gather together and have ‘girl-time’ with your friends.” 

Vicki flushed and said, “No different than the men getting together to have a bachelors party for the groom.” 

Barnabas nodded, “Something I think that Roger and Quentin had said we were going to do tomorrow. I really think we are going to the Blue Whale.” 

Vicki glanced at Elliott, “Will you be joining them?” Elliott nodded. “I plan to join my fellow comrades in a show of support for our last days as bachelors.” 

Vicki and Barnabas walked them to the patio and out to the steps. “Well you two be careful going home and we will see you tomorrow.” 

They stood and watched as they went to their car and drove off. Vicki sighed and smiled up at the night sky

. “Tonight was wonderful Barnabas, the toasts, the dancers, the food it was all wonderful!” 

He drew her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. “In less than two weeks we will be man and wife.” 

Vicki felt the bite of the autumn air as it nipped at her and Barnabas rubbed her arms and held her closer. “I love you so much and I cannot wait to be your wife.” 

From the darkening shadows two pair of eyes watched the lovers, as they stood silhouetted in the doorway.

“Soon, you will need to lure our Mr. Collins away Gilda, You will need to keep him occupied until I can bring home our Masters love. I believe she out did herself tonight. If I needed any proof tonight, it was given to me as she danced that waltz. She looked like Elizabeta more at that time than any other time I have seen her.” 

Gilda held close to Radu as he spoke. “Do I get to taste Mr. Collins?”

Radu chuckled softly, “Soon enough my dear soon enough. What you will need to do is keep him busy and lost. Lost from his Victoria.” 

They faded into the darkness as headlights pierced the dark area leaving behind only a sense of foreboding for any that passed that way. 

Vicki and Barnabas made their own good nights to the last guests as they left and moved back to the family section of Collinwood. 

Vicki sighed and looked out at the patio. “I guess I need to get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day. I think Carolyn and Penny will take care of locking up the west wing.” Barnabas drew her in for one more kiss good night and then left her to make her way to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

The week went by fast and the day of Julia and Elliott’s wedding was upon them. Vicki had her bridal party and received some very nice pre wedding gifts. 

Carolyn bought her a set of luggage for her honeymoon. Julia had gotten her a day at the spa with a complete massage, facial and style for the day of her wedding. 

Maggie has bought her a lovely bed jacket and a photo album and Mrs. Johnson had made a contribution of a basket of bath salts, powders, and perfume. 

Vicki’s mother gave her a envelope, in it contained her birth certificate with her complete name of Victoria Elizabeth Collins in the baby’s name. Then the second paper was the deed to the house by the sea she had fallen in love when she was engaged to Burke Devlin.

Penny had brought a pair of shoes that would match her wedding dresses. The other girls from the town that Vicki had met and attended their weddings and engagement parties brought a sundry of things that would compliment the old house’s kitchen make over.

She received toaster, pots and pans, dishes, glass ware, table cloths, comforters, towels, and bed sheets were among many of the other items she unwrapped. 

There was a game they played, that for every ribbon she broke, was how many children she would have and much to Vicki’s chagrin she had managed to break five ribbons. 

Laughing she flushed as she thought of giving Barnabas five children. Carolyn cajoled her and then turned to her mother, “You will be a grandmother at least five times over mother.” 

Elizabeth beamed at Vicki then the night was over and with Penny and Carolyn’s help, Vicki loaded up the Estate car and took the items to the old house. 

Because Willie was with Barnabas, Elliott, Roger, and Quentin., Vicki had to let herself into the dark house. When she first entered she had the feeling she was not alone in the house. 

“Hello? Josette?”

She called as she brought in the first load of gifts to set in the drawing room. The familiar scent was not in the air so she was pretty sure the feeling of someone in the room with her was not Josette. 

Moving to the light switch, she was glad they had gotten some electric in the house. As the house lit up, she was sure she had seen a dark figure in the dining room doorway. 

“Hello? Willie?” 

She was feeling a bit apprehensive as she moved slowly about the room. Carolyn and Penny entered the front door and carried the rest of the gifts into the drawing room. Carolyn and Penny had been laughing and chatting as they entered and it was the joy they brought with them into the house that made Vicki unease dissipate.

“Vicki! We were talking and we thought it might be a good idea for you to have Penny in your wedding! It would be Julia, Maggie, Penny, and me. We were thinking that you could get Barnabas to ask Quentin to partner with her. Penny said she could get a matching dress. So?”

Vicki feeling her unease and being distracted heard the ‘So,’ and nothing else. “So what?” 

Vicki asked as she shook her head. “Vicki weren’t you listening?” 

Vicki flushed, “Carolyn, I am so sorry. I was distracted because I thought someone was in the house when I came in.” 

Carolyn sober immediately, and she uncomfortably looked around. “Did you see someone?” 

Vicki shook her head, “I saw what looked like a dark shadow moving by the dinning room.”

“Well let’s call the police and have them come and check it out.” 

Vicki was still uncomfortable but this was her house and she knew Josette would not let anyone hurt her. 

“Do you really think we should?” 

Penny looked around at the antiques and the beauty of the house. “Yeah, I think you should. Let me call Chris, he will come out and check the place out.

” Penny moved to the newly installed phone and picked it up, as she did the front door opened and Willie, Barnabas, Roger, and Quentin entered the house. 

“Well I see we came home in time.” Penny turned to the men and smiled, “I guess I don’t need to call Chris to come check out the house for an intruder we have all you men.” 

Barnabas was immediately concerned. “Intruder?” 

Carolyn explained, “Yes, Vicki thought she saw someone when she came in to bring all the gifts from the shower.”

Willie immediately began to search the area where Vicki thought she saw someone while Barnabas and Quentin went to look at the rest of the house. 

Roger stayed with the girls as the men spread out to search. Barnabas entered Josette’s room and was met by Josette. 

“Oh Barnabas, there were strangers here in your house. I do not know what they wanted, but the one was evil. A woman with evil intent, she frighten me”

Barnabas frowned. “Do you know what they wanted? What she wanted? 

Josette moved about the room, and was very upset. “She was as you were Barnabas and she wanted you. He wanted to take Victoria away from you.” 

The sound of the door to Josette’s room opened and Josette disappeared.

Quentin entered the room and shook his head, “I did not find anything except for a broken lamp in your bed chambers. Did you find anything?” 

Barnabas shook his head and moved to the hallway. Going into his bedchamber he found the lamp that Vicki had bought for their room and bent to pick it up.

“Vicki gave me this for our room.” 

He picked up the pieces of the lamp and put them in a trash bin. “Josette said there were people in the house, that one was an evil woman.”

Quentin quirked an eyebrow and ventured, “Angelique?” 

Barnabas shook his head, “She would have known Angelique, and she said the woman was as I was. Which could only mean one thing, she was a vampire.” 

Quentin crossed his arms and frowned. “And the other?” 

Barnabas placed the last of the broken lamp in the trash and turned to look at Quentin, “She said he was here to take Vicki away from me.” 

Quentin followed Barnabas to the door and waited as he exited his room. “Do you think this has anything to do with the prediction that Vlad has come back?” 

Barnabas looked around at the dimly lit hallway. ‘I am not sure. We thought we had destroyed him with the injection. Apparently, we are not done with him or rather he is not done with us.”

Quentin followed him to the top of the stairs. “Then we need to put more guards around the place until you are married and are gone on your honeymoon.”

Barnabas agreed and as they came down the stairs Willie reported that he found nothing amiss or missing. 

“Well whomever it may be they are gone now. I am going to hire some guards to patrol the area for a while.”

Quentin said as they all moved to the drawing room. “Oh Barnabas, we were discussing your wedding and well we thought it a good idea that Penny be in the wedding party and maybe if Quentin would, he could be in the party to escort her down the aisle.” 

Carolyn had brought it up with Vicki and she thought it was a good idea, and left it up to Carolyn to approach Barnabas. Quentin smiled, “I would be honored.”

The week arrived without any more incidents and the day of the Hoffman Stokes wedding was upon them. Julia stood in her wedding dress in the dressing room of the ballroom and the photographer was snapping pictures of her and her bridal party.  
As it happened there were more people invited to the wedding than they previously thought and the room was fast filling up. The Groom and his groomsmen were assembled at the front of the ballroom and the bridesmaids lined up in the rear of the room to await the bridal march to begin. 

As the march began, Maggie entered first, then Carolyn, and finally Vicki entered and she smiled up at Professor Stokes and her eyes locked onto Barnabas and held his gaze as she moved to the end of the aisle and turn with the others and watched Julia make her entrance. She cast a look at Elliott and found him entranced as Julia smiled and moved towards him. 

He turned and smiled as Julia took her position by his side and they turned to peer at the Judge. 

The Judge turned to the guests and said, “You all may be seated.” The guests sat and the room grew quiet except for an occasional cough or scuffing of feet. The ceremony was very brief and soon enough the words “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.” 

Elliott leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then they turned and the Judge introduced them to the room. “Ladies and Gentleman may I present Mr. and Mrs. Elliott Stokes.” 

The room broke into applause and they moved down the hallway to the end of the hallway where a reception area was set up. Vicki and Barnabas followed Elliott and Julia, then Maggie, and Professor Newcomb, one of Elliott’s colleagues.

Finally the receiving line was complete with Carolyn and Professor Allen another one of Professor Stokes colleagues. Standing in the receiving line, the guests filed past the wedding party shaking their hands and coming to Professor Stokes and Julia to congratulate them.

The guests were then escorted to the east end of the ballroom where they were seated at a table. The caterers were bustling about to serve drinks and appetizers. 

A small band was set up and was playing popular tunes. The reception was in full swing as Barnabas and Vicki sat at the guest of honor table, smiling and talking about the day and the events of Julia’s marriage to Elliott.

“In one more week, we shall be wed and be on our way to the beautiful island of Martinique.” He lifted her fingers and kissed them one by one. She smiled and held his gaze.

“Mrs. Barnabas Collins sounds wonderful to me.”

He tipped her chin up and stared into her eyes. “I am the lucky one, I am so fortunate to have found you at last.”

They rose and moved to the dance floor and together they danced, holding close to each other. They glided, turned, dipped and spun. Laughing and moving together they enjoyed the night. 

From the balcony, once again, Radu and Gilda watched the couple. “She is very much like Elizabeta in the earlier days. Before the wars took their toll on her and she became so depressed.” 

Gilda was watching Barnabas with a sly wicked smile. “I rather like the man, he reminds me of Angelo.”

Radu turned frowning, “Do not get ahead of yourself, my dear, he is merely to be distracted and slightly tasted nothing more.”

The female formed a pretty pout and glanced around the room. “Oh Radu, you are such a bore sometimes, I wonder the master can tolerate you as he does. I will play nice with the little mouse, while you play with the boring female.”

The evening ended with Barnabas and Vicki planning on spending the night together at the old house. Julia and Elliott were soon on their way for a brief honeymoon, so they could be back for Barnabas and Vicki’s wedding. 

The newly weds were wished well as they drove off and the rest of the evening was left for the wedding guests to enjoy the evening without them. Vicki made her excuses to leave and knew she needed to pack a small bag before going to the old house. 

Moving down the long dark corridor going back to the main house she paused and turned to look around her. She thought she had heard a noise earlier, as she turned back once again; she came face to face with the man she had met before in the dressing room on the night of her engagement party. “

Oh! Are you lost again?” She peered at the man as he studied her.

He smiled and she felt a shiver travel her spine at the sight of that smile. “You don’t belong to him you know. You belong to another and you know it Elizabeta.”   
His accent was a familiar one. It was the same accent she had come to fear when she was held captive in Vlad’s castle. She stepped back from him, her eyes wide and fear edging her very core. 

“Who are you?” She demanded with quiver in her voice.

“I am the one that will return you to Vlad.” Vicki backed up and he reached to grab her arm. “No, you will hear me out. You may marry the weak one, but you will not stay with him. You will come to understand that you belong to our Prince Vlad. He gets what he wants and he wants you.”

Vicki glared at the hold he held on her arm and then into his dark compelling gaze. 

“You are wrong, Vlad is dead. I do not belong to him, I belong to myself and will marry Barnabas and be partnered with him. Now sir, remove your hand before I scream for help.”

Radu smiled, released her arm bowed to her and step into the darkening shadows of the hallway. He had disappeared and she moved to lean against the wall. 

Barnabas came rushing down the hallway towards her shaking form. “Vicki? Are you unharmed?” 

Vicki looked at Barnabas and shook her head. “A man, he . . . he . . . said I was for Vlad and . . . “

Then she stopped and moved into his arms. “Oh Barnabas how did you know I needed you?” 

He spoke softly into her ear as he held her close. “Josette told me you were in danger and I should come.” 

Vicki held onto him and wanted to cry but held her emotions in check as she calmed herself. “Oh Barnabas, it was the same man that was in the dressing room on the night of our engagement party.”

Barnabas escorted her down the hallway and into the main part of the house and to the drawing room. “Tell me what he said.” 

He moved to get her coat and put it around her shoulders. “He said I was not for you that I belonged to Vlad. I told him, that Vlad was dead. He did not want to believe me. Oh Barnabas I was never so afraid as I was tonight. He had the same accent as Vlad.”   
George Patterson stood in the doorway and his demeanor was evident. He was not happy hearing his little girl was afraid. “What happened?” 

Vicki looked up at her father. “There was a man that threaten Vicki in the hallway George. I will get Quentin and see if we can find him.” 

Quentin had joined George in the doorway. He had seen Barnabas with Josette earlier and saw his sudden departure and went to get George.

George moved to sit by Vicki on the sofa as Barnabas and Quentin moved out of the drawing room doors. George held Vicki close and spoke softly to her.

“It will be ok Vicki I promise you, we will find this guy and he will be escorted out of town.”

Vicki looked at George with tear filled eyes and this affected George in a way that told him, he loved his daughter.

“He said he was the one that would take me to Vlad, that I belonged to Vlad. Oh Poppa, it was so frightening when I was a captive in that country in his castle. If Julia and Barnabas had not come to rescue me, I fear I don’t know what might have happened to me. The man was insane. He kept talking about being over 4 centuries old and I was his wife reincarnated. He was insane and was forcing me to play out a role in his insanity.”

George held her close, “You have nothing to fear, I will make sure you are safe. You are going to marry Barnabas, go on your honeymoon and not worry about some crazy man. Do you hear me honey?” 

She smiled at her father as he spoke the words most daughters expect to hear from their father when they were afraid and growing up. It was more endearing now that she knew who her father was and that even at the age she was he still wanted to protect her. 

Quentin and Barnabas entered the drawing room and looked to George. “We found no sign of him or his companion.” 

George nodded, “I will post a guard here to make sure she is safe tonight.” 

Vicki smiled at her father, “I was going to spend the night at the Old House.” 

Barnabas looked at Quentin then to George, “If you like I can put you both up at the Old House tonight.” 

George smiled and nodded, “That might be a good idea. Thank you Barnabas.” 

Elizabeth and Roger walked into the drawing room with Carolyn and Penny behind. “What are you thanking Barnabas for George?” 

Elizabeth moved to stand next to George and looked down to see Vicki was pale and looked upset. “What is going on, Vicki darling you look pale, has something happened?”

Quentin moved forward to the sideboard liquor cabinet and poured himself a brandy. “The party was crashed tonight by some mental patient and threatened Vicki. Barnabas and I have spent the last 20 minutes trying to find him on the grounds and here in the house.”

Barnabas frowned as he thought a moment. “I think for the safety of the family you all should come to the Old House and stay tonight.” 

George nodded in agreement. “I think I could better protecting everyone under one roof and there are less rooms to worry about at the old house than here.” 

Barnabas agreed and waited as the occupants of Collinwood went to gather over night items. Then taking the estate car they drove to the Old House. 

Willie greeted them at the door, “Um, Barnabas what is going on?” He held the door open as George, Elizabeth, Roger; Carolyn, Penny, Thomas, Jason, Mrs. Johnson and Vicki entered the drawing room. 

“Willie, there are guests staying tonight, why don’t you take Carolyn and Penny up to the rooms, and have them help you get the beds ready for everyone.”

George moved to the foyer table and lifted the telephone. “I am so glad you had this put in, I am going to call Chris and have him station a car outside of Collinwood.” 

Willie, Vicki, Carolyn, and Penny moved up the stairs to the second floor and Vicki went to different rooms making bedroom assignments for the night. Moving with Carolyn and Penny, they made the rooms ready for occupancy. As they finished up with the room Elizabeth was going to use. Vicki turned to Carolyn and Penny. “Have you two decided on which room you would like to use?”

Carolyn went to the room that had been occupied by Millicent in the 1700’s and Penny found a nice comfortable room next to Carolyn’s. 

Roger took Jeremiah’s room, Quentin took Barnabas’ room and George took the room across from Elizabeth’s.

David was content in his room, which is where he stayed during the wedding with Willie entertaining him. Mrs. Johnson was put in Abigail Collins room. 

As the house settled down for the night, Vicki and Barnabas took sometime for themselves in the drawing room. Vicki sat on Barnabas’ lap and laid her head on his shoulder. “Well it was not exactly what I had in in mind for tonight, but it is just as nice. This house has not been so full since the original Collins Family lived here.” 

Barnabas smiled, stroking her hair from her face; he kissed her temple and spoke softly, “Maybe this is a preview of what is to come when we have our own family here.” 

Vicki nodded and played with his coat lapel. “I was thinking we should have three girls and three boys, what do you think?” 

She looked at him with a coy smile h and her eyes were alight with the thought of their family living in the house. He lifted her chin and peered into her hazel eyes. 

“Is that what you want my dear?” 

She nodded, “I think six children would be perfect for the legacy we should leave behind.” 

He kissed her nose and spoke with tenderness, “Then I shall endeavor to do what I can to provide us with six children.” 

This brought a delightful blush to her cheeks and he chuckled, “That is one of your most endearing qualities my love.” She covered her mouth as she yawned and slid from his lap. 

“I suppose we shall sleep in separate rooms tonight for the sake of convention, though I would feel more safe if you were in my arms for the rest of the night.” 

 

Vicki held onto him and walked with him up the stairs. “I think I would feel safer in your arms tonight.” 

They moved to Joshua and Naomi’s room and entered the room. Vicki found her nightgown lying over the settee and the bed turned down.

“I guess we could stay together tonight and early in the morning, I could sneak down the hallway to Josette’s room and pretend I slept there.” She giggled softly. 

He cupped her chin, “You are a little minx.” She went to pick up her gown and moved to the attached bathroom that had just been completed.

“Yes, I know but only for you.” She entered the bathroom and closed the door and Barnabas went to lay on the bed folding his hands behind his head. “Soon, we will not have to put up these pretexts he said to no one in particular.”

As before Barnabas slept in his smoking jacket and on top of the blankets but holding Vicki in his arms. This felt right for them both and they knew that the date of their marriage could not arrive any faster.

Vicki awoke at the first light of dawn, pulled gently from Barnabas’ arms she went down the rear hallway to Josette’s room and crawled into Josette’s bed, laying her head down on the pillow, she fell back asleep with a smile as she remembered how great it felt to wake up in Barnabas’ arms.

Her dreams were soon interrupted at the sound of a soft knock on her door. Vicki pushed up in the bed and called sleepily, “Come in.” Willie entered with a tray of food and a piping cup of coffee. 

“Mrs. Johnson had breakfast ready but you did not come down so Barnabas told me to bring you up a tray.” 

Vicki smiled as he put the tray on her lap. “Thank you Willie. What time is it?” 

He scratched the back of his head and looked around the room. “Oh its 10.” 

Vicki felt shocked, and she started eating her breakfast in a hurry. “I did not mean to sleep this late, I am so sorry. Has everyone left for Collinwood?”   
Willie moved to open her drapes and paused, “Oh no, Sheriff Patterson wanted the family to stay here while he and some of the deputies went through Collinwood to make sure it was safe.”

 

Willie moved back to watch her eat, “Your brothers and sister have left for school and Carolyn went into Bangor to pick up Penny’s dress for your wedding. Barnabas said when you were ready he would go with us into Collinsport. There was something about picking up Maggie and her things to take back to Collinwood. He also said something about doing some shopping for the house?” 

Vicki nodded, “I asked him if we could pick up some lamps for the different bedrooms and some dinnerware and silverware for the kitchen. I also wanted to get some new area carpets for the different bedrooms.”

Vicki finished her breakfast and had noted Willie was in a far happier frame of mind since the updates were done to the house. 

“Willie, do you think Barnabas is happy with the change in the old house?” She had asked him as she finished her breakfast and moved to take the tray downstairs. 

Willie had been standing at the sink of the more modernized kitchen and turned smiling broadly at Vicki. 

“He was not sure how he was going to feel about it until it happened. Now, that they have installed the central air and heat, he has been a lot happier. We still have the fireplaces and we still burn the candles in some of the area, which I think makes him feel more comfortable. The biggest change has been the bathrooms and I know he is enjoying that.” 

Vicki smiled and left her tray with him. She had dressed casually so she could spend time in town shopping with Barnabas. Willie had loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and then went to get the estate car. 

Vicki went in search of Barnabas and found him in his library. Moving to him, she kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled. “I think we are ready. So, do you think the family will be able to return to Collinwood tonight?”

Barnabas stood and enveloped her into his hold and kissed her more passionately. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled, “Hmm I think I like that.” 

He chuckled, “You do, maybe we should just stay here instead of going into Collinsport.” 

Vicki snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. “I would not mind, but we do need to get Maggie and her things.”

Barnabas kissed her forehead and broke the embrace. “Well maybe if we get our errands over with and get back here, we could pick up here where we are leaving off?” 

She nodded, “I like that even more.” 

They moved from the library into the hallway and walked to the front door, where Willie awaited them. The morning was fast drawing to an end and afternoon was upon them as they drove into Collinsport. 

Willie found a good parking spot and the trio set off in search of updates for the house. They moved along the dock area looking into the storefront windows, Vicki was met by Rita Dunst that moved to hug her.

“I wanted to let you know how great it was to be able to perform at your engagement party. Mother was thrilled our business is booming thanks to you and Mr. Collins! We have gotten 30 new students and most of them were wanting to learn the waltz because they were so enchanted with the way you danced the waltz with Reg.” 

Vicki flushed at the enthusiastic compliments of Rita. “You are very welcome. I hope to see your family at our wedding on Saturday.”

Rita could not contain her excitement. “We are so excited and look forward to it. Well I guess I had better let you go.” 

Barnabas shook his head. “With all that excitement, she is liable to explode.” Vicki laughed, “She is certainly exuberant.” 

The three continued down the street, pausing to go into a shop and then to venture on. As two p.m. rolled around, the trio moved towards the Blue Whale where they met Maggie. 

Going in to have lunch, they found a nice quiet corner table and ordered. Maggie seemed to glow with her own excitement.

“Joe has asked me to marry him! I think you two started something.” 

Vicki laughed and shook her head. “Maybe it’s just love in the air for the town of Collinsport. When a lot of people get together and are happy lots of great things happen.”

Maggie showed Vicki her engagement ring and beamed. “We are going to have a summer wedding. I hope you will do me the honor of being my matron of honor?”

Vicki hugged her friend and laughed, “Of course I would. Thank you for asking me.” 

Vicki sat back as Bob brought out their meals and looked at Willie and Barnabas. “I did not realize how hungry I was until the shrimp arrived.”

Barnabas smiled indulgently at Vicki and took her hand and kissed her fingers. “Enjoy your meal my love, Willie and I are going to go and finish up the shopping and come back to get you and Maggie.”

That is when Vicki noticed that Barnabas and Willie had not ordered anything more than a light appetizer. 

She looked confused, “I thought we had gotten everything.” Barnabas stood and leaned over to place a light-teasing kiss on her lips. 

“No, not everything. Willie wants to pick out some more things for the kitchen. Considering you may be wishing to use the kitchen too, I am going to indulge him in this.” 

She watched him go and turned to sigh, “I feel so lost when he is away from me. I never realized the depth of my love for him until I was in that horrid place in Romania.” 

Maggie watched her friend then looked to where Willie and Barnabas disappeared out of the door. 

“Then I guess we got to get you two married as quickly as possible so you can be found.”

Maggie teased Vicki and got her desire result. Vicki smiled and the lunch went by on a happier note. They sat drinking their ice-cold beer and waited for Barnabas and Willie to come back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Pulling up under the Porte conchere, Barnabas helped Vicki out of the car and left Maggie and Willie to get her things out of the car. Moving to the front door of the entrance, they paused a moment. 

“I suppose everything is under control and we can enter?” 

Vicki opened the door and found the house strangely silent. “Mother? Carolyn? Is anyone home?” 

George Patterson moved from the den into the entrance. “Hello honey. The house has been searched from top to bottom so the all clear as been issued.” 

Vicki moved to place a chaste kiss on her father’s cheek. “Thank you Daddy, I feel very safe with you, the boys and Penny staying here.”

Liz moved into the doorway from the drawing room. “Darling, come into the drawing room, George and I have something to say.”

George was grinning from ear to ear and moved to put his arm around Elizabeth. Barnabas, Vicki, Elizabeth and George moved into the drawing room. 

Liz looked at George, “Do you want to tell her?” 

Vicki was getting excited she had anticipated the news and held close to Barnabas. “George and I were talking and we have decided after the appropriate amount of time passes, we will be quietly married here in the drawing room.” 

Vicki rushed to hug her mother and then her father. “I think fall of next year will be a good time to do this.”

George was looking from Barnabas to Liz as he spoke and held tightly to Vicki standing at his side and protected in his arm that held tightly to her waist. 

Liz smiled at George, “So, I have asked George, the boys and Penny to move in. They are going to move in after your wedding.” 

Vicki could not tell them how happy she was to hear this. She knew with George in the premises the family would be a lot safer.   
“I am so happy for you both. Of course I would want my parents to be together, this is one of he most perfect wedding gifts you could have given me. Thank you.” She moved to kiss her mother’s cheek and hug her and then did the same for George.

“Darling will you be staying here tonight or at the old house?” Liz asked as she moved to sit on the bench in front of the fireplace. 

Barnabas answered for her, “Vicki will be staying at the old house tonight, we have a lot of deliveries being made tomorrow and I will need to be in Bangor.” 

Liz smiled at Barnabas, “Then you to should stay for dinner. We were going to make this announcement to the children at dinner. It would be nice to have you there for the announcement.” 

Barnabas moved to sit on the sofa and looked from George to Liz, “Of course we will be here for the announcement, we would have it no other way.” 

Vicki turned to look at Barnabas, “I could get my things we could go back to the old house and then come back for dinner. I really was hoping for a shower and a change of clothing.” 

Liz smiled, “That is fine my dear.” 

Vicki moved to kiss her mother’s cheek one more time and disappeared upstairs. Pausing on the landing to look over the entrance and smiled, such a short time ago, she had come here a stranger and now this just seemed natural. 

Opening the door to the second floor, she moved down the hallway to her bedroom. Going into her bedroom she went to her closet, upon opening it she was struck by an odd sensation. 

There was something wrong about the way her clothing was arranged. It appeared someone had gone through her wardrobe and hastily put it back into the closet. 

Stepping back, she looked the room over and again; the corner of a piece of material in her dresser draw was caught when the drawer closed. Moving to the drawer, she opened the drawer and found all her clothing was a jumbled mess. 

She wondered if David had been in her room but knew better and went about refolding her things. Pushing the irritation aside she packed a bag for the evening and picked out a dress to wear to dinner and hurried form the room. 

Going out to the car she found Maggie had moved her things out and Vicki put her things in the back of the car. 

Willie leaned negligently against the banister of the grand staircase arms folded as he awaited Barnabas. 

“Willie, I will get Barnabas and we can leave when you are ready.” 

He smiled and nodded. “Oh and Vicki thanks for allowing us to put more stuff in the kitchen. Barnabas also hired a cook and house keeper once you and he are married.” 

Vicki stopped and smiled at Willie, “And your position? What will it be then? I am not so sure I am going to enjoy another cooks food as much as I have enjoyed yours.” 

Willie broke into a big smile, “Thank you Vicki, that is nice of you to say.” 

Vicki moved past him and walked into the drawing room. “Maggie is all settled in and I have taken my things out to the car. Oh by the way did anyone go into my room and search?”

George stood up and frowned slightly, “We walked in and opened up your closet.” 

Vicki frowned, “Not my drawers?” George shook his head. “We only opened the closets and that is it. Why? What is this about?” 

Vicki sighed deeply perturbed, “Well I found my dresses rearranged and my dresser drawers messed up.”

George truly looked disturbed, “Was anything missing?” 

Vicki shook her head no. 

Liz stood and moved to George’s side. “What does this mean?”

George looked frustrated and turned to pat Liz’s hand. “it means that whoever was in here last night must have hidden in Vicki’s room and then rank sacked her things looking for something. We really need to put in an alarm system here Elizabeth, something to prevent this from happening again.” 

Roger walked in from the foyer and nodded to Willie waiting by the staircase. “Loomis is still waiting.” 

Roger moved to the liquor bar and poured himself a drink. “Why is everyone looking so upset?” 

He turned to look at all the concerned filled faces and took a sip.

“Roger, did you find anything out of place or missing form your room?”

Taking his drink he moved to sit in one of the wing back chairs. “No, everything was fine. Why?” 

Liz moved to stand by the French windows. “Because Vicki’s room had been rand sacked. George thinks we need an alarm system.’

Roger snorted and shook his head, dryly he spoke, “With all the ghosts we have anyone trying to break in here would be a fool. Vicki my dear are you sure it was not a prank pulled by David?” 

Vicki nodded, “I am positive it was not David.” 

Roger sighed and sipped his drink, and then looked at Liz, “You would think with the Sheriff of the county going to move in here, that anyone wanting to do damage or cause harm would have to be idiotic. That or an utter and complete fool.”

George went to Liz, “It was just a suggestion honey, nothing more.” 

Liz smiled at George and shook her head. “No, I suppose we should have an alarm put in. I have a safe in my room that houses the family jewels that is something I suppose I do not have to worry about.” 

Barnabas turned to Vicki, “Maybe we should go. We have been gone all day from the old house. I want to make sure that nothing is amiss there.” 

Vicki went to kiss Liz on the cheek and then kissed her Uncle Roger and then her father. “We will see you later.” 

Barnabas helped her on with her coat then put on his coat and the three of them went out the door.

* *

Gilda drifted from room to room and turned twisting and finding her perusal of the house fun. “Oh yes, I am going to have a lot of fun with this one.” 

She moved into Josette’s room and looked around seeing Vicki’s clothing in the closet and her personal items on the vanity. “Oh and I know exactly how I am going to get you to come to me.” 

She went to her closet and pulled out a dress. “How dull can you get Victoria”

She took the dress off the hanger and paused, the picture over the fireplace gave off an eerie glow. “What is this mischief? I know you are there, you may as well show yourself.”

Josette’s ghost appeared in the middle of the room and she looked at Gilda. “Oh you are the spirit that once was his greatest love.” Josette did not speak she just studied the woman. “So you cannot speak from the world of the dead?”

Josette drifted past her and to the vanity. She touched the various items there and turned, “No, I can speak. I just chose not to. What are you doing here?” 

Gilda laughed and moved to the picture of the once lovely French woman. “I am here to make Barnabas mine.”

Josette sighed deeply and moved to the windows facing the front gardens. “You will not succeed. He is very much in love with Victoria.”

Gilda laughed, “You should not under estimate me Josette Collins. I can be very persuasive.” 

Josette turned and glared at Gilda, “Then I will warn him.” 

Gilda shrugged, “You will see that your threats mean very little to me. Do what you must, what has been pre ordained cannot be undone.” 

Gilda took the dress and moved to dab some of Vicki’s perfume on her throat and behind her ears. “Lilacs, how uninteresting. Unlike the jasmine you are wearing.”

The sound of Willie, Barnabas and Vicki coming into the house allowed the distraction Gilda needed to turn to smoke and drift from the room. 

Josette was feeling frustrated as she watched Gilda disappear from the room. “Evil one you will not harm Barnabas.” 

She drifted back to her picture and tried to enter the picture and found her body earth bound. “What is going on?” 

A soft chuckle of familiar evil intent filtered into the room and Josette turned, “The witch is behind all of this. I must warn Barnabas.” 

Angelique appeared in the room from behind the curtains that Gilda had disappeared through. “I don’t think so Josette, every time you find that you wish to warn Barnabas of what is about to befall him and his precious Vicki, my dear Josette, you will find you cannot speak. You may not be of human form any more but you are not free of my powers.”

Josette disappeared from Angelique and was left with her mocking laughter.

* *

Vicki stood back to survey the ballroom. The chairs for the wedding ceremony were set up and the soft blue ribbons decorated each row of chairs. 

The same decorations adorned the reception area chairs. A moment of excitement filled Vicki as she stood back and surveyed the room. This was for her and she was marrying the man she loved who would become her life partner. 

She had avoided him all day to pay homage to the superstition of bad luck seeing the groom on the day of her marriage. The whole house had been a buzz since they got up. The day began with a bridal breakfast for Vicki, the family, and her bridal party.

George moved into the ballroom and stood by Vicki and smiled down at her. “So, do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?”

Vicki shook her head. “I have everything but the blue.” George reached into his pocket and pulled out a large sapphire ring set on a gold band. 

“This was your Grandmother Julianka’s ring. It was handed down from her great Aunt that died while on a mission for her brother Johnny Romano. Everyone said she looked like her Aunt Julianka and that is why she was named for her. This has been in the family for many years. As the oldest daughter of my family, I am going to let you borrow this and then decide if you wish to keep it.” Vicki felt a prickle of tears as she looked down at the ring.

“I shall cherish this ring and for now consider it borrowed until Penny marries. Then maybe I can loan it to her and she can keep it.” 

George folded his hand over hers and shook his head. “I gave Penny Grandmother Patterson’s ruby medallion necklace as a graduation present. This is something I am letting you pass on to your children.”

Vicki hugged her father and laid her head on his shoulder. “I love you Daddy. Thank you.” 

He kissed the top of her head. From the doorway, there was the sound of a polite cough and Roger entered the room. “Am I interrupting anything?” 

George smiled turning to Roger and turned back to Vicki loose as he turned to leave her with Roger. “Wait George, I actually came to talk to both of you.”

George turned back and walked to stand next to Roger.

“When we walk Vicki down the aisle, I thought we should practice this.”

Vicki smiled and looked from her father to her Uncle. “Well, I was thinking that I would hold my bouquet like this.” 

And she demonstrated it, George hooked his arm through her right arm and Roger hooked his arm through her left arm and they practiced how she would be taken down the aisle by both men. 

It flowed so naturally for both men to walk side by side with her that she was thrilled. As they did it again and all of them became comfortable, Vicki tip toed to kiss them both on the cheek and moved to check the reception area, leaving Roger and George to speak quietly with one another.

Liz entered Vicki’s bedroom carrying a elaborate lace veil. Vicki bent down as Liz pinned it in her hair. 

“I had Carolyn take your reception dress down to the room you used to change in when you did your waltz. So after the people go through the receiving line you will have time to go and change. Darling, I must tell you how beautiful you look.” 

Vicki smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. “Thank you for letting me use Naomi’s veil. It is so perfect with this dress and somehow I think that Naomi would have been pleased that I was allowed to wear it. She liked me.” 

Liz straightened the veil over her shoulder and stood back to look at her, “Joshua had it made in France and shipped to Naomi to wear when they got married. Every Collins bride has used this veil and now it is appropriate that you wear it on your wedding day to a Collins.”

 

* *  
Penny entered first to the soft strands of the music and the sweet tone of Patricia Johnson, began to sing Ava Maria. Carolyn followed Penny, then Maggie, and finally Julia moved down the aisle, leaving Roger and George to wait for Vicki to step between them. 

Vicki waited and then the music of Josette’s music box began to play. Hearing the sweet music being played on a piano, Vicki waited and then with George on her right and Roger on her left she moved forward.

It was then George being the father saw that Vicki had eyes only for Barnabas. This was from the moment she stepped between them, and they each took an elbow and moved down the aisle with her. Vicki held a radiant smile as she moved towards her groom.

* *

Some where deep in the bowls of the Tepes crypt the 13 men moved in the sacrifices, stripped and laying them into a curved concrete bed, they systematically began to slit their necks, letting the sacrificial innocents’ blood flow into the center vat that held the ashes of Vlad Tepes. The hum of their chant echoed the chamber as the vat of blood began to roil and bubble. An unholy scream erupted and the blood-covered body of a man arose from the vat of blood. 

The chanters rushed forward with blankets and wrapped the blood covered form in the blanket and moved it to a crypt, the chanting continued as other followers moved forward to remove the dead blood drained bodies from the sacrificial beds dumping them into the vat the figure had previously occupied. 

 

Laying the forming body of bone, sinew, and blood in a stone crypt. They formed a circle around the crypt and finished their chant. All eyes were closed as they watched the crypt began to form a mist and a hand moved from the interior of the crypt.

Vicki turned to look at Barnabas and turned to hand her bouquet of flowers to Maggie, the Judge turned and asked, “Who gives this bride in marriage?” 

Roger spoke first, “I her Uncle, gives her in marriage.” Then George turned and helped Liz step forward and took Vicki’s hand and handed it over to Barnabas, “Her mother and her father give her hand in marriage to this man.” 

Barnabas took her hand and nodded to Roger, George, and Liz and smiling happily, raised Vicki’s hand to his lips and kissed it, then held it and they turned to face Judge Hanley. Judge Hanley smiled and welcomed the guests. As he began the service of uniting Vicki and Barnabas, a darker ritual was still happening thousands of miles away.

Vlad rose from the crypt, and turned accepting his jacket, standing he looked to his brother in law, his father in law and the rest of the council. Not addressing anyone in particular he asked, “Have you completed the assignment?” 

Heimlich moved forward and bowed to Vlad, “My Lord, Radu is in the United States as we speak. He has taken Gilda and he awaits your orders to move.” 

They moved to the car and Vlad slid in. “The witch?” He asked as he waited before closing the door. “She waits for you at the Castle.” Vlad closed the door of the car and sat silent as the chauffer drove him towards his home.

Entering his castle, he moved to the guest bedroom, knowing she would be there. Opening the door he stepped in and looked to the bed. She certainly was as beautiful as he was told and she smiled beguilingly at him. “You are Angelique?” 

She nodded and stood from the bed. “Everything is in place my Lord Tepes, all you have to do is say the word and your command is my wish.” 

She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as his Elizabeta.

“I will need a month to gain back my strength. Then we will be ready to move. However, until then . . .” 

He moved to Angelique and captured her lips and pulled her to him kissing her deeply. Pushing her away he stood back and moved from her room. Angelique pressed her fingertips to her lips, they felt bruised and she had never felt so much power in one man. 

Smiling she felt triumphant. Now, not only would that milk toast Vicki Winters be taken care of, she would have her revenge on Barnabas and he would be as he was, undead, broken and grieving the loss of another love. This filled her with such joy she began to laugh that deliciously evil laugh. 

Back at Collinwood, Judge Hanley turned the happy couple around and introduced them to the assembly, “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins. Barnabas you may kiss your bride.”

Barnabas pulled Vicki into his arms and kissed her and then lifted her hand and kissed it, again to the music of Josette’s music box, they moved down the aisle as man and wife, followed by Julia, Elliott, Maggie, Joe, Carolyn, Willie, Penny, and Quentin to form a receiving line. 

Row by row the guests were directed to stand and go through the receiving line. The bridesmaids were looking stunning in their strikingly beautiful red gowns and the men dressed in black tie and tails. 

As the guests filed past and shook hands and exchange chaste congratulatory kisses to the cheek, Vicki was so self conscious that Barnabas was standing next to her as her husband and that tonight he would fulfill his husbandly rights. 

The thought of this thrilled and frightened her. Thanking everyone for coming the final guest moved past them, and Vicki excused herself to go and change into her reception dress. Barnabas patiently waited for her outside of the room. His thoughts were complete with how happy he was and afraid it would end too soon.

When Vicki opened the door and stepped out in her reception dress, Barnabas was as enchanted with this dress as he had been with her ceremony dress.

“My dear may I tell you how lovely you look.” Vicki blushed and reached for his hand. “Well shall we go and do the opening dance?” He led her to the entrance of the ballroom and the bandleader announced to the guests. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins.” Applause echoed the room as the couple entered the room and took up position in the middle of the dance floor. As the music to Josette’s music box once again resounded through the night, Barnabas and Vicki danced the minuet. The dance finished Barnabas bowed to Vicki and she curtsied to Barnabas, he led her off the floor to their table.

The floor opened up for more dancers and George went to have a dance with his daughter. Barnabas in-turn danced with Elizabeth. As the formalities were performed, the guests were being served a meal.

Then the dance floor was open for all guests to dance if they choose to do so. Vicki glowed as she was enveloped in the love of her new family and husband. The Dunst twins were a main attraction with their brother on the dance floor as they took turns moving around the room to the music. 

Barnabas leaned over to Vicki and whispered in her ear, “I have a surprise for you my love. We will be leaving first thing in the morning for a honeymoon cruise.” 

Vicki hugged her husband tightly and squealed with delight. “Oh Barnabas when did you arrange that?” Her eyes shown brightly as she peered at him. 

“The day I left you and Maggie at the Blue Whale.”

Vicki kissed him, “And where are we going?” 

Barnabas smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips lightly. “A surprise for my love. We have the honeymoon suite of rooms on the cruise ship. I promise you it will be days of sunshine and evenings filled with wine and star lights.” 

Vicki leaned into him and spoke softly, “Do you know what? As long as I am with you, it does not matter where we go. If we were poor as paupers and living under a bridge, I would be happy as long as I am with you.”

Barnabas took her hand and pulled her up and took her to the dance floor. Barnabas nodded to the bandleader and he began the music to “The Closer I get to you.” 

The male singer was enchanting and in his own way made the song more personal as they glided around the room, Vicki glowing and Barnabas enchanted with his new bride. 

As the song ended, Vicki nodded to the bandleader and he played ‘ The only girl in the world,” with a black female vocalist singing the song. It was a more upbeat song and Vicki smiled as her husband adapted to the music and glided with her held close to him. As the song ended, he bent over and whispered in her ear.

“After this dance, I am going to announce to everyone that we will be taking our leave. Elizabeth said she would make sure Willie had help to take our wedding presents to the Old House, we can open them when we get back as I am sure we will need to send out thank you notes to everyone.” 

He kissed her as they danced on the floor and for the first time for a very long time Vicki felt herself ecstatically happy. She felt her life wrapped in the light of love and was grateful that she was who she was and now was the wife of Barnabas Collins.

* *

Vlad Tepes sat at the large desk in his den. He looked over at his attorney, “I wish to see the file now please.” The attorney handed over a large file and Vlad opened the file and pulled out a stack of photographs. Laying them all out on the table he looked at them.

“This is?” 

He picked up a picture of Elizabeth Stoddard, “That would be her mother Elizabeth Stoddard. Victoria just found out that Mrs. Stoddard was her mother.” 

He picked up Carolyn’s picture and Vlad studied it. “She reminds me of Ravinia.” 

The attorney looked at his page and smiled, “That is her ½ sister Carolyn Stoddard.” 

He picked up the picture of Roger Collins, 

“Her Uncle Roger Collins.” 

The picture of David, “That is David Collins, son of Roger Collins.” 

He studied the picture of Maggie Evans and Quentin Collins. “That is her best friend Maggie Evans, and a cousin Quentin Collins.” 

Vlad smiled, “Ahh, the immortal werewolf Quentin Collins.”

 

Laying the pictures down he reached for the picture of Victoria and looked at it for a long time.

“She is Elizabeta, she just does not remember. The witch says she can open those memories. I don’t trust the witch; she will need to be contained until I have what I want. I do not want her to meddle with my revenge.”

Holding Victoria’s picture he moved to lay it on a side table, then going back to the desk with the other pictures.

“I want Gilda to distract Collins. I think I would like him here to witness my wedding to Elizabeta. So, we start with the woman that resembled Collins mother, and is the mother to my beloved Elizabeth\a. We shall see if Count Rudolph would like to entertain her. Then we will send Petru to seduce the sister Carolyn. How appropriate that we shall have her entire family here.”

The lawyer paused and glanced at the pictures he had grouped together. “What of her father?” Vlad waved his hand. “She has a father. We do not need the father.” 

Then Vlad moved to pick up Julia’s picture. “Now for the estimable Doctor Hoffman. I have something very special in store for her. I believe that we shall send Sorin, to do what he does so well. I want her to be so afraid of what is going on around her, which she will be driven mad, or takes her life. Whichever, it matters not to me.”

“And Victoria? When do you wish her brought here?” Vlad sat back and smiled. “By the end of this month, I shall be back to full strength. By that time, we will have all the arrangements made to have another wedding. I am a patient man, but even the most patient man can grow weary of waiting. 

So, we shall wed under the laws of the Crown of Wallachia and she shall become my wife again. So, it is up to you to see to procuring the license and hiring the right people to see we have a proper wedding waiting for her when she returns.” 

The lawyer stood and gathered the pictures he had not selected and put them back in the file. 

“Which castle shall we have these happy proceedings performed?” Vlad had been standing in front of the window and his hands clasped behind his back. “The Summer Castle, make arrangements to have it readied for occupancy, let Count Rudolph know I will speak with him now.”

The lawyer gathered the folder and left the pictures in a stack on his desk. The picture of Elizabeth sat on the top of the stack. The Count moved into the room passing the lawyer.

“My Prince, you have need of me?” Count Rudolph moved into the room.

“On my desk, the top picture.”

Rudolph moved to lift the picture of Elizabeth. “Who is this lovely lady?” 

Vlad smiled and turned to face his father in law. “Your new wife. This is Elizabeth Stoddard, Victoria’s mother. I figure if she wishes to keep her mother alive, she will do as I ask. Not only is she Victoria’s mother, she is the exact double for Barnabas’ mother Naomi Collins, you will find Naomi’s picture under that one.” Count Rudolph moved to pick up Naomi’s picture. 

“She does have a striking resemblance to Naomi. The bloodline does have a persistent strength. “ 

Rudolph moved to sit in a chair in front of the desk and glanced over and saw Carolyn’s picture. “And this blond beauty?” 

Vlad smiled, “I think she will make a nice plaything for Petru, that is Carolyn Stoddard, Victoria’s half sister.” 

Count Rudolph began to chuckle, “You are surrounding her and leaving her no outlet.” 

Vlad smiled and turned his back to the window. “I am leaving no room for error this time. Collins will once again be as he was, an undead and under our council rule, her mother in your care, her sister a part of Petru’s life and their precious Dr. Hoffman mad or dead. I will have what I deserve.”

Rudolph sat back and glanced to see a picture of Angelique. “And the witch?” 

Vlad smiled and moved to sit back behind his desk. “Once I am done with her, she will be cast back to hell, this I have promised Diablos. He wants her sent back to him. He is not done with her.” 

Rudolph laughed, “You are a shrewd man my son. So when do we begin?”   
Vlad steeple his hands together and tapped them against his lips. “I want Petru gone by the end of the week. He must begin his part of this assignment by the end of next week. I have sent Sorin to begin his part of my plan tonight. Once Petru gets to Collinsport, he is to send Radu home. I wish to have him do some preparations for me. I will send my faithful gypsy servants to collect Mrs. Stoddard.”

Rudolph looked down at the picture and smiled, “It will be nice to have a beauty such as her on my arm again. There is a lot to be said for a mature beauty such as her.” 

Vlad smiled, “I know she is not Marisa, but she will be a prize to show off to your friends. After all, she was the vessel of our Elizabeta to be brought back to us.” 

Rudolph stood, “Then I suppose I must have the Winter Chalet readied for her arrival. I will need to purchase some appropriate clothing for her.”

Vlad waved his hand. “Take whatever money you wish from the account of the council.” 

Vlad stood to show the conversation was concluding and moved to hug the old gentleman. “Soon Rudolph, we shall have our Elizabeta back.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Barnabas and Vicki waited to board the cruise liner. The steward moved to escort them to their room. Their luggage had already been delivered to their cabin; Vicki turned excitedly to Barnabas and hugged him tightly.

“This is so nice. Thank you Barnabas.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Anything for you my love.” He moved to lift the suitcase to their bed and stepped aside to allow her to unpack and put away their things. 

“I was expecting a maid or steward to unpack our things. I see we are one of the first to arrive and the steward told me the crew were still coming on board.”

He had found his wedding night with his virginal bride to be everything he expected and more. The night had been what he had dreamed he would have with Josette. 

He found himself drowning in the sweetness of Vicki’s love for him. Her shyness and her timidity were replaced by the rapture of their wedded bliss. He knew he was complete now he was married to Vicki.

They had made love most the night and fell asleep in each other’s arms. When dawn broke, he kissed his wife and they made love again and then had to rush to get off to the airport in Bangor to c their plane to Miami to board their ship.

Now they were on the ship, Vicki made quick work of unpacking their things and putting them away. A knock on the door and a steward stood with a magnum of champagne and a basket for the newly weds. 

“Compliments of the Captain Mr. and Mrs. Collins, we hope you enjoy your stay with us and thank you for choosing our cruise line as your honeymoon choice.”

Barnabas directed him to put the basket on the table and to put the champagne by the sofa. “Would you like me to open the bottle?” 

Barnabas handed him a nice tip and led him to the door. “No, we shall open it later, again, thank your captain for me.”

Vicki moved from their bedroom holding a locked small case she had found in Barnabas’ suitcase, “Darling, where do you want me to put this?”  
Barnabas took it from her hands and moved to put it in their room refrigerator.

“Ahh that was from Julia incase I needed to have one of her injections for my blood disorder.” 

Vicki looked concerned and moved to his side. “Is it that serious? I mean should we be on the ship?” 

Barnabas smiled kissed her cheek, ‘Yes, and it is under control. Barnabas then turned to the Steward, who stood waiting patiently at the door.

The steward thanked him for the tip and left. Barnabas moved to the sliding doors and opened them to the deck. The warm sea air encompassed them and Vicki moved to stand next to Barnabas as they moved to the rail to look down at the sea. 

The activity was growing as more passengers arrived to board the ship. “We set sail at 6:00 pm my dear would you like to go and walk around the deck and watch as we depart the port?” 

Vicki smiled and nodded and leaned into him. “This is like a dream come true Barnabas. I am so happy.” She kissed him on the lips. 

Together they moved to the top deck and stood at the rails and watched as the sun began to set in the west, the wind was brisk and warm.

“This reminds me of the trade winds of the Caribe.” The excitement of departure was in the air and shown on her face as they stood and then felt the ship beginning to move. 

“Are you ready for the rest of your life to begin my love.” 

He had put his arm around her and let her lean into him as he held her between him and the rail. She laughed and nodded, “As long as I spend it with you, I am.” 

They stood until they were underway and then they returned to their room and found their seating assignments on a table.

“I suppose we should get ready to go to dinner, this says formal night is tomorrow.” 

Barnabas moved to lay across his bed and sighed, “This is very nice my dear, are you ready to sample our champagne?”   
Vicki nodded and then moved to stand on their balcony. The dark waters churned below as the ship cut through it. The air was filled with warmth and the hint of humidity heralding the potential of a storm. Barnabas brought her a glass of champagne.

“Thank you.” She took a small sip and then set it on their balcony table. “Is it possible to be too happy? Would it be shameful?” 

Barnabas smiled at her and then set his glass next to her glass. “I think we earned our happiness my dear.”

Secretly she was hoping that she had gotten pregnant on their wedding night, which would make her life even more complete. “I suppose since this is first night, we have a casual night. No need to dress, shall we get ready to go to the dining hall?” 

Barnabas kissed her lightly on her lips and moved in to their room and closed the doors. Moving to the door of their suite, he waited for her to join him and they went in search of their dining room.

That night Barnabas and Vicki made love with their balcony door open and fell into a deep sleep in each others arms, awaking later to the sound of thunder and the seas white capping. 

Barnabas got up to close the doors and snuggled back with Vicki, “Tomorrow we will be at sea and this should not be a problem.” He whispered to her neck. 

“Mmmhmm.” Vicki sleepily answered and curled into his hold. “So, I guess we keep ourselves occupied.” 

Barnabas chuckled, “I can think of some things. However, I think you might would like to explore the ship, so I made arrangements with the head steward to take you on a tour, then I had them make you an appointment for the hair dresser and the spa.” 

She was fast asleep and Barnabas watched her as she slept. His mind was fixed on her and how much he loved her.

Rising he moved out into the sitting room and sat on the sofa. He could not shake the feeling that there was something about to happen. The scent of jasmine filled the room and Josette’s ghost appeared he stood, “Josette?” 

She looked distressed and paced back and forth, every time she tried to speak she could not utter one word. “Josette? What is the problem?” 

Another figure appeared next to Josette and Barnabas was shocked to see his sister’s ghost there.

“She is upset Barnabas because Angelique has place a spelled on her spectral form keeping her from telling you about what is going to happen.”

Barnabas had never felt so much anger as he did now. “Angelique, I knew she was behind some of the things that have happened. Tell me Sarah, what is about to happen?” 

Sarah looked around and then reached over and took Josette’s hand and said softly, “It will be fine Josette, Angelique did not know I could come and help. Oh Barnabas it is terrible, she has formed an alliance with that evil man Vlad Tepes, she is going to help him take Miss Winters from you and he is going to hurt your family and Miss Hoffman.” 

Barnabas looked at Josette and saw she was no longer upset, now she had imparted what she needed to tell him. 

“When we return I will have Elliott Stokes help break this spell he has on you. Do not worry either of you, I will not allow anything or anyone to harm Miss Winters.” 

Sarah smiled and turned to Josette, “Come on Josette we can leave now.” 

The two faded from view and Barnabas turned to move into their bedroom doorway. He watched Vicki as she lay sleeping in their bed. He curled his hand into a fist.

If Vlad were in deed alive again, he would need to do something he did not wish to do, he was going to have to revert to what he was and that would be dangerous for Vicki. 

He moved to curl into her warm body and pulled her close and held her, putting his chin on her shoulder he kissed her neck and then closed his eyes and felt a single tear as it slid down his cheek.

“Nothing my love will ever harm you as long as I live.” Holding her tightly he fell asleep with troubling dreams. He had to make plans and those plans would mean the life or death of him.

The morning was filled with an interesting tour of the ship, and Vicki ended up at the spa for a back massage, a facial, and then hair and nails. The afternoon was spent lounging on the balcony and then the evening was upon them and they had to dress formal. 

Barnabas looked so handsome in his tux, Vicki moved to fix his tie and he clipped the necklace he bought her around her neck and kissed her neck. Turning around he shook his head.

“I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you in my life my dear. You look stunning.” 

Vicki laughed and turned around showing off her new dress. “Would madam do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?” 

Vicki curtsied to him and smiled widely, “I will be honored.”

They went arm and arm down the grand staircase heading to dinner. Vicki paused to check her hair and lipstick and Barnabas felt eyes on them, he glanced up and saw the man that Vicki said accosted her in the hallway of Collinwood. The man smiled and saluted Barnabas. 

“Vicki dear, would you wait here a moment I promise to be right back.”

Vicki looked confused and watched as he sprinted up the stairs. By the time Barnabas got to where he saw the man, he was gone. Frustrated, he turned looking around to see where he might have gotten. 

Not seeing him he turned to peer down at Vicki as she peered up at him. Smiling tightly he moved to join her on the landing and took her on down to the dining room. 

The evening ended on a high note as the newly weds took in the dancing and death by chocolate buffet. Going back to their room they found the itinerary for the next day. 

“Oh darling look there is a old fort and winery we could tour. Do you feel up to that?” 

She moved to sit by him on the sofa. He took the paper from her hands and noted their first port of call was Antiqua, “That sounds nice dear and we could tour the various beaches.” 

Vicki sighed, “I better get me some sun tan lotion.” He kissed her nose and nodded to the basket left by the Captain. 

“I opened it earlier and it has some wonderful things in there including sun tan lotion.”

Vicki yawned, “Well I am going to take a bath and I am going to get ready for bed, will you be coming soon?” 

He had a book lying on the table and smiled at her. “Soon my love, I just want to read a bit more in my book. You go on and get ready for bed.” 

She kissed him and went into their bedroom. Barnabas stood and listened for the sound of their shower and then he went to the phone. 

“Yes, this is Mr. Collins in the Honeymoon Suite, I would like to send a telegram to Professor Elliott Stokes, Collinsport Maine. Yes, I can will someone be there around midnight? Good yes, I will be there then and write it out. Thank you.” 

Then calling room service he ordered another bottle of champagne to be delivered to their room. 

After Vicki finished her shower she moved to their bed and sat on the edge of the bed, she put her night cream on her face arms and legs and smiled as Barnabas entered their room carrying a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“Would my lady care to join me on the balcony for a night cap?” 

Vicki laughed and stood up to open the door to the balcony and waited for him to pass her, sitting in the chair she waited as he drew his chair close to her and poured them a glass of bubbly. 

The soft moonlight played over the ocean. “This is so romantic.” She sipped her drink and looked at Barnabas. “This is so perfect does it truly have to end?” 

Barnabas leaned into her and said almost too seriously, “Not if you don’t want it to. Once we get back, I could book another cruise and we could go around the world.”

Vicki sighed and closed her eyes, “That might be fun, but we do have responsibilities when we get back.” 

Barnabas leaned back in his chair and studied the moon. “All you need to do Vicki is ask me and your wish is my command.” 

Vicki giggled, “That sounds suspiciously like a line from Sinbad and the 7 Thieves.”   
Barnabas reached for her hand and lifted it to kiss the back of it. “I suppose you are right, we do need to come back to a world of family and friends and making our family,”

Vicki looked over at him, “I would love to start our family as soon as possible. If ever I wanted to give you something, I want to give you a child that looks like you.”

Barnabas stood up and held his hand out to her. Taking his hand he swept her up off he feet and carried her inside. She giggled as he laid her on their bed and he cradled her close to him pinning her gaze with his.

“There is nothing more I would love to do than grant you that wish.”

The next morning Barnabas was up early watching his wife as she slept. The slip of some sunlight broke through the closed curtains and bathed her in its glow. 

He marveled at how innocent and beautiful she looked as she lay sleeping soundly on their bed. He wanted to preserve this moment in a bottle and hold onto it forever. 

He was going to do everything in his power to make sure nothing would harm what was his. Anger built in him against Angelique. She was always meddling in his life. She was the biggest mistake he had made. 

Now she had gone too far. He had sent word to Elliott that Vlad was alive and was planning to take Vicki back and he had made a new alliance with Angelique.

He waited to see if Elliott would respond. A knock at their door reminded him he had ordered breakfast. Going to the door he allowed the steward to push in the trolley.

Moving aside he let the steward leave and moved to the side of the bed and kissed the back of Vicki’s neck. She rolled over and smiled at him as she pushed her hair out of her face. 

“Oh breakfast?” 

She got up and put on her housecoat. “Have we made port?” 

She moved to the curtain to the balcony and looked out at the port of Antiqua. “Oh its lovely, do you want to have breakfast on the balcony my love?”   
He lifted the tray and moved through the balcony door. Seating Vicki next to him, they fed each other fruit from the tray. 

“I have never felt so special before. This has been the most perfect time of my life and it is thanks to you my precious husband.” She plopped a fork full of watermelon into his mouth. 

“You had best get dressed my dear so we can go into town and do those tours you wanted to do. I arranged for a wine tasting for us at noon. We will need to be back on the ship by 4:30.” 

She stood up, bending to kiss him. “I love you.” 

She moved to get dressed. Collecting her purse she moved to let Barnabas know she was ready. Barnabas had moved into the sitting room and was ordering them a tour guide as he waited.

Moving to the door she turned and smiled back at him. “Come on my loving husband, we have sights to see and forts to claim!” She giggled as he came up and escorted her out of their room.

Spending the day touring the local forts and driving around the coastal beaches, they ended up at a winery to do tasting and have lunch. Barnabas then took her shopping at the various shops and then got them back to the ship by 4:00 p.m. 

Vicki moved to put her gown on and told Barnabas that she was going to rest before dinner that she was feeling tired from the heat. He kissed her forehead and left her to rest, drawing the curtains closed and moving out into the sitting room, he found what he hoped he would have when they got back shoved under their door. 

Picking up the telegram he opened it and read Elliott’s response and smiled, Elliott was already working on breaking Angelique’s spell and was anxiously awaiting his and Vicki’s return from their honeymoon. 

Feeling a bit relieved he sat down to enjoy some more of his book as he let Vicki sleep. Unable to concentrate he decided to take a walk on the decks and think about the telegram from Elliott. Moving to stand by the rail, he was deep in thought when he realized someone was standing next to him. 

Glancing up he saw Radu standing next to him. “What do you want?” 

Radu leaned against the rail and folded his arms over his chest. “I just wanted to see the legend up close and personal.”  
Barnabas turned to watch the ocean continuing with silence he waited to hear from the upstart. 

“You think you have won because you married her?” 

Barnabas smiled and slid his glance to Radu. “I have won, she loves me and only me. Soon she will give me a child and then our bond will be more complete.” 

Radu laughed and shook his head, “And when you are what you were and no longer human, will her child be that of half human and half undead?”

Barnabas clinched his hand into a fist to keep from hitting him; He turned and began to walk away from the smirking look on Radu’s face. 

“He is back you know, he is just biding his time until he can reclaim what is his. Enjoy this time Collins, your days of wine and roses are drawing to an end too soon.” 

Barnabas spun around to snap off a retort to find Radu was gone. Barnabas growled in the back of his throat and moved quickly back to his suite. 

“Vicki,” he called softly. 

Not hearing her, he grew panic and he rushed forward towards their bedroom and there she lay. Breathing a sigh of relief ne moved to lie down next to her.

Pulling her into his arms he kissed her forehead. 

“Barnabas.” 

She said sleepily. “Yes, my dear it is me. Go back to sleep.”

She yawned and pushed herself up on her elbow. “I have a better idea.” She leaned over and kissed him lightly on his lips. The kiss between them grew into a more passionate embrace. 

Moaning softly, Vicki rolled on her back and allowed her husband his rights. This was a more passionate time with him and she wondered what had brought about his intense ardor as she dressed for dinner. Moving into the sitting room she found Barnabas dressed and ready to go.

Leaving through the door, they met up with a couple that shared their table. “Lydia, how are you and Todd doing?”   
Vicki walked with Lydia as Todd and Barnabas followed.

“Oh Todd and I were touring the beaches and decided to take the day to just lay in the sun.”

Vicki began to tell her in detail what her and Barnabas had done for the day. Todd shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at Barnabas.

“So how was the wine tasting.” 

Barnabas looked down at his shoes as they walked and then looked up. “I would say it was the highlight of our trip into Antiqua. Vicki did manage to get some souvenir shopping done.” 

Todd leaned over to Barnabas and spoke softly, “My wife is the shopping queen of Rhode Island. So, you two are from Maine?”

Barnabas nodded, “Yes we are from a small town on the coast. My family established the town in the late 1600’s and my great, great grandfather built the house in which we reside.” 

Todd gave a low whistle. “So, where did your money come from? Mine was from my father who is an industrialist” 

Barnabas smiled and tried to change the subject. “Did you enjoy your beach trip?” 

Todd shrugged it off, “It was something Lydia wanted to do. Usually, if Lydia wants to do something we do it. Are you henpecked too?” He smiled to take the edge off the inference.

Barnabas detested the modern terminology of a man devoted to his wife. “I do not think I would necessarily say I was hen pecked. I would say I am very much in love with my wife and she makes me happy and I want to make her happy.” 

Todd could not help but to chuckle, “Good save.” 

They arrived at their table and each man seated their wives. The night ended on another high note of dancing and enjoying the company of their shipboard friends.

The last night on the ship was the second formal night and Barnabas was determined to make this last night special. He waited with his surprise in his pocket.   
When Vicki exited the bedroom dressed in a cream colored gown he smiled. 

“My dear, you look beautiful. I think I have the prefect compliment for that dress.” 

He pulled out the slender box and opened the box to reveal a set of cream-colored pearls with a diamond setting in the front center. ”Oh Barnabas its beautiful.” 

She took the matching earrings and put them on and turned to model them for Barnabas. “I feel like a fairy princess.”

Barnabas leaned over and kissed her cheek. “So, am I your prince?” 

Vicki laughed and nodded, “Of course you are. You are the man that has completed my life and I wish to have his children, grow old and die with.”

He looked down and became thoughtful.. “When you speak of our life together and what it will be, makes me the happiest man on this earth my dear.” 

He lifted her hand and kissed it. Vicki moved into his arms and kissed him deeply, breaking the kiss she felt flushed. “I am thinking we should go to dinner before we miss it all together.” 

Later they strolled along the decks and paused to view the moonlight over the ocean.

“Tomorrow, we head back to Collinsport and our new life as husband and wife. Oh Barnabas, I only want to make you happy and be a good wife to you.” 

Barnabas held both her hands and looked deep into her hazel eyes. “Vicki, you have made me the happiest man on this earth so I have no doubt you will make me happy as my wife.”

She could not keep the tears from forming as he spoke and she smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips. “I am tired my love shall we go back to our room?” 

He slid his arm around her waist and they began to walk down the deck towards the stairs going to their suite of rooms. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to book us another cruise?” He asked teasingly. 

“As much as I would love it we have reality to go back and take care of those thank you notes.” 

The last night on the ship was a memorable one and Vicki had collected the pictures the ships photographer had taken while they were on board. Getting extra copies for her mother, Vicki had been excited and found she was ambivalent about leaving their perfect honeymoon suite.

Sitting on the balcony she was reluctant to let his hand go. They held hands and drank wine and ate cheese as the ship made its way back to port. 

They had packed their bags setting them outside their door and spent their last night wrapped in each other’s arms. To soon the honeymoon was over and they were jetting back to Collinsport.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Willie waited at the airport for Barnabas and Vicki to disembark the plane. He smoked nervously by the front doors. Watching as the red cap rolled their luggage out of the terminal. Willie dropped his cigarette moving to open the trunk of the estate car. “Barnabas Vicki, hi, did you guys have a good time?”

They looked tanned and happy as they waited for Willie to load the car; Barnabas moved to open the back door for Vicki and then joined her in the car. Holding hands in the back seat, Vicki and Barnabas glanced at Willie. The night air had turned brisk and Vicki hugged closer to Barnabas needing his heat. “Oh, Julia and Professor Stokes are waiting for you back at the old house.” 

Barnabas smiled and nodded his approval. Vicki brightened, “Oh good I brought them back a lace table cloth and matching napkins I can give them. They are French lace.” 

Willie glanced into the rearview mirror and nodded holding a tight smile in place. “Oh that’s good Vicki, I bet they will like it a lot.”

Barnabas noticed Vicki was getting sleepy so he cradled her close to him and then spoke to Willie, “So, have all the improvements been made to the house Willie?” 

Vicki loved hearing his voice as he spoke. The base vibrated against her cheek and she rubbed her cheek against his chest, yawned and then let her eyes close as she dozed. 

“Oh yeah, they finished the cellar, we put a few light switches in the cellar and Julia had her lab wired, she paid for that Barnabas. Also, the contractor thought it might be a good idea to have a back up generator in case we lose power in the storm and in case we needed to take shelter down there we converted one of the rooms into a storm shelter. I was thinking of putting in some cots and bedding in case you had to sleep down there.” 

Barnabas nodded, “Thank you Willie, I suppose that would be helpful. So all the updates to the house have been made and we are no longer inundated with carpenters and electricians?” 

Willie nodded, “Yes, and the plumbers put in the last of all the bathrooms. We went ahead and put in a shower, toilet and sink in the cellar.”  
Barnabas sighed as he felt Vicki shift against his chest. “Good thinking Willie.” 

Willie looked in the rearview mirror and asked softly, “She asleep?”

Barnabas nodded. “Good, cause there is something you need to know. There has been this strange lady hanging out at the Blue Whale asking a lot of questions about you and Vicki.” 

Barnabas frowned. “A lady?” 

Willie nodded, “Yeah, I was in there the other night and she was sitting near the bar. She was Asking Bob Rooney about you and Vicki.” 

Barnabas frowned, “What did Mr. Rooney say?” 

He shifted and dimmed his lights as another car passed them on the highway. “He said he did not know much about you, He said he had only known Vicki from her coming in with Burke Devlin. He did not tell her I worked for you.” Willie sighed and then navigated around another car and back into his lane. 

“Later after she left Bob came over and asked if I heard her. I said Yeah and I thanked him for not sayin anything about you and Vicki to her. Bob said we were family and he don talk about family with strangers.” 

Barnabas held Vicki a little tighter as he pulled her close to him. She snuggled tighter to him and rubbed her cheek against his chest. “We are in danger Willie, I need security tightened up around the house. I do not think we have seen the last of some old foes that are back in the picture and will not be happy until they are gone for good.” 

Willie looked worried. “Is that why the professor and Julia are at the old house?” 

Barnabas nodded. “Our friend in Romania is back in the picture and wanting to make trouble he has enlisted the aid of Angelique.” 

Willie shuddered and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “When is she gonna leave us alone?” 

Barnabas frowned, “I suppose she will not be happy as long as I am happy and in love with someone as wonderful as Mrs. Collins.” 

Willie smiled listening to Barnabas talk about Vicki as Mrs. Collins. “Gee Barnabas, that sounds so nice. Mrs. Collins and not Miss Winters.” Barnabas was touched by his observations and smiled in return. 

“I thought so too Willie, from this day forward she is in deed Mrs. Collins.” 

Willie grew quiet watching the road and navigating the turn off to Collinsport. Barnabas used the quiet time to reflect on what his next step would be to protect his family from Angelique and Vlad. 

He glanced down watching Vicki as she slept. There was no way this was going to turn out as it had with Josette. No, he would make sure that whatever it was Angelique had in store for him and his family would fail this time. 

No more would he allow his life to be used as a toy for a vindictive witch. He was growing angrier and his thoughts were turning darker and darker by the minute. 

Glancing up he noticed lighting over the entrance to the Old house road and the road had been covered by a black surface. “What is this Willie? When did this happen?” 

Willie smiled widely, “Roger and Elizabeth wanted to get you and Vicki a special wedding gift so they paid for the black top of the drive to the house.”

Willie was happy for this improvement because it meant he would not get stuck in the drive during the snow and rain He could not wait to see what Barnabas thought of the pole barn garage they had installed to replace the dilapidated stables that had been nothing more than rat infested building and about to fall in. 

Willie pulled up front to the main entry way to the Old House. “I will let you and Vicki out here and bring in your bags.” 

Barnabas gently shook Vicki. “Vicki, wake up my dear. We are home.” Vicki raised her head smiled at her husband and yawned. 

“Wow, so soon?” Barnabas opened the door for them and helped her out. 

“Willie will bring in our things and put our bags in our room. Come we have visitors.” Vicki blinked and then noticed how bright it appeared.

“Goodness we have lights!” She smiled widely and slid out of the car to look at the front part of the old house. What a difference the electricity made to the house, lighting it up to allow for excellent navigation to the front door. 

Barnabas led her up to the doors and opened them. Elliott and Julia stood in the hallway. “Welcome back newly weds!” 

Elliott was jovial and in a good frame of mind as he watched them come through the door.

Vicki went to hug them both. “Thank you! Oh, I have a wedding gift for you both, as soon as Willie brings in our bags, I will be able to get it for you.” 

The phone began ringing Vicki turned to answer the phone, “Hello?” 

Her faces brighten immediately. “Oh thank you mother, yes, we just came through the door.” She listened and smiled again. “Oh yes, please I would love to see you and Father. Yes, Julia and Elliott are here, so come on over.” 

She turned to look at Barnabas, “Is it ok for Mother and Dad to come for a short visit?” 

Barnabas kissed her forehead, “Of course it is. Come Julia, Elliott, lets go have a glass of sherry and you must tell me what has been going on.”

Willie moved down the stairs, “Vicki, your bags are on the bed, do you want me to unpack them?”

Vicki shook her head. “No, Willie, I will take care of our bags. Barnabas, Julia, Elliott, would you mind excusing me? I want to go and get your gift. With Mother and Dad coming over, I can get the things I got David and them.” 

Julia appeared gracious and nodded to Vicki, “Go ahead, we will wait here until you return.” 

Vicki kissed Barnabas lightly on the lips then moved to the steps. Barnabas watched her until she was out of sight. Turning to Elliott he waited, “Did you take care of the spell on Josette?” 

Elliott nodded, “It was a matter of figuring out which spell she had used. Josette should be able to communicate again.” 

Barnabas appeared to relax. “She was so distraught when she appeared to me on the ship. Sarah was able to communicate the problem, and that was when I sent you the telegram.” 

Elliott held his monocle in his hand and frowned deeply. “If Tepes is truly back, we could be in for a nasty fight. I am sure he will not be too forgiving to any of us for what we did to him.”

Barnabas stood and moved to look out the window. “George Patterson and Elizabeth just pulled into our drive. Julia, if he is angry with anyone, it will be you and myself. I am sure he has something very nasty prepared for either one of us. “ 

Elliott smiled widely, “He will regret coming after Julia, I have something pretty nasty prepared for him should that happen, don’t I my dear.” 

Julia smiled and nodded, “Elliott has been researching this since he got your telegram Barnabas.” 

Barnabas moved towards the entry way as Vicki’s parents knocked. “We will discuss this later.” 

Barnabas opened the door and greeted his in-laws. “Elizabeth, George please come in and join us.”

Vicki moved to the upstairs landing and smiled down at her parents. “I will be down in just a second.” She moved back to her room and gathered up the bags she left on the bed, moving back downstairs she moved to her mother and kissed her cheek and then got scooped up in a big bear hug by her father. 

“Oh Julia, I hope this will work for you and Elliott.” She handed over one bag. Julia pulled out the lovely tablecloth and properly made over Vicki’s selection and the gift. 

Moving to give Vicki a big hug. Turning to her mother and father she handed them each a bag. George opened his bag and pulled out the t-shirt and ball cap. “This will be perfect for when I go fishing this summer. Thank you honey.” 

Elizabeth opened her small bag pulling out four small cases. “Oh silver tea spoons to go with my collection. Thank you darling they are lovely.” 

“This bag s for David, and this one is for Amy. I thought they could use some books, so I bought David one on pirates. I also got him a five masted schooner to go with his whaling ship. Then for Amy, I have a book on the tropical fishes of the west indies and a doll.” 

Vicki moved to sit in a chair Barnabas had provided for the other guests. “Ladies, I think I shall leave you to talk about the trip and gentlemen, if you will join me in my den, I am sure I have something more palatable for our taste buds.” 

The men moved to Barnabas’ den as Vicki, Julia, and Elizabeth sat cozily before the fire as Vicki told them of their cruise.

Barnabas looked at Elliott and then turned to George Patterson. “George, because you are a part of my family, I feel I am compelled to tell you of an impending danger to our family.” 

George moved to sit in one of the chairs in the den. “I am not going to like what I am about to hear am I?” 

Elliott moved to sit opposite George. “I fear it is far worse than you could imagine. I am pretty sure it is not going to stop with Vicki and could very well involve your children, your step child and your future bride.”

George sighed and sat back cradling the brandy in his hand. “I know I am not going to like this.”

Elliott studied his drink before he proceeded, “Sheriff, you know this family and this town has been steeped in the supernatural for sometime.”

George smiled at Professor Stokes, “I know that there were superstitious suppositions of ghosts, witches, and werewolves from way back.” 

Elliott glanced at Barnabas and then spoke openly, “They were not suppositions. There are ghosts, there are witches and we know of at least one occasional weir wolf. What you don’t know about is the existence of vampires.” 

George shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I am finding this hard to believe.” 

Elliott allowed Barnabas to remain silent as he continued with his point. “No, Sheriff I can assure you that there are such creatures and there is one very old and very blood thirsty vampire that has taken an unhealthy interest in Vicki.”

George stood pacing the room his anger levels were growing.

“George do you remember about two months ago, when the tree ended up in the foyer of Collinwood. “ 

George quit pacing. “Yes, Vicki was hurt. We took her to the hospital.” 

Barnabas moved to sit behind his desk and leaned back. “That night Vlad Tepes had come to Collinwood. When he saw Victoria he thought she was his dead wife reincarnated. He had Vicki kidnapped and they took her out of the country to his home in Romania. He held her prisoner there until Julia, Elliott and myself were able to rescue her and bring her home.” 

George tightened his grip on his drink. “Why am I finding out about this now?”

Elliott glanced at George through his monocle and smiled tightly, “Because we thought we had destroyed him. Apparently, we were not successful in doing so and now he is back with the help of a witch that has had a grudge against this family for nearly two centuries.” 

Barnabas sighed and shook his head. “My ancestor had an affaire with a witch by the name of Angelique Bouchard. When he rejected her, she cursed our family, more particularly my family. Her curse was that no one from the original Barnabas Collins would ever find love. She was the reason Josette Collins jumped from widows hill.” 

Elliott nodded, “What you do not know is that during a séance’ held in Collinwood, Vicki was transported back through time and exchanged places with a young lady by the name of Phyllis Wick.”

Elliott paused dropped the monocle from his eye and continued speaking. “Vicki lived her life that Miss Wick would have lived. Vicki did this for several months. Living her life with the original Barnabas Collins and his family and witnessed Angelique nearly destroying every member of the Collins family in her zeal to seek revenge.”

George was growing more and more upset as he heard what Barnabas and Elliott were telling him. 

“So, now this Angelique has joined up with this Vlad?” 

Elliott and Barnabas nodded. “Yes, Angelique arranged for it to appear that Vicki was the witch and was practicing witchcraft at Collinwood. So Vicki was arrested and tried for witchcraft in 1795. Vicki was hanged as a witch. However, when the actual hanging took place, the young lady that exchanged places with Vicki in the 20th century exchange places once again and was the poor unfortunate young lady that was hanged and Vicki was brought back to the 20th century.”

Elliott paused then proceeded with his explanation, “This situation created a lot of conflict for Vicki. Vicki suffered some memory loss of what actually happened and was slowly getting her memory back when once again; this Angelique came to Collinwood in the guised of Cassandra Blair.

George nodded, “I vaguely recall this woman. Didn’t Roger marry he and then she disappeared?” 

Elliott nodded. “Yes, and she apparently was thwarted in her attempts to destroy the family. She just as suddenly disappeared and had not until now been heard from.” 

George moved to sit back down and set his glass down. What he was hearing was making him furious. He did not wish to break the delicate glass or spill the liquor on the antique carpeting.

“So, what are we doing about this situation?” 

Elliott smiled and looked over to Barnabas. “We are preparing for his arrival and another attempt to take Vicki away.” 

George nodded, “So, I could post some guards around the house.”

Elliott bridged his fingertips together having set his glass on the side table. “That would not help. They will use supernatural powers to affect the desired affect. What we will need to do is counter attack with our own supernatural remedies.” 

George stood controlling his anger, “I am not going to let my little girl be hurt by no monster.” 

Elliott smiled, “Which is why we will do all we can to counter any attacks that may come.” 

Barnabas glanced at the picture of Vicki he had on his desk. “I am not going to let a vindictive witch dictate my life or that of my wife. Which is why I wanted to let you know what is going on.” 

Barnabas opened the desk drawer and pulled out several little boxes with Braithwaite’s logo. “Give these to your children. There is one for you. Make sure they wear them all the time. Vicki is going to give Carolyn, her mother, Roger and David one as a gift we brought back from our cruise.”

George took the boxes and opened one. Lying on a bed of white satin was a silver cross. “So, this will help repel these vampires?” 

Elliott chuckled, “There is one thing a vampire hates is a holy symbol. They are blood sucking creatures that live by night and avoid sunlight and all that is holy and good.” 

George took the cross out of the box and put it around his neck. “So this is our first line of defense?” 

Elliott stood and looked from Barnabas to George. “You will want to hang crosses over the windows and the doors. There was a thought at one time that Garlic was a deterrent. That was wrong. I am still researching what we can do to arm ourselves against the undead, I would suggest you get a priest to bless some water and keep holy water handy.”

The sounds from the drawing room let the men know the women had exhausted their topics of conversation. “I think the ladies will be looking for us.”

Barnabas stood and moved to the door waiting for Elliott and George to exit his den. “Ahh, it seems my lovely wife is looking tired.” 

Barnabas said as he moved into the drawing room. Elizabeth stood and moved to George’s side, “Look at the lovely necklace Vicki gave me. She found it in Barbados.” 

George smiled and kissed her cheek. “Its lovely my dear.” 

Elliott moved to Julia, “I am thinking we need to let the newly weds get some rest, they had a long day.” 

Julia moved to get her coat and purse. “I will see you later tomorrow, I hope you both plan to sleep in and get lots of rests.”

George was helping Elizabeth on with her coat. Leaning over her placed a kiss on Vicki’s cheek. “I will see you tomorrow for supper I hope?” 

Vicki looked at Barnabas; “Mother invited us to supper with the family tomorrow.” 

Barnabas put his arm around Vicki’s waist and nodded, “Of course my dear. We look forward to it.”

Vicki moved with Barnabas to the front door to escort their guests out. Standing in the chilled night air they watched as Elliott, Julia, Elizabeth and George left. Sighing contentedly she moved back with Barnabas and let him lock the front door.

“So, here we are my love. In our home.” Barnabas took her hand and led her to the stairs. “Now, its time for us to prepare for bed. I am exhausted as I am sure you are.” 

Vicki let him lead her up the stairs and to their bed. Knowing in her heart she was where she was suppose to be and wanted to be for the rest of her life. 

Pausing she smiled at her husband, “Now, I know our lives are complete and I am so happy you are my husband.” 

He kissed her lips and smiled into her eyes. “As I am happy to have you as my wife.” 

They moved towards the night of love and happiness, one thinking she could not get any happier. The other wondering when the next attack would come. 

The End to Fall Festival of Love!

Coming soon, the next chapter, will the Collins family survive the next assault from Dracula Prince of Darkness? Only time will tell, in the next installment of a Winter of Discontent and Mayhem.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work.


End file.
